


Rightside Down

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, National Women's Hockey League, United States Women's National Ice Hockey Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 107,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: High school is always a difficult time, but for three best friends; Tobin, Ashlyn, and Kelley it seems like senior year everything starts to fall into place for them. Alongside their soccer team, they navigate their last year together and the ups and downs that go with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Kelley was excited for the new school year, her last at Diamond Bar High before she would go off to college and jump headfirst into the ‘real’ world. The best part of it all was she’d finally be starting forward for the school’s soccer team. With Abby graduated, she was in line to take the coveted spot. 

Kelley bounded over to Ashlyn and Tobin, jumping onto Ash’s back. “Senior year bitches!” she shouted as Ash bounced her up. Kelley thrust her fist into the air while Ash ran them up and down the hall, leaving Tobin laughing at them. 

“God, I hope you two grow up a bit this year,” Tobin said and Ash scoffed at her.

“Out of all of us—”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I have the most growing up to do,” Tobin groused and Ash ruffled her hair. 

“Senior year guys, let’s start it off right,” Kelley said, sliding down Ash’s back so she could stand next to her friends.

“How? We normally skip the first day, yet here we are,” Ash said, leaning against the lockers.

“We could always skip still,” Tobin suggested and the other two shook their heads.

“No way man. We have to actually pass this year; make sure we get scholarships,” Ash said, shaking her head, “get into camp.”

They might’ve not been the best at showing up to classes, but the trio still held high GPAs and made sure that their slacker ways never affected their soccer plans. Soccer was going to get all three of them out of this town and, with luck, it would turn into something more. Hopefully, onto the National Team to become part of the elite. 

“Besides,”  Ash smirked, “I have Miss Krieger first hour.”

“We know. We have her too.” Kelley rolled her eyes at the blonde.

“Yeah man, she actually makes history interesting,” Tobin laughed as Ash glared at her. It was no secret that Ash had the hots for the teacher that had started last year. The woman was a knockout so Tobin couldn’t blame her. 

Tobin stopped for a moment, watching as Alex Morgan walked by with her boyfriend Servando. The two locked eyes and Tobin smiled at Alex who blushed and smiled back.

“God Tobs, put your tongue back in your mouth.” Kelley smirked, Tobin turned around and scowled at her. 

“Shut up, Kells,” Tobin grumbled. She’d had a thing for the young striker for three years now. However, Alex had been with Servando nearly as long.

“Come on guys,” Ash said, walking toward their first hour. 

“Yeah, come on Tobs, Ash doesn’t wanna miss a minute of watching Miss Krieger,” Kelley laughed as Tobin smirked and Ash glared at them. 

The three walked into their History class and took seats across the front row, knowing Ash would demand it. Tobin looked up at the clock and began counting the minutes till she was free. Tobin had a passion for History, and Miss Krieger was pretty great, but with Kelley as a friend and her own affinity for history facts, this class was always just a review for her.

x-x-x

Alex leaned into Servando’s body, allowing the senior to wrap his arm tightly around her as he talked with his friends. She kept looking over his shoulder as Tobin and her friends walked away.  All summer long, she hadn’t been able to get the midfielder out of her head. 

They had played last year on the team together, but hadn’t spent any time off the field together. Tobin was always nice to her, but they’d never really got the chance to learn about each other. Alex couldn’t understand why everyone thought she was bad news. Sure, she had a few bad choices under her belt but Alex had seen the girl work her ass off on the field and knew the girl kept her nose buried in books often in order to keep her grades up The girl was dedicated. 

“Hey babe, you ready for first hour?” Servando asked, tilting Alex’s face up into a kiss. 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled, focusing back on Servando. She kept reminding herself that she loved him, and that he made her happy. Tobin wasn’t worth the risk of losing Servando, even if their relationship was a bit rocky currently. 

x-x-x

Kelley groaned as they walked out of History, giving a wave to Miss Krieger. 

“I don’t know why you’re so bored already,” Tobin said as they walked out, “first day is always the same thing.”

“We lost Ash,” Kelley said and Tobin laughed, looking back at Ash who was standing next to their teacher.

“Man, she can’t help herself,” Tobin said watching as Ash beamed at their teacher, who smiled back at the blonde. 

“She couldn’t keep her eyes off Ash over the summer, when we were working at the fields.”

“Yeah, but it’s also her job as our assistant coach,” Tobin said and Kelley chuckled.

“Trust me, her thoughts were more aimed toward getting past Ash’s defense than getting a good block.” Kelley smirked and Tobin shoved her.

“You’re sick.” 

“Like you didn’t see it.”

“I did,” Tobin admitted, looking back up at Ash and Miss Krieger. This was going to be a long year. “Ash, come on! We have English,” Tobin shouted and Ash frowned but joined them, walking toward their next class.

“Damn girl, someone steal your puppy?” Kelley asked as Ash slumped into her desk chair.

“No,” Ash groaned, “I have it bad.” 

“Oh, we know.” Kelley smirked. “Hey, I didn’t know Alex had our class.”  Both Ash and Tobin looked over toward the younger striker just as she walked in. 

“You’ll be able to focus, right Tobs?” Ash joked and Tobin snarled as their teacher pulled their attention toward the front.

“I’m the new English teacher, Miss Press. You guys are going to be my more… interesting class, to say the least. We have kids from every single grade in here, however, I expect everyone to be treated equally in this class. No one shall be singled out for being in a lower or higher grade,” she explained as she handed out the syllabus. She looked directly at Tobin, “I will not allow any type of harassment in this class.”

“Won’t be any problem there,” Tobin said, smirking up at the teacher who gave a gentle smile back, before leaning down toward Tobin.

“I heard a lot about you. I have my eye on you.”

“Good, because I’m sure my eyes won’t leave you either.” Tobin smiled back as Miss Press blushed before nodding.

“Then I’ll expect good grades from you,” she said before moving on. Ash leaned over, pinching Tobin’s arm.

“God Tobs! Don’t eye fuck our teach on the first day,” Ash hissed and Tobin glared back at her.

“Like you and Krieges?” 

“Totally different. I’ve been working on that for a year, you just met this one,” Ash said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah man, you gotta pick. Press or Alex, you can’t have both,” Kelley said and Tobin looked up toward Alex who was reading the papers handed to her, then back at their teacher. This wouldn’t be fair, but Alex was taken, and Press didn’t have a ring on her hand.

x-x-x

“Ash, when’d you get the new ink?” Syd asked in the locker room as Ash pulled her shirt over her head. The blonde looked over her shoulder at the new side art she had displayed. The intricate flowers running across her side. 

“A few weeks ago, how about you?” 

“The day after coach released us for the summer.” Syd smirked, showing off her ink on her arm, the bold roman numerals standing out. 

“You guys are insane,” Alex said and Syd sat down next to her.

“You’re just jealous you can’t go out and get any yet.” Ash smirked back.

“Oh yeah, that’s totally it.” Alex laughed, looking up at Tobin who gave her a soft smile. 

“Yeah, come on Lex. We all know you’d get one in a heartbeat,” Tobin said and Alex chuckled, trying not to blush at the use of the nickname only Tobin used for her.

“No way! Anyway, like you can speak. You don’t have any either.”

“Don’t I?” Tobin pushed and Alex paled a bit as Tobin pulled her shirt up and her shorts down slightly. There, in black ink across her hip, was a line. Alex leaned closer and read ‘My comfort in my suffering is this; Your promise preserves my life’. Alex looked back up at Tobin, a little shocked.

“You’re religious?” 

“Yup,” Tobin said, correcting her gym clothes, “Jesus is my homeboy.”

“Oh my god,” Kelley groaned, “we told you that wasn’t cool Tobs.” 

“Alright, class time kids,” Ash said, shuffling everyone out toward the gym. They went and lined up for their teacher, watching as the young woman walked up and down their line.

“Fuck, she’s hot,” gasped Kelly.

“That’s coach Solo, just joined the school. She’s our new goalkeeper coach too,” Ash explained.

“Harris! Stop talking.”

“Ohhhh, already in trouble and only day one!” Syd laughed.

“Want to run laps, Leroux?” 

“No, ma’am.”

“Then, I suggest being quiet,” the coach said quietly to Syd, who nodded.

“I think I melted,” Kelley whispered to Tobin who gave her a side eye, shocked. Tobin was terrified of this new coach. She wished Pia had stayed on for another year as their all around coach. 

“Alright, looks like Tobin and Kelley just earned you all laps!” coach Solo yelled and everyone groaned as they started running. 

“Thanks, guys,” Syd growled as they ran around the track. 

“Don’t blame me, blame miss hormonal idiot,” Tobin snapped back and Kelley smirked.

“What, I’m not allowed to say she’s hot?”

“You three and your thing for people way out of your reach.” Syd rolled her eyes as she went to go run alongside Kristy. 

“Three? I don’t…”

“Miss Press and little miss thang over there,” Ash said, looking over toward Alex as she jogged steadily in front of them. 

“Running means less talking!” Coach Solo shouted and Kelley grumbled.

“God, she’s got a stick up her ass.”

“Maybe you can find a way to remove it, Kells.” Ash smirked as they kept running.

x-x-x 

Kelley whined as she walked over to the sidelines, sitting next to Dawn as the woman looked at her ankle. 

“It’s not broken, right?” Kelley whimpered as Dawn inspected her injured limb.

“I don’t believe so,” Dawn said and Kelley glared at coach Solo as she walked up.

“Hey, that was a rough hit,” Solo said, feeling bad that her keeper had come so far off their line.

“Yeah well, get your keepers to keep their shit in line.” Kelley snapped and Hope’s eyes went wide.

“Remember who you’re speaking to O’Hara.” Hope snapped back, Kelley jumped up standing toe to toe with Hope.

“Oh, I do fucking remember and you could have sidelined me for my last season for that save.”

“I didn’t order her to stop the ball!”

“Get the damn ball, Harris! Get it!” Kelley shouted stepping forward. 

“Hey!” Ali came running up, she pushed the two apart. “We’re a damn team, not each other’s punching bags! Yes, it was a shit hit, but that’s all on Ash. Kelley, you know that your best friend wouldn’t purposefully take you out like that. Coach, what are you thinking yelling at a student like that?” Ali said and both women calmed a bit. Kelley looked at her leg and groaned, noticing the bruise. 

“Come on O’Hara, let’s get some ice on that,” Dawn said, helping her hobble over to a bench far away from Hope. 

“What the hell Hope, you can’t just—”

“She’s such a little perfect princess, I’ll bet she’s never heard the word no.” Hope muttered and Ali laughed.

“You don’t know Kelley at all. You have her all wrong,” Ali said, shaking her head. 

“Whatever Krieger.” 

“Hey, I didn’t help you get a job here for you to scream at our best players,” Ali said and Hope groaned. 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Just stop acting like you have to be this tough person. You don’t. These kids will respect you no matter what,” Ali said. “Alright, everybody in!” 

“Come on Kells,” Tobin said, helping Kelley over to the group huddle. Ash took up Kelley’s other side, both of them holding the smaller woman up so she wouldn’t have to put weight on her hurt ankle. 

“Alright, rough first day back,” said Ali, her gaze sweeping over the group, “we’ll have tryouts this Friday. You’ll find things different this year than previous years. Before, Pia was your coach and that was it; now myself and Coach Solo will be your head and assistant coaches. Coach Press will also be helping out from time to time, mainly working with the forwards. That said, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior this year.” Ali gave Kelley, Ash, and Tobin a hard look. “I don’t need to be dealing with anything outrageous like last year.”

“I’m sorry. When did stealing another team's mascot become outrageous?” Kelley scoffed, earning a few chuckles.

“When you also kidnap the kid inside the suit.” Ali deadpans and Ash can’t help but laugh, earning another hard glare.

“You guys kidnapped the mascot  _ and _ the kid in the suit?” Hope asked, trying to stifle her laughter but failing miserably.

“You aren’t helping,” Ali snapped at Hope.

“Sorry.” Hope chuckled.

“Sorry Coach, we really had no idea.” Ash tried to cover up her own laughter and Ali rolled her eyes.

“Whatever helps you sleep, Harris. Alright, I want everyone here tomorrow, right after class. Kelley, take care of your leg; Tobin, make sure she gets home safe.”

“Yes, coach,” both Kelley and Tobin said at once.

“Now, beat it guys. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon.” She smirked, ruffling Ash’s hair as they all headed toward the locker room. Ali walked back over to Hope, sitting next to her. “So, are we going to talk about it?”

“About what?” 

“You jumped down that kid’s throat.”

“So?”

“Last time I saw you do that, it was with someone you liked,” Ali said, walking side by side with Hope as they headed back toward the school.

“Shut up, Krieger.” Hope grumbled, causing Ali to laugh. She slung an arm around Hope’s shoulders. 

“Don’t make life more difficult for yourself,” Ali said and Hope gave her a look.

“Yeah? Well then, why don’t you explain exactly what is going on between you and my top keeper?” 

“She’s hot, she knows it, she knows I know it,” Ali explained quickly and Hope laughed. 

“Be careful Als, you have no idea what these kids are capable of.”

“You’re only saying that because you hooked up with our old math professor.”

“Well, I’m hot, I knew it, she knew I knew she knew.” Hope smirked and Ali laughed shaking her head.

x-x-x 

Alex pushed Servando away, trying to focus on her homework. 

“Serv, I have to actually pass this class.” She complained as he huffed, sitting back on the bed. 

“It’s the first week of class, Alex,” he complained and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and I can’t fall behind right off the bat,” she said, still working on her notes. 

“Whatever, the first assignment isn’t ever important,” he said, trying once more to kiss up her neck.

“Serv, I said no,” Alex said strongly, looking at him. 

“Alex, what the hell,” he growled, “we’ve been together for almost two years, and you keep pushing me away. I want to move forward with us, not backwards.”

“I know Serv, but this is important to me. I have to keep my grades up if I want a call-up. You know how it is,” she explained and he huffed.

“Alright, I’m just gonna take off then,” he said, grabbing his backpack. He leaned over, kissing her quickly, “if you change your mind, text me.” 

“Alright.” She kissed him again before turning back to her notes as he stormed off. 

Alex sat still for a few minutes, waiting till she heard Servando’s car turn on and the midfielder drive away. She rolled over, pulling her phone out and going through her contacts until she finally settled on Lauren. 

“Hey Alex,” Lauren answered by the third ring.

Alex didn’t even know what to say to the woman. She loved Servando but to her, sex wasn’t even in the cards yet; she simply wasn’t ready for that step, no matter how hard he pushed. The more he pushed, though, the more worried she became and the angrier he got. She didn’t want to lose him, but she didn’t know if it was more she didn’t want to lose her friendship with him or their relationship.

“Lauren… can I come over?” Alex said softly, biting her lip, trying to compose herself.

“Yeah Alex, is everything ok?”

“I’ll explain when I get there,” Alex promised as she packed her homework up and walked over to Lauren’s house. The door opened almost instantly when she knocked, Lauren leading her into the house to find Amy waiting for her as well.

“Alright baby horse, what’s going on?” Lauren asked as Amy sat down across from them with an encouraging nod. 

“It’s stupid,” Alex muttered and Amy shook her head.

“If you are this upset, it isn’t stupid,” Amy said and Alex looked up at her, lip quivering.

“Serv… and I we… we haven’t had sex, and he’s starting to get…”

“It’s ok, Alex,” Lauren said, wrapping her into a hug. 

“He’s getting pushy,” Alex admitted, tears starting to flow down her face, Lauren rocked her back and forth.

“If you aren’t ready, you aren’t ready. He needs to respect that,” Lauren said and Alex tried not to sob into the older girl’s shoulder. 

“Hey kiddo, it’s ok,” Amy said. Getting up, she sat on the other side of Alex, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

“He’s getting angry about it.” Alex started growing frustrated with herself. “I love him, but I’m just not ready to have sex yet.” She growled. 

“Alex, what you’re comfortable with isn’t his choice. It’s your body, he doesn’t have any right to it.” Lauren explained and Alex sniffled, the words calming her down slightly. 

“I know.”

“If he keeps this up, just let us know. We’ll keep you safe Alex.” Lauren promised and Alex gave a soft smile, hugging her. “I’ll have Jrue kick his ass if I need,” Lauren said and Alex chuckled. The woman’s best friend would do anything for her, even kick some measly soccer player’s butt. 

“It’s ok.” 

“Ok, if you’re sure. Now, do you want to get your homework out and we’ll get everything done?” Lauren asked and Alex nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her hoodie sleeve. 

“Yeah,” she said softly and Amy grinned. 

“I’ll go order some takeout then,” she offered and Lauren nodded in agreement. 

x-x-x

Tobin ran down the sideline with Kelley ahead of her. She saw Kelley signal for the ball right in front of her. Tobin released the ball, aiming for the spot Kelley indicated, and the young forward blasted it past Ash for a goal. Kelley crashed into Tobin, yelling, as Ash glared at them. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Ash said, tucking the ball under her arm and walking over to her friends, “We should be heading home.” 

“Yeah, I promised mom I’d be home for dinner. You coming, Kel? Mom says you’re always welcome.” 

“No, I’m going to head home, get some of that homework done. Plus, I have those leftovers still.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Tobin said. 

“Can we at least drop you off?” Ash asked and Kelley shook her head. 

“It’s not far.”

“Yeah, but it’s on our way.” Tobin pushed and Kelley sighed, agreeing. 

The three grew up together and they knew everything about each other. They also knew exactly what Kelley was going through, and the young woman refused to lean on them at all. 

It was coming up on two years now since Kelley’s parents had died, and a year since Erin had gone off to college and ended up with a full-time job out by the school. As a result, Kelley had been on her own since then and would call Erin nightly to keep up with her sister’s life but never admitted to how much she was struggling. Neither of them wanted the other to worry. 

Tobin’s mother sent her food nearly every other day, knowing the young woman couldn’t cook without burning everything. Ash’s family, while pretty dysfunctional themselves, still tried to help out with Kelley as much as they could. Ash’s grandmother had taken the time to get Chris to go over and help Kelley fix things around the apartment and even tried convincing Kelley to go see someone to talk to. Kelley refused, but stood strong on her own.

“You sure you don’t want to come over?” Tobin asked again and Kelley shook her head. She knew why her friends were pushing so much; in two months, it would be the official two-year mark. Kelley wasn’t ready for it; she wasn’t ready to think about them again. 

“Ok, I’ll bring you some food tomorrow,” Tobin promised as Ash drove them toward Kelley’s apartment. 

“Thanks.” Kelley gave her a soft smile and Tobin wrapped her arms around her.

“You call if you need anything,” Tobin said and Ash looked back at them.

“Yeah man,” Ash said and Kelley nodded her promise before jumping out of the car. 

“She’s not doing well,” Ash said as they watched Kelley walk into the building. 

“I can’t blame her,” Tobin said and Ash sighed, resting her forehead against the steering wheel.

“I miss Mama O’Hara,” Ash said and Tobin nodded, tears filling her own eyes. 

“Come on, Mom’s got pot roast for dinner,” Tobin said and Ash smiled, looking up at her. 

“My favorite.” 

“And she always makes extras for you two.” Tobin grinned as Ashlyn drove toward Tobin’s house. 

x-x-x

Kelley sat her bag down at the door of her apartment, looking around the dark room. She sniffled before walking toward the kitchen, pulling out the leftovers from Mrs. Heath and tossing them into the microwave before going over to set her homework up. She grabbed her food and sat down to work on her homework and eat. 

Kelley never used to like the quiet, never found comfort in it and after her parents died she downright hated it. She’d turn the stereo up loud just so she could hear something. Then one day she found herself sitting in the middle of the empty room, listening to nothing and found herself comfortable. She didn’t need the extra sounds to drown out her own thoughts; she needed the quiet to amplify her thoughts. She sat her bowl down in her lap as she pulled her notes out, starting to answer her homework. 

x-x-x

“No Kelley tonight?” Mrs. Heath asked as Ashlyn and Tobin walked into the house, both shaking their heads. 

“Sorry mom, I tried,” Tobin said and Ash gave a small nod. 

“It’s ok, Tobs,” her mother said, pulling the young woman into a hug. 

Mrs. Heath was worried about the young O’Hara child, unable to imagine the pain she was in. She wished the young girl hadn’t pulled away from their family in the recent months but understood. Her whole world had flipped upside down two years ago and then, when Erin decided not to come home from college, Kelley was devastated. Mr. Heath had nearly driven out to Erin’s school to drag her back home till he remembered the girl also had gone through the same loss, and had, for the first time, been alone, just like Kelley. Both of Tobin’s parents had tried to keep the young women afloat, offering all the help they could. 

“Alright mom,” Tobin said, wiggling away from her mother. Tobin stepped away from her mother once she was out of the grasp and instantly Mrs. Heath pulled Ashlyn into a hug. The keeper grinned, hugging the smaller woman back. 

“How are you, Ash?”

“Not bad,” Ash said as the older woman looked her up and down. 

“Too skinny. C’mon, dinner's almost ready,” she said and walked away from the pair, leaving them to drop their bags and kick their shoes off. 

“God, I love your house,” Ash said and Tobin chuckled. 

“It is pretty great.”

“You do realize you have zero reason to be rebelling, right?”

“I know, but still.” Tobin shrugged and Ash rolled her eyes. 

“At least what you’re doing isn’t horrible.”

“Yeah, just wait till mom finds out I have ink, then tell me it's nothing horrible.” Tobin joked and Ashlyn laughed. 

“She doesn’t mind mine.”

“That’s because you aren’t her ‘god fearing’ child,” Tobin said, walking into the kitchen.

“Yes, she is,” Mrs. Heath said, causing Tobin to jump.

“Mom! You scared me,” Tobin shouted and her mother chuckled.

“Shouldn’t be so jumpy kid.” She smirked and Ash laughed as Tobin glared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to start posting this one! After a year of working on this I'm super glad to finally say we're editing it and going to start posting, I'll set a schedule sooner or later for updates. So far the first half is about 23 chapters so thinking this will end up being around 40 chapters in total. I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash got out of her Jeep, looking back at Miss Krieger as the woman walked toward the building. She tried to clear her mind of the thoughts running wild in her head but knew it was to no avail; she had it bad for the teacher and she couldn’t do anything about it. She grabbed her bag and followed the other students into the school, huffing her way to her locker. She slid up next to Kelley, who looked like hell.

“Damn Kel, what happened?” Ash asked and Kelley’s lip quivered. Ash wrapped an arm around her and led her to the bathroom, catching Tobin’s attention on their way. Once they were in the bathroom Kelley latched herself onto Ashlyn to try to stop herself from crying. 

“Kels, what’s the matter?” Tobin asked, walking in. She dropped her bag as soon as she saw her friends. 

“I’m getting evicted,” she cried and Ash tightened her grip on the young forward. 

“We’ll figure something out Kelley, I promise,” Ash said and Kelley shook her head. 

“I don’t have the money. They didn’t tell me they raised the rates! I’m broke...” Kelley sobbed and Tobin shook her head.

“Oh hell no, we’ll figure something out. Lauren’s dad will look at your agreement with the leasing company and we’ll stick it to them, Kelley. You’re supposed to be fine till you get a hold of your trust fund in six months.”

“They doubled—” Kelley whimpered, she stopped when she saw Coach Solo standing behind them. The young woman stared at Kelley unsure what to do. Kelley, on the other hand, snarled.

“What the hell are you staring at?” she snapped, shocking everyone in the bathroom. Tobin looked back at the coach, giving her a sympathetic look. Kelley wasn’t normally one to snap but when she was upset, she could be unpredictable. 

“Kells, it’s a public restroom,” Tobin said softly and Hope stood still.

“Get out,” Kelley said strongly, tears still falling.

“Sorry,” Hope finally said and walked out of the restroom, shell-shocked. Kelley crumpled back into Ash’s arms, crying harder.

“I’m homeless... I’m a homeless orphan.” Kelley sobbed as Ash rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

“No, you aren't. We will fix this,” Ash promised, Tobin nodding in agreement. 

None of them knew Hope had remained outside the bathroom and heard all of it. She made a beeline to Ali’s classroom, throwing the door open, completely catching Ali off guard.

“Hell Hope,” Ali said clutching her chest.

“What does Kelley mean by her being an orphan?”

“Hope…” Ali shook her head, “that’s something Kelley would have to share with you.”

“Does she have parents, Ali? Yes or no,” Hope asked and Ali shook her head sadly.

“They died two years ago. She’s been at the crappy apartments since.”

“The ones you told me to avoid?”

“One and only,” Ali said and Hope nodded.

“You have prep second hour, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I have to go out real quick and I’m not sure—”

“Go. I’ll cover.” 

Hope nodded and looked up at Ali. “Thanks for telling me,” she said softly and Ali nodded. 

“You’re her coach, you needed to know,” Ali said, trying to convince herself more than Hope, “now go.” 

Hope ran out the door. Driving over to the apartments, she steeled herself as she walked up to the offices. “Can I have some information on the apartments?” she asked the woman up front who smiled and handed her a breakdown of costs and what it afforded the buyer. Hope went through all the information and was soon greeted by an agent who answered all her questions. Finally, she looked up at the man, eyes cold.

“I have a student living here. O’Hara. She said that you are evicting her?” The man’s eyes went wide, “Now, you do know that increasing your rates without telling your tenants is against the law? I also get the feeling you aren’t up to code for most of your buildings. The balconies I noticed falling apart on the way in said a lot about how you feel about this place. Now, I can report this over to lawyers and the state inspectors or… you can fix the O’Hara account.”

“Ma’am, I can’t, she’s behind on payments.”

“Yes, but what’s her lease look like? Because I’m sure you haven't been overcharging her, hmmm?” Hope said and the man stood stock still.

“I’ll clear it up,” he stuttered.

“See that you do. And if I hear of anything like this again, I’ll be back,” Hope warned and the man nodded. Hope stormed out of the offices and drove back to the school to relieve Ali from watching her class.

“Hope, you ok? You’re shaking?” Ali pointed out and Hope nodded.

“Yeah, everything is ok… just… leftover anger.”

“What did you do?” Ali asked, only earning a smirk in response.

x-x-x

Tobin watched as Miss Press worked with the forwards. The young teacher was trying to convince the group they could accomplish the shots she was looking for.

“Tobin,” she shouted, gaining the woman’s full attention. 

“Yes, coach?”

“Can you feed me some passes?” Press asked and Tobin smirked.

“Sure thing, coach,” Tobin agreed, starting to move the ball down toward the net.

“Now!” Press shouted and Tobin connected a pass right to the woman’s feet. Tobin stood back watching as Press nailed the ball behind Ash, who could only gawk at it before looking over to Hope, who shrugged.

“Get the next one Harris,” Hope shouted.

“Hey, Coach?” Kelley walked up, rubbing the back of her neck.  Hope looked over at her.

“O’Hara? Aren’t you supposed to be practicing?”

“Can I get a minute?” Kelley asked finally looking up at Hope, the woman slightly shocked.

“...Yeah, let me tell Ali… Coach Krieger.”

“Alright,” Kelley said, waiting for Hope to tell the coach before the woman nudged her shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

“Ok,” Kelley said falling into step with Hope. 

“Everything ok, O’Hara?” 

“I wanted to apologize… this morning I was out of line,” Kelley said and Hope’s heart sank as the girl’s voice shook.

“Kelley, it’s ok. I mean, don’t do it again, but you were upset and I should have given you space,” Hope said as they came up to a bench. Hope sat down, motioning for Kelley to sit.

“I… don’t know how much the school tells you, but I lost my parents two years ago…” Kelley said, tears welling up in her eyes, “and my sister… went off to college last year.”

“Kelley…” Hope sighed. She thought about saying she didn’t know but she really didn’t want to lie to the girl. “The school didn’t say anything. Look, I know we don’t get along well… but I’m here for you if you need someone.” 

“I want us to get along,” Kelley said and Hope smiled. 

“So do I. Hey Kelley… I mean it. I’m here for you anytime.”

“Ok.” 

The two sat there for a while, Kelley trying to pull herself back together. She didn’t like talking about her parents; she missed them too much. She was moving on well enough but she still couldn’t help but miss them. 

“We should head back,” Hope said after awhile, “I’m sure Ali is going to end practice soon.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you… I guess twice really now.”

“It’s ok, I’ll manage to get over it somehow,” Hope joked, trying to keep it light and Kelley sniffled. “Hey Kelley, look at me for a moment,” she waited till the young forward was looking up at her, “you’ll get through this.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Kelley said and Hope smiled. 

x-x-x

Tobin walked toward Miss Press picking up the soccer ball near her. Christen looked up at her and smiled.

“Thanks for helping out today,” she said and Tobin laughed.

“That helps me too, you know? I get to make sure my passes are spot on, and it helps me get good chemistry with the team.”

“You seem to have good chemistry with them already, especially Alex,” Christen said, raising an eyebrow and Tobin laughed.

“Yeah, well Lex and I have always gotten along. Kelley is my best friend and Amy is a great friend too; so it’s pretty easy.” Tobin gave her an easy smile as she kicked a ball toward the bag she was holding. 

“It’s not much to do with how you are off the field with them, but being able to read them? That’s a deeper connection.” 

“I guess.” Tobin brushed it off, juggling another ball.  

“I wish I’d had you as a middy back when I was playing; we instantly clicked.” She smiled and Tobin chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck, the ball having hit the ground at the woman’s words.

“I guess so, huh?”

“I would have been the number one scorer on our team with you at my back.”

“I bet you’re great at scoring no matter what.” Tobin smirked back and Christen grinned. She put her hand on Tobin’s arm, watching as Tobin looked down at it, nearly stepping into the touch. 

“That, is a secret.” She smirked and Tobin grinned.

“Tobs! Hurry up, it’s spaghetti night!” Kelley yelled from the parking lot.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Tobin shouted back, turning back to Christen, “I better get going.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss spaghetti night.” Christen chuckled and Tobin shook her head.

“They’ll eat it all before I get home if I do,” she said and Christen squeezed her arm once more before dropping her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure will,” Tobin smiled as she jogged after her friends, “night coach.” She looked back at the woman who kept smiling at her. Tobin smirked, shaking her head as she slid up next to Kelley.

“God, take forever!” Kelley complained and Tobin gave her a shove.

“Shut up. Not like I gave you shit for disappearing with coach Solo.”

“Hey, I had to apologize,” Kelley said and Ash looked back at her.

“When the fuck have you ever truly apologized?”

“When I snap at the hottest coach we’ve ever had?”

“Lies,” Ash and Tobin both said and once, bursting out laughing. 

“Hey, Lauren, Amy, you guys heading over to mine?” Tobin asked as the two walked over toward them. Lauren looked over at Amy who grinned.

“It’s Heath spaghetti dinner, right?”

“Heck yeah,” Tobin grinned. 

“Wouldn’t miss it, Tobs,” Amy said and Lauren nodded. 

“Sweet, see you guys soon,” Tobin said as she climbed into Ash’s Jeep. 

“Your mom really is the best,” Kelley said and Tobin laughed, nodding. 

x-x-x

Mrs. Heath pulled Kelley into a crushing hug as soon as the girl stepped through the door. 

“Kelley, how have you been?”

“Breathing is a bit hard currently,” Kelley gasped out and was released, “I’m good ma’am.” Kelley grinned. 

“Good, I’m glad. I have some leftovers for you already.” 

“Mom, we haven't even eaten yet!” Tobin complained.

“We have plenty, plus I gave her the leftovers from chili night.”

“But… chili is my favorite,” Tobin pouted and her mother shot her a look.

“Lauren and Amy are still coming, right?” she asked and the girls nodded. 

“I’m sure they’re going to head home for showers first, considering rotating all five of us has become an issue,” Ash said and Mrs. Heath laughed. When the girls were younger, it had been easy to get them in and out of the shower before dinner; all five of them would have their showers out of the way in under 20 minutes. Now, however, with their aching muscles, it took a little bit longer. 

“Alright, well, I’ll let you guys figure out who gets—” she rolled her eyes as the three started shoving and racing toward the stairs. “Don’t break anything,” she called as she heard the door slam. 

“You got first last time!” Ash yelled.

“Not my fault you two are slow,” Kelley shouted back. Tobin sighed, sitting at the top of the stairs next to Ash.

“You have work tonight, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I have time,” Ash said back, bumping shoulders with Tobin.

“I can drop Kells off so she doesn’t have to leave with you.”

“You can ask her, she might not want to stay.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tobin sighed.

“So, what was that with Press?”

“What?”

“She was totally hitting on you Tobs, and you seemed to be dishing it right back.”

“No way Ash, teachers are your thing,” Tobin said, cheeks flaring red.

“She’s cute, plus when’s the last time you have even tried anything, with anyone?”

“Not the point,” Tobin groaned, leaning back so she was laying on the floor, “that chick over summer.”

“The one at A-Rod’s party?”

“Yup.”

“Oh,” Ash laughed, “didn’t go so well?”

“Her boyfriend wasn’t too happy.”

“Tobs, fuck it. Just go for her.”

“She’s our teacher, Ash.”

“Don’t let that stop you,” Ash said, standing up as the shower turned off. “You mind?” she asked motioning toward the bath.

“Go for it,” Tobin said, standing to join her family downstairs.

x-x-x 

Lauren followed Amy into the Heath’s kitchen table, carrying both of their plates. They grabbed seats by Kelley who was yawning, leaning into Tobin’s side. 

“So…” Lauren said, looking around the group. She took Amy’s hand in her own, already knowing what Amy’s answer would be. “You guys hear from the U-20 teams?” Kelley, Ash and Tobin all shared a look. 

“Come on guys! Tell us,” Amy said and Ash grinned.

“We’re going!” Ash said excitedly and Lauren high fived her over the table. 

“Yes!” Amy said, hugging Kelley tightly.

“One step closer kids, one step closer.” Lauren smiled as she stole a piece of garlic bread off the plate in the middle of the table. 

“It will be us soon hoisting up that world cup trophy,” Tobin said, unable to hide her smile. Lauren grinned at her.

“Hey, we’ll be taking Syd and baby horse too,” Amy said, “us forwards gotta stick together.” She winked at Kelley who grinned.

“So our whole team is going?” Tobin asked, grinning.

“Basically.” Lauren smiled. 

x-x-x

Ash groaned as she was called back out to the sales floor. As much as she enjoyed working, sometimes it dragged on.

“Figured you could get a bit of extra cash,” her boss said, motioning towards a woman standing in the middle of the shoe section that Ash had been working lately. Ash’s jaw dropped; it was Miss Krieger. Slowly, she walked up to the woman.

“Can I help you?” she asked cautiously. The woman turned around and smiled brightly at her.

“Hey Ash!”

“Hey Miss Krieger.”

“Please, out of class and soccer, call me Ali.” 

“Alright, Ali.” Ash smiled.

“I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Yeah, three nights a week and most of every Saturday.” 

“I’m shocked I’ve never run into you.”

“I try to end up in stock, don’t have to fight for commission.”

“Ah, smart.” Ali grinned. “So, would you happen to have these back in that stock?” she asked, handing Ashlyn a pair of heels.

“I bet I do,” Ash grinned, “matter of fact, wait here.”

“Well, it’d be silly of me to ask for something from you and leave.”

“You’d be surprised.” Ash huffed as she went into the back. Ali kept looking around till she saw the young woman coming out with a few boxes.

“So, as odd as this sounds. We got these in and I immediately thought of you.” Ash pulled out a pair of heels and Ali nearly gasped. “They aren’t on the floor yet, but for you, I’ll make an exception.” 

Ash motioned for Ali to sit down and knelt in front of her. She looked up at Ali looking for permission before removing the woman’s shoes and putting the heels on her.

“They’re adorable,” Ali barely whispered.

“That’s exactly what I thought,” Ash said, blushing, “well, maybe ‘adorable’ wasn’t the... exact word,” she admitted earning a laugh as she placed Ali’s foot back on the ground.

“You won’t get in trouble?”

“Naw, and even if I do, you’re worth it,” Ash smirked as Ali blushed, “we have them in red, blue and white too.”

“Oh, can I see them?” Ali asked and Ash smiled, nodding.

“Sure thing, Ali,” Ash said. She stood up smoothing out her dress pants before heading back toward the storage room.

“Ash, wait,” Ali said, chasing after Ashlyn in the hall.

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked, turning around, “do you not want—” Ash was cut off by Ali’s lips against her own. All thought left Ashlyn as she wrapped her arms around the woman, backing her into the nearest wall. Ali gasped as her back hit the wall, allowing Ash to deepen the kiss. She ran a hand up Ali’s side, tugging her shirt up.

“Ash, wait, Ash,” Ali said, pulling away.

“Oh fuck, Miss Krieger! You’re my teacher, my coach, we…” Ash stammered, backing away from the woman.

“I know,” Ali looked down, avoiding eye contact with Ash who sighed and could feel her heart breaking.

“I  _ am _ eighteen though,” Ash said, looking down at the woman. She tilted Ali’s chin up, taking a step forward. “Ali, I don’t care what happens to me, but I do care that this puts you in a bad spot,” Ash groaned, “I need you to tell me you want this as much as I do.”

“I do.”

“Do you care about the risks?”

“Not as much as I hate dancing around you.” 

Ash grinned at that. “So…this is...”

“Between us…” Ali said. “Can you come to my place after work?” She asked and Ash grinned.

“Sure thing,” Ash said and Ali wrote her address down. 

“See you soon.” She leaned up and kissed Ash’s cheek before walking away. Ash couldn’t contain her smile for the rest of the shift, and when she found out she earned an extra two hundred dollars thanks to a certain someone, she couldn’t be happier. 

x-x-x

Kelley leaned into Tobin’s side as they sat on the couch; Amy and Lauren were curled up on the floor. This was typically how the Heath dinner nights went. They’d be too full, happy, and content to move anywhere but to the living room to watch a movie. Kelley yawned, burying her face into Tobin’s neck.

“Can you take me home?” she asked softly and Tobin ran a hand through Kelley’s hair.

“Sure Kells,” Tobin said, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman.

“Yeah, we should get going too,” Amy said, as Lauren pulled her closer. 

“Yeah, the game tomorrow is going to be hard if we stay up any later,” Lauren said and Tobin smirked at them.

“Oh yeah, that’s so the reason you want to leave,” Tobin said and Amy threw a pillow at her, hitting Kelly instead.

“Hey!” Kelley whined.

“Sorry Kell,” Amy said. Getting up quickly, she snuggled into Kelley’s side. “I’m sorry!” She over-exaggerated her whole reaction, finally earning a laugh from the forward.

“Go away!” Kelley laughed, pushing at Amy who just smiled at her.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Tobin said, pulling Kelley up with her. Lauren hugged them both while Amy kept picking on Kelley, earning giggles from the tired forward.

“I’ll pick you up in the morning, Kels,” Lauren promised as she brushed Kelley’s hair back from her face. 

“Ok, Mama Cheney,” Kelley said, allowing Lauren to pull her into one more hug, “your girl is going to start to get jealous, Chen.” Lauren laughed.

“No, she won’t.”

“God no, she honestly needs to hug other people more. She’s a bit suffocating at times.” Amy joked earning a choked laugh from Tobin. 

“Ok, let her go, Chen. You’ll see her in a few hours,” Tobin said, pulling Kelley out the door. 

“Bright and early you two,” Amy shouted as she walked with Lauren toward the woman’s car.

“See ya!” Tobin shouted back as Kelley got into the car. 

“Tobs, I’m tired.”

“I know, Kells.”

“I want my bed.” Kelley pouted and Tobin laughed.

“Alright Kelley, we’ll be right there.”

“Tobs… I like coach Solo.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s mean.”

“So, that makes you like her?”

“No, I like her because she’s pretty, and she doesn’t treat me differently because of my parents.”

“We don’t…”

“You try not to, but I understand that you guys do. I mean like your mom takes extra care of me, and you and Ash always check on me, a lot more than before.”

“It’s because we care.”

“I don’t mind, but I just… I want to feel normal again, you know?”

“I do,” Tobin said as she pulled up, “you want—” Tobin stopped herself from asking if Kelley wanted her to walk her up.

“See?” Kelley said, smirking, “it’s ok Toby, I promise.” She leaned over hugging her best friend before jumping out of the car. “Bright and early.”

“Bright and early,” Tobin replied before the door shut and Tobin drove away. Tobin, however, wasn’t going to head home. Every time there was a game, she’d head out to the field the night before and kick the ball around for awhile to clear her mind. As she pulled up, she recognized Servando’s truck parked in his normal spot. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her ball from the backseat before walking out onto the field. 

“Hey Serv,” she said, greeting the man as he walked over to her.

“Hey Tobin,” he replied, kicking his own ball toward her. She easily stopped it and kicked it back. They had the same routine whenever they were at the field at the same time, and neither would ever admit that they took comfort in it. 

“Excited for the game?” she asked and he shrugged.

“Not much of a competition.” 

“True, but still, first game of the year.”

“Yeah,” he sighed and grabbed the ball, looking up at her, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

“Is something going on with Alex? I mean, I know you two aren’t super close or anything, but she’s acting like she can’t wait to get away from me.”

“I don’t know man, she hasn’t said anything to me,” Tobin said honestly and sat down, Servando sitting next to her, “I really don’t know much about her.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “thanks anyway.” He waited a moment before speaking again. “How’s Kelley?”

“Hating that everyone treats her different than before,” she admitted and Servando nodded.

“Yeah, I bet,” he sighed, “I heard she lost it on Solo the other day.”

“Yeah, little spitfire got right in coach’s face.” Tobin chuckled.

“She better be careful.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Coach can pull her from starting line up.”

“They’d never…”

“Alex is getting better, they would,” he said and Tobin had to give it to him; Alex was improving massively. “If she needs anything...”

“I know,” Tobin said. Not many people knew that Tobin and Servando spoke at all, let alone cared for one another. They would practice together, and even hung out on more than a few occasions. 

“So, what have you been up to?”

“Ash thinks I should go for Miss Press.”

“Damn girl,” Servando laughed, not expecting that answer, “she is hot.”

“She is.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because it’s against the law.”

“When has that ever stopped you?”

“I need to focus on school and getting out of here.”

“You’ll be fine Tobs, I don’t see why you wouldn’t go for it.”

“Maybe.” 

“Dude, we have to go, it’s nearly midnight.”

“Right, see ya Serv.” 

“Tomorrow Tobs, and kick their ass for me. Get my girl some goals!” He grinned and Tobin laughed giving him a thumbs up.

x-x-x

Ash woke up with a weight on her chest. she didn’t even have to open her eyes to know how badly she had messed up.  Immediately, she began to panic: her breathing picking up, her hands shaking and her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

“Ash, woah, Ash. Calm down,” Ali said, stroking her cheek, “look at me, babe.” Ash opened her eyes to look at the woman in front of her, her heart steadying a little.

“We… I… we…” Ash said and Ali laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

“Yeah, we did,” Ali smiled.

“It was… great,” Ash said, running a hand through her hair, quickly calming down. 

“It was,” Ali agreed and Ash looked up at her, a smirk splitting her face. She wrapped an arm around Ali, rolling her over and pinning her arms above her head.

“I say we keep making it great,” Ash said, starting to kiss a path down Ali’s body, reveling in the gasp that Ali let out, “you make this too easy Als.” Ash smirked as she positioned herself between Ali’s legs.

“Shut up and use that mouth for better purposes.”

“Alright princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Mondays and Wednesdays will be update days (Midafternoon time most likely), possibly some Fridays. Aside from that I'm not gonna tell you who endgame ships will be that'd be like skipping ahead in a book, it's better this way. So please don't get into the whole Preath is better or Talex is better arguments, they are both good ships. Let me know what you guys think still!


	3. Chapter 3

Kelley nearly jumped on Amy when she answered the door.

“Holy crap Kelley!” Amy shouted, catching the woman, “why are you so excited this early?” 

“I’m not getting evicted! They had a paperwork error!” Kelley yelled and Amy smiled.

She had heard all about what happened the day before from Tobin. All three of the women had agreed to try and get as much money together as possible to help rectify the situation till Lauren’s father could handle it. Kelley was like their sister and they weren’t going to let her go down without a fight.

“That’s great!” Amy grinned, swinging Kelley around. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone!” 

“Well come on, Lauren’s in the car,” Amy said, leading the way down to the car. She quickly sent out a text to everyone else who knew that the situation was no longer just that, a situation. 

x-x-x

Game days were always intense for the whole team. They should be, of course, but for some reason their team always followed the men’s team. So they got to spend the whole time they were warming up watching as the men either dominated or fell flat on their faces. It would inspire them, either they knew they could follow suit and take out the team too, or they would get revenge for their men. Tobin leaned against the fence watching as they played.

“Why aren’t you out practicing, Heath?” coach Solo asked, walking up.

“They look good.”

“It’s a whole different team we’ll be playing.” 

Tobin turned to look at the woman. “Why did you just walk out yesterday? You’re supposed to be helping us, and Kelley was losing it.”

“It wasn’t my place Tobin. Kelley doesn’t like me and me being there just made things so much worse for her.”

“That’s not true. Kelley is incapable of hating anyone.”

“Still, she wasn’t too happy to see me, and I wasn’t about to push her the first week.”

“She’s just stressed.”

“So I learned,” Hope said and Tobin looked over at her. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Tobin asked looking at Hope who refused to look at her.

“What was?” 

“Someone went and fixed Kelley’s eviction notice.” Tobin eyed her still.

“She was getting evicted?” Hope asked innocently.

“Nice try coach,” Tobin said looking back at the game. “Thank you, I didn’t know what to do. I called and was going to figure out how much it was and ask my parents for the money then pay them back.”

“Tobin... just don’t tell Kelley.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Tobin said and Hope nodded.

“Thanks. Now go warm up, we have a big game coming up.”

“You should know by now coach,” Tobin said as she started jogging back to the field, “they’re all big games.” She smirked and Hope laughed.

The game was hard, but Diamond Bar managed to control the ball for the majority of the game. Tobin had sent in a few perfect crosses to Kelley who struggled to put them away.  Finally, Tobin looked at Alex.

“Lex, go!” Tobin yelled at the young striker, knowing Kelley couldn’t run fast enough to get into position in time. Tobin watched as Alex streaked down the middle of the field, no one watching her. Tobin powered through her defender, kicking the ball right between the girl’s legs before catching where Alex was out the corner of her eye. She blasted the ball toward the forward before crashing into another defender. Tobin looked up just in time to catch Alex volley the ball right into the back of the net. She jumped up and ran to Alex, catching her as they celebrated the goal and soon the rest of the team jumped on them. 

“Alright,” Ali said as they huddled together at half-time, “great goal you two.” She looked up at Alex and Tobin, who grinned at each other. “I see it was smart to bring Press in to help. Now, I want to switch it up a little. Kelley, I want you, Alex, and A-Rod to act as a three forward team. So Alex, you’re not going to be midfield anymore for today. Lauren...” She stopped and gave her star midfielder a hard look, the young woman was still trying to catch her breath, when she waved her off Ali continued.  “Tobin and Becky, I need you stay strong out there, own that midfield. Defense...if you see the ball—”

“We won’t see the ball,” Ash said yawning; most of the game had been played on the far side of the field. Ali was afraid Ash would start asking to bring along her history homework to study in goal. 

“Well, if you do, just keep doing the amazing job you always do,” Ali said and Ash smirked at her.

“Doubt us?” 

“Never,” Ali said back and Kelley shot a look at Tobin who shrugged back at her. “Now get out of here and bring this first game home!” Ali said and her team broke away running back onto the field again. Ali walked back over to Hope and Christen. 

“This is going to be interesting, isn’t it?” Christen asked and Hope looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Ali’s testing out a three forward front, to figure out which of them is the weakest and move one. My best suggestion is; move Kelley to defense, she’d thrive there.”

“You can’t do that! Kelley loves being a forward,” Hope exclaimed and Ali looked at her raising an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Look at the way she plays, she lives just to play as a forward,” Hope said softly and Ali nodded.

“It’s why I’m watching all of them.”

Hope watched Kelley closely, praying the young woman would somehow get the fire in her ignited and she would start scoring. Alex and Amy, however, were outplaying her completely. Kelly had almost faded back into midfield with how she was playing. Hope felt her heart clench at the thought of the spunky girl being moved away from her favorite spot. Kelley finally scored on a breakaway after Ash got a goal kick, but it didn’t sit well with Ali or Christen. Kelley needed to show that she could work well with the other forwards. Amy scored the game’s third, while Alex and Tobin, the magic team of the evening put two more in the net. 

“We aren’t making any choices today, Hope, so stop worrying,” Ali said, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder as she sat next to her. 

“We won!” Amy yelled as the final whistle blew, Diamond Bar taking the game at five nil. The team was all over the middle of the field, excited to have won their season opener. 

“That’s our girls!” a few of the guys shouted as they stood on the sidelines. Tobin grinned and ran over to Servando, jumping onto him.

“Hell yeah!” she shouted and he laughed.

“You got my girl some epic goals! And a hat trick!” Servando yelled and Tobin grinned as he set her down. Alex walked up to them, he wrapped her into his arms.

“Hey babe, great game,” he said, kissing her. 

“How do you know Serv, Tobin?” Alex asked, leaning back into Servando.

“Oh, him and I go way back; played Peewee together,” Tobin said, high fiving the man. “Good game Lex, I’ll catch you later,” she said before jogging over to Lauren and Amy slinging an arm around each of them. 

“Alright, so pizza, right?” Lauren asked. 

“Sounds about right.”

“We can pick it up on the way to your place,” Amy said, looking at Tobin.

“I’m sure mom is waiting,” Tobin said, grinning as she climbed into the back of Lauren’s car, “hey, where’s Ash?” 

“Said she had plans, Kelley promised to meet us there,” Amy said and Lauren looked at Tobin.

“You know anything about that?”

“No,” Tobin said, “but it’s Ash. She’s always doing her own thing.” 

“Yeah, I’m not too worried,” Amy said, putting her hand on Lauren’s, knowing the woman was still concerned about their friend. It was one of the things that attracted Amy to her, she put everyone else first. 

“Alright,” Lauren said as she started to drive away. They spent the ride talking about the game and their hopes for the upcoming season. When they spilled over into the Heath household, Tobin’s mom gave them a confused look as only three of them came in.

“I thought Kelley and Ash were coming?”

“Kelley is on her way,” Tobin promised, kissing her mother’s cheek, “and Ash ditched us.” 

“That’s not like her.” 

“Oh, but it is when you aren’t feeding her.  Since we’re just getting pizza, it won’t be worth it to her.” Tobin chuckled and her mother laughed, pulling Lauren and Amy into hugs. 

“It’s good to see you both,” the woman said. 

“Nice to see you too, Mrs. Heath,” Lauren said, pulling Amy into her side, Amy smiling brightly at Mrs. Heath.

“Thanks for having us over,” Amy said and the woman waved it off. 

“You guys are family, you are always welcome,” she promised. “Dinner will be here shortly, why don’t you guys head to the living room for now?” she said, ushering them further into the house. Lauren lead the way, sitting on the couch and throwing Tobin an XBox controller. 

“Ready to get your butt beat at FIFA?” Lauren said and Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah right, Cheney.” They started the game up and true to Lauren’s word, she struck first against Tobin. 

“So, Toby,” Lauren said and Tobin glared at her for a moment. 

“Yes Cheney?” Tobin shot back. 

“How do you know Servando?”

“We did youth together. Chen, didn’t you know that?” Tobin asked confused, still focused on the game. 

“Tobs… how much do you know about him?”

“Barely anything, we just kick the ball around when we run into each other.”

“That’s it?” Lauren pressured, earning a pinch to her side from Amy. 

“Yeah... why?”

“Alex might have stopped by the other day, pretty upset over him.”

“They’re having problems?” Tobin asked, concerned. 

“More like Servando is starting to pressure Alex a little too much,” Lauren said, unable to hide the disdain in her voice. 

“What do you mean?” Tobin asked, pausing the game as she turned to face Lauren, “did he hurt her?” Tobin asked, and Amy shook her head quickly.

“No Tobs, but she’s scared he might,” Amy said and looked at Lauren, a look that told Tobin that they weren’t supposed to say anything. 

“I was just wondering, because… well, Alex is our teammate.”

“Lex means more to me than Servando,” Tobin said resolutely and Lauren nodded. 

“That’s all I needed to know,” Lauren said, looking back at Amy, “see? I told you everything was alright with them.” Amy rolled her eyes and snuggled back into Lauren’s side. 

“You ever think that maybe Alex told us that in confidence?” Amy said and Lauren nodded.

“Oh I figured, but Tobin should be someone she can also go to.” 

“I am!” Tobin said and Lauren and Amy gave her a look.

“You might be nice to her on the field, but off field? You avoid her Tobs, everyone knows it,” Amy said and Lauren nodded.

“I do not!” 

“Tobs, it’s ok. We know you like her,” Lauren said and Tobin’s jaw opened and shut a few times before she groaned, throwing herself back into the couch. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be her friend,” Amy said and Lauren nodded. 

“She looks up to you Tobs, she wants to be your friend too.”

“Hey! Invite her here next week after the game,” Amy said and Tobin grinned.

“Ok, that’s not a bad idea.”

“Invite the whole team, why don’t you?” Kelley said. walking in. She jumped in the open spot next to Tobin, “who are we talking about?”

“Alex Morgan,” Tobin said and Kelley raised an eyebrow.

“So, little hottie?” she asked making Lauren and Amy laugh. 

“Seriously? Kells, we talked about that!” Tobin whined. 

“But it’s so cute how you talk about her.”

“Girls, dinner is on!” Mrs. Heath called from the kitchen and the girls came running.

x-x-x

Ali watched as Ashlyn walked away from her toward the kitchen. The young soccer player had removed her shirt and was only in a pair of jeans and a sports bra. Ali couldn’t help but smirk at the woman. 

“Hey Al? I really should shower, I smell horrible,” Ash said from the kitchen. She walked back out and leaned against the wall, smiling at Ali. 

“You’ll be fine,” Ali said.

“I was going to ask if you’d join me.” Ash smirked and Ali acted like she was thinking about the proposition.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of tired after that game.”

Ash walked over and picked the woman up, “That’s alright, I’ll hold you up.”

“Ew Ash, you smell!” Ali laughed trying to wiggle away from the stronger goalkeeper. 

“Stop wiggling so I can kiss you woman.” Ash chuckled. Ali pulled her legs around Ash’s hips and kissed her fiercely. 

“Come on, stud. Let’s go get that shower.” 

x-x-x

Ashlyn woke up pulling Ali closer to her. She kissed the woman’s bare shoulder and decided that she could wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life. 

“Ali, baby, wake up,” Ash said, kissing up her neck. 

“Ash,” Ali moaned, snuggling further into Ash’s arms. 

“Ali, I need to head home,” Ashlyn said and Ali rolled over to face Ashlyn. 

“Morning,” she said, leaning in to kiss Ashlyn.

“Morning gorgeous.” 

“Do you have to leave?” Ali asked, resting her head on Ash’s chest, laying down half on top of her. 

“My grandma is going to start worrying, I’ve been gone twice this week,” Ashlyn explained as Ali traced the ink on the woman’s arm. 

“Tell me about her, about your family.”

“My grandma is really sweet, but she’ll pull your heart out if you hurt her grandbabies. She raised Chris and I, with our grandpa, but she was our mom really. Mom tried to be there, but she couldn’t, neither could dad... “ Ash stopped and Ali looked up at her. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I do, but I don’t know what to even say,” Ashlyn admitted. “Chris…” she stopped before she could really start and looked down at Ali.

“It’s ok,” Ali said leaning up, kissing her sweetly, “we can talk about it another time. For now, I get to repay you for that hickey on my side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter so you might actually get an update on Friday then. Hope you guys enjoy let me know what you think! Also you can find me over at tumblr at jessi-08 feel free to ask me questions if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4

Kelley grumbled as she walked up to Ashlyn, leaning into the woman’s back. She allowed her eyes to close as she settled her full weight onto the keeper. 

“Woah there squirrel. Warn me next time,” Ash said, turning around to pull Kelley into her arms, holding the smaller woman up.

“So tired.” She yawned and Ashlyn laughed. 

“I can tell.” 

“You weren’t at Tobin’s dinner.”

“No, sorry. Chris’ rehab had a dinner thing and I didn’t—” Ash lied but knew Kelley wouldn’t question it. She had seen her brother over the weekend at least, so it didn’t feel like a complete lie.

“Say no more,” Kelley understood fully, “you did tell him we miss him right?”

“Sure did. Told him about your amazing goal even; said he was very proud of you.” 

“How is he doing?”

“He’s ok, said it's still rough, but every day is better.”

“Hey guys,” Alex said, walking up. She took one look at Kelley and frowned, “woah Kells, what happened?”

“My bed and I got into a fight last night, so I slept on the couch; then the couch decided to add its two cents, so I slept on the floor; then the fucking alarm got into the mix,” Kelley explained jokingly. 

“You’re weird,” Alex said, giving Kelley a wary glance.

“You know it.” Kelley winked and Alex laughed.

“So, have you guys seen Lauren? Or Amy?”

“This early? They’ll be by the gym locker rooms,” Ash said and Alex smiled.

“Thanks,” she said before walking away.

“Should we have told her that they’re making out?” Kelley asked and Ash smirked, shaking her head.

“No way, this is more fun,” Ash said, losing focus as she watched Ali walk past with Christen. 

“Dude, you alright?” Kelley asked, looking up at Ash.

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you knew why Tobin was late?”

“Oh,” Ash looked over at Ali once more, the woman smirking at her, “no, haven’t heard from her all weekend.”

“Maybe cause your damn cell phone was off,” Tobin said, walking up.

“Someone seems a little upset,” Ash replied, looking at Tobin. 

“It’s been a long weekend, could have used a good chat with you.” 

“Sorry, it was a Chris weekend,” Ash said and Tobin’s eyes softened.

“How is he?”

“Still chugging along.”

“Good.”

“Hey, I’m sorry man. I shouldn’t have let my phone die,” Ash said, looking at Tobin and the young woman sighed. 

“Guys… you promise to back me up right? No matter what?”

“Of course Tobs,” Kelley said, straightening up off of Ash’s shoulders. 

“Yeah Tobin, we’re family,” Ash said, waiting till Tobin looked up at her, “what’s going on?”

“I got some— I gotta figure it out first, but if it escalates... “

“We got your back, no matter what,” Kelley said as Ash nodded. 

“Thanks guys.”

“Tobin, you aren’t in trouble right?” Kelley asked giving her a look. 

“No, no,” Tobin smiled, “nothing like that, just shit happening.” 

“Well, no matter what, we will back you up, Tobin,” Ash said, “just give us a heads up.” 

“Will do.”

“Girls!” Coach Solo yelled as she walked down the hall. “Class, now!” she ordered, watching the girls scamper down the hall, laughing. Hope shook her head as she watched them go.

x-x-x

Alex watched as Press handed out the books they would be reading for the day, the young teacher choosing Tobin’s desk to lean on as she spoke. Alex couldn’t help it, she felt herself glaring at her. 

“Put the knives away Morgan,” Amy said, leaning over and pinching the younger woman’s arm.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bull, you’re staring daggers at our teacher so hard right now, if she looks up she’ll die.”

“Why does she have to be that close to her?”

“To Tobs? Cause she’s magnetic? Tobin can’t help it, people just fall all over her.”

“Yeah well, our teacher shouldn’t.”

“Alex Morgan, are you jealous?”

“What? No, I’m with Servando…” Alex said, unconvincingly.

“Alex, I wouldn’t blame you, Tobin’s hot as hell. Sure, she’s got a little bit of a bad rap but she’s a good one.”

“Amy… stop.” 

“Alex, just… use your brain,” Amy said and the glare was turned her way.

“I am, and it’s telling me that I’m with my boyfriend of two years and I’m pretty happy with him,” Alex explained looking back towards Tobin. At least Tobin didn’t look very interested in the young teacher, she was busy reading her book. The thought made Alex smile to herself. 

“Oh, you got it bad.” Amy laughed and Alex huffed but kept watching Tobin.

x-x-x

Kelley glanced around the sidelines looking for coach Solo unsuccessfully . She felt a bit disappointed as she enjoyed watching Hope get frustrated while she and Alex picked apart the woman’s star goalkeeper. 

“What’s the matter, Kells?” Tobin asked as they started running laps.

“Solo isn’t here... again.” 

“That’s the second time this week she’s missed,” Ash said, grumbling, “I thought she’d fucking help but now she’s just leaving me in the dust.” 

“She’s slacking on her job man,” Kelley said and Ash shrugged.

“This isn’t her job, she’s just helping Ali out.”

“Ali? Gezz Ash, you’re taking this to a whole new level,” Tobin said and Ash turned red.

“You know what I mean.” 

“Girls! Talking isn’t running!” Ali shouted and the trio closed their mouths as they kept running. 

x-x-x

Hope looked over at Ali as she flipped through the papers. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ali asked without looking up. 

“You remember when we were kids, and we used to debate if something we were going to do was worth the risk of getting in trouble?” Hope asked and Ali put her pen down, looking up at her friend.

“What’s going on Hope? You’ve left me in charge of your class twice now and you outright skipped practice. What the hell is going on Hope?”

“I… I’m just missing home,” Hope lied. She knew Ali knew it was a lie too when the woman narrowed her eyes at her, but she thankfully dropped it. 

“Whatever Hope, I’m here when you’re ready to tell me the truth,” Ali snapped, looking back at her papers.

“Ali…” Hope said and Ali sighed, looking back at Hope.

“I promise I’m here Hope, you’re my best friend.”

“I know,” Hope smiled.

“Now, what are we getting for dinner? Because I’m starving and last time we didn’t decide. We had pizza and… not again,” she said and Hope threw her head back laughing.

x-x-x

Christen walked up to Tobin, leaning on the fence next to the younger woman. 

“What are you doing?” she asked softly and Tobin jutted her chin out toward Servando as the man played.

“That’s Alex’s boyfriend,” Tobin said and Christen nodded, “I’m friends with him but apparently, he isn’t as awesome as I thought.”

“What do you mean?” 

Tobin sighed, rubbing the back of her neck she looked at Christen. “I shouldn’t, I’m not even supposed to know.”

“If he’s hurting her… ” Christen said putting a hand on Tobin’s shoulder.

“I’d let you know if it was that bad... though probably after I killed him.” Tobin smirked and Christen rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up?” 

Tobin shrugged but followed the woman to the locker room. Most of the team had already left after their early afternoon game, looking to make use of the rest of the day before the sun set. Tobin turned back to Christen as they walked into the locker room.

“Why are you still here?”

“Saw you watching the guys, figured I’d keep you company. Someone like you shouldn’t be alone.” Christen smiled and Tobin grinned and stepped into the woman’s space, shocking Christen.

“I won’t do this if you don’t want… but… may I kiss you?” Tobin asked, wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist. Christen’s arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck as the woman grinned up at her. She leaned in but Tobin leaned back, “I need to hear it.”

“Please kiss me, Tobin,” Christen whispered and Tobin swooped in, kissing her quickly, pulling her closer as she backed them up, till Christen’s back was against the wall. 

“You’ve been flirting with me,” Tobin said as she nipped at Christen’s lower lip, causing the woman to groan. 

“I have.”

“It’s hot.” Tobin pulled back slightly. “Can we get out of here?”

“My apartment isn’t far, if you’d like to join me?”

“I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be,” Tobin smirked as she grabbed her bag and followed the woman out of the locker room. 

“You want to follow me?” Christen asked, looking over at Tobin, who gave a soft smile and a nod.

“Sure.”

Splitting up in the parking lot, Tobin couldn't help but pause, with her keys hanging in the lock, to watch Christen walk over to her own car. The teacher caught Tobin's stare and winked before getting into the driver's seat. Tobin settled into her own car with a chuckle and followed Christen to her apartment.

Parking next to Christen, she quickly ran around her car to open the woman's door and help her out. Christen smiled as Tobin's arms wrapped tightly around her.

“You sure?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded, pulling Tobin down into a slow kiss.

“I’m sure,” Tobin kicked the car door shut before taking Christen’s hand and allowing herself to be lead toward the apartment. Tobin leaned against the wall watching Christen fiddle with her keys, trying to unlock the door. The woman kept looking up at Tobin, who would smirk each time.

“I would have pegged you as the type to be trying to distract me while I’m doing this.”

“Bit too cliché for me, but…” Tobin moved close, wrapping her arms around Christen from behind. Her hands traveled under Christen’s shirt while she kissed up her neck, “if that’s what you want,” she husked into Christen’s ear, popping the button at the top of the woman’s jeans. 

“Christ, Tobin,” Christen said, trying not to moan as Tobin slid a hand down the front of her open jeans. 

“You can tell me to stop,” Tobin reminded as she took the keys from Christen’s hands and unlocked the door.

“Don’t,” Christen said, turning in Tobin’s arms, she kissed her and pulled her into the apartment. She shut the door with a swift kick and pushed Tobin up against it. 

“That’s not how this is going to go today.” Tobin smirked, biting Christen’s lower lip. “I’m going to show you how much I appreciate the extra attention, Miss Press,” Tobin said, watching as Christen’s cheeks flared bright red. She lifted the woman up, letting the strong legs wrap around her hips, “tell me where I’m going,” Tobin said before kissing across the exposed skin of Christen’s collar bone. 

“Straight back and to the right,” she groaned as Tobin started to leave a mark on her collarbone. Suddenly, her back met the nearest wall.

“Fuck it,” Tobin said, pushing her against the wall. Sliding her hand back into Christen’s jeans, she bypassed teasing the woman anymore and sank two fingers deep into the woman, biting her neck as Christen moaned, arching away from the wall. Tobin started a quick pace, keeping the woman pinned against the wall so she wouldn’t fall. Chirsten’s moans spurred Tobin on as the midfielder started circling her clit. 

“Come on baby,” Tobin husked, kissing up Christen’s neck to her ear. “Come for me,” she whispered before dragging her teeth across the spot behind Christen’s ear, forcing her over the edge. 

“Hell,” Christen panted a few minutes later, trying to steady her legs. 

“You said something about a bed?” Tobin smirked and Christen laughed, kissing Tobin. She pulled her by the front of her jeans toward the bedroom. 

x-x-x

Christen woke up and snuggled back into Tobin, the younger woman’s arms tightening around her in a comfortable embrace. 

“Go to sleep Lex,” Tobin said and Christen’s eyes shot wide. Had Tobin really just said Lex? Who the hell was Lex? Christen felt Tobin stiffen as realization set in. 

“So... that just happened,” Christen said and Tobin tried to chuckle it off but Christen rolled over and cupped her cheek. “Tobin, why are you here?”

“Can we just let it go?”

“No,” Christen said truthfully and Tobin sighed, nuzzling the woman’s palm before pulling away, needing space. Christen watched the woman think before sitting up. 

“It’s Alex,” Tobin said quickly and Christen nodded, “but I can’t have her, and she doesn’t even want me, so…”

“I’m sorry Tobin,” Christen said, placing her hand on Tobin’s knee, “I’m sorry you’re hurting.”

“I’m not. I’ve known I couldn’t have her since we met.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Just be there for her, she’s gonna need you.” Tobin gave her a look and Christen sighed. “She likes you too Tobin, anyone can see it.”

“Not enough to go for it,” Tobin grumbled and Christen pulled Tobin back down so she could wrap her arms around the midfielder.

“No, but she’s young and scared still.” Christen kissed Tobin’s jaw. “Not everyone is as fearless as you.”

“I guess.”

“How about we put this behind us and go back to sleep?”

“So, you forgive me for calling you Lex?” Tobin asked looking up at her shyly.

“Of course.” Christen smiled, kissing Tobin again. “I don’t expect you to just forget about everything else besides me Tobs.” 

“God, how did I manage to get someone like you?” Tobin asked kissing Christen again as the forward straddled her.

“Your fearlessness.” She smirked as she worked her way down Tobin’s body. 

x-x-x

Tobin woke up slowly; it was Sunday and she’d have to go home soon. She yawned and stretched a small bit, so as not to disturb the woman in her arms. She looked down at Christen and smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, before kissing down her neck. Tobin slid her arms around the woman, pulling her closer. She kissed across the bare shoulder, as she allowed her hands to snake lower on Christen’s body, making sure the woman showed no signs of waking up. She heard a soft moan as she cupped the woman’s sex, Christen’s hips automatically moving to apply more pressure. Tobin smirked as she kept kissing every inch of the woman’s body that she could. 

“Chris, babe, wake up,” Tobin said, kissing Christen’s jaw. “Come on baby,” Tobin said as she slowly started to tease the woman’s entrance. She waited till Christen’s eyes opened before sinking two fingers into the woman, smirking as she gasped. 

“Tobin,” Christen moaned, pushing into the contact, “fuck babe.” Tobin smirked at the women’s words. Tobin pulled Christen as close to herself as possible, starting to grind against her. 

“You think you can handle one more for me before I have to go?” Tobin asked softly, the complete opposite of her hard movements against the woman. 

“Yes,” Christen moaned, arching her back as Tobin skillfully added a third finger without missing a beat. 

“Good,” Tobin smirked against Christen’s bare shoulder, before biting down harshly on it. Christen didn’t know what to do; did she grind back against Tobin trying to get the young woman off or focus on her own climax and grind forward on her hand. The choice wasn’t hers to make however as Tobin changed her course of action, pushing forward against Christen with her hips and she sank her finger deep within the woman. Tobin kept a perfect rhythm up, nearly as if her hips and hand were moving as one, the further her hips were away from Christen’s ass the further her fingers had slid out of the woman. The more power Tobin put behind her thrusting hips the more power she would use in thrusting into Christen. The young teacher was lost in the overwhelming feelings till she bit back a scream as she came. Tobin hooked a leg over her, pulling her close as the young woman ground against her till finding her own release. She buried her face into Christen’s neck as she let out a long moan before fully releasing Christen. 

Christen debated for a moment bringing up the fact that obviously Tobin had been around the block more than a few times, but feared the reaction it would get out of the young soccer player. She rolled over draping an arm around Tobin’s waist, cuddling into her side. 

“That was amazing,” she said raggedly, still slightly out of breath.

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Tobin smirked, kissing the top of her head. “I have to go, though; Mom will be upset I don’t come home soon,” Tobin said, extracting herself from Christen’s grip. Christen watched as Tobin found her boxers and jeans sliding them back on. Tobin walked shirtless around the room, collecting the discarded clothing that was tossed all around. Finding her shirt, she pulled it back on before walking over to the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissing Christen.

“We should do this again,” Tobin said and Christen nodded.

“I’d like that,” she said, watching Tobin smirk as she leaned down and kissed Christen once more before walking out of the room and the apartment. Christen was left to her own thoughts after that, and the first thought that crossed her mind: man, did she fuck up.

x-x-x

Christen quickly slid into the empty chair in front of Ali and Hope, thankful that they had already ordered coffees.

“You’re late,” Hope said, giving Christen a pointed look.

“Busy night,” Christen shot back and Hope smirked into her coffee cup.

“I hope they were worth it.” 

“They were, though I might need to find a new apartment complex,” she said, earning a hearty laugh from the other two women. 

“Glad you had fun last night Chris,” Ali said.

“And this morning,” she smirked again and Ali grinned, shaking her head.

“One lucky dog then,” Ali said and Christen just grinned, nodding.

“So, why did I need to get out of bed to come here?”

“We just wanted to make sure you know everything we know about Kelley’s…” Ali stopped unsure of how to word it without sounding mean.

“Situation,” Hope said for Ali, the woman giving her a small nod.

“Oh,” Christen said and Hope nodded, “how bad is it?”

“Bad enough that we just wanted to keep a few extra eyes on her. You’re the coach working closest with her, so we didn’t want anything to come as a shock if she came to you,” Ali said and Christen nodded.

“Alright, tell me everything you two know,” Chris said, listening carefully to what the two women had to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re playing volleyball today,” coach Solo yelled, earning a few groans from the crowd. “I mean it too, we aren’t using our feet!” she added, earning groans from everyone. 

“But we’re all soccer players!” Kelley whined and Hope smirked shrugging. 

“Well, if your foot-eye coordination is that good, so should your hand-eye.”

“Oh man, you know that’s bullshit,” Ash said and Hope chuckled, nodding. As the teams formed, Hope watched them talk about how they would rotate through people before starting, shaking her head as they put Kelley up front. She walked the length of the gym, watching the two games play out. When she returned to the side with her soccer players, someone slid into her knocking them both onto the floor. Hope heard the crack of a head hitting the floor, not registering that it was her own.

“Fuck! Coach, I’m sorry,” Kelley quickly said, laying fully on top of Hope. Instead of trying to move herself off the woman, Kelley scrambled up Hope’s body, pressing her hand to the back of Hope’s head where it had hit the ground, “are you ok?”

“Kelley…” Hope said softly, her head starting to hurt but her body reacting much differently to having the young woman straddling her.

“Shit, you hit your head really hard,” Kelley said, ignoring Hope calling out to her. Hope groaned but her head started clearing quickly, especially when Kelley’s leg slid between her own. Suddenly, Hope had to do something, anything, to get the young woman off of her. She wrapped an arm around the girl and flipped them over, staring down at Kelley for a moment. It took a lot of effort not to smirk at the shocked face Kelley had plastered on. 

“I’m ok,” Hope promised before scrambling off the girl. When she stood up, she saw Ali storming over and Ali didn’t look too pleased with her.

“Put this on your damn head and meet me in the locker room in two minutes,” Ali said, shoving an ice pack at her. “Get back to the games!” she ordered the class before tugging Hope out of the gym to the locker room. “What... the fuck... was that, Hope?” she growled and Hope winced as she put the ice to her head.

“Kelley fell into me Ali, relax.”

“Not that. You fucking rolled her over like you two were in a goddamn bed. And don’t even try to tell me ‘no it wasn’t’ because if you remember clearly, you’ve used that particular move on me before,” she reminded and Hope coughed.

“We promised not to talk about that again.”

“And we still aren’t,” Ali said and sighed. “Don’t go getting yourself caught in that drama, Hope. Getting into it with a student will ruin your life,” Ali said, pulling the ice pack away from her head. “Damn Hope, you’re going to hurt later,” she warned and Hope nodded; she could tell just from the way her head was throbbing.

“Ali, what if…”

“What, Hope?” 

“Never mind.”

“What if she’s eighteen? You’re still taking a risk... but, it’s yours to take. I’ll run your class, you should go get that looked at,” Ali said walking away, leaving Hope to her thoughts. 

x-x-x

Hope didn’t like the teachers’ lounge. It was always filled with all of the teachers that had been tenured for a long time now. Her co-workers weren’t so welcoming to her when she first got to the school, so she tried to avoid them at all costs. Today, however, Ali was dragging her there because it was someone’s birthday and they were expected to attend. She leaned against the wall glaring at Ali the whole time.

“Ali drag you to this thing too?” Christen asked, leaning on the wall next to Hope.

“Yeah, it’s stupid.”

“Tell me about it.” Christen sighed. 

“Can’t they just give us cake and get it over with?” Hope groaned.

“Calm down, Solo. You still haven’t heard the latest gossip or the latest bet.” The young, male auto shop teacher walked up to Hope. He was the football coach and had hit on her more than once.

“What’s the bet?” 

“We’re betting on which teacher is the one rumored to be with a student.” He grinned and Hope’s heart dropped; she noticed that not only had Ali paled but so had Christen. 

“That’s one fucked up bet,” Hope said and the man laughed.

“You haven’t heard that someone is sleeping with a student? Apparently has been since the first week of school too. Been two months already, so the kid has to be good,” 

“God, you’re a pig, aren’t you?” Hope said, storming away. She didn’t notice that Ali and Christen had followed her till she was out of the room and Ali put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize he was going to be such an ass,” Ali said honestly and Hope looked up at her.

“They’re going to think it’s you and Ash if you two keep that shit up”—Hope looked at Christen—“or you and Tobin,” she snapped before storming away. 

“Or her and Kelley,” Ali said softly and Christen nodded. She felt for her friend. Hope didn’t like people normally, let alone fall in love, and she was noticeably falling for Kelley O’Hara.

x-x-x

Tobin dropped her books onto the table causing it to shake as she sat down, dropping her head right to the stack of books.

“What’s your problem Tobs?” Lauren said a bit harshly.

“Fuck off Lauren,” Tobin said and Lauren stormed over to Tobin, looming over her.

“Tobin Powell Heath!” she snarled and Tobin’s eyes widened, visibly shaken.

“Sorry Lauren… sorry, I wasn’t thinking, please don’t kill me,” Tobin squeaked out and Lauren stepped back.

“Ever say that to me again and we’ll be having more than words Tobin,” Lauren warned and Tobin nodded. She hadn’t meant to be rude to Cheney. Honestly, she was just done with the whole week.

Christen had been avoiding her. When she had finally gotten a moment alone with her, to ask if she could maybe come back over, Christen had become evasive, refusing to even meet Tobin’s gaze. The worst part was when Tobin had tried to kiss her, Christen had pushed her away. She knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

“So, what’s going on Tobin?” Amy asked when Lauren sat back down by her. 

“Just some stupid shit, can’t handle this stupid English paper and Miss Press isn’t really willing to help either,” Tobin grumbled and Ash gave her a look. 

“I’ll help you out with it,” Ash offered and Tobin nodded. 

“Thanks,” she sighed, ducking her head back down as she thought about what could have possibly changed from the morning after the game to now. 

x-x-x

Alex pushed Servando off of her again, the man having tried once more to open her jeans.

“I don’t get it, Alex!” he shouted, making Alex flinch away from him, “don’t you love me?”

“I do!” Alex said and sighed. She tried to steel herself for what she knew she had to say. “I love you, but I’m not ready to have sex Serv and you have to respect that,” she said and Servando just glared at her.

“I have to respect that?” 

“Yes.”

“Fuck off Alex! You think you’re this big shot? That after a year of being together—” he snarled, crossing the room to her again, grabbing her arms. “We’ve been together for two years!” he screamed and Alex started to shake with fear.

“Serv… let me go,” Alex said and his grip tightened.

“Whatever Alex, I’m done,” he growled, pushing her back. Alex’s head hit her bedframe as she fell, watching as Servando stormed out of the room. Alex sat there, shocked, unable to move. Eventually, she grabbed her phone and texted the first person she could think of.

x-x-x

Lauren walked hand in hand with Amy down the road. They had finally gotten an official date night without having to share it with one of their teammates. Dinner followed by a nice walk through the park and ending with ice cream. Neither of the women could think of a better way to spend their evening.

“Are you sure we have to go back so soon?” Amy asked, looking up at Lauren who smiled, pulling Amy closer and kissing her. 

“I’m sure. We’ve had a long day, between school and practice. Plus, we had those tests in school this week, and a game tomorrow,” Lauren explained just as the familiar chime of her phone rang out, interrupting the moment. She sighed and looked at Amy apologetically.

“Get it, it could be important,” Amy said, leaning over to kiss Lauren. She understood that everyone turned to the woman when things got rough, she didn’t mind. So, she couldn’t help but worry as the look on Lauren’s face turned grave.

“Amy, we need to go to Alex’s,” Lauren said and Amy nodded. 

“She lives on the other side of town, I’ll drive,” Amy said and the two quickly drove to the young striker’s home. 

“Amy…”

“If you think I’m staying here, you’re crazy,” Amy said, crossing her arms and Lauren nodded.

“I know, just… stay behind me, ok?” 

“Ok,” Amy said as Lauren opened the door to the house. Stepping in, it was eerily quiet. “Upstairs, to the right,” Amy said and Lauren headed for the stairs with Amy right behind her. Upon entering the room, they found Alex crying on the floor. Rushing over to her, Lauren wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

“Oh Alex, what happened?” Lauren asked and Alex looked up at her, tears still falling.

“Servando got mad again.” 

“I’m going to kill him,” Amy snarled, jumping up. Lauren reached out, pulling Amy back down. 

“No, you aren’t,” Lauren said and Amy huffed but nodded in agreement, “are you hurt? You look like you have a bump forming on your head.”

“I fell and hit my head,” she admitted. 

Lauren turned to Amy, “Babe, can you go and get some ice?” 

Amy leaned forward kissing Lauren, “Ok...” 

“I mean it, Amy; only ice. I’m not in any mood to track you down to keep you from murdering someone tonight,” Lauren said and Amy rolled her eyes.

“I don’t even have a plan in place yet; I’m a slow, meticulous killer. Psh, you should know that woman,” Amy joked and Lauren rolled her eyes as Alex let out a small chuckle. 

“How are you doing kiddo?” Lauren asked and Alex just shook her head, crying. 

“I don’t get it, he’s changed so much in the last few months. He’s not the boy I fell in love with,” Alex said and Lauren nodded.

“It’s ok Alex, we got you,” Lauren promised, holding Alex tightly, “where are your parents tonight?” 

“They’re out visiting my sister,” Alex said and Lauren nodded. 

“Ok, well Amy and I will stay here with you tonight, ok? I don’t want you alone, just in case your head is worse off than we think,” Lauren lied. She wasn’t so much worried about the hit Alex took compared to how the woman would hold up emotionally through the night. 

“You don’t have to,” Alex said as Amy walked in with a bag of ice.

“What? Turn down a slumber party with Alex Morgan and Lauren? Oh hell no, that is not happening. I’ll go get the popcorn and pop, and we’ll have a ball.”

“One, it’s late, so water only; and two, like hell I’m letting you touch a microwave again after last time,” Lauren said, standing up as she put Alex back on the bed and pressed the ice tighter to her head. “Be right back,” she promised, leaving the two women behind.

“What happened last time?” Alex asked finally and Amy laughed. 

“Did you know Peeps make great jousting partners?” Amy asked and Alex looked at her even more confused, “but they also explode. That was the part no one told Tobin and I. Then, once you get one exploded marshmallow mess in a microwave, you might as well finish the whole pack, but then they become this horrible hot mess and it hurts to clean up… and it was Lauren’s mom’s brand new microwave,” she explained and Alex laughed.

x-x-x

Tobin looked up as Servando walked over to her, kicking the ball to him. Rather than passing it back, he smashed it into the net. 

“What’s up dude?” she asked and he growled. 

“Alex and I fought again,” he said and Tobin shook her head.

“That sucks. Relationships are hard,” Tobin said sympathetically before she remembered what Lauren had warned her of, “what happened?”

“...Nothing, I’m just aggravated,” he explained as he fetched the ball from the net, “so did you go after Miss Press?”

“Hell no, you think I’m crazy?” she lied and he laughed. 

“Man, if I were single and she flirted with me like she does with you? I’d be all over that,” he said and Tobin raised her eyebrows. 

“Thank god you aren’t then.” Tobin laughed and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, can you help me with my corner kicks?” Servando asked, changing the topic.

“Like mine are any better?” Tobin joked and he laughed. 

“Ok, we’ll attempt to help each other?” 

“Have you seen Cheney’s kick? I swear, soon she’ll just be able to bank it into the net herself.”

“Yeah, she’s got a sick corner. Damn, I wish she was here instead of you,” he joked and Tobin shoved him, grinning. 

“Ass.”

“Yup.” 

x-x-x

Ash crawled back into Ali’s bed, pulling the woman against her, kissing the back of her neck.

“So, I was thinking,” she said softly, as Ali traced her tattoos on her arm. 

“About?”

“We’ve been doing this for awhile now and… I really like you, Ali.”

“I like you too, Ash,” Ali said rolling over so she was facing Ashlyn. She cupped the woman’s cheek, kissing her.

“I want to take you out, Ali. On a real date.”

“Ash...”

“I know you don’t want to get caught, so I was thinking maybe we can just do something here… maybe, I don’t know, cook dinner or something but we already do that…”

“Ash...”

“We could go to another city…”

“Ashlyn, babe, calm down. I’d love to. If anyone says anything or sees something, we’ll just tell them I’m doing this with all my players,” Ali promised and Ash grinned.

“Really?”

“Really, stud.” Ali smiled, kissing Ashlyn.

“Good! Fair warning, I’m expecting you to get all dressed up for me, since I’ll be doing the same for you.” She grinned and Ali chuckled, nuzzling the woman’s neck. 

“Sounds wonderful Ash, now go to sleep.” she yawned as she cuddled into the woman. Ashlyn tightened her grip on the woman, holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Christen avoided Tobin like the plague before the game. While she had decided that she needed to tell her that they couldn’t ever repeat what had happened, she knew she couldn’t handle being cornered by the woman.  Luck, however, wasn’t on her side when Tobin had found her standing alone by the fence, unaware that Ali had left her side.

“What is going on?” Tobin asked quickly and Christen felt terrible. 

“Tobin… we can’t do this, whatever that was. People will find out and I’ll lose my job.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Tobin growled, “what, you heard that I got around and decided to see how true it was?” 

Christen shook her head, shocked at seeing Tobin angry. “It’s nothing like that, but I can’t risk my job, Tobin.”

“Whatever Miss Press,” Tobin snarled before stomping away, heading over to where Kelley and Ash were warming up.

“Let’s fucking beat them,” she said causing Ash to raise an eyebrow, “and after, we drink.” Ash could only roll her eyes. 

x-x-x

Beat them they did, true to Tobin’s declaration, completely dominating the field. Tobin groaned as she stretched her back out, trying to release some of the built-up tension; the game had been physical and she took a beating. She looked up as Diana from the other team walked up. The two went pretty far back with each other, so Tobin smiled as she walked up.

“Damn Tobin, didn’t know you had it in you to be that mean on the field,” she said, showing off a deep bruise already forming.

“Sorry D, just a long week,” Tobin said and the smaller woman nodded. 

“Yeah, Ash said you weren’t in a good mood today.” She paused, gauging Tobin’s reaction before pressing on. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Well, whatever it is, or whoever it is, it’s not worth it, getting you so off kilter. Don’t let it get to ya, Tobs, you’re better than them,” she said and Tobin smiled, hugging her friend. 

“Thanks, D.” 

“Anytime, just next time when we’re duking it out on the field? Try not to throw me so hard,” she joked and Tobin laughed, lifting up her own shirt.

“You dished it back pretty well,” she said, revealing a large bruise across her side. Diana hissed looking at it.

“Damn!”

“You should get out of here before your team leaves you,” Tobin said and Diana looked at her. 

“You deserve better Tobs, and you know what?”

“Hmmm?”

“So does she,” Diana said, looking toward Alex before jogging back to her team. Tobin chuckled before nodding and walking over to Alex, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

“Good game, baby horse,” she said and Alex smiled up at her. 

“Thanks, those feeds were great. You made that game tonight for us.” Alex looked over at Kelley who wasn’t too happy with her own game. “Maybe you and Kelley should attempt to work on your connection again, she seems like she’s getting frustrated.”

“Yeah,” Tobin sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She and Kelley weren’t interacting on the field as well as they normally did. Tobin knew she’d have to fix that. Kelley earned her spot on the team and she wasn’t going to let the girl fade away into the background. 

“Maybe we should do a pickup game this weekend?” Alex offered and Tobin grinned.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

“What’s a great idea?” Ash asked, walking up.

“Want to do a pickup game this week?” Tobin asked and Ash grinned.

“Yeah, when?” 

“Saturday morning?” Alex offered and Ash nodded.

“I’ll pick Kells up. Hey, Lauren!” Ash shouted across the field, prompting Lauren and Amy to jog over. 

“What loudmouth?”

“Pickup game Saturday morning?” she asked and Lauren looked at Amy, who nodded.

“We’ll be there,” Lauren said and Ash smiled.

“Awesome.”

x-x-x

“Coach!” Kelley yelled, chasing after Hope who wouldn’t look back. Steeling herself, she tried once more with as much conviction as she could muster, “Coach Solo!” 

Hope sighed, but turned around to face Kelley. “Yes, Kelley?” she asked and Kelley huffed at her.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kelley demanded to know and Hope sighed.

“Kelley, we can’t do this here,” Hope said and Kelley glared at her.

“You like me. I know you do, because I like you too and we can’t do anything about feelings. I just… I can’t stop thinking about you… I don’t know you at all and I told you about my parents…”

“Kelley…”

“No. You have to hear this. I need you to hear that I like you Hope. I’m eighteen and… this dancing-around thing is more dangerous than just going for something,”

“Kelley, I’m not interested,” Hope said and turned to walk away.

“Bullshit!” Kelley shouted, tears welling up, “I see how you look at me. Please don’t walk away from me too.” Kelley whimpered and Hope’s heart broke but she kept walking. “Fine, be like everyone else!” Kelley shouted, finally getting Hope’s attention.  Turning around, she made her way back over to Kelley, lifting her chin up so she could meet her eyes.

“They didn’t leave you because they wanted to Kells. No one would leave you because they’d want to. You’re an amazing woman Kelley, and it’s not because I don’t want to be with you, because god, I do. I’m not good Kelley, I’m not good for you, I’ll never be good for you.” Hope cupped Kelley’s cheek, “I could fall for you in a heartbeat Kelley and one day something would happen and I’d break your heart. I can’t do that to you, Kelley. I just can’t.”

“I’m a big girl Hope, I can handle this.” 

“I can’t. I would hate myself if I hurt you, and Kelley, I would hurt you.” Hope kissed Kelley’s forehead. “I don’t need to add more pain to your life.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know you can Kelley, but I can’t hurt you. It wouldn’t be fair,” Hope ran her thumb under Kelley’s eyes, wiping the tears that had formed away, “You’ll be ok Kelley, I promise.” She kissed the top of Kelley’s head before turning around and walking away again. Kelley stood there watching Hope leave, feeling completely lost. 

x-x-x

When a knock drew Mrs. Heath to her front door, she hadn’t expected to find a distraught Kelley on her doorstep. She stood there with tears running down her cheeks, arms wrapped around herself tightly.

“Come here, come here,” Mrs. Heath ushered Kelley in, pulling her right into a hug. “What’s going on baby girl?” she asked softly, as Kelley clutched onto her sobbing. 

“Is Tobin here?”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be right down. Kelley, honey, what happened?” 

“...Hard day.” 

“Hey Kell, I didn’t know you were coming,” Tobin said, concerned, as she came down the stairs. 

“Why don’t you two go on up to Tobin’s room, I’ll call you both when dinner is done.” 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to feed me,” Kelley said and Mrs. Heath shook her head.

“Nonsense, I make enough for extra people every night, you’re always welcome.” She kissed Kelley’s forehead before walking away. 

“Come on, Kell,” Tobin wrapped an arm around Kelley’s shoulders, leading her upstairs. When they got Tobin’s room, she shut the door and looked over at her friend, who sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I messed up,” Kelley said, looking at the floor.

“How?”

“I fell for Coach Solo,”

“Oh Kell,” Tobin sighed and walked over to her, sitting next to her she pulled Kelley into her, “I’m sorry, that sucks.”

“Tobin… I told her.”

“Oh…”

“She said she’s bad for me.”

“Kell, she’s a teacher. She could get in trouble, especially since she’s a coach,” Tobin explained, her own words tasting sour in her mouth. 

“I’m eighteen.”

“I know.”

“It’s ok with the law now.” 

Tobin smiled and tried not to chuckle. “That’s not the whole situation, though,” she explained.

“Tobs…” Kelley sighed, “want to skateboard?” she asked and Tobin smiled, nodding.

x-x-x

Amy snuggled restlessly into Lauren. The Morgan house was far too quiet for her taste, it made sleeping hard.

“Try to sleep,” Lauren mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

“I can’t,” Amy huffed, rolling over to face her girlfriend. They had decided to spend the second night in a row on Alex’s floor. The young striker was still upset about the previous day’s drama and neither of the older women were comfortable leaving her alone in an empty house. 

“Why not?” Lauren asked, opening her eyes, fully focusing on her girlfriend.

“I’m worried,” Amy sighed, “about Alex and Tobs.”

“Why are you worried about Tobin?”

“You know how she can get over stuff like this, especially since it’s Lex.” 

“Tobin won’t do anything stupid,” Lauren promised, her eyes closing again.

“You sure about that Lauren? Cause Tobin’s been in love with that girl for years,” Amy said, a little annoyed that Lauren was brushing her off so easily.

“I know, but I also know that Tobin would use her head in this situation.” 

“Seriously? Name one time Tobin’s used her head.”

“That’s not fair, it’s late. Ask me tomorrow.” 

“Tobin is in a weird spot Lauren… something's going on with her.”

“Amy? I’m tired. I love you to death but babe, I’m so tired,” Lauren complained and Amy laughed kissing her. 

“To Pluto and back?” Amy asked, quoting her younger cousin who when he found out the saying was ‘to the moon and back’ replied with ‘That isn’t far enough, to Pluto and back’ and it stuck for the young couple. Lauren chuckled pulling her closer.

“Yes dear, to Pluto and back.” Lauren kissed the top of Amy’s head. “Now, I swear to God woman—.”

“Ok, I get it,” she said, tucking her head under Lauren’s, “maybe we should tell Alex that Tobin fell for her.”

“You really are crazy this late at night. No wonder you and she broke the microwave.” Lauren yawned pulling Amy as close as possible as they drifted asleep. Alex, on the other hand, was wide awake, processing what she had just heard whispered from the floor below.

x-x-x

Christen felt horrible for what she had put Tobin through. She had attempted to phone the younger woman but her calls had gone unanswered. She felt like she had used the girl and that wasn’t fair of her. 

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. Answering it, her jaw dropped to see the visitor waiting for her.

“Hey,” the woman said softly and Christen just stared at her, “so… long time, no see?” 

“Julie, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to apologize,” JJ said, looking down at her feet, “I’m really sorry for everything.”

“I…”

“It’s ok, I get it.” Julie smiled softly. “It’s been awhile and, well, we didn’t end on the best of terms.”

“Julie, wait”—Christen stepped aside—“come in... and let me get into some real clothes.” She chuckled, looking down at her PJ pants and old USA soccer shirt. “We should talk. I want to talk,” Christen said and JJ nodded, stepping in. 

“You have a nice place,” JJ said and Christen laughed, shaking her head. 

“It works,” she said and looked back over at JJ, “how did you even know I was here?”

“I may have made a call to Ali,” JJ admitted. Christen chuckled, of course she had, they all knew each other from college; they wouldn’t keep things like this away from others. 

“How are classes going?” Christen asked and JJ laughed shaking her head.

“Hard. Harder than last year.”

“Told you they get worse.” Christen smirked and JJ chuckled. 

“I guess I should’ve listened.” JJ smiled as Christen walked toward her room to change. “What about you? How’s teaching? Anything interesting?” JJ asked and Christen was glad the woman couldn’t see her because she could feel the heat settling in her cheeks.

“Not much, helping Ali out with the soccer team.”

“Best damn forward I’ve ever met.” JJ smiled to herself as she walked around the living room. The room fit Christen perfectly, from the layout to the couch and small tv surrounded by bookshelves. 

“Don’t even bother,” Christen said, walking back out in fresh clothes, “you know flattery doesn’t work.”

“Sure it doesn’t, Chris.” JJ smirked. 

“You want to go grab some breakfast?” Christen asked and JJ smiled. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Come on, I’ll show you this hole in the wall. It’s so good,” Christen said, leading JJ out of the apartment. 

x-x-x

“I’m too tired,” Kelley whined and tried cuddling closer to Tobin. Tobin just sighed, running her hand through Kelley’s hair. 

“I know you’re tired, I am too but we told Lauren we’d be there in twenty minutes.” 

“I know but… I don’t want to go,” Kelley pouted and Tobin laughed at her. 

“Come on Kells, what helps more than a good game of soccer, hmm?” Tobin asked and Kelley sighed. 

“Fine, I guess you’re right,” she said as she slowly got up, “hey… you think your mom made breakfast?”

“I’ve never woken up to an empty table so…” Tobin said and Kelley grinned and sprinted toward the stairs, “but hurry! We have to leave soon!” Tobin shouted as she pulled her phone out to check it again. Christen had called her again but she didn’t feel like answering the woman. She may have understood why the woman pushed her away, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. 

“Come on Tobs! You need fuel in case you're playing against me!” Kelley shouted and Tobin chuckled. She could barely understand the woman as she bellowed with her mouth full. Tobin looked down at her phone before tossing it back into her nightstand and heading down to get some food.

x-x-x

“Ash,” Ali whispered, kissing the woman’s shoulder. “Ash, you gotta get up,” she tried again but Ashlyn didn’t move, “Babe, you have to go soon.”

“No,” was the muddled response from the blonde. Ali chuckled but shook Ash lightly.

“Babe, you promised the team you’d be there.” 

“I know,” Ash groaned as she rolled over, wrapping her arms around Ali, “I just don’t want to leave.” 

“I know, but you should. I have to meet up with Hope in a bit anyway.” Ali leaned down, kissing Ash before pulling away from her. She got up and started moving around the room, collecting what she needed for the day. 

“Al…” Ash said softly from the bed and Ali looked over at her. Seeing the look on Ashlyn’s face, she walked back over to her, cupping her cheek. 

“What’s going through that head of yours?” Ali asked, kissing her softly. 

“You know Kelley likes Hope, right?” Ash asked and Ali gave her a soft smile, nodding, “she doesn’t need any more pain in her life... “

“Ash.” 

“No, I gotta say it,” Ash said, steeling herself, “if Hope is bad news for her… you’d tell me, right?”

“I would, and I don’t think she is. I don’t know how Hope will go about it… she might push Kelley away but… well, Hope likes her too.”

“Really?” Ash asked, raising an eyebrow shocked.

“Yeah Ash, she really likes her. Hope’s scared though; she doesn’t think she’s good enough for anyone.”

“Well, no one is good enough for Kelley so she’s got one thing right,” Ash said and Ali chuckled kissing her.

“She won’t hurt your friend, Ash, I promise. Now, get up and get moving because you have ten minutes before you have to be at that field.”

“Thanks, Ali,” Ash said, pulling her into another kiss.

x-x-x

Amy and Alex kicked a ball back and forth as they waited for others to start showing up. Lauren was on the phone with her mother explaining that she’d be home later and that everything was ok. Tobin yawned as she walked up to the woman, who wrapped her free arm around her, holding her close, rubbing her back.

“Yes mom, I promise. Home for dinner,” Lauren said and Tobin chuckled, “Mom, I swear, it’s just a pickup game. Here, ask Tobin.” Lauren handed the phone over to Tobin who let out another yawn.

“Hey Mama Cheney Senior,” Tobin said and Lauren rolled her eyes. They’d nicknamed her Mama Cheney when they were five and it stuck. When the title inevitably transferred to her mother, they added senior to the end to make sure no one would get confused. “Yup, just a fun game between us all. A few of the girls had some pretty stressful days this week, so we’re making sure we can let some of it out.” Tobin leaned further into Cheney as she closed her eyes listening to the older woman. “Ok Mama Cheney, I promise to come over soon,” Tobin said, hanging up the phone. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re your mother’s Mini-Me,” Tobin said and Lauren laughed, taking her phone back.

“Why are you so tired?” Lauren asked, rubbing Tobin’s back again. 

“Kelley came over last night and we stayed up a bit too late,” Tobin explained and Lauren raised an eyebrow at her, “nothing bad, just a little heartache.”

“Ah, coach Solo?” she guessed and Tobin groaned. 

“Of course you’d know.”

“It’s not like she tried to hide it,” Lauren replied and Tobin just nodded. 

“How about you?”

“Alex’s again last night. Amy’s pretty tired but I’m ok, Alex slept well at least.”

“That’s two nights now.”

“Well, aren’t you observant,” Lauren joked and Tobin gave her a look, “yeah, her parents are out of town. I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“You’re too good to us, Lauren,” Tobin said and Cheney kissed the top of her head. 

“Yeah, well someone has to look after you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their pickup game is the next chapter otherwise this one would've been insanely long. Plus you finally get JJ in this chapter! Let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobin couldn’t stop laughing. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach as Ash held Kelley’s sunglasses over her head. Kelley had been jumping, trying to get them back for a good minute now. 

It had all started when Kelley tried to head the ball into the net but instead, caught her sunglasses on Ash’s arm and slicing it. It only got funnier as Kelley started jumping up and down while cursing and calling Ash a ‘damn tree’. 

Tobin spotted Alex laughing just as hard across the field from her. She shot her a soft smile, that Alex returned, and walked over to the young striker.

“Hey,” Alex said, smiling up at Tobin.

“Enjoying these two idiots?” she smirked and Alex laughed.

“Honestly, I’m so used to it normally being the three stooges, that I’m a little disappointed today,” Alex said quickly and Tobin’s jaw dropped.

“I am, in no way, shape, or form, part of their three stooges act!” Tobin exclaimed and Alex laughed.

“Sure Tobs, keep telling yourself that.” 

“Come on kids! I want to play,” Syd shouted, finally getting annoyed with her friends. Ash handed Kelley her sunglasses back before everyone fell back in so Ash could take her goal kick. 

“Too bad you aren’t on my team,” Alex said as she and Tobin walked toward the other end of the field. Tobin gave her a confused look. “I wouldn’t have wasted that shot,” she said and Tobin laughed.

“Sure Lex. We’ll see when we switch teams up,” Tobin said. The whole point of the game today was to build up Kelley’s confidence, refocus her energy on being a forward and work on her connection with Tobin on the field. Sure, she had gotten a few good goals so far but nothing compared to what Alex had gotten. 

However, the appearance of Coach Press on the field threw an abrupt wrench into Tobin’s thought process, nearly tripping over her own feet when she saw Christen walking hand in hand with some blonde woman. Tobin was struck dumb until Lauren trotted over to her.

“What the hell Tobs, you fed the ball into Alex! She’s not on our team!” Lauren scolded before following the woman’s gaze. She spotted Christen walking nearby and suddenly everything fell into place. “Tobin!” she snapped and grabbed Tobin’s wrist, snapping out of her daze. Lauren dragged Tobin off the field and toward the locker rooms. 

“What are we doing?”

“You slept with coach Press, didn’t you?” Lauren asked softly and Tobin’s face fell. 

“I…”

“Tobin, it’s me. I’m not telling anyone.”

“Not even Amy?”

“Especially not Amy,” Lauren grimaced, “I love her to death, but she can’t keep a secret.”

“Yeah, I did… for a weekend… like... the whole weekend.”

“Christ, Tobin….” Lauren said and Tobin’s face started turning red. Lauren laughed, shaking her head, “That’s why you’ve been bent out of shape all week?”

“Yeah… she... um... I don’t know. We broke up? We weren’t together, though…”

“You’re pissed you lost your easy sex.”

“Yeah,” Tobin sighed, “I don’t have feelings for her. I mean, she’s hot and good in bed but…” Tobin looked back toward the field where Alex had joined Ash in picking on Kelley again. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re holding a torch for Alex. We know; everyone knows. Tobin, just tell her how you feel.”

“She’s with Servando.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Lauren said and Tobin gave her a look, “either they are already through, or about to be. She deserves better Tobin and she’s now starting to see that.”

“I don’t want to swoop in and end up being her rebound person, only to end up getting hurt.” Lauren gawked at her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that you’re afraid of getting hurt.”

“Yeah, well that’s because I wasn’t ever thinking about how I could fall in love with anyone else I’ve been with,” Tobin looked over toward Alex again, “but I felt something for Lex the minute we met.”

“Aw, Tobs,” Lauren wrapped an arm around Tobin’s shoulders, “that’s the thing about love, you never know until you give it a shot.” 

“I know,” Tobin said and leaned into Lauren’s embrace, “but god I’d rather have her in my life as a friend than as nothing at all.”

“Trust me, that’s exactly how I felt about Amy at first, but then she forced me to face my own fears and look where we are now.”

“That’s Amy though, and you. I haven’t done a relationship; I just mess shit up.”

“No, you don’t Tobin. You’re a great girl, you just don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

“Hey,” Amy jogged up to them, “you two going to swap secrets all day or are we going to play a pickup game?” Lauren chuckled, looking over at Tobin who nodded.

“It’s ok.”

“We’re gonna play a pickup game, duh,” Lauren smiled, wrapping her arms around Amy and kissing her.

“Good, cause I’m gonna kick your ass,” Amy smirked running back toward the field, leaving Lauren a bit stunned and Tobin laughing.

“Hey, you chose her.” 

“I know, and I wouldn’t change it for the world,” Lauren said with a goofy smile. Tobin chuckled as they jogged back to the game. 

“Hey,” Ash walked over to Tobin and Lauren, “Press and her… friend are going to join us, if that’s ok?” 

“Yeah, well…” Tobin looked over at the two and smirked, “as long as you're on opposing teams. That’s the rule with couples,” Tobin shouted at them and Press’ cheeks flared red, but she nodded. 

“Really, Tobs?” Ash said and Tobin shook her head.

“Press is one of the best strikers from college and that is Julie Johnston… set to be one of the up and coming defenders for the National Team,” Tobin explained and both Lauren and Ash snapped their heads around to look at the woman. 

“Holy shit,” Lauren said and Ash laughed. 

“I had no idea.”

“You know, Krieger is supposed to report to camp soon too, right?” Tobin said and Ash looked back at her.

“What? No, she hasn’t…” Ash clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Lauren and Tobin shared a look of disbelief before turning back to Ash.

“Alright, well, how long have you been with our coach?” Lauren asked and Ash looked at her feet.

“Since week one,” Ash admitted and Tobin dragged a hand through her hair. 

“Shit Ash, you could’ve said something.”

“Yeah, well, it’s her job at stake.”

“I know, I wouldn’t have said anything. Plus she makes you happy, if your mood lately has been any indicator.”

“Yeah Ash, we knew something was up with you,” Lauren said.

“Get in net Ash or we don’t have a keeper!” Alex yelled and all three ran to position. Tobin smiled at Alex as she passed, Alex just smiled and shook her head back.

x-x-x

Christen walked up to Tobin after the game, handing her a water bottle.

“So…” Tobin said, leaning against the fence, “that’s Julie Johnston.” 

“Yeah, it is.” she smiled and Tobin chuckled. 

“That’s who you’re in love with. Why you left?”

“I left because I couldn’t handle it Tobs… I need my job, and really, what would have been between us besides a hot and fast few weeks or months?” 

“True,” Tobin said taking a drink from the water, she looked over at her. “Chris… I liked you at least,” Tobin admitted and Christen smiled.

“I know, I liked you too.”

“We going to be ok?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded. 

“Yeah Tobin, we’ll be ok. Just do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.” Tobin smirked and Christen laughed. 

“Whatever is going on with Alex… take care of her, ok? She loves you and well, it’s no secret you do too,” Christen said and Tobin’s cheeks flared red.

“I’m sorry about that,” Tobin said and Christen laughed.

“You were asleep, it’s not a big deal.” 

“It is though,” Tobin said and Christen shook her head. 

“Tobin, just keep an eye out on her, ok? It’s up to you if you tell her what you’re feeling, but she’s going to need people on her side soon.”

“I know, and I will,” Tobin promised. 

“Thanks.”

“I promise to come to you if it’s a big deal too,” Tobin said, looking up at the woman who gave a soft smile. 

“Thanks,” Christen said and Tobin nodded.

“So, I’m guessing the rumors that you were with Julie were true then?” she asked and Christen laughed.

“Yeah, since her freshman year.”

“What happened?”

“She wasn’t ready for something serious past college, but then apparently she figured out she had been wrong,” Christen said, watching Julie kick the ball around with the younger women on the field, “and I agreed to give ‘us’ another shot.”

“You two are cute together,” Tobin said and Christen nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.” 

“So are you.”

“See, you’ll make it weird if you keep flirting with me,” Christen said and Tobin smirked.

“Weird or just like nothing happened?” Tobin asked winking as she jogged after Kelley who was walking away from the group. Christen sat there shaking her head before going over to Julie, wrapping her arms around her as she kissed the back of her neck, watching Tobin catch up to Kelley.

“Where you going?” Tobin asked, slinging an arm around her. 

“I’m tired. I just want to go home,” Kelley said and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll give ya a ride then. It’s getting late anyway.” 

“It’s ok, Tobs. I’m just going to walk,” Kelley said and Tobin stopped her, giving her a hard look.

“I’m always here for you, ok?”

“I know Tobin,” Kelley wrapped Tobin into a tight hug, “I just need to be alone for a bit.” 

“Call me if you need anything,” Tobin said, kissing the top of Kelley’s head. She stood there watching her walk away before turning back to the group, which was getting smaller and smaller by the minute, and walking over to Ashlyn.

“Kelley ok?” Ash asked pulling Tobin into a hug as the smaller woman nodded.

“Yeah, just needs some space.”

“Hey, those connections you guys got with her were great today,” Christen added and Tobin nodded again, facing the woman. 

“Enough to keep her as a forward?” Tobin asked and Christen’s face fell. “That’s what I thought,” Tobin said bitterly.

“It’s not my choice,” Christen shot back and Tobin glared at her, letting that snap her ability to remain calm. 

“No? Cause you’re coaching them!” Tobin snapped back, everyone watching the exchange between the two, including Julie who finally stepped in. 

“Alright you two, find your corners,” she said pressing Christen backwards. Lauren pulled Tobin back by her shirt. 

“Come on Tobs, we’ll stop by Kells’ and check on her,” Ash said and Tobin shook her head as their small group walked away.

“No, she said she needed some time, we should respect that.” 

“Alright, tomorrow then,” Ash said and everyone nodded. “See you then, need a ride home?” she asked and Tobin once again shook her head.

“Naw, I’m going to walk, need the air.” She hugged the keeper before looking at Alex, “you good Lex? I can make her give you a ride if you need?” Tobin said and Alex shook her head, “or wanna join the Heaths for a rousing dinner?”

Alex chuckled. “I drove,” she said and Tobin grinned, nodding, “plus I have plans for Netflix tonight.”

“Awesome.” Tobin ruffled her hair. “If plans change…”

“Sounds good, Toby.” Alex smiled and Tobin shook her head.

“See you guys!” Amy shouted as she dragged Lauren across the parking lot. Lauren had promised her a date night and Alex had assured them she’d be ok till whenever they decided to come back to her house; she had homework to finish.

x-x-x

Ash smiled over her shoulder at Ali while the woman wrapped her arms around her from behind, dropping her head to the blonde’s shoulder. 

“So, everything ok with Tobin?”

“Yeah, just tensions running high.” Ash kissed Ali’s forehead. “She’ll be ok.”

“Any way I can help?” Ali asked, stealing a piece of tomato from the bowl that Ash working on making a salad in. 

“I mean it’d help if you’d stop stealing while I’m trying to make stuff,” Ash teased and Ali laughed. She moved to sit on the counter, “so I heard something today.”

“Oh? I hope you heard a lot because you’ve been in school all day.” Ali smirked and Ash laughed, kissing Ali.

“It’s about you.”

“I told Chu to stop spreading those pregnancy rumors.” 

“That, I didn’t hear.” Ash chuckled, grabbing an apple to cut up. “I did hear that someone has a call-up.”

“A call-up?”

“Yup,” Ash popped the p and Ali smirked, playing dumb.

“A call-up to what?”

“The National Team.” 

“For hockey?”

“Totally.” Ash laughed. “No, for soccer. It’s pretty freaking hot, really.” 

“Oh, really?” Ali asked, grabbing an apple slice, trying not to smirk.

“Really freakin hot.” Ash smirked, moving to stand between Ali’s legs, trailing her hands up the strong muscles. “Super hot. I’ll have to ask Christen if she’s excited.” Ash stepped away from Ali who quickly wrapped her legs around Ash’s hips, keeping her close.

“I have one too.”

“Oh, you do? You didn’t tell me.” 

“I’m sorry baby.” Ali cupped Ash’s cheek. “I just didn’t think about it…”

“Lies,” Ash said, smirking and Ali chuckled, burying her face in Ash’s neck.

“Lies, I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You can always tell me anything.”

“Yeah?”

“Always?”

“In that case, I really want you to show me how hot you think it is,” Ali said shyly and Ash smirked, picking her up. 

“That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter I nearly added it to this one but it's too important not to stand alone and it'd be too long. But till then I hope you enjoy this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Kelley grumbled as she kicked a ball down the road. She couldn’t stand being home anymore, it was just too quiet and she had already gotten one complaint about her stereo running at night. Instead, she had grabbed her ball and ipod and was wandering the streets of the town, even after it started raining. 

She didn’t notice that she had started to cry. Everything hurt, she missed her parents and her sister. She missed her friends and being carefree. She missed being loved. Worst of all, she had fallen for the wrong person. 

She couldn’t keep walking while sobbing so she sat on the curb, pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She watched the water rush past her feet, toward the nearest drain and kept wishing the water was powerful enough to wash her away with it. 

“Kelley!” someone shouted but Kelley couldn’t hear it over her own headphones. 

Suddenly, there kneeling in front of her, was Hope. She pulled the girl’s headphones out, brushing her thumbs under Kelley’s eyes. “Kelley, why are you out here?” Hope asked and Kelley’s lower lip quivered before she tried to push away from the woman.

“Go away, Hope,” she said and Hope wrapped an arm around her. 

“Kelley, come on. Let’s go get you into dry clothes. I can’t have my favorite striker sick,” Hope said and Kelley’s body shook with another sob.

“No,” she said, trying to stay strong but Hope lifted her chin up. 

“Please, Kell,” she said softly when they locked eyes, and Kelley nodded, allowing Hope to help her into her car, shivering, as Hope turned the heat all the way up. 

“Where are we going?” Kelley asked, her teeth chattering. 

“My place,” Hope said looking over at Kelley, “that ok?”

“Yeah,” Kelley said still shaking. Hope reached into the back seat and grabbed a sweatshirt before handing it to the girl. “University of Washington?” Kelley questioned and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Just put it on,” Hope said.

Kelley pulled her wet jacket and shirt off before putting the warm sweatshirt on. “Thanks,” Kelley said and Hope gave a simple nod. The rest of the drive back was fairly quiet, the radio filling the silence. When they pulled up, Kelley grabbed her clothes and ball, following Hope into the building. 

“It’s not impressive but…”

“It’s better than mine,” Kelley cut her off and Hope gave a small smile. When Hope opened the door, she instinctively put her hand down and pushed a dog back in as it tried to rush out. 

“Sorry, that’s Bowie. He’s a bit hyper.” Hope explained as she flipped the light on, revealing the apartment as Kelley walked in. Kelley instantly sat down and cuddled the dog, who had come up to investigate this new person.

“He’s so sweet.” She smiled and Hope laughed, nodding as her dog curled up in Kelley’s lap, licking her face.

“He is, no manners, though.”

“Who needs manners?” Kelley asked laughing as the dog practically knocked her to the floor. 

“Little boys who decide to pee on the complex owner’s shoes,” Hope deadpanned and Kelley burst out laughing. Hope finally cracked and smiled. She was glad the girl’s personality was starting to shine through again.

“You really peed on someone’s shoes?” she asked the dog, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Sure did,” Hope smiled, ruffling the dog’s ears, “come on, I’ll get you some sweats to change into.” 

“Um, if you haven’t noticed, you’re like half a foot taller than me,” Kelley said and Hope laughed.

“Well, you’ll just have to roll them like a little kid then, huh?” she asked and Kelley rolled her eyes, but followed Hope. She looked around the apartment, impressed at how much it fit the young woman. She stopped and spent some time looking at a large photo of the mountains, impressed at the image.

“That’s just down the road from where I grew up,” Hope said, walking back over. “I love that photo. My grandfather gave it to me when I told him I was moving here. I didn’t want to leave the mountains.”

“Why did you?” Kelley asked.

“Ali called and had a job offer. A bunch of us from college settled here,” Hope explained and Kelley just nodded, still looking around, taking in everything about the small apartment. Hope couldn’t help but chuckle at the wide-eyed expression she had. “Come on, let’s get some dry clothes on you,” Hope said leading Kelley down toward her own room. 

Kelley leaned against the doorframe of Hope’s room, not wanting to overstep her bounds. She watched Hope move toward the dresser on the other side of the room. Hope dug around for a minute before turning back around with a pair of well-worn sweats and a tee shirt. She noticed Kelley standing in the doorway and smiled, shaking her head.

“You know you can come in?” Hope chuckled and Kelley shrugged but didn’t move. “Kells, come here,” she said and the younger woman walked over, taking the offered clothes. They stood a few feet apart still, Hope taking in every detail of the younger woman’s face, the sadness in her eyes that still lingered. 

“Thanks,” Kelley said softly and that spurred Hope into movement. She stepped forward pulling Kelley into a hug, holding her tightly.

“It’s not just you against the world Kelley,” she said softly. Slowly, Kelley relaxed into the hold and gripped back onto Hope. “It’s ok to need help,” Hope said and Kelley shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to convince not only Hope but herself. 

“Kelley, I don’t care if you aren’t strong. I don’t care if you need help. I don’t care what you’ve been through. I am willing to hear it. I am willing to be here, for you.”

“I’m fine,” Kelley said a bit weaker, tears welling up, “I’m fine.”

“Kells.”

“Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?” Kelley snapped, stepping away from the woman, “I told you I liked you and you told me to get lost, to fuck off. Then you bring me here? You act like you care? That’s fucked up Hope,” Kelley snarled, dropping the clothes. 

She turned around to leave but Hope grabbed her arm and turned her back around. Kelley struggled against the grip but stopped when Hope pulled her close and kissed her.

“I was wrong,” Hope whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “I thought I could fight this. That I could walk away from this without another thought. I can’t Kelley. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the moment we met. I’m just scared, Kelley. This terrifies me; I know I’m not good enough for you. I’m broken and I come with baggage and I come with horrible stories and—” Kelley pulled Hope back in, kissing her again. Hope cupped her face, running her thumb against Kelley’s cheek. 

“Like I don’t?” she asked when she pulled away and Hope chuckled, shaking her head. “Hope, I don’t care about any of that, I just… something, anything,” Hope cut her off again, walking her backwards toward the bed. 

Kelley never got the chance to change into dry clothes after that, her own rain-soaked clothes left haphazardly on the floor.

x-x-x

Alex couldn’t stand to watch another episode of anything off of Netflix. She looked down at her watch and sighed, it was nearly seven at night. Lauren and Amy wouldn’t be back for another few hours. That’s when it hit her, Tobin had invited her over for dinner. She got up and pulled her soccer hoodie on before heading to her car. 

The drive to Tobin’s wasn't far, but it felt like it was taking her twice as long to get there compared to normal. When she finally pulled up to the Heaths’ home, she froze; she’d never met Tobin’s family. She’d seen them at games and around town but had never been introduced to them. Her nerves started getting the best of her.

“This is ridiculous,” she mumbled to herself, “she invited you over and you’re a Morgan. Morgans don’t worry about nerves.” She jumped out of her car, trying to cover her head from the light rain till she got under the covered porch. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Barely half a minute later Mrs. Heath was smiling at her, ushering her into the house. 

“You must be Alex.” She smiled and Alex nodded. “Tobin speaks very highly of you.” Alex was slightly shocked Tobin had ever brought her up to her parents.

“Is Tobin here?”

“I’m afraid not, I think she headed out to Ashlyn’s or maybe Kelley’s.”

“Oh…” Alex said and tried to think where Tobin would have gone, knowing Kelley needed space and Ash had other plans.

“She might be at the field,” Mr. Heath offered as he walked in, “nice to meet you, Alex.” He offered a hand, which Alex shook warmly.

“Nice to meet you too, Sir.”

“Oh, please, don’t call me that. You want a ride over to the field?” he offered but Alex shook her head.

“No thanks, I have my car.” Alex smiled.

“Don’t be shy!” Mrs. Heath said as Alex left and she smiled. Tobin’s parents were pretty great. She got back into her car before heading over to the field. 

She was a little shocked at what she found. Tobin was practicing goals, which was normal for them, but what wasn’t normal however was the bottle Tobin was holding. Alex knew the older girl would drink at parties, but drinking alone wasn’t a good sign. Alex froze again, thinking about what Lauren and Amy had talked about the night before. Tobin had feelings for Alex and wasn’t acting on them. Before, Alex had no idea that Tobin had feelings for her; for as long as Alex could remember, Tobin had other girls hanging off of her.

“Fuck,” Tobin shouted, snapping Alex out of her thoughts. Tobin was sitting on the grass holding her knee. Alex trotted over to her. 

“Tobs?”

“Lex? What are you doing here?” Tobin asked and Alex could smell the whiskey rolling off the woman in waves.

“Came here to work on some shots,” Alex lied and Tobin gave her a pointed look, “fine, I came looking for you. Why are you here?”

“Clear my head,” Tobin scoffed.

“Or make it fuzzy?” Alex said, picking up the discarded bottle.

“It’s raining,” Tobin said, blinking as she looked up at the sky.

“Yes, it is. Come on, dork, we’ll go to my place, sober you up.” Alex helped Tobin to her feet and they started toward the car.

“Wait! My ball,” Tobin turned around for her ball, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

“I got it,” Alex said, turning to grab the object. 

Soon, Alex had Tobin in the car and the midfielder had her head pressed against the cool window. They drove back to her house without anything else being said. With minimal difficulty, Alex got Tobin inside to the couch and grabbed her a water and dry clothes. Tobin, in her inebriated state, changed right in front of Alex who blushed and turned away.

“I slept with Press,” Tobin said as she pulled the shirt over her head and plopped back down on the couch. Alex just stared at her, nearly missing her own seat.

“What?”

“I slept with coach Press,” Tobin said again and Alex just kept staring at her. “What?” Tobin asked.

“You slept with my coach.” Alex gaped.

“Our coach, but yeah,” Tobin said and Alex realized the woman was quickly sobering up.

“Why?”

“She’s hot?” Tobin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, Tobin, not just her. Why all of them?” Alex asked and Tobin rubbed the back of her neck.

“To fill the void?” she said and they sat there for a minute, just looking at one another.

“Tobs,” Alex said softly, moving closer to Tobin.

“It’s ok, Lex,” Tobin said. She stopped when she noticed what looked like a bruise near her ear. Tobin reached out and brushed Alex’s hair back, “Lex…”

“It’s nothing, Tobin,” Alex said, backing away. She brushed her hair to cover the mark again.

“He did this, didn’t he?” Tobin asked, anger starting to fill her chest, “son of a bitch!” She jumped up with more coordination than Alex thought possible for her at the moment.

“Tobin,” Alex yelped and chased after her as Tobin stormed toward the door.

“He fucking hurt you,” Tobin yelled and Alex put a hand on her chest.

“Tobin, you’re drunk.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Toby… please,” Alex said, tearing up, and Tobin stopped. She looked down at Alex before wrapping her in a hug.

“It’ll be ok Lex,” Tobin said as she walked them backwards toward the couch and laid down, pulling Alex down on top of her. “He won’t ever hurt you again,” Tobin promised as she slowly fell asleep listening to Alex’s heartbeat.

x-x-x

Ali laid with her head on Ash’s chest, tracing patterns on her stomach.

“Hey, you’re checked out again,” Ali said softly, placing her hand flat on Ash’s stomach.

“It’s nothing,” Ash promised, kissing the back of Ali’s head.

“It’s not nothing.” Ali kept tracing her fingers over Ash’s stomach. “Something’s been on your mind for a while now.”

“I promise, Babe. I’m ok.” Ash sighed and Ali adjusted herself so she was looking up at Ash now. 

“I don’t believe you,” she insisted and Ash groaned. 

“Sometimes, I just go through some things in my head. I’ll lose a bit of sleep, get down on myself but it goes away and I’m fine.”

“Babe, you shouldn’t let that happen. You should talk to someone, a professional about that.”

“It’s ok, Ali.”

“Ash,” Ali cupped Ashlyn’s cheek. “I love you and don’t want to lose you because you were too stubborn to ask for help.”

“Ali, I promise you won’t lose me.”

“Then why does it feel like you're disconnecting?”

That got Ash to stop. She thought for a moment about her response before leaning down and kissing Ali again. “I’m sorry, I’ll try harder.” Ali sighed, she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this tonight, so she set her head back down on Ash’s chest, tucking a reminder away for later. 

x-x-x

“So…” Amy said as she and Lauren walked into the Morgans’ living room, spotting Alex nearly asleep on top of an out-cold Tobin.

“She’s hot headed when she’s drunk, and cuddly, apparently,” Alex said and Lauren laughed. She had taken care of drunk Tobin more than a few times.

“Why was she angry?” Amy asked and Alex bit her lip.

“She saw the knock on your head huh?” Lauren asked and Alex nodded, “it’s ok, she’ll sleep it off.”

“How was date night?” Alex asked trying to switch the topic, Amy smirked.

“Someone cried at the movies,” she said and Lauren huffed.

“You didn’t tell me he leaves!” Lauren exclaimed and Amy smacked her arm.

“Tobin’s sleeping.”

“You didn’t know? How did you avoid spoilers?” Alex asked.

“She hasn’t been online in weeks.” Amy smiled as Lauren leaned down kissing her.

“I pick next time,” she reminded her.

“Yeah, well you cried at Disney, so good luck not crying at whatever you’re going to pick.”

“Spot was his friend!” Lauren yelled again.

“Shut up Cheney!” Tobin growled, pulling Alex back into her, nuzzling her neck.

“Alright Tobs, up to bed,” Lauren said, helping pull Tobin to her feet. They stumbled up the stairs together to Alex’s room. Lauren pushed Tobin onto the bed, pulling her sweats off.

“Be nice tonight,” Lauren said as Alex climbed into the bed.

“There is a spare room if you and Amy want,” she offered and Lauren nodded. “You guys could even go home really, I’m sure your families miss you and you guys must miss your own beds.”

“The spare room will be just fine, our parents understand,” Lauren said and Alex nodded.

“It’s just down the hall.”

“You’ll be ok?” she asked and Alex nodded.

“I got Tobs.”

“Come on Lauren.” Amy tugged Lauren toward the door.

“Just yell if you need anything.”

“But not for anything else but our help. You do have the self-proclaimed sex god in your bed.” Amy joked and Alex turned red but cuddled into Tobin’s side anyways. Tobin wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“I’m gonna kill him, no one hurts my Lex,” Tobin mumbled.

“Shh, Tobs, go to sleep,” Alex said pressing a kiss to Tobin’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this one to be up, it marks real movement in my mind so I hope you like it as much as I do! Let me know what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope yawned and reached across the bed to pull Kelley towards her, only to come up empty. Her eyes shot open and she scanned the room. The clothes she had picked out the night before were gone, along with Kelley’s own wet ones. She reached a hand to the empty spot, finding it cold to the touch. 

Kelley had left her, in the middle of the night, without a word. Hope dropped back down onto the bed with a groan. She had messed up. She never should have picked the woman up from the rain. 

Hope pulled herself from the bed, changed into running clothes, grabbed the spare key Ali had given her and headed out the door with Bowie. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute as she ran. How had she not heard the young woman leave? How did she not realize that Kelley had gotten up and managed to collect her clothes and just walk out? Did Kelley regret it? Did she herself regret it? She didn’t even notice the tears falling down her face till she couldn’t breathe anymore. She had to stop, Bowie coming to sit at her feet. Hope wiped harshly at the tears before turning toward Ali’s apartment complex, hoping her friend would know what to do. 

x-x-x

Ali smiled as Ash wrapped her arms around her from behind, running her hands up her sides. 

“Hmmm, I was looking for this,” Ash said, giving a small tug on the flannel that Ali had on. 

“I could give it back to you,” Ali suggested as she turned around, revealing she hadn’t bothered to button the shirt up and only had on a pair of lace bikini cut panties, leaving barely anything left to the imagination. Ash smirked, pushing Ali against the counter. 

“Only if the underwear comes with it,” she said, leaning down and kissing Ali. She picked the smaller woman up and set her on the counter, Ali locking her legs behind her back. 

“Why don’t you see what happens?” Ali asked against Ash’s mouth as the younger woman started tugging on the shirt to pull it off. Ali broke the kiss and placed her head on Ash’s shoulder as the woman started kissing down her neck. Ali tilted her head to give her better access, and opened her eyes, only to find Hope standing there, slack-jawed. 

“Shit! Ash stop,” she said, pushing Ashlyn back, but the woman wasn’t having any of it. 

“What?” Ash asked, biting at Ali’s collarbone, “why would I stop, Princess?” 

“Harris,” Hope said and couldn’t help the small smirk as Ashlyn froze, her hands shooting to the side off of Ali. 

“Please tell me Coach isn’t standing behind me…” Ash said and Ali’s beet red face told her everything. Ashlyn pulled the flannel back up on Ali’s shoulders before turning around, still blocking Ali from view.

“Hope… please hear us out,” Ali said as she buttoned the shirt up. She gave Ash’s hips a push forward so she could jump off the counter. 

“Honestly? I kind of knew. However… I need some advice,” Hope admitted and Ali nodded.

“Let me change and I’ll be right back…” Ali promised and Hope nodded. Ali quickly left the kitchen leaving Hope and Ashlyn staring at each other.

“So…” Ash said and Hope chuckled.

“Fuck with her and I’ll kill you,” Hope said with a dangerous smile and Ash swallowed nervously. 

“I know,” Ash said and then steeled herself, looking Hope dead in the eyes. “Stop fucking around with Kelley,” she said, her anger rising with every word as she approached the woman, “she deserves better than to be played.”

“I wasn’t playing her—” Hope said and Ash growled, “I swear, I didn’t play her.” Ali came back and quickly separated the two before they could tear each other apart. 

“What’s going on Hope?” Ali asked and Hope sighed.

“I might’ve run into Kells last night,” she admitted, earning a hard glare from Ash.

“Ok, and?”

“Ali…” she said and Ali’s eyes went wide before she turned to Ash, kissing her quickly. 

“Babe, I need you to go,” Ali said, leading Ash toward the door.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Ash yelled glaring at Hope, Bowie growled at Ash stepping between them as Ash struggled trying to pull away from Ali, who grabbed her chin, bringing the girl’s eyes to meet her own.

“Go, now! I’ll call you later,” Ali said and kissed her once again. “Check on Kelley,” she said before pushing Ash out the door. She turned around and saw Hope standing there with Ash’s keys, the keeper tossing them toward her. Ali caught them and opened the door, handing the keys over to a grumbling Ashlyn. She shut the door again and turned back to Hope who now sported a watery smile. Ali quickly crossed the room and wrapped Hope into her arms.

“What happened?” she asked and Hope started to cry.

“She left…” Hope said and that was all Ali needed to hear. 

x-x-x

Ash pounded on the door to Kelley’s apartment, nearly punching Kelley in the face when she answered the door.

“What?” Kelley snapped.

“What did she do?” Ash snarled and Kelley went wide eyed. 

“How do you know?”

“She came to Ali’s!” Ash exclaimed and her jaw snapped shut.

“You were at Ali’s?” Kelley asked and pulled Ash into the apartment, shutting the door quickly, “why were you at our teacher’s?”

“Why were you?” Ash shot back. She walked over to the couch and dropped down on it, Kelley sitting across the room from her.

“Ash, how long have you been with her?”

“I… since the first week of school,” she said, knowing fighting it wouldn’t help at all, “what happened between you and Hope?”

“I… we… she…” Kelley grew frustrated, not knowing what to say. “We fucked,” she blurted out and Ash laughed.

“Blunt much?”

“Shut up.”

“So, why did she run to Ali’s, looking more than a little upset?” Ash asked, looking up at Kelley who looked guilty.

“I left in the middle of the night.”

“Fuck Kells, why?” Ash asked, suddenly feeling bad for how she treated Hope this morning.

“She didn’t want what happened… I used her.”

“Kelley”—Ash quickly crossed the room and pulled Kelley into her arms—“for how upset she was today… she wanted you there this morning,” Ash explained and Kelley whimpered. 

“I fucked up.”

“Anything is fixable,” Ash promised. They stayed that way, Kelley in Ash’s arms for awhile, till Kelley finally calmed down and sighed.

“Want to play FIFA before church?” she asked and Ash kissed the top of her head. 

“Sure Kell,” she said, pulling them back onto the couch, “I’d love to kick your ass at FIFA.”

“Psh, sure Harris.”

x-x-x

Alex groaned as Tobin wiggled out from under her.

“Toby, where are you going?” she asked, yawning.

“It’s Sunday, church.” 

“What?” Alex asked, eyes opening, “church? You?” She mentally smacked herself a moment later, remembering that Tobin had a bible verse on her hip, of course the woman would go to church.

“Yeah, all of us. Lauren, Amy, Ash, Kelley; we all go.”

“How are you not hung over?” Alex asked, still shocked Tobin goes to church.

“Who said I’m not?” Tobin grimaced as Lauren threw the door open. “I’m up!” Tobin yelled covering her ears as Cheney froze, holding a ladle, inches away from the bottom of one of the Morgan’s saucepans. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle, catching on to what Lauren obviously had made a habit of.

“Good, now hurry up. We have twenty minutes. Alex, you going to join us?” Lauren asked and Tobin looked at her pleadingly.

“Church? I’ve never been…”

“Come on Lex, it’s fun. We even get lunch after,” Tobin said and Lauren nodded.

“I don’t know guys…”

“Just once, they'll prove you wrong on everything you once thought about Church,” Amy said, walking in. She pulled Lauren close to her, kissing her chin, “trust me.”

“Yeah Lex, trust Amy,” Tobin said. Alex groaned but agreed. 

When they got to the church, Tobin went right over to Kelley and Ash, the young striker clutching onto Ash’s side. 

“What’s going on?” Tobin asked, looking at Ash.

“She left Hope’s…”

“What?” Tobin asked, shocked and Kelley quickly filled her in on everything, explaining how Ash had shown up early in the morning and was taking care of her.

“Why’d you leave, Kelley?” Tobin asked after everything sank in.

“I thought that was…” Kelley trailed off, looking absolutely miserable.

“Alright… it’s ok. You will fix it,” Tobin said as the service started. Tobin looked at Alex who was stiff as a board. She pulled her into her side. “Relax Lex, this is the easy part. No one is here to judge you,” she chuckled, “except God.”

“Yeah well, it’s Him I’m worried about,” she said and Tobin chuckled.

“Are you happy?”

“What?”

“With your life? You happy?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“That’s all he cares about. Be a good person, be happy. He’s not as bad as people make him out to be,” Tobin explained, kissing Alex’s temple. “Just relax, baby horse, I got you,” she promised and Alex relaxed into her embrace. 

x-x-x

“So, Morgan, how was your first Sunday Church with us?” Kelley asked as the group sat at the local burger joint.

“Eye opening, fun… interesting, but good.”

“That’s good. You’re more than welcome to join us whenever,” Ash said and everyone nodded in agreement.

“I might,” she said, stealing a fry off Tobin’s plate, the woman just grinning at her.

“Alright, so how was everyone’s week?” Lauren asked and Tobin scoffed.

“I had a shit week.”

“Yeah well, who can’t keep it in their pants?” Lauren asked and Tobin glared at her as she, Ash, and Kelley all raised their hands. Amy waited for a moment before raising her own hand, pulling Lauren’s up with her.

“Stop that,” Lauren scolded Amy, who chuckled and kissed her. Lauren forgot why she was mad at her girlfriend until Ash cleared her throat. 

“Seriously, we just left church…”

“I slept with Solo,” Kelley said quietly and Lauren stared at her, trying to get a read on what Kelley was thinking.

“You ok?” she finally asked and Kelley nodded.

“Yeah… I really like her.”

“But left her to wake up alone,” Ash added.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been banging coach,” Kelley shot back.

“You too? Oh my god, Press must be good,” Alex said and Tobin groaned.

“What? Press? No, Ali… you slept with Press?” Ash asked, confused.

“No, Tobs... did...” Alex said before her eyes went wide. They hadn’t known. She’d just outed Tobin to her friends.

“Shit Tobin…” Amy said and Tobin glared at Amy.

“This stays here. No one can know; it puts everyone at risk.”

“No shit, Tobs, I promise,” Amy said and everyone else nodded.

“What about you baby horse? How’s life?” Ash asked and Tobin squeezed her hand.

“Servando and I broke up,” she said as Tobin played with her palm, Ash nodded.

“That sucks,” she said and Alex shook her head.

“He changed, he’s not the same guy I fell for.”

“Well I’m glad you are ok,” Ash said. 

Alex got the feeling that they probably all knew what had happened but she didn’t want to add anymore unneeded information to the pot today. She just wanted to put it all behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along now! Hope you guys are still enjoying let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Tobin leaned against Ash’s locker as they talked when she spotted Servando walking down the hall past them. Tobin couldn’t help herself as she started marching after him, seeing red.

“Kells. Ash. No matter what?” she shouted and the two straightened up, chasing after her, just as Tobin grabbed Servando by the shoulder, spinning him around before punching him square in the nose. An audible crack sounded through the hall and the situation immediately descended into chaos. Ash and Kelley held Servando’s friends back as Tobin swung her other fist around, blackening his eye.

“What the hell Tobin?” Servando yelled, trying to defend himself.

“You think it’s ok to hit her!?” she yelled, striking his ribs, “lay your hands on her?” Another fist drove into his gut. “Hell no. You know how teams work. We stand up for each other,” she yelled, raining down blow after blow. His friends stopped struggling against Kelley and Ash, staring aghast at Servando.

“You hit Alex?” one of them asked, stepping back, a visible look of disgust on his face.

“Break it up!” Coach Press yelled, trying to get past the crowd. Ash stepped in front of her.

“Sorry Miss Press, not happening.”

“Ash, let her in!” Ali yelled, coming up fast with Hope. Ash sighed but stepped aside, allowing Kelley to take her spot.

“O’Hara!” Hope shouted and Kelley shook her head. Hope walked up and put her hand on Kelley’s shoulder, “they’ll expel her. She’ll never make college or the national team if that happens.” Kelley groaned but allowed them by. Christen grabbed Tobin as Hope grabbed Servando, pulling them apart. Christen dragged Tobin to her room, the midfielder still fuming with rage.

“Sit on the table. Let me see your hands,” Christen ordered, wincing as Tobin showed off her bloody knuckles.

“I’ve been worse.”

“What happened to coming to me if it was bad?” she asked and Tobin shrugged, avoiding her gaze, “Tobin, I know you love her but you can’t risk yourself like that.”

“He hit her! Chris… he fucking hurt her.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I want to kill him.”

“You came close,” she chuckled as she wrapped Tobin’s hands, “is Alex ok?”

“Yeah… she’ll be ok.”

“Good. Now, do you feel better?”

“A little…” Tobin smirked.

Christen shook her head, “get to class.”

“Yes, Miss Press,” Tobin smirked as Christen’s cheeks flared red.

“Oh and Tobin? I don’t blame you. If it was Jules…”

“I know,” Tobin said, walking down the hall backwards, smiling at Christen, “thanks, coach.”

x-x-x

Kelley walked into Hope’s office, closing the door.

“Kelley?” Hope asked as Kelley surged across the room. In one swift motion, she pushed Hope against the wall and kissed her.

“I’m sorry,” Kelley said against Hope’s mouth, tears welling up, “I’m so sorry.”

“Kell, it’s ok,” Hope said, pulling Kelley into a hug. She grabbed her chair, turning it so she could sit and pulled Kelley into her lap, still kissing her, “it’s ok.”

“I shouldn’t have left.”

“It’s ok,” Hope repeated as Kelly cried into her neck.

“Everyone I love leaves me.”

“I won’t leave you, I promise,” Hope said, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“You can’t promise that,” Kelley whimpered and Hope cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at her.

“Try me,” she insisted before kissing her again. They stayed like that, sharing soft, gentle and meaningful kisses trying to get Kelley calm again. Hope texted Ali and asked her to run her class period since she was tied up with a student, glad that Ali never asked questions till after the fact. She stayed in the chair holding Kelley tightly, allowing the girl to cry out nearly two years of pain into her chest.

“David…” Kelley finally sniffled after nearly the whole hour.

“Hmmm?” Hope asked running a hand through Kelley’s hair, the other wrapped around the young woman tightly.

“You named Bowie after David Bowie, because of his eyes.”

Hope smiled, leaning forward to kiss her again. “Yes, I did.”

x-x-x

Ashlyn sat down next to Ali, the young woman looking up at her.

“What’s going on?” Ali asked, closing the book she had open and setting it down on the papers she was grading.

“I won’t be in class tomorrow,” Ash said quickly and Ali inspected the woman’s face.

“Why not?”

“Well, none of the team will…”

“Why is my whole team missing tomorrow?” Ali asked sternly and Ash looked at the floor, tears welling up.

“I… shouldn’t say.”

“Ashlyn Harris.”

“Two years,” she said softly, knowing the woman would catch up. Ali’s face fell, her heart breaking as she watched Ashlyn start to cry, “they’ve been gone two years Ali…”

“Oh, Ash.” Ali collected her into her arms.

“They were like my second parents… Mr. O’Hara, he taught me how to not fear a ball coming at me as fast as it could. Mama O’Hara… she held me whenever my mom and dad would fight and tell me that she loved me no matter what.” Ashlyn was breaking down. Ali knew the group was close, she had no idea that they had been that close. “They helped me, they loved me! My own parents didn’t love me like they did.”

“It’s ok Ash, let it all out,” Ali said soothingly, trying to get the woman to ground herself again.

x-x-x

True to Ash’s word, no-one from the soccer team was there. Ali watched as half of her normal class went on like nothing had changed.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Tyler, one of the hockey players, asked.

“Ask what exactly?” Ali replied, hoping to avoid the topic, and he groaned.

“Where everyone is?”

Ali cursed internally.

“Shut up Tyler,” Amanda said, glaring back at him.

“Whatever Amanda, I think it’s crap that they get away with this.”

“Yeah well, if it was one of  _ your _ teammates parents, don’t you think you’d skip too?” she shot back and Ali sat watching the exchange, noticing the tensions of the two hockey teams grow.

“Leave her alone, Ty,” Hilary warned darkly and the younger student quieted down. Amanda’s brothers would certainly hear about it if the boy pushed further.

“Is someone going to explain to me what is going on?” Ali asked and every face turned downward.

“Kelley’s parents died two years ago today,” Amanda said softly and Ali watched as Hilary put a hand on the girl’s knee.

“They all stay with Kelley today, it’s hard on her.” Hilary finished and Tyler nodded in the back of the class.

“Ok, yeah. Kelley hasn’t been the same since then,” he said and everyone nodded, “there’s a rumor that she tried to overdose last year—”

“We don’t know that!” Amanda snapped at him and Tyler gave her a sad, knowing look. Amanda went to add something more but stopped herself when Hilary spoke up.

“It’s ok,” Hilary said softly to her fellow forward and Amanda looked back toward Ali, clearly yearning to add something before her shoulders slumped in resignation.

“All we know for sure is they closed ranks, and quickly, but Kells has never been the same.”

“That still doesn’t explain why my two hockey teams are suddenly about to go all Montague and Capulet on each other?”

“This isn’t English Miss K, please don’t make us think of that stuff before we have to!” Tyler whined and Ali chuckled.

“We disagree on what we should be keeping from people and what we shouldn’t,” Amanda said and Tyler nodded.

“Not to mention the delivery.” Hilary narrowed her eyes at Tyler who glared right back.

“Well excuse me if I think people, like her own coach, should know she almost killed herself.”

“Again! We have no proof,” Amanda snapped.

“Alright, enough. Why don’t we get back to schoolwork?” Ali said. She waited for everyone to refocus before pulling her phone out to text Ash.

x-x-x

Hope walked into Ali’s classroom, hands on her hips.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where half of my class, specifically your team, might be?” she asked and Ali wanted to shake her head ‘no’ but couldn’t.

“I don’t really, but I could take a damn good guess, and it’s  _ our  _ team, not  _ my  _ team.”

“And what would that guess be?” Hope asked ignoring the last bit.

“Kelley’s,” she said, watching Hope’s eyes go wide.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sitting on one of the desks.

“It’s the anniversary…” Ali admitted and Hope sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Ok, so she’s safe?”

“Yeah, Ash promised me that they are all safe.”

“Any chance you can get her to tell us exactly where they are?” Hope asked and Ali shook her head.

“I tried but they’re keeping their own counsel. They don’t need us right now,” Ali explained and Hope gave her a glare. Ali met it with a hard stare of her own right back, “Hope, you have your own battles you’ve been through. Do you remember how little help you wanted? These girls have been there for her since the word Go. Let them do their job, she’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

“How are the others?”

“Ash isn’t so well…” Ali admitted.

“Neither is Tobin, she won’t admit it, though,” Christen said walking in, causing Hope and Ali to jump.

“How do you know?” Hope asked and Christen gave a sad smile.

“You two aren’t the only ones who managed to bed a student. It’s just the way she’s been acting and it’s not simply because she and I had a bad break. She didn’t care that much for me,” she explained and Ali nodded, Tobin  _ had _ been acting odd lately.

A knock came from the classroom door as it opened a crack. All three women turned to see Amanda stick her head into the room, “Miss K?”

“Come on in Amanda,” Ali said and Amanda walked in with her ever faithful puppy, Hilary, behind her. Ali would have found it laughable if Ash wasn’t exactly the same way.

“You should probably know that the O’Haras were kind of like what the Heaths are now. The center of the team family. They always had the dinners or pick up games in their yard.”

“Kinda like the Kessels for us,” Hilary added, “except one team instead of two.”

“So when they died…” Amanda choked up a little and Hilary wrapped an arm around her.

“Amanda knew them really well, hockey ended up a better fit for her rather than soccer. When they died the team circled around Kelley to protect her. The Heaths, who had always done the after-game dinners, started picking up some of the things left behind by them. The thing is… well… the team dealt with Kelley, they made sure she knew they cared, but they just never made sure everyone else was ok. Lauren took on too much as the protector. Ash and Tobin tried to keep Kelley’s spirits up but didn’t face their own heartbreak of losing their second parents. Amy… well, Amy threw herself into training. They’re all fractured still, and today all of them are pretty much a mess.”

“Thank you… thank you, both of you,” Ali said as the words sunk in for the three teachers.

“Strangely enough, Kelley might be the one that’s in the best spot right now… but it hasn’t been that way long. Tyler was probably right; we don’t know for sure but Kelley was in the hospital last year today. We thought the team had been closed off before but that day changed everything.”

“Alright, get moving to class you guys, before you get in trouble,” Ali said watching the two walk away. Ali turned to Hope and Christen again. “So…”

“They aren’t at Kelley’s,” Hope said and Ali shook her head.

“I know where they are,” Christen said, gaining the other two women’s attention.

x-x-x

Amy walked over to Ash, standing next to her as they watched the leaves dance around the Heath’s backyard.

“You remember when we were kids and Chris was raking leaves to make some quick cash?” Amy asked watching a smile battle its way onto Ash’s face.

“Yeah,” she smirked, “and you came tearing through the yard so fast, and jumped right into the pile.”

“He was so pissed,” Amy laughed, “screamed his head off at me.”

“And mama O’Hara chased after him so quickly, because he made you cry.”

“She was always there for us.”

“You faked crying, didn’t you?” Ash asked raising an eyebrow at the small forward.

“I’ll never tell, but I’ll let you know I got a cookie out of it.” She winked.

“Of course you faked it.” Ash smiled, putting an arm around Amy.

“I miss them too Ash,” Amy said softly and Ash nodded, “I know how important they were to you, and that no matter what, nothing will replace them.”

“She was my mom,” Ash said simply, her voice cracking and Amy pulled her into a tight hug.

“Yeah, she was.”

“Foods on,” Lauren said, walking over to the pair. She was about to turn around and leave them to their moment again when Ash grabbed her and pulled her into the hug.

“Were you really about to walk away from a hug, Lauren?” Ash asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Possibly, it broke my heart, though.” She chuckled and Ash released them.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” Ash admitted and Amy smiled.

“Be a super boring person that sucks at goal keeping? Alex, Kelley and I keep you on your toes.”

“Sure Ames, that’s it.”

“Come on, food smells good,” Amy said, taking Lauren’s hand as they headed over to the Heaths’ table.

“Eat up, we’re doing a game after this,” Alex said and Ash groaned. Of course they’d make her play again. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“I hate it.” Ash smirked back and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Who remembers when Kelley decided at seven years old that she was big enough to climb onto the roof and try kicking a soccer ball into the net?” Lauren asked as Kelley turned red.

“This is not a funny story! I broke my arm!” Kelley exclaimed and Lauren laughed.

“Only after you not only broke your dad’s car windshield, but also pulled the gutters off the house and —I still haven’t figured out how you did this one yet— put a hole in the roof,” Amy said as everyone started laughing.

“I remember mom getting the call to watch Erin and they brought her over here and you were pouting in the car. I asked what was wrong and you said she pushed you,” Tobin said and Kelley punched her arm.

“You aren’t helping.”

“Then you became unstoppable with that cast!” Amy said and everyone laughed again.

“I’ve never seen such a small thing break so many things.” Ash smirked.

“Oh god! Miss Chu’s window!”

“Stop helping, Tobin!” Kelley whined, and Tobin wrapped an arm around her.

“I’ll admit I dared you, but you went for it.”

“Oh god, what about the time mama O’Hara caught us climbing that tree she told us never to go up!” Lauren said and Kelley laughed. Her mom loved that tree and they couldn’t help but climb it.

“You got stuck in that tree that time,” Kelley said, looking at Amy.

“Oh no, you all left me in it! I told you guys I wasn’t good at climbing.” She pouted and Lauren leaned over kissing her.

“We sent Tobin up after you.” She reminded and Amy looked over at Tobin giving her a smile.

“I should be dating Tobin instead, she saved me.”

“Sorry, Amy… but Cheney scares me too much to try and steal you,” Tobin said and Lauren gave them a smug nod. Tobin looked over at Alex, shyly, the younger girl smiling back at her.

“Oh god, what about when we first got our ink?” Syd asked looking at Ash who laughed.

“I thought your dad was going to kill us, Kelley.”

“Who knew he could run so fast,” Syd joked and Kelley laughed.

“I told you he might look old but he wasn’t.”

“He learned to love it, though.” Ash smiled.

“Yeah, he helped me pick out some of mine.”

“Told me that having flowers wasn’t girly,” Ash said proudly and Kelley grinned; she remembered that day well. Ash had been so upset when her tattoo artist suggested getting a few flowers around one of her tattoos to make it pop better. Her father had calmed Ash down and went into a long-winded discussion about how she shouldn’t put that much stock into gender norms, and that he thought no matter what, with or without the flowers, Ash’s tattoo would be perfect for her. He even took her back in to get the flowers added. It quickly became her favorite tattoo.

“That day. That’s why I got the new ink on my side,” Ash explained, pulling her shirt up, showing it off again, “I don’t think I ever told you this, but he drew this up while we sat at the shop. I got it for him.”

Kelley had no idea that Ash had gotten inked in honor of her father. She looked at the detail in the work and tears sprang up. She looked back up at Ash and the keeper pulled Kelley into a hug as she started to cry, clutching onto Ash tightly. Ash kissed the top of her head.

“We loved them so much Kells,” she said softly and Kelley nodded.

“I know. They loved you guys too,” Kelley said. Alex looked over at Tobin after a minute, raising an eyebrow.

“‘My comfort in my suffering is this; your promise preserves my life’?” she recited softly, causing Tobin to lean closer to her.

“We all go through things, but if we have faith, we learn from them,” Tobin explained, “her father would tell Ash that when we were kids…” Alex nodded, that was enough of an explanation for her. “They both cared so much for us.”

Alex looked back at Tobin, noticing the tears welling up in her eyes. Alex didn’t think much about how this must have affected all of them, let alone Tobin. She knew Tobin and Ash grew up with Kelley from pre-school, and Lauren, Amy and Syd had joined their ranks soon after, but that was about it. She realized looking at Tobin as tears fell that Tobin had lost two pillars of her life. Alex, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Tobin, pulling her into her lap.

“Shhh, Tobs, it’s ok,” she whispered, rubbing circles on her back. They stayed that way as Tobin cried for a while, not realizing the others had given them space. Alex hummed softly in Tobin’s ear, her forehead pressed to Tobin’s temple, trying to calm the girl down.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin said after a few minutes.

“Don’t be,” Alex replied, smiling up at her, “it’s ok to break, Tobin. I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks, Lex,” Tobin said, tucking her face into the crook of Alex’s neck, still trying to completely compose herself.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the company of their team, their family. Stories were shared, some, they’d all heard, others, brand new. All that mattered to them was that Kelley was smiling. She wasn’t as upset at the previous year; she willingly admitted it was hard but getting easier. At the end of the night when they all settled down into sleeping bags on the living room floor, Tobin pulling Alex close, kissing the back of her head.

“Thank you for today, Lex,” she said softly and Alex rolled over to face her, pulling her close. Alex fell asleep with Tobin snuggled into her.

x-x-x

Hope couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled her phone out and texted Kelley, asking if she was ok. When she got the reply to meet her at the front of the Heath home, she couldn’t help but show up. Walking up to Kelley, who was smiling brightly, Hope wrapped her arms around the girl tightly, kissing the top of her head.

“Someone told you?” she asked and Hope nodded.

“Are you ok?” Hope asked taking Kelley’s face in her hands.

“Yeah, I am actually. They took care of me,” she said referring to her team, but nuzzled back into Hope’s arms.

“Kells,” Hope said and Kelley shook her head.

“It’s ok Hope, I promise.”

“If it ever starts becoming too much, tell me. I’ll always be here for you,” Hope said and Kelley leaned up, kissing her.

“I know,” she said softly, “people like you don’t fight this hard just to give it up.” Hope’s shock must have shown on her face cause Kelley laughed and kissed her again, “you love me Hope, and that’s ok.”

“I… I what?” Hope stuttered and Kelley smiled again.

“You love me,” Kelley smirked knowingly, “you don’t have to say it, but you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. It’s ok, cause I’m falling for you too,” Kelley paused a moment in consideration then spoke again, “hell, I am in love with you.”

“What… wait… what?” Hope said, looking down at Kelley, shell-shocked.

“I. Am. In. Love. With. You,” Kelley said slowly, stressing the words. She watched as Hope smiled and leaned down capturing her in a passionate kiss.

“I missed you today,” Hope said, resting her forehead against Kelley’s, the younger woman leaning up catching her in another kiss, this time softer, slower.

“I missed you too.” Kelley smiled as Hope cupped her face.

“You should get back inside,” Hope said and Kelley nodded.

“I wish you could stay.”

“Well, assuming Ash didn’t kill me first, I’m pretty sure Mr. Heath wouldn’t be too happy about it.” Hope chuckled.

“Mr. Heath will just be glad someone cares for me, and I think you could take Ash.” Kelley scoffed and Hope smiled.

“Go back to bed O’Hara,” Hope said, giving her a small push toward the house. Kelley walked a few feet before turning back and running to Hope, kissing her again.

“I’ll stop by before class tomorrow?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Hope smiled, watching as Kelley went back to the house. She waited till the door was safely closed, texting Kelley to make sure she locked it. Once Hope knew she was safe, she got in her car and drove away.

x-x-x

Amy woke up in the middle of the night and found Lauren was no longer holding her. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes, trying to get used to the darkness.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked softly when she saw Lauren sitting up watching everyone sleep. Lauren didn’t respond, Amy yawned and made her way closer to Lauren, wrapping her arms around the midfielder, “Lauren?”

“They’ll be ok,” she said as Amy kissed her shoulder.

“Yeah, love, they’ll be ok.”

“I’m so happy,” Lauren said, her voice cracking. Amy gathered her into her arms tucking Lauren’s head under her chin, she rocked the woman back and forth.

“It’s ok, Lauren, I got you.” Amy kept her voice low, trying not to wake the others. None of them had seen Lauren break, aside from the day they found out about the O’Haras. Amy, however, had seen it plenty of times now. The strong midfielder tended to be anything but strong in the privacy of one of their homes. Amy loved that about the woman. She knew the moment she first saw Lauren cry in front of her and the woman had pulled her close, using her for support, that she was in love. She wanted nothing more than to help her, to support her, and to care for her.

“I love you,” Lauren muttered into Amy’s neck and Amy kissed the top of Lauren’s head.

“I love you too,” Amy said back, laying them back down, pulling the sleeping bag over them and holding tightly onto Lauren, “I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“You’re too good.”

“Nope, I just took a page out of my best friend’s book. She’s so much better than me, not just because she’s taller and more physically fit. Hell, she can actually listen to the no candy rule, but because her heart is so big that she helps everyone, she loves everyone. If I was just a teensy bit like her, that’d be enough for me,” Amy explained, Lauren rolled over and kissed her. “I love you, to Pluto and back,” she said and Lauren grinned.

“To Pluto and back,” Lauren replied and settled back down to sleep. Amy stayed up, running her fingers through Lauren’s hair till the woman was fast asleep in her arms. She allowed herself to drift to sleep, her nose buried in Lauren’s hair.

x-x-x

Ali walked over to Ash, placing a coffee cup in front of the woman. Ashlyn looked up, slightly confused by the appearance of coffee.

“Figured you’d need this today.” Ali smiled, walking towards her class. Ash grinned, quickly grabbing the cup and allowing the warmth to seep into her hands as she took a drink. She took a moment to savor the bitter drink, allowing it to warm her from the inside out, before following her teacher. When she got to Ali’s classroom and walked in, she looked around the room to make sure it was empty before shutting the door behind her.

“Ali,” she said softly as she walked over to where the woman was writing something on the board, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck, “why are you so good to me?”

“Because you’ve earned it, stud,” Ali explained, not allowing the woman to distract her from her work.

“You are one hell of an amazing woman,” Ash said and Ali turned in her arms, kissing her.

“How are you doing?” Ali asked, cupping Ash’s cheek. She could still see the pain deep in her eyes. Ash nuzzled her palm, placing a soft kiss against it.

“I’m doing better,” she promised, and Ali gave her a hard look, “I swear Ali, I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

“Ok.” Ali smiled allowing Ash to hold her for a few more moments. “I should open the door for class…”

“Just two more minutes.” Ash whined and Ali kissed her.

“I’ll give you those two extra minutes tonight.” Ali promised before walking toward the door, opening it.

“Ok, so I can bring my grade up if I retake the test?”

“Ash relax, you are still at the high 90s, one bad test won’t kill you.” Ali laughed as a few other students filed in, “I appreciate that you are concerned this much but you’ll give yourself an ulcer.” She warned and Ash laughed shaking her head.

When Tobin and Kelley walked into the classroom, Ash couldn’t help but turn beet red. The two of them, however, simply walked by her, encouragingly bumping shoulders with their friend. They didn’t care where the support came from, so long as it was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about double the size of normal, hopefully you guys like it! Also sorry if Ao3 sends you a bunch of messages about an update it's been fighting with me today.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobin yawned as she dragged herself into the house; practice had been extra rough tonight. Ali had let Hope run everything and apparently the keeper thought they hadn’t worked enough on endurance lately. Tobin was ready to go right upstairs, shower and fall asleep. 

“Tobin!” her mother shouted from the living room. Tobin groaned and leaned against the wall, doing her best to remain conscious as her mom walked over.

“Hey mom,” Tobin said sleepily. 

“Tobin, I wanted to run an idea by you.”

“Um? ok?” Tobin said. Her mother had never wanted to ‘run an idea by her’ before. It was always ‘this is happening’. 

“Well, Thanksgiving is coming up, and I know Kelley doesn’t have anywhere to go. I think if we hosted a team dinner that it would be easier for her to swallow and she would come.” 

Tobin smiled, her mother was always thinking of others first, especially Kelley. “It sounds like a good idea, except that most of the team has their own family to spend the day with.”

“Well, about that…” 

That’s the moment Tobin knew she wasn’t simply ‘running the idea by her’. She had already made plans.

“What about that?”

“I talked to some of the other moms, and well… we’re hosting not only the kids but the parents that want to come too.” Tobin started doing the math. Their team was by no means small and most of them had at least two other siblings, if not more. 

“Mom… do you know how many people that is?” she balked, struggling to puzzle out the figure for herself.

“A lot, but Lauren’s mom and Amy’s mom have promised to help out. So did your coaches. It won’t be that much work to get everyone—”

“My coaches?!” Tobin pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mom, I thought you said you were running this idea by me first? Not ‘already had plans and I just had to go along with them’.”

“Well, I wanted to... really, but I needed to figure out how much of an undertaking it’d be and… it just happened to work out that most everyone loved the idea. Sure, a few families are skipping out but… you don’t look happy...”

“I’m just tired ma,” Tobin said, letting out another yawn, “I’ll help out any way I can. Who all is for sure coming?”

“The Harris family—”

“So just grandma Harris and Ash.”

“Yeah. Lauren’s family, Syd’s family, Amy’s family, the coaches and Dawn. And come hell or high water, Kelley will be there.” Tobin tried not to smirk at her mother’s conviction. She knew how worried her mother was about Kelley.

“I promise she’ll be here mom.”

“Alex’s family promised to come too.”

“You have the Morgans’ phone number?” Tobin said, shocked.

“Of course dear, what if something was to happen to you or Alex? I have all of the parents’ phone numbers.”

“Ok mom…” Tobin said, not entirely convinced. 

“How about you go shower and I’ll get some food ready for you, hmm?” she asked and Tobin nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tobin said as she walked toward the stairs to go shower. “And mom… I like the idea,” Tobin said and her mom smiled back at her. 

x-x-x

Ali stopped Ash before the young keeper could leave.

“Are you free tonight?” she asked shyly and Ash gave her a slow smile and nod. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“You want to… come over?” she asked and Ash nodded.

“Sure, I’ll be over in about an hour?”

“Want to just come over now?” 

“Sure. Everything ok?”

“Just missed you,” Ali said honestly and Ash smiled, checking no one was around before kissing the woman’s forehead. 

“Ok, see you there,” Ash said, walking the rest of the way to her Jeep. She was fairly certain Ali didn’t just miss her; the woman hadn’t yet had the chance to catch up with her after her absence yesterday. Ash grabbed her keys out of her pocket, looking over her shoulder to watch Ali for a moment before climbing in her Jeep and driving to the woman’s apartment. 

After arriving and parking, she sat in her car and allowed herself to zone out. Lost her in own thoughts, she jumped at the rap on her window. Recomposing herself, she looked out at Ali and gave her a small smile before getting out.

“Hey you,” Ali said softly as Ash wrapped her arms around her, “are you sure everything is ok?” Ash rested her cheek on the top of Ali’s head. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Ash said, avoiding the question. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around Ali as they walked. Once they were in the apartment, Ash led Ali over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table facing her. She took Ali’s hands in her own, leaning forward on her knees. 

“What I’m about to tell you… I haven’t told anyone,” Ash said and Ali nodded. Ash sighed and tilted her head back, “my parents weren’t the best, and my grandparents did the best they could, but with a wild child like Chris, it was hard. There were nights where my grandparents dealt with Chris and the police, while I was left to wait for a ride. There were games that no one showed up to watch me. There were nights that my parents would ‘forget’ about me. Kelley’s family… Tobin’s family, they made sure I knew that they were there for me. That I was loved no matter what.” Ash looked up at Ali and pressed their foreheads together, gathering strength from the woman.

“It’s ok Ash, take your time,” Ali said, squeezing Ash’s hands. 

“On nights that I had no ride, mama O’Hara would drive us all home. She’d sing along to the radio and we’d get fast food or pizza and she’d make me forget about no one being there to pick me up. Games that no one from my family showed up to; the O’Haras and the Heaths would be in the crowd, cheering louder than everyone else, not only for their kids but me too. Every time we went to playoffs, they were there for me. They were loud and screaming. They were those parents with signs that had our names and numbers on them.” Ash gave a soft laugh and Ali smiled at her, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

“I had never had that kind of family that I could count on. I mean, I could rely on my grandparents but they were stretched thin. Kelley’s family made me realize that I didn’t need my family. When I would struggle with homework, I would go get help from Kelley’s dad. He used to spend hours with me to make sure that I would understand. If he didn’t know how to explain it, he’d call Tobin’s dad and the two of them would work together with all of us to make sure we understood. They never made us feel dumb or like we weren’t meeting their expectations.” Ash stopped, she leaned back away from Ali, eyes filling with tears again, her voice becoming shaky.

“The night they died… I was with my mom, and she got so mad when I got upset. It was Tobin who called me and asked me to meet her and her family at the hospital. I started crying at the table we were sitting at, in some restaurant my mother had dragged me to. When she snapped at me to pull myself together... that they didn’t matter… I just left. I took my bike and went right to the hospital. I was angry at my mom, but I cried the whole way there. When I got there, mama Cheney, not Lauren but her mom, was holding Kelley as she sobbed and Mrs. Heath was holding Erin, Kelley’s sister. There had been nothing they could do for Mrs. O’Hara, she had died on her way in. Mr. O’Hara was in surgery still. There was way more than twenty-three of us in that hospital, all crying like we had all lost our mom. I spent the next week glued to Kelley’s side and not simply for her sake. There were times that it felt like I was taking their loss harder than Kelley was. They were the closest thing I had to proper parents. I mean, yeah, the Heaths try to pick up where it had been left off, but Kelley’s parents were there for me from the moment they had met me. I’m not over losing them… I don’t know if I’ll ever be over it.”

“No one says you have to be,” Ali said, wiping at the woman’s tears again. She gently pulled Ash onto the couch with her, the young woman finally crying, she clutched onto Ali, sobbing into her neck.

“I lost my mom and dad that day.” She sobbed and Ali rubbed her back.

“I know, it’s ok, I know,” Ali said holding the woman. 

x-x-x

Hope rolled over, grabbing her buzzing phone. It was the middle of the night, which made her heart sink. When she saw Ali’s name on her phone, she carefully removed herself from the bed, trying not to wake Kelley up.

“Hey Ali,” Hope rasped, walking out of the room.

“Hey, I know it’s super late, but I wanted to call.”

“Ali, it’s ok. What’s going on?” Hope asked as she walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

“Have you talked to Kelley about her parents?” 

“You called me at two in the morning to ask me that?”

“I just got Ash to open up about it... “

“We’ve been working on it, but not in depth.”

“Hope, these kids, all of them; they flocked to Kelley’s parents when they needed someone.”

“Ali, why did you call?” Hope asked, trying to get the woman to her point.

“I’m just worried.” Ali sighed. 

“Ali, it’ll be ok. Why don’t you go back to bed, curl up with that girl of yours and try to stop worrying. If she opened up to you like that, she’s looking to move on, to heal. Kelley’s been healing, it doesn’t seem like Ash has.” 

“Hope, just—”

“Ali, I promise you, I’m not going to screw this up,” Hope said and smiled, “now go back to sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hope hung up and made her way back to the bed, when she laid back down Kelley rolled over, pulling her closer. 

“Who was that?”

“Ali,” Hope said smiling, she snuggled back into the smaller woman.

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, it will be,” Hope promised, “now go back to sleep Kells.” Hope felt Kelley kiss the back of her head and smiled. She knew the young woman had been through hell in her short life but if she had a say in it, that hell stopped the day they met.

x-x-x

Tobin yawned and stretched in the dark of her room. Her phone was going off again and she’d finally accepted that she was going to have to answer it. 

“Hmm?” Tobin said.

“Tobs…” It was Alex, Tobin sat up, dragging a hand down her face.

“Hey Lex, everything ok?”

“I can’t sleep,” Alex said and Tobin sat there for a minute trying to debate what to do.

“I’ll be right there,” she said and Alex squeaked.

“That’s not what I was…”

“Lex, do you not want me there?” The line stayed quiet, and Tobin smirked, “just open your window Lex, I’ll be right over.” Tobin hung up, pulling a pair of sweats on she grabbed her keys before leaving a note for her parents and heading toward Alex’s house. She parked in front of the house, making sure not to block any driveways. Tobin stretched again before heading over to the tree that was in front of Alex’s window and scaling it with little difficulty. Soon, she was shimmying her way through the window, standing in front of a shocked Alex. 

“Hey Lex,” Tobin whispered and Alex smiled. She lifted her blanket up and Tobin wormed her way into the bed as close to the striker as she could. She wrapped her arms around the woman, kissing the back of her head. 

“Thanks, Toby.”

“Anytime Lex. Now, try and sleep,” Tobin said, resting her head on top of Alex’s she kept the young woman in a warm embrace for the rest of the night, promising to protect her from anything and everything. 

x-x-x

Ash looked around their small group as they sat in front of her locker, talking. They’d expanded, adding Alex in, bumping their circle up to four. Tobin couldn’t be happier with the addition, and Alex seemed pretty pleased about it too. The one thing Ashlyn didn’t like was the fact that Servando still had to pass by them every morning. 

His face still had yet to heal fully from Tobin’s attack and every morning he’d glare at them as he would walk by, no longer surrounded by his own friends. The men’s soccer team had shown solid support for Alex, saying they would refuse to stand behind someone who could hurt a woman. It had been just over a week since the dust settled and she felt as if something was starting to stir it back up.

“Ash, you ok man?” Tobin asked, Alex glued to her side. 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Just… got lost in my head,” Ash smiled, dragging a hand through her hair. She looked around and spotted Servando walking towards them. Fortunately, to Ash’s relief, Becky, Amy and Lauren all just so happened to be walking the opposite way, stopping to join their little group while Ash carefully watched the man. His gaze stayed locked with hers till he looked over at Alex, who was now wrapped in Tobin’s arm. 

“Ash!” Lauren snapped and Ash looked at her, “relax, he won’t bother her.” 

“Something doesn’t feel right Chen. He’s planning something.”

“Relax Ash. Tobin already proved he’s not much of a match,” Lauren said, pulling Amy close, “anyways, we all stand behind Alex.”

“Yeah Ash, we got her back,” Becky said and Ash relaxed a bit.

“Hey guys, what’s with the pow-wow?” Syd asked walking up with Dom.

“Just stopping by for a chat, and to keep Serv at bay,” Amy said, smiling at her fellow striker. Tobin shared a fist bump with Dom, who turned back to the group.

“Hey guys, about that? Coach caught word of it, and he’s benching Serv this weekend. Said ‘we are raising upstanding men’ and that what Servando did is not a quality to be considered outstanding.” He looked over at Alex, “are you ok? Cause if not, I’ll go use him as a punching bag again.” Dom offered with a blinding smile.

“I’m ok. Thanks for the offer though,” Alex smiled at him, “Toby here did a pretty good job protecting me.”

“Toby?” Kelley snickered as Tobin’s ears turned red, “she lets you call her ‘Toby’?”

“Shut it Kells,” Tobin growled, causing Kelley to laugh more.

“Hey! Class! Get moving!” Hope yelled, coming down the hallway as the group quickly picked up and rushed off to Ali’s class. Hope rolled her eyes at the rigmarole but when she saw Kelley looking at her as she walked backwards behind the group, she couldn’t fight the smile that made it’s way onto her face. Kelley was right, she’d fallen for her.

x-x-x

“Ok, so you need to chill,” Ash said, leaning over to Tobin who was bouncing her knee up and down. 

“Something just isn’t sitting right with me,” Tobin said and Ash nodded. 

“We’ll be in lunch soon and it’ll be ok; you just need food.”

“I… I can’t,” Tobin went to stand and Ash pushed her back in her chair. 

“We are done in five minutes,” she warned. Fortunately, their teacher decided to take pity on them.

“Alright, it’s close enough to break, I’m starving.” Mr. Toews looked around. “Get out of here, have a good break and for god sakes, bring me leftovers.” He grinned as everyone packed up and filed quickly out of the class. 

“Dude, what’s going on?” Ash said as Tobin quickly walked toward Alex’s classroom.

“I don’t know,” Tobin said as they rushed around the corner to find Servando leaned over Alex, pinning her against the wall. 

“Oh fuck,” Ash said as Tobin dropped her bag and charged the man. Ash heard the undeniable thud of bodies hitting each other. She chased after them, moving Alex behind her. By the time she had gotten to them Tobin had already decked Servando twice, his nose bleeding in a repeat performance of the previous week. Ash grabbed her arm, yanking it backwards and pulling her off balance. 

“Tobs stop!” she demanded as Tobin struggled against her to re-engage with the man, murder in her eyes. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Tobin snarled. 

“Tobin!” Lauren yelled as she made her way down the hall. She grabbed Tobin and hoisted her away from Servando. “Leave. Now.” she shouted, leveling her gaze at the man, who slunk away. Tobin quickly turned to Alex once Servando was moving away from them, knowing that Ash, Lauren, and Amy wouldn’t let him near them.

“You ok?” Tobin asked, looking over Alex.

“Yeah, we just ran into each other and he was pissed. He accused me of leaving him for you,” Alex explained shakily clutching onto Tobin. 

“He didn’t hurt you right?” Tobin asked lowly, and Alex shook her head.

“No, you came around the corner right after he pushed me.” 

“This has to end,” Amy said. 

“Come on Lex,” Tobin wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders as they walked down the hall, heading toward lunch. “He touches you again...” she growled, and Alex nodded, the unspoken threat resonating in her.

x-x-x

Kelley sat on Hope’s couch with Bowie whining at her feet, nudging her leg. 

“Bowie! Leave her alone,” Hope scolded. Walking over to Kelley, she brushed her hair back from her face. “What has you down Kell?” she asked softly and Kelley’s eyes welled up.

“Tobin’s going to get herself in trouble over this Servando thing,” she said quickly, “if she does something stupid, she won’t be able to go to college with us. If she doesn’t go to college, she’ll never make the national team. If she doesn’t make the national team, I don’t have my friend!” 

“Woah, woah, woah, Kells. Babe, slow down. What Servando thing?”

“Servando cornered Alex today and Tobin lost it.” Kelley whimpered as Hope gathered her up into her arms. 

“You’re worried about Tobin,” Hope said softly, trying to keep the young woman calm.

“Servando is gonna hurt Alex.”

“Kelley, how worried should I be?” Hope watched as Kelley bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. “You guys can’t rally the troops and try to protect her on your own.”

“Alex was there for me when my parents died…” Hope nodded, that was another thing she needed to talk to the young woman about. “I… owe her.”

“Kelley…”

“Tobin can handle it.”

“Kelley!” Hope snapped. She growled before grabbing her phone. “Ali… yeah, we have a problem, we need to call a team meeting.”

x-x-x

Lauren looked around the small group they had gathered, smiling at them all.

“This is going to work, does everyone know their part?” Lauren said hearing Amy sigh and knowing her, she rolled her eyes with it. 

“Yeah but we should have code names,” Jrue said excitedly, and Lauren grinned at him.

“Lauren, if you’d kindly assign some code names,” Tobin agreed and they looked up at Lauren. “You are the mother of this group anyway, so you might as well name us.”

“Alright, I’ll be Eagle one.” She paused, a wry smile appearing on her face, “Amy is ‘currently doing that’.” Amy smirked and rolled her eyes but high fived her girlfriend. 

“Alex is ‘it happened once in a dream’,” Lauren smirked as Alex’s jaw dropped, earning a glare from Tobin while Jrue laughed. 

“Damn girl, you got fine taste,” he told her, pulling Lauren’s attention back toward him and Amy. When she saw Amy, she knew the young woman was thinking, though about what she had no idea. She’d have to coax it out of her later, but for now, at least she wasn’t mad.

“Jrue,” she said, leveling a finger at him, “‘if I had to pick a dude’!” she grinned, high-fiving her best friend. He grinned smugly, a bit too pleased with himself. “And Tobin…” she and Tobin made eye contact, Tobin still glaring daggers at her, “Eagle two.”

“Oh thank god,” Tobin said and Alex chuckled, looking back at her, “they were all so sexual, and…” Tobin looked up at Lauren, making a face, “she’s my sister.”

“Exactly,” Lauren said back.

“You left out ‘been there, done that’,” Jrue stated, slightly confused.

“I don’t have a ‘been there, done that’. All I have is a ‘currently doing’. She was my first and, if I’m lucky, maybe my last.” Lauren clarified.

“You aren’t going to die!” Amy said exasperated, and Tobin smacked her thigh.

“Oh come on! Even I got that! She meant she wants to marry you dip wad,” Tobin said and Amy’s eyes went wide.

“Really?”

“Yeah, one day,” Lauren smiled, her cheeks turning uncharacteristically red, as Amy launched herself at her. Lauren caught her, gathering her up in her arms. She kissed the top of her head, smiling into it.

“I can’t wait,” Amy said excitedly, before pulling out her phone from where it had started buzzing in her pocket. 

“Ok, plan, cause this is getting outta hand,” Tobin said and Alex pinched her thigh.

“Right, we need to keep Servando as far away from Alex as possible,” Lauren said trying to refocus.

“Do we have to use his name? Can’t we call him, like, ‘asshat’ or something?” Jrue complained and Lauren thought for a moment before nodding.

“Guys,” Amy said, looking up from her phone, “we just got called into a team meeting.” They all looked around and Jrue stood.

“I’ll drive.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hope looked around at the young women gathered in the bleachers of the soccer field. 

“We have two very important things to discuss with you tonight,” Ali said, Hope and Christen flanking her, “first off, I want to commend you for protecting your own”—Ali looked directly at Tobin—“but... this needs to end.”

“You all have been flagged by multiple scouts, most of you by the national team and they won’t take this kind of thing lightly,” Christen said. She looked over to Alex and Tobin who were huddled close together. “this needs to be handled through proper avenues.”

“We understand how close this team is. We’re proud of you all for that. We know the traumas you have faced.” Hope looked to Kelley.

“So… what exactly did Servando do?” Ali finally asked. She watched as the atmosphere changed instantly. It felt like a brick wall had just been dropped between the coaches and their players. Even Ashlyn had tensed up and moved closer to Alex. 

“It’s over,” Amy said and Syd nodded from her side.

“We know Tobin fought him again today,” Ali said, carefully watching their faces. Not one of them looked shocked; all of them were in the loop. 

“Please… we aren’t the enemy here,” Christen pleaded. 

“He hurt me,” Alex said and Ali took a deep breath, “at first… he didn’t mean to, he just knocked me down, but when he did I got hurt and he doesn’t care. I can’t stay in a relationship like that. I… I didn’t want to sleep with him and it just… it made him angry,” Tobin wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. 

“As much as we hate this, this doesn’t excuse Tobin’s actions,” Hope sighed. 

“I don’t care what happens. He hurt her,” Tobin snapped and Hope gave her a hard stare, “guys get away with this all the time.”

“We won’t let him get away with it this time,” a new voice cut in and Tobin watched as the men’s coach, Tom, walked up, along with most of the men’s team. “Sorry Krieger, Syd tipped us off,” he said and Syd shrugged.

“This needs to end today,” Amy said again and everyone nodded.

“We have our side, and we know how much he’s been pushing you,” one of Servando’s teammates said.

“Yeah, he’s been pretty annoying about it. The whole time you were at camp over summer,” another spoke up and Tobin just pulled Alex closer. 

“And we know hers,” Ali said. 

“If she makes a statement to the school, they’ll pull him out, expel him,” Tom said.

“I.. I don’t want that,” Alex finally spoke up, shocking everyone, “Servando... the one I knew, he’s still in there. He wouldn’t do this.”

“Alex...” Tom looked at her sadly, kneeling in front of her. “That is the real Servando. I’ve been his coach for years. He changed when he met you, honestly for the better, and I was hoping it would stick, but he reverted back when he stopped getting what he wanted.”

“Alex,” Christen said, walking up,  “we have to report this.” With a grateful glance at Amy, who’d shuffled over to make room, she sat down at Alex’s side. “What he did isn’t acceptable and he needs to be held responsible for it.”

“Lex, it’s ok,” Tobin whispered in her ear, trying desperately to calm the girl as she started to panic, “I promise you, everything will be ok.”

“Alex, you’ve seen the headlines, you know the stories. Guys like this, who go into sports, never learn and they get away with it all the time. Help us get in front of it for once. I promise you, if he changes, I’ll try and get my contacts with the international teams to pick him up,” Tom offered.

“I don’t want to do this. I’ll give my statement but I don’t want him expelled. He wants to do things with his life; he wants to be something.”

“That’s good enough for us,” Tom smiled at her, before turning his attention to the gathered teams. “Now, all of you!” he gave a hard glare to his own players, “this attacking of him must end. Tobin, I know you were defending Alex so I won’t harp on you, but your coaches are right. The national team has been watching you; you know this, you have call-ups. Boys, if I hear one more incident of, even a shove, I will be furious.”

“That goes for all of you too,” Ali said, albeit with less heart. She shrugged at Hope when the woman gave her a skeptical glance. 

“So, does this mean we’re scrapping Operation: keep asshat away from ‘happened once in a dream’?” Jrue asked from behind Lauren, who groaned. 

“I have no idea what that is, but if it deals with Servando, yes,” Ali said, glaring at Christen and Hope as they snickered, “thanks Tom.” Ali smiled brightly at him. 

“Anytime, gotta keep our kids safe,” he smiled back, clapping Ali’s shoulder as he led his team away. He didn’t say anything when Dom joined Syd on the bleachers.

“Lastly, we’re doing team Thanksgiving at the Heath home this year—”

“Lastly?” Hope said, glaring at Ali.

“Fuck, it’s late, I forgot. Lastly, girls, we understand why you all are very protective over one another. We know what you’ve gone through; how most of you viewed the O’Haras as another set of parents; but please,” she said, on the verge of begging, “if  _ any _ of you need help, come to us.”

“Losing someone is always hard, and we understand that. We just want the best for all of you,” Hope added as the girls all looked around. It was almost an unsaid rule that they don’t bring up Kelley’s parents, talking about it now seemed forbidden. 

“Talking about them; the good, the bad, everything in between; even just amongst yourselves can help,” Christen said, watching their faces. She noticed Tobin slightly averting her eyes, while Ash seemed to be completely tuning them out. Kelley, however, seemed unphased. 

“We understand this happened to one of your teammates, but it also happened to all of you; so please, if any of you are struggling, speak up,” Ali said, “now, get outta here before your parents get mad at us for keeping you so late. We’ll see you at Tobin’s on Thursday!” Lauren looked around the team before standing up, pulling Amy up with her.

“Alright, we all heard them,” Lauren said and everyone stared back at her, “no one is going to sleep are they?” she sighed as everyone grinned at her.

“Coach? Can we get the equipment?” Amy asked and Ali shook her head.

“Wait, Toby you always have a ball,” Alex said and Tobin mock-glared at Kelley as she snickered. 

“Yeah, I got one in Jrue’s truck,” Tobin said and Alex beamed. 

“Are we allowed?” Kelley asked looking over toward Hope, who looked at Ali.

“Break into teams. Jrue, you playing?” Ali asked and the man shrugged. 

“Come on big guy, I’ll make you the best forward out there.” Christen smiled.

“Hey, call JJ up,” Ali told her, “we’re going to need as many players as we can get.”

“I’m in.” Dom grinned. 

“I refuse to let them play on the same team!” Amy yelled with a grin, pointing toward Syd and Dom, “we’ll be waiting for twenty minutes after every goal she gets cause they’ll be making out.”

“I second that,” Kelley added.

“Well then, looks like Syd and Dom are captains,” Hope said and Ali nodded, “with one addition, JJ and Christen have to be separated too.”

“Hey now!” Christen said and Tobin chuckled.

“Best defender against a great forward. Seems fair,” Tobin said and Christen shot her a look.

“Best defender but only  _ great _ forward?” she questioned and Tobin flushed a little, looking over at Alex as she and Kelley kicked the ball back and forth between them, “ah.” She smiled and walked over to Tobin. “You should tell her.”

“I want to.”

“She acts like you put the stars in the sky.” Christen smiled and Tobin laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Naw, that was all her,” she said and Christen bumped their shoulders.

“Well, might wanna go join them. She’s glaring daggers at me again,” Christen said and Tobin looked up to see Alex was indeed glaring at their teacher.

“Chris!” JJ said as she ran up with another bag of soccer balls, “I got your message.” JJ walked up to Chris, wrapping her in her arms, “I brought you a change too,” she smiled and kissed her. Tobin smiled at the couple as she wrapped an arm around Alex.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked her softly.

“I’m just happy for Chris. She’s a good person; Julie seems to care for her.” 

“Yeah, she does.” Alex smiled and nuzzled Tobin’s neck. 

“Alright, let’s get this game moving!” Hope yelled from her goal, Kelley practically glued to her spot by Hope’s side. “You know, you won’t do much goal getting from back here,” Hope said and Kelley shook her head. 

“I’m gonna try defending.” Kelley smirked and Hope laughed. 

“Sure kid, sure.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea… everyone find a new position,” Ali said, “we’ll see how well you all work out of your comfort zones.” Everyone looked around and started switching their positions. 

“Except keepers!” Hope yelled, pointing a finger at Ash, who grinned from across the pitch.

“Thank god! I was looking forward to going head to head with you,” Ash shouted back and Hope smirked. 

With everyone in new positions on the field, the game was interesting, to say the least. Lauren became a bulldozer of a forward, practically running right through the defense of Alex and Kelley. While Tobin and JJ up top made a fantastic duo that ended up leading them to victory. When all was said and done, everyone was laughing and enjoying the game, not taking it too seriously. 

“Hey,” Hope smiled down at Kelley as the younger woman laid on the ground, “you looked good out there defending.”

“It came pretty naturally. I just did what others normally do to me.” Kelley smiled up at Hope, who sat down next to her in the grass. 

“It’s good to be comfortable in a lot of spots, especially if you’re trying for the national team. It gives you less reason to be cut later.”

“You think I have a shot at the national team?” Kelley asked, shocked, leaning up on her elbows.

“You got a young call-up, right? So, hell yeah, I do. I think you could be a vital part in years to come,” Hope said seriously, a hint of a small grin playing at her face. 

“Can I come over tonight?” Kelley asked, barely whispering. Hope just smiled and gave a nod. 

“Hey Ash, good job out there tonight. Tobin and JJ gave you a run for your money but you held in nicely,” Hope said as the other keeper walked up. Ashlyn sat down next to Kelley, pulling the young woman into her. 

“They were soooo mean Kelley. Tobin aimed for my head,” Ash whined and Kelley laughed.

“Well of course she did, I told her to.” Kelley smirked and Ash shoved her away.

“All my friends are assholes, Coach; every single one of them.” 

“Not my fault you have bad taste.” Hope smirked and Ash glared at her. She was tempted to shoot back that Hope was sleeping with said bad taste but knew better than to piss the keeper off.

“So, how long you think before Tobs and Alex figure out that they like each other?” Kelley asked switching the subject, all three women shifting focus onto the couple. 

“With Tobin looking like that? Not too long,” Hope said and Ash smiled.

“She looks happy.”

“I think she is happy,” Hope smiled, “but I also think she isn’t going to push Alex at all, considering all that Alex just went through.”

“True, but it’s Tobs,” Kelley said and Ash nodded.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“She’s pretty well known for taking what she wants,” Ash explained, still watching the two across the field, “it’s how she landed Press.”

“Wait, what?” Hope asked and Ashlyn gave her a look.

“Like you didn’t know; Tobs hooked Press right before JJ showed back up.”

“Tobin is pretty consistent in just going for what she wants,” Kelley explained, “and rarely, if ever, has she been turned down.”

“Maybe they aren’t such a good pair after all,” Hope said, concerned, and the two younger players shook their heads. 

“No, not what we’re saying. Tobin has been infatuated with Alex since they met,” Ash explained.

“And she’ll do anything to keep her safe,” Kelley added quickly, thanking god that Ali was headed over to them.

“I can’t remember ever having this much energy,” Ali said as she slumped against Hope. 

“Oh, like you don’t remember sophomore year and the all night soccer game?” Hope chuckled and Ali laughed.

“That was a good night,” she said as she laid down in the grass putting her head in Hope’s lap. Hope slowly started running a hand through her hair. 

“It was, and man, did we have energy back then.”

“Remember Chris, coming in with that huge goal at the end? Perfectly placed a ball to bend right behind the keeper.”

“Oh god yeah, it was great,” Hope grinned, “we should get these kids home though.”

“Yeah, we should.” Ali yawned and climbed to her feet, “alright guys, time to head on out.”

“That means getting in a car with those two though,” Tobin said, pointing over to Lauren and Amy who were lost in their own world. Amy was in Lauren’s lap playing with one of her hands while Lauren smiled and nuzzled her neck.

“I hear you don’t live far.” Ali pointed out and Tobin huffed. However, when Alex laced their hands together, Tobin’s attention turned back to the girl and she followed her back toward Jrue’s truck. 

“Amy! Get your ass in gear man!” Jrue shouted and Amy glared at him but finally broke away from Lauren. 

“Come on Lauren, we have to get going,” she urged and Lauren groaned but agreed. 

As the group left to head home, it left the four sitting there, Ali looked up at Hope before sitting up. She kissed the keeper’s cheek before making her way over to Ashlyn, leaning against her. Ash smiled and looped an arm around her. Kelley looked back and forth between them, sadness filling her quickly. Hope raised an eyebrow at her.

“Come here,” Hope said and Kelley squeaked before launching herself at Hope, who laughed at her. Kelley practically knocked Hope over with the force she hit her with, but Hope didn’t care, she just wrapped Kelley into her arms, allowing the girl to nuzzle as close as possible. 

“Ok, they are fucking adorable together,” Ash said to Ali, who smiled and nodded.

“They are, and Hope’s actually happy.”

“You did so well out there defending me today baby girl,” Hope whispered into Kelley’s ear, she felt Kelley grin against her neck. 

“Ok, see now it’s just sickeningly cute,” Ash whined, “we should go.”

“Why, your friend being happy is making you that upset?” Ali picked on Ash who grunted.

“No, because I want time alone with you before I’m stuck in Tobin’s house with a bunch of people that can’t know about us, including my grandma.”

“Bye guys,” Ali said, standing up, pulling Ash up with her. 

“You ready to leave?” Hope asked, still speaking softly. 

“Can we stay longer?” Kelley asked.

“Ok, but not too much longer,” Hope said, as she laid back pulling Kelley with her. They laid down on the grass staring up at the night sky.

“I wish we could see the stars, the stupid lights are too bright,” Kelley complained and Hope smiled kissing the top of her head. 

“I know somewhere we can go to see the stars,” Hope said and Kelley looked up at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ll have to take a weekend to go up there but I promise it’ll be worth it. You interested?”

“You kidding me? Yeah I am.” Kelley grinned, Hope smiled back, leaning in she kissed Kelley.

“We’ll plan a weekend then.”


	13. Chapter 13

Thanksgiving was always a production at the Heath household. There were times growing up that Tobin wasn’t home for the holiday; she hated those times. She loved being able to see the state, and even the country, with the team but her family meant so much to her. She missed that. 

For them, Thanksgiving started Wednesday and lasted all weekend long, which explained why she now stood in front of the pasta at the store, the day before Thanksgiving, on the phone with her mother as Kelley stood next to her laughing her ass off.

“Tobin, get the macaroni noodles.”

“Mom, just because we’re having mac and cheese, doesn’t mean we have to use the same boring noodle as everyone else.”

“We are buying them for Grandma Harris, so she can cook them, so stop being—”

“But spirals are so much better.”

“Spirals aren’t macaroni noodles,” her mother said, exasperated.

“Boston Market uses them,” Tobin muttered.

“Well, aren’t they special?” her mother snapped back and Tobin smirked, “Tobin Powell Heath! Get the noodles or I swear, I’ll sic Grandma Harris after your butt.”

“Alright, so the elbow noodles it is. How incredibly dull,” Tobin sighed, “anything else?”

“Whatever you two want.”

“Alright, that could be dangerous,” Tobin smirked and hung up on her mother. “We can get anything we want.”

“Can we now? Then I think we’re starting in the wrong aisle.” Kelley grinned. Grabbing the cart, she lead the way down toward the cookie and junk food aisle. The two each walked down the aisle facing opposite ways, filling the basket with items that both they, and their friends, liked. They ended up leaving the store with over a hundred dollars less in the bank and a basket full of food. 

“So, what’s going on with you and Alex?” Kelley asked and Tobin visibly tensed up.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act all innocent Tobs,” Kelley scoffed, “I see how you both look at each other. What’s going on there?”

“She just broke up with her abusive boyfriend. I’m not making a play toward her,” Tobin snapped and Kelley held her hands up.

“Hey, I know! That’s why I’m asking. I’ve seen the way you look at her, and her at you. Why aren’t you though?” 

“She just left Serv, she doesn’t need another relationship.”

“Yeah, she left him over a month ago now,” Kelley said.

“I don’t care!” Tobin snapped and Kelley threw her hands up.

“Dude, chill out. I’m your friend or did you forget that?”

“I can’t take you hounding me on top of my own thoughts, ok?”

“Yeah gezz, no need to freak the fuck out,” Kelley said and Tobin sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I know you are just trying to understand.”

“Dude, it’s ok, just relax. Now, let me tell you about Hope!” Kelley said, bouncing up and down in her seat, causing Tobin to laugh.

“Oh god, tell me,” Tobin said, listening intently to Kelley as she rattled on and on about Hope. Tobin couldn’t help but smile as she listened to how happy her friend was and she also couldn’t help but note how well Hope was taking care of Kelley. She wanted to thank the coach for bringing the smile back to Kelley’s face.

x-x-x

Kelley nearly fell out of Tobin’s bed when Mrs. Heath opened the door to wake them up, she was thankful that Tobin was a cuddler and had a tight grip on her. 

“Sorry Kelley,” she apologized, “Tobin, come on, dear. It’s time to get up.”

“It’s so early,” Kelley complained and Tobin chuckled.

“It’s Thanksgiving, we start early. Gotta get the bird in and pies done, not to mention we make bread from scratch. You can go back to sleep,” Tobin said as she climbed over her friend. She turned back around pushing Kelley into the middle of the bed, tucking the blankets around her. “Go back to sleep Kell,” she said before grabbing a clean shirt and a snapback. 

“She staying put?” Tobin’s mother asked and Tobin nodded. 

“Kelley getting out of bed this early? Will never happen.” she chuckled and followed her mom downstairs as her mother rattled off instructions to her and her sisters.

“Dad will take you to the airport, please be careful.”

“I know, mom.” Tobin kissed her mother’s cheek before running after her dad.

“Ready, sport?” he asked as she climbed into his car.

“Kelley’s gonna freak.” She grinned at her father who smiled back as he turned the ignition. 

x-x-x

Ash groaned as she woke up to the alarm in Ali’s room blaring. She flailed around, attempting to grab anything from the floor to throw in an attempt to turn it off. Failing miserably, she groaned as Ali started pushing her out of the bed.

“Come on Stud, you said you could handle this,” Ali said, yawning.

“That was before you kept me up till one last night.”

“Who kept who up?”

“You said you wanted to repay me.” Ash smirked as she got up, pulling her jeans on before walking over to Ali’s dresser, where the woman kept her alarm. She felt Ali’s eyes on her the whole time as she searched the room for her shirt, before giving up and opening the drawer that Ali had given her. 

“Hope might have had a point about lifting for you,” Ali said, slightly surprising Ash. The older woman had gotten out of bed undetected and was now standing behind Ash, tracing the muscles on her back. 

“Don’t,” Ash said and Ali stepped back, shocked, “if you keep going, I’ll turn around and take you back to bed and we don’t have time to do that,” Ash whined, making Ali laugh. She stepped back into Ash, pressing her front to Ash’s back and holding her tightly, kissing the woman’s bare shoulder.

“You need to go home, I’ll see you in a few hours,” Ali promised and Ash sighed, turning in her arms and pulling her into a kiss.

“What if I don’t want to?” Ash asked, smirking.

“You have to,” Ali said, pushing the woman away slightly, “you don’t want your grandma to figure anything out, do you?” 

“Fine, I’ll see you at Tobs’,” Ash said before kissing her. Stepping back, she pulled the shirt over her head, “and coach?” She turned back to Ali who was rolling her eyes at her, “love you.”

“Get out of here Harris, but I love you too,” Ali said as Ash smiled and walked out of the room. Ali crawled back into bed, clutching Ash’s pillow as she attempted to fall back asleep for a little while longer. 

x-x-x

Hope looked over at Ali and Christen as they stood outside of the Heath’s front door, neither willing to knock just yet. 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Hope asked and Ali shook her head, looking to Christen who was biting her lip.

“Why are you guys all acting like kids caught with your hands in the cookie jar?” Julie asked and Christen sighed. 

“We’re walking into a family. We’re outsiders.” 

“More like we’re the women who—” Ali clamped a hand over Hope’s mouth.

“We’re the new coaches, and these parents have high hopes for all of their daughters, just like we do for them,” Ali said, glaring at Hope.

“Right,” Hope said, once Ali dropped her hand.

“You guys actually going to head in or…” Lauren asked as she walked up with Amy tucked into her side. Amy walked right between the coaches and into the house without knocking, getting swarmed by Tobin’s sisters before she was even all the way in the door. Lauren gave a stern look to the three coaches.

“If you act this guilty around the rest of the adults, they will figure something out. Just relax, trust me. We’re so much better at keeping shit a secret than you could imagine,” she said, stepping by them to go into the house and find her girlfriend. “Oh and Hope? You think  _ we’re  _ overprotective of Kelley? Just you wait.”

“Cheney!” Perry grinned and practically jumped on Lauren as she walked in.

“Hey, Perry!” Lauren smiled, hugging her. 

“You been keeping my little sister in line?” she asked and Lauren laughed.

“No one can do that Per. No one.” Lauren smiled. She half turned toward the four women standing behind her at the door. “Per, these are our coaches—”

“Dear God, you’re Julie Johnston,” Perry interrupted, the older blonde blushed slightly.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She smiled shyly.

“You killed it that last game.”

“I guess so,” Julie said, trying not to keep attention on her. 

“These are our coaches, as I was attempting to say before you so rudely cut me off,” Lauren said giving Perry a pointed look. 

“Right, sorry. It’s nice to meet all of you. I should go head in and help mom out. If you want to follow me to the kitchen, that’d be great.” 

“Relax,” Ali said to Hope as they walked through the house. Hope tried to listen to her best friend but as she kept scanning for Kelley, she could feel the home filling with more and more family and friends, making her even more frantic.

“Dude, calm down,” Ash said, walking up, “she’s upstairs still and, knowing her, still sleeping.”

“I know, I’m just…” she trailed off when a woman walked in the back door with Tobin. She wasn’t much older than Kelley but was plain as day that she was related to the girl. The whole room quieted down and Hope even heard a few gasps. 

“Holy fuck,” Ash said, earning a smack from her grandmother. 

“Erin O’Hara, you get your skinny little butt over here right this instant and give me a hug,” Grandma Harris said and the woman grinned, bounding over to her. 

“Hey, Coach? Can you come here a moment? I need help getting something from my car,” Lauren said, practically dragging Hope back outside before wheeling around on her. “Look, you need to listen. I know you think we’re protective, and I warned you that the adults were worse. All of that, is  _ nothing _ compared to Erin. I love her to death, she’s family, but my god, her little sister is her life and they haven’t seen each other in a long time and—”

“Hey, Lauren, it’s ok. I get it.” Hope smiled. “I promise to behave myself.” 

“If you’re going to puke, because I know I might in this situation, the bathroom is down the hall to the right, can’t miss it,” Lauren said, miming the directions with her hands, “oh and Hope? if I had known, I would have warned you.”

“I know,” Hope said, following Lauren back inside. Erin was still being passed around, getting hugs from everyone she knew. Hope looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs, she couldn’t help but grin when she saw Kelley, who was grinning right back at her, happy to see her. Hope watched however as Kelley’s face fell. Hope followed her line of sight and noticed that Kelley was frowning with confusion at her sister.

“Erin?” Kelley said, catching the woman’s attention. 

“Hey Kel,” Erin beamed and Kelley rushed down the rest of the stairs barreling into her sister, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh my god, you’re here. How are you here? When? How? Oh my god! Why? How?” Kelley asked a million questions in about half a second causing everyone to laugh. Erin just held her little sister close and chuckled. 

“They’ve got this thing called a plane. The Heaths were nice enough to get me a ticket, and it’s Thanksgiving, and I missed you. And my god, did you grow an eighth of an inch or something?” she joked. Hope chuckled at the exchange before realizing this was going to be a very long day.

x-x-x

Hope couldn't help it, she gravitated toward the younger woman. Kelley was her personal kryptonite and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried but had been, so far, nudged by Christen, Ali, Lauren and even Tobin and Julie when she was staring too much. At least she knew they all were on her side with it, they were looking out for the two of them. 

What Hope hadn’t been expecting was Erin’s protective streak. The woman had obviously figured things out within minutes of seeing Hope and Kelley in the same room and saying she wasn’t pleased would be an understatement, especially once Kelley had introduced Hope as her teacher and coach. Needless to say, Hope tried staying out of the woman’s way.

However, her one escape, the kitchen, housed more than a handful of parents and Grandma Harris. Hope couldn't help but glare at Ashlyn; the young woman was completely capable of avoiding Ali and acting like nothing was happening between them. Ali struggled slightly, though not nearly as much as Hope, and was lucky enough that it seemed only grandma Harris was tuned into what Ash was up to. All of the parents, however, had an eye on Kelley.

“Pam, how is Alex doing?” Tobin’s mother asked and Hope looked toward the woman who smiled.

“A lot better than I thought she would be, to be honest. These girls have been so good for her. Lauren and Amy stayed with her that first weekend. Your Tobin has been such a blessing to her, keeping her busy and always being there for her.”

“Ah, so that’s where Tobs has been sneaking off to lately,” Mr. Heath said and Hope looked toward Christen who wasn’t paying attention, “I’d rather her be around your girl than out making a mess of herself.”

“They don’t know about the fights,” Ali whispered in warning as she moved to stand next to Hope.

“How about Ash?” Tobin’s mother asked grandma Harris.

“I’m not sure what she’s been up to, but I haven’t gotten a call from the school or police... yet, so I’m not too worried,” she smiled, looking directly at Ali, gauging her reaction. At that moment, all Ali wanted to do was melt into Hope’s side and disappear.

“That’s good.” Mrs. Heath smiled.

“I hope whatever —or whoever— has her like this, doesn’t break her heart in the end,” she added and Hope felt for Ali. There was no denying that the woman was trying to pry it out of her.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Ash is a smart one,” Mrs. Morgan said, saving Ali from further grilling by proxy, “all of our girls are.”

“Anyone know how Kells is doing?” Mr. Morgan asked and the room fell quiet as they looked around at one another.

“She seems happy,” Grandma Harris added.

“She does, I have all of her bank information. Those lousy con-men at her apartments tried to kick her out by price gouging her. I went in to take care of it, but someone beat me to it,” Mr. Cheney said and Hope stiffened as Ali and Christen basically whipped around to look at her.

“If you need any help,” Amy’s father said and the men shared a look.

“Boys, you will not go around threatening those men at Kelley’s home,” Grandma Harris said and Ali chuckled, pulling attention to herself.

“Sorry, I can just picture you all showing up to put the beat down on someone for Kelley’s sake.”

“Kelley and Erin became our daughters when their parents passed. Of course we would fight anyone for them,” Mr. Morgan said and Hope smiled. Her girl had a lot of people looking out for her, it melted her heart.

“Of course, I’ll be the one walking her down the aisle,” Mr. Heath said, acting as if he already proudly had the job.

“As if Heath,” Mr. Rodriguez said.

“Boys, whoever she asks to do it will and if anyone refuses, they’ll answer to me,” Grandma Harris said and Hope smirked. She liked the spunky woman.

“I thought you already had your hands full,” Hope joked to Ali

“Oh no, nope. No secrets in this house,” Mrs. Morgan said to Hope, who flushed at being caught.

“She was just telling me how glad she is Kelley has so many people watching out for her.” Ali smiled and Hope thanked god that Ali was so quick on her feet. She shot a glare toward a smirking Julie.

“Of course she does, we weren’t going to let our girl down,” Mrs. Heath said and all of the mothers shared a look, “Kelly means the world to us. We might not always know how to help but we will always be here for her.”

“All of us,” Mr. Morgan added, the other fathers nodding.

“Her and Erin,” Grandma Harris said and they all nodded.

“I hear my name,” Erin said, grinning as she walked into the room.

“All horrible things child, you don’t want to hear,” Grandma Harris teased.

“I thought we promised never again,” Erin said and the woman smiled, “actually, I was sent in to find Hope. The girls want to play a pickup game and are one goalie short.” 

“Keeper,” several of the parents corrected and Erin groaned.

“Whatever you’d like to call yourself.”

“Oh… I guess I could join them,” Hope said, glad for an excuse to escape.

“Good, I’ll show you where they are,” Erin said, leading them out to the garage. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the door opened to the empty space, Hope knew she’d been trapped. She spun around just in time to see Erin pull the door shut and turn to face her with fire in her eyes. 

“Now… what the fuck is going on between you and my sister?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of Thanksgiving! Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Christen walked over to Ali after noticing Erin drag Hope outside a few moments prior.

“Ali, why did Erin take Hope that way, if our team is in the living room playing Mario Kart?” Christen asked as she slid up next to the defender. Ali’s blood went cold.

“Oh shit… get Kelley.” Ali looked toward the group, then the door Hope went through. Ali walked over to the door throwing it open.

“Dinner's ready,” she lied. Hope looked about ready to pass out.

“This isn’t over,” Erin said. She took a moment to gather herself before heading into the house.

“Guys, what are you doing?” Kelley asked, “dinner is ready.”

“Oh… ok,” Ali said, somewhat surprised at her own good timing. She walked past Kelley and back into the house. 

Kelly looked at Hope, shutting the door and walking up to the woman. “Hey, you ok?” Kelley asked and Hope shook her head.

“Your sister knows.”

“Knows? Knows what?” Kelley asked as she attempted to calm the woman by nuzzling her neck.

“About us,” Hope said, relaxing at Kelley’s ministrations as she took the woman into her arms.

“Ok... that’s ok.”

“She’s not too happy about it.”

“She’ll get over it,” Kelley said and looked up at Hope, “relax, she’s not that bad.” She leaned up and kissed Hope. “It’ll be ok,” she promised, “now, food.” Kelley was off like a shot. 

Hope walked back into the house after her and was glad to find that the large group hadn’t noticed her walking in behind Kelley. Looking around, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact the team, and many of their siblings, were all in one area while the adults had gathered another, quieter area, away from the din of the kids. She smiled when she realized that Lauren and Amy’s parents were beaming at the two of them, who seemed wrapped up in their own world with each other.

“Your daughter is the best thing that’s ever happened to our daughter,” Lauren’s mother said.

“No!” Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Heath shouted at once.

“Not this fight again,” Mr. Heath groaned. 

“Well, if you haven't noticed,” Amy’s mother said, looking to Tobin and Alex, “your daughters seem pretty smitten too.” The parents in question looked toward their children. Tobin was leaning back in her chair, her arm around Alex, who was curled into her side, head resting on Tobin’s chest.

“They still haven't figured that out yet,” Ali added and they all laughed.

“We know. Poor Tobin is too timid to make a move on Alex,” Mr. Heath said, smiling at his daughter.

“Poor girl doesn't see how Alex looks at her. She’s single now, it’s been awhile, she should make a move,” said Mr. Morgan.

“Do not pimp our child out,” Mrs. Morgan warned.

“It’s only to Tobin dear,” he said, a small smirk on his face. 

It was then, Hope realized, at the same time as Ali and Christen, that the parents didn’t know what had happened between Alex and Servando. However, when she spotted Grandma Harris furiously speaking with Mr. Cheney, she knew they knew, even if the rest of the parents didn’t. Grandma Harris looked up at Hope and gave her a nod before going back to her conversation, apparently Grandma Harris was informed about everything. Hope wasn’t certain if she found that worrying or comforting.

x-x-x

Tobin never could sit still long, so it was no surprise to anyone when the young midfielder disappeared before dinner was over. The disappearance of Alex, however, was noted by many who surrounded the tables. It wasn’t like Alex to leave without saying anything, or at all for that matter. When Kelley went looking for them, she was more than happy to find both of them kicking a ball around the back yard.

Tobin couldn't hide her smile anymore. Every move she tried, Alex would mirror perfectly. It quickly became a game that neither of them were willing to lose. So, when Tobin flicked the ball to the roof of the house and Alex turned to watch it, she was more than slightly shocked to find an odd contraption on the roof.

“What the hell?” she asked and Tobin laughed, grabbing the ball as it rolled off the roof.

“Jeff and Dad built it for me. Jeff wanted to design putt-putt golf holes as a kid so he drew one up big enough for a soccer ball. Dad was the one who had the idea of adapting it for the roof. And, well, it’s been there since.”

“That’s so cool.” Alex grinned and Tobin laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“How do you know where the ball will come out at?” Alex asked, looking at the three outlets the thing had. 

“You don’t. It helped me learn to adapt, and gain speed and control.”

“How do you use it?” Alex asked, turning to Tobin, excited about the new way to make normal drills fun again. Tobin just smiled and showed her the ball before kicking it into the top funnel, Alex watched as Tobin stood at the ready. She waited for the ball, when it appeared Tobin ran and kicked it right back in. Soon enough, Alex joined in, the two switching off who would return the ball. Tobin watched the younger player with a smile on her face. So much had changed for them in such a short time; she was glad to have Alex by her side. 

“What are you so smiley about?” Alex asked, jolting Tobin out of her thoughts.

“Oh, nothing much. Just that I’m glad we’re friends.” Tobin smiled and Alex walked over to Tobin leaving the ball behind. She wrapped Tobin into her arms, resting her head against Tobin’s chest. Tobin wrapped her arms around the young striker, holding her close. 

“I can’t thank you enough for being so supportive lately.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Tobin said, resting her head on top of Alex’s. 

“Tobin, you got into two fights with him over me. He was your friend and you had to pick sides because of me.”

“I didn’t pick sides, Lex. You were more important to me from the start. He and I just kicked the ball around every once in awhile.” 

“But—”

“No Lex, no buts. You were in a bad—” Tobin was cut off as Alex leaned up and kissed her. Tobin stood there in shock and Alex pulled back when she realized the midfielder wasn’t reacting.

“Oh god, Tobs. I’m so sor—”

“Lex, I can’t kiss you. I like you Lex, a lot, but I don’t know how to like people and I’m not good at relationships. I don’t want to hurt you Lex,” Tobin said, almost pleadingly, “I want to so much, but I don’t think you understand that I’m not good for you. You don’t get that I just hurt people in the end. I like you too much to see you hurt, Lex.”

“Tobin, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Fine, even if you do hurt me, you warned me. I’ll take full responsibility for my own pain. Tobin, I want you to kiss me back. Please, let us try whatever this is. I’ve been falling for you,” Alex said and Tobin stared at her shocked.

“I… don’t…” Tobin was at a loss for words but as Alex started to back away, Tobin put her hands on Alex’s hips, pulling her back, “you’re falling for me?”

“Since the middle of the summ—” this time Tobin cut off Alex’s words as she leaned in and met her lips. This time Alex was the one a bit too shocked to react. It wasn’t until Tobin cupped her face that Alex reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, kissing her back. 

It was Tobin who ended up breaking off the kiss; she was smiling into it too much. She pressed her forehead to Alex’s, the grin still plastered to her face, and she softly chuckled.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long now,” she said truthfully and Alex smiled back.

“So have I.”

“So, um…”

“Tobin, will you go out with me?” Alex asked and Tobin’s jaw dropped.

“Hey, that was supposed to be my line,” she accused and Alex laughed resting her head back against Tobin’s chest.

“Then ask.”

“Tobin, will you go out with me?” Tobin said smirking and Alex laughed, looking up at the woman, who was beaming down at her. “Ok, serious this time. Lex, will you do me the honor of going out with me? Making me the luckiest girl in the world?” Tobin asked and Alex blushed back up at her.

“Yeah Toby, I will,” she said and Tobin leaned down kissing her again.

x-x-x

Erin tapped Hope’s shoulder as the woman helped pick up the table. 

“Becky, can you help for a minute? I need to steal Hope away,” Erin said and Becky nodded, taking up where Hope left off. 

Hope followed the young woman out of the house, somewhat relieved when Erin also grabbed Kelley on their way. Erin sat on the swing that was on the front porch, Kelley taking the spot next to her. 

“Ok, I want to know what the fuck is going on,” Erin said sternly and Kelley looked up at Hope.

“Erin, I’m happy. That’s all that matters,” Kelley said and Erin buried her face in her hands. 

“You’re sleeping with your teacher? Do you know the amount of trouble the two of you can get into because of this? God Kells, this could put your National Team chances in the garbage.”

“It won’t, I promise, Erin.”

“And you,” Erin said, turning to glare at Hope, “what the hell are you thinking?” Erin’s tone was harsh before Kelley put a hand on her sister’s arm, calming her a bit. “She’s so much younger than you.”

“Actually… she isn’t that much younger than I am. Only four years, and barely that...” Hope trailed off as Kelley glared at her. That wasn’t the right answer. Hope coughed and tried to recover. “And I didn’t plan for it to happen… it just did.”

“Oh my god, yeah, shit just happens, but you have to be the fucking adult in the situation!” Erin shouted and Kelley elbowed her.

“I went after her. She pushed me away over and over again. I just wouldn’t back down,” Kelley said and Erin stopped and looked between the two. 

“Kelley, why…”

“Have you seen her? I don’t need a better reason!” Kelley said and Hope turned red as Erin laughed. “I don’t know though, we just clicked… she made things easier.” Erin watched them for a moment, not saying anything. She took in Hope for the first time, not as Kelley’s teacher, but as someone that was making her younger sister happy. Erin stood up and got nose to nose with Hope.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you hurt her.” She warned darkly and Hope nodded.

“Trust me, if I do hurt her, I’ll hand you the gun myself,” Hope responded. 

“Gun? Oh no. I’ll make sure you linger.”

Hope paled but nodded agreeably. She wouldn’t expect anything less for Kelley. 

Kelley wiggled herself between the two, who barely stood a foot apart. “Ok, no more talking about you dying,” Kelley said, nuzzling Hope’s neck as Hope wrapped an arm around her, not taking her eyes off Erin. Erin’s expression softened as she watched her sister melt into the woman in front of them. 

“Who knows?” 

“The team, basically, and Ali, Press and, I think, Press’ girl knows,” Kelley said and Hope nodded.

“Gezz,” Erin said, dragging a hand through her hair, “those two could turn you in for this.”

“Actually… they can’t,” Hope said and Erin gave her a confused look, “Ash and Ali are a thing—”

“Oh my god! I knew it!” Erin blurted out, “I knew I saw Ash smack her ass as they walked by. She totally denied it!” Hope laughed, so maybe Ash wasn’t completely capable of hiding her relationship too.

“And Tobs hooked up with Press,” Kelley said and Erin’s jaw dropped. 

“Little Toby slept with her teacher?”

“Little Toby has slept with a lot of people,” Kelley said and Erin scoffed.

“Lies and slander! Toby is innocent.”

“Yeah, fifty bucks says she’s in the backyard making out with Alex right now,” Kelley said, extending a hand to her sister who took it in agreement. Before Hope realized what happened, the two were gone, stalking back through the house. She followed slowly after them, laughing when Kelley jumped up and down pointing at Erin, rubbing it in the girl’s face. As she watched the exchange of money, and didn’t notice Grandma Harris quietly standing next to her.

“Fuck that up and you’ll face all of us,” she said sweetly and Hope went wide eyed, turning to the woman. “Don’t act like you even attempted to hide it that well,” she scoffed before walking away. When Hope looked up, the parents were all nodding and Hope knew her cheeks were burning. 

“Hey, who wants to play?” Kelley shouted and Hope looked at the sisters skeptically.

“For real this time, sorry about that.” Erin smirked and Hope rolled her eyes but followed her team outside. Lauren snatched the ball right from Tobin’s feet, Tobin being too distracted by Alex to notice. 

x-x-x

Ali whined as Ash pulled her into a hug. The night was quickly coming to an end and the team had agreed to crashing at the Heaths’ home. Meaning, Ali would go home to an empty bed. 

“I’m telling you, just have Hope, Chris and Julie over,” Ash said and Ali groaned. Leaning up, she kissed Ash.

“They don’t keep me warm at night,” Ali said and Ash smirked.

“They’d better not.”

“Ok, well once,” Ali smirked back.

“Wait… what? Once what?” Ash asked as Ali started heading out to her car.

“Nothing.” she smirked, looking over at Hope talking with Erin, who was leaning against her own car. “Hopey, you wanna come over for movie night?” Ali asked and Hope rolled her eyes but agreed.

“Count us in!” Chris shouted from her own car, Julie by her side. 

“Hopey?” Erin asked, raising an eyebrow and Hope laughed.

“We’ve known each other a long time.”

“Just remember, you hurt her and I’m coming for you.” Erin smiled as she headed back toward the house. She nudged Kelley’s shoulder as she passed, “go say bye to your woman,” she said and Kelley walked up to Hope.

“You sure you don’t want to just go back to your place?” Kelley asked as Hope pulled her into a hug, she kissed the top of Kelley’s head.

“I’m sure. Go have fun with your friends and your sister,” Hope said as Kelley rested her head against Hope’s chest. “You need to hang out with her; you two barely see each other.”

“I know,” Kelley said as Hope ran a hand up and down Kelley’s back.

“Tomorrow, I’ll come over, we’ll all hang out and your sister can get to know me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I figure that’ll be a good thing for all of us.”

“I can’t wait,” Kelley smiled as she leaned up and kissed Hope, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok squirrel.” Hope smiled, kissing Kelley before letting her go. She watched as Kelley ran back to her sister and jumped on her back, matching grins on both their faces.

“Drive safe, Hopey!” Erin yelled, waving and Hope couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Erin wouldn’t be that much trouble after all.

x-x-x 

Ali groaned as she got up and walked over to answer the door to her apartment; they weren’t expecting anyone else. When she opened the door, she was glad that she left her glass of wine, otherwise it would be on the ground right now. Standing in front of her was Grandma Harris, and she didn’t look like she was messing around. 

“So, are we going to stand here or are you going to let me in?” she asked and Ali stepped aside. She looked over at Hope, who looked about ready to bolt from the room, then Christen and Julie. 

“Mrs. Harris… how can we help you?” Hope asked and the older woman looked around at them again. 

“All of you have made some unwise choices.” She looked at Christen, who started to squirm. “Don’t act like I don’t know what happened with Toby and you,” she said and Christen’s eyes went wide. Mrs. Harris folded her hands in front of herself, “I’m not here to tell you to stay away from them. I am here to tell you that these girls aren’t your play things, and I  _ will _ protect them.”

“Ma’am, we’re—”

“Don’t speak, I’m not finished.” 

“Sorry,” Hope said and Julie smirked, attracting Mrs. Harris’ attention.

“You get to have all the fun in here, huh? All because you are the smartest out of all of them and didn’t try to, or succeed, at bedding an underaged— sorry, forgot, a student. I suppose all of them are eighteen after all.”

“Never seen Hope apologize, let alone be afraid of someone.” 

“Well, she’s smart to be afraid of me. I don’t care that you each managed to end up with one of the girls I care most about. I do want you to know, those girls aren’t going to be staying here; I refuse to let that happen. My Ash and Kelley have dreams, and that means I won’t let anything, even if that means you, stand in their way. Ash is going to UNC and Kelley will be at Stanford. They already have call ups for the National team and I know that all of you are already trying to fit in that team too. Do not ruin their lives, or yours for that matter, for a chance at a good time.” 

“Mrs. Harris,” Ali said, pulling the attention of the grandmother, who raised an eyebrow at her, “Ash isn’t just a good time for me. Your granddaughter swept me off my feet… I haven’t told these two this yet but… I got a job just outside Chapel Hill. I want to stay with her.”

“Stanford isn’t far,” Hope said and Grandma Harris nodded, she looked at Christen.

“I’m not going to get in the way of Toby and Alex, no way. Plus, Julie and I made up,” she beamed as Julie kissed her cheek. 

“Take care of my kids, their parents don’t know everything. They don’t know about Alex and Servando; they don’t know that their kids’ coaches are sleeping with their kids. Well, except you Hope, you really could’ve hid it better. Oh and Ali? My granddaughter… how do I put this… my granddaughter patting your ass in the kitchen? You might want to tell her not to do that at school,” she said and Ali turned bright red as Mrs. Harris turned back to Christen, “and somehow you came out of Tobin’s relationship unscathed… I hear that’s a rarity for Tobs. Good job.”

“Tobin is a good kid. It wasn’t the smartest thing ever to sleep with her… but she and I worked it out,” Christen said. 

“Just watch out for everyone, all of them. Kelley needs people who she can trust, and that will be there. Ash needs to be loved. Tobin… Tobin just needs to know she’s worthy of love,” she explained and the women nodded, “now, enjoy your evening, I’m sorry for barging in.”

“No, you aren’t… but stay. We’d be more than happy for you to join, have a glass of wine with us,” Ali said and the woman laughed.

“I remember being young once, and I know my Ash. I am not sitting anywhere in this apartment, my dear. Thank you for the offer though,” Grandma Harris said as she walked back toward the door, leaving a beet red Ali behind. When the door clicked shut all four of the young women looked around at each other before bursting out laughing. 

x-x-x

Amy looked up at Tobin as the young midfielder moved to change movies for the group to watch. Lauren had fallen asleep halfway through the last movie and was curled into Amy’s chest, her breath puffing against Amy’s neck. Amy smiled up at her friend who grinned back at her.

“Hey,” Tobin whispered.

“Hey, yourself.”

“You ok? Need anything?” 

“Maybe an extra blanket soon,” Amy said, looking down at Lauren. Tobin flipped the movie on and sat back next to Amy. 

“Hey, Amy.”

“Hmm Tobs?” 

“How did you know that you and Lauren would make it?” 

“I didn’t. I still don’t, really, but I knew from the moment she first kissed me that I couldn’t live without her.” Amy smiled as she looked down at Lauren. “I knew that she and I would fight and things would get scary, but that she was the one I wanted to call mine.”

“Amy… what if I screw this up?”

“You won’t Tobs. You’ve been waiting for this for so long, and have you not seen the way she looks at you? Especially right now, that glare because you’re taking too long is pretty awesome.” Amy smirked and Tobin looked up noticing that Alex was indeed glaring at her. Tobin grinned before turning back to Amy.

“Thanks, Ames.” She grinned before crawling back to the couch and curling back up, on top of Alex. 

“What took so long?” Alex asked, nuzzling into Tobin’s neck. 

“Amy had a question.”

“Ok,” Alex smiled into Tobin’s neck. “You think Kelley is happy that Erin is here?” Alex asked and Tobin looked over toward the two, who were sitting, their heads together, giggling away.

“I think so.” Tobin smiled.

“I think Kell missed her,” Alex said softly as Tobin kissed her forehead. 

“I think they needed that though. They’ve both changed a lot, for the better. I think they just needed to work things out on their own.”

“When did you become so deep?” Alex teased and Tobin laughed.

“I’ve always been deep, I just rarely show it.” 

Tobin looked around the room at their friends. Soon they would all be scattered across the country going to different colleges, but she knew deep down that it wouldn’t be the last they saw of each other. They were family after all, and family always comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the cliffhanger I left you guys with!


	15. Chapter 15

Ali searched through her closet, pulling out dress after dress, showing them to Hope.

“Ali!” Hope groaned, flopping back on the bed, “I’m sure Ash will love anything you pick.” 

“I want t—”

“Ali,” Hope sighed, looking over to her best friend, “relax, ok? She loves you and honestly, it’s not like it’s your first date.”

“It’s our first ‘going out and being a real couple’ date instead of hiding away in the apartment,” Ali explained as she sat down next to Hope, who pulled on her shirt till the woman laid down next to her. 

“Ali, you remember when you went on that date with that really stupid guy and I told you not to, but I also told you that no matter what you wore, you’d look great?”

“Which one, there was a lot of those?” Ali chuckled and Hope grinned.

“Do you know the only thing that has changed from those two statements?”

“No, but I get the feeling you’ll tell me.”

Hope scoffed, “I mean, I don’t have to if you don’t want to appreciate my words of wisdom.”

“I’ll appreciate it, I promise.” Ali pouted and Hope looked over at her.

“Well, pull yourself together woman. I promised Kelley and Erin I’d be over soon.”

“What if this is a mistake?” Ali asked and Hope sighed and cupped Ali’s cheek, holding their eye contact.

“I really think you should go out with Ash.”

“Aw! You’re such a big softie!” Ali threw her arms around Hope, burying her face into the woman’s neck as Hope rolled her eyes but hugged Ali back.

“Personally, though, the dark blue satin number with the flowers. You’ll be one hot woman in that.” Ali squealed as she ran back to her closet finding the dress. “And the nude heels with the tie up going up your calf.”

“Oh, so now you’re going to really get involved, huh?”

“That tan clutch? The really nice expensive one your mom got you?”

“Oh, the Michael Kors one,” Ali said, grabbing it off the top shelf. She looked back at Hope who smiled and nodded.

x-x-x

“Ash, dear god. Stop freaking out,” Tobin groaned as Ash went through the closet again.

“If it was you with Alex, I’d help you out!” Ash snapped back and Tobin chuckled.

“I wouldn’t drag you into this.”

“Bullshit.” 

“I didn’t do it today. Hell, I came here first to help you before going over to see Lex!”

“Fine, brownie points for Tobin. Now help me!”

“Alright, show me what you got.” Tobin walked over to where Ash stood in the closet, the woman was buzzing beside her. “What are you thinking?”

“That if I don’t wear clothes, I’ll go to jail.”

“Well, that’s a start at least.” Tobin chuckled and Ash groaned. “Alright, grab that shirt, those shoes, that belt…” Tobin trailed off before walking to Ash’s dresser. “Jeans are the second from the bottom?”

“Yeah,” Ash said as she collected everything Tobin told her to, laying them on the bed. 

“Yes!” Tobin exclaimed as she pulled a pair of dark jeans out, “you are gonna be hot.”

“I’m already hot.” Ash deadpanned and Tobin nodded, a smile on her face, at least Ash was relaxing enough to joke. Tobin grabbed her phone taking a photo of the outfit and sending it off to the team.

“Just to double check… you did ask the least fashionable of us all.”

“Huh… I didn’t think about that.” Ash laughed as she grabbed the outfit, going to put it on. Tobin laid down on the bed, checking her phone.

_ Lauren: No tie!  _

_ Amy: Did you see a tie in that picture, dork? _

_ Syd: I like it! Roll the sleeves up a bit, show off those arms. _

_ Lauren: It’s Ash of course she’d try and sneak a tie into the mix. _

_ Becky: Do a partial tuck in. But I like it. _

_ Kelley: Why are we judging what Ash is wearing? Ash has really good taste. _

_ Tobin: Someone is nervous. _

_ Alex: Make her try it on, we can’t see how it looks on the bed. Every girl knows this. _

_ Syd: Oh Alex has a point. Put it on. _

_ Kelley: No take it off! Take it off. _

_ Becky: Kelley shut up. _

“Tobin, what do you think?” Ash asked, stepping out. She was fiddling with the bottom of the denim shirt. Tobin walked over to her and went to roll the sleeves up before simply pushing them up Ash’s arms instead. She recentered the woman’s belt and buttoned the top button of the shirt before stepping back. Ash looked good with the dark wash jeans, dusted with gold on the thighs and the belt matched her brown leather boots. Tobin was slightly proud of herself.

“Here.” Tobin walked over to where Ash kept her collection of hats and watches. “This one.” Tobin handed it to Ash a large face gold watch seemed to set the look off.

“Ok, I say perfect, but we have a handful of other opinions to get first.” Tobin snapped another picture sending it off.

_ Syd: Knock em dead Harris! _

_ Lauren: we’re going to be beating people back from you. _

_ Alex: Go get ‘em tiger! _

_ Becky: so how’d you guys figure out you were gay? _

_ Syd: Welcome to the Bi-party Becky! _

_ Alex: We’ll throw a party later this week for you. _

_ Amy: Yes party!  _

“I think they like it.” Tobin put her hands on Ash’s shoulders, giving her a small shake. “Go have fun.”

“Thanks, Tobin.”

“Hey!” Tobin shouted after Ash, grabbing the brown leather jacket that matched the outfit. “Never forget a jacket on a date.” Tobin winked as Ash took it from her. 

“Thanks, bud,” Ash said, hugging Tobin.

“Now go! You’ll be late!” 

x-x-x

Ali smiled as she opened the door revealing Ash standing there with a bouquet of roses. 

“Hi,” Ash smiled, handing the flowers to Ali.

“That is my cue to leave,” Hope said, grabbing her keys as she walked past the couple. She hugged Ali before squeezing Ash’s arm. “You show her a good time, have her back by ten.”

“Yes coach,” Ash said, smiling. 

“Have fun kids,” Hope said as she walked away. 

“So, are you ready?” Ash asked and Ali nodded.

“Let me grab my bag,” Ali said, walking further into the apartment. 

“I’ll put these in some water.” Ash walked into the kitchen grabbing Ali’s vase from the top of the cabinet as she went. She quickly cut the roses to the proper length and placed them in the vase, trying to present them as best as possible. She smiled as arms wrapped around her waist, Ali dropped her head to Ash’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for those,” Ali whispered, kissing Ash’s cheek.

“Only the best for my woman.” Ash grinned, turning so she could kiss Ali. Ali, however, quickly dodged the incoming kiss, pressing her finger to Ash’s lips.

“No kiss till after our first date.” Ali smiled and Ash kissed her finger before nodding. 

“Alright, princess.” Ash wrapped her arm around Ali as they walked out of the apartment.

Their destination was just outside the city, a place that was a little more upscale but would be well worth it in Ash’s mind. She kept Ali’s hand in her own as she drove, letting the woman trace designs as they went. 

“This is crazy, but I’m nervous,” Ali admitted and Ash let out a laugh.

“I am too,” she admitted, smiling at Ali. 

“Pull over real quick,” Ali said and Ash gave her a questioning look, “just pull over, ok? Trust me.” So Ash pulled her Jeep over to the side of the road, flipping her hazards on. She turned to Ali fully.

“Everything ok?” Ash asked and Ali leaned over, cupping Ash’s cheek as she kissed her. Just as quick as the kiss started, it ended. Ali left their foreheads together as she played with the baby hairs behind Ash’s neck.

“Ok, better. Now, no more till the end.” Ali smiled before leaning in once more for a chaste kiss. “Ok, that was it.” Ali smiled, pulling back from Ash. “Better?”

“Better.” Ash smiled before pulling back onto the road. She flipped the radio on before lacing her hand with Ali’s again. The couple much more relaxed than before. When they pulled in and found a spot, Ash looked over at Ali one more.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Ali said, offering a smile before getting out of the car. They walked into the restaurant, Ash smiling at the hostess. 

“Reservations under Harris?” She said and the woman smiled, grabbing two menus and leading the two towards an open table. Ash pulled Ali’s chair out for her before taking her own seat, thanking the hostess. Ali stared at the menu for a moment before dropping it back down and looking across the table at Ash.

“Yes?” Ash asked after a moment, dropping her own menu down to look up at Ali.

“I’m really glad we did this.” Ali smiled and Ash beamed back at her.

“Me too.”

“And I’m getting a steak.” Ali smirked.

“Anything you want, princess.” Ash smiled as she picked her menu back up, “I mean, with how much you’ve spent at my store, requesting me to help, it’s really like you’ve paid for the meal instead of me.” Ash smirked, using her menu to hide as Ali chuckled.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Hey, I can’t help but show you new stock I know you’d like. Nothing says you have to buy it.”

“Oh sure,” Ali chuckled. 

“Hey, impulse control. It’s a thing.”

“A thing I don’t possess.” Ali smirked as the waiter came up, taking their order.

“Well, that I knew,” Ash said as the man walked away, “otherwise, we wouldn’t be here.” 

“True.” The conversation flowed easily between the two till their meals showed up. After Ash paid, the two headed out again. 

“So, what else do you have planned?” Ali asked and Ash shrugged.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Ash teased as she drove down a new road, taking them further from home. When she pulled into an empty dirt patch Ali looked over at her, questioningly. “Come on,” Ash said getting out of the truck. 

Ali quickly joined her, Ash intertwining their hands as she walked across the land. They followed a set of stairs up and over a sand dune, finding the ocean on the other side. Ali stopped, giving herself a moment to take it all it. 

“Ash,” Ali said softly and Ash wrapped her arms around Ali, pressing her cheek to Ali’s temple. 

“My dad brought Chris and I here as kids. Any time the fighting got too bad and he just wanted us out, we’d come here. It seemed like no one knew about this place, or they did and didn’t like it. I just couldn’t see that being possible, though.” Ash explained and Ali looked up at the woman, watching the emotions play across her face.

“I love it,” Ali said, kissing Ash’s jaw. They stayed there as the sun slowly sank below the sea, staying wrapped around each other. Ash felt Ali start to shiver as the temperature dropped. She took her own jacket off helping the woman into it, rubbing her arms. 

“You ready to go?” Ali asked a few minutes later and Ash leaned down kissing her softly. 

“If you are.” Ali took Ash’s hand as they walked back across the beach to the car. When there she pushed Ash against the side of the truck, kissing her. Ash pulled Ali by her hips closer, dropping their foreheads together. 

“Thank you,” Ash said softly as Ali cupped her cheek, “I really wanted to take you out, treat you right.”

“Don’t thank me.” Ali kissed Ash again. “I had a great time.” Ash nuzzled Ali’s neck placing soft kisses across the warm skin. “Ash,” Ali whispered, her arms around Ash’s shoulders, holding Ash close as the woman kept working her neck. “I love you.” 

Ash paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard Ali say it, it wasn’t even the first time she believed it. It was, however, the first time she knew for certain that Ali was the one for her. Ash connected their lips again, trying to put all the emotions she felt into the kiss. 

“I love you too,” Ash said into the kiss. “Come on, let’s get you home.” 

“Such manners.” Ali smiled.

“Just wait till we get home,” Ash smirked, kissing Ali again.

x-x-x

Erin smiled at  Hope and Kelly as they all worked around each other in the kitchen making lunch. She could tell Kelley was happy; the younger woman had a spark in her eye that Erin hadn’t seen in years. Kelley kept bumping into Hope and all three of them knew it was on purpose but no one said anything. 

However, the problem that Hope presented was still bothering her. Every time she looked at the teacher, Erin was trying to figure her out, but failing to do so. It was bothering the older O’Hara that this woman, who was supposed to be her sister’s mentor, was actually her sister’s, dare she say it, lover. She’d kept an eye on the woman throughout the morning, but with the way that Kelley looked at her and she looked back at Kelley, Erin couldn’t deny that they both had it bad. 

At first, it bothered her to think of  _ anyone _ with her younger sister. Logically, she knew that a few people had graced her sister’s bed in the last two years, but this woman was an adult, at least legally so; though Erin had been given doubts about that when Kelley had walked up to Hope and fed her a piece of a pancake earlier. 

Erin had heard a bit from Ashlyn that Hope had come from a pretty rough background, but didn’t let her affect her present. The blonde had also said that Hope had shown a lot of protectiveness for Kelley, even before they’d really known one another at all. Erin couldn’t let that fall to the wayside. 

Erin was coming to realize that she was going to have to come to terms with her sister dating this woman. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew she had to for Kelley’s sake. So, as she watched them interact again, Hope with an arm wrapped tightly around Kelley as Kelley nuzzled her neck, Erin knew what she had to do; she just needed to wait for the right time. For now, she was content with watching her sister be at peace with the woman holding her.

“Alright you two, I really should’ve listened to Ash when she said you two were kind of gross.” She smirked as she set lunch on the table, “time to eat.”

“We aren’t gross,” Hope defended and Kelley chuckled.

“Hope, we are,” Kelley stated as she walked over to the table, taking a seat on the other side of her sister. Hope just smiled, shaking her head. She took her seat next to Kelley, placing a hand on the younger woman’s knee. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Hope asked and Erin smirked at her. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” She laughed and Kelley gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“We’re going out shopping, but you don’t have to go if you don’t want.” 

“I’ll go, it’s no problem.” 

“Don’t slow us down Solo,” taunted Erin, her eyes full of challenge, "that’s your one and only warning.” 

“Whatever O’Hara, I got this.”

x-x-x

Hope came to realize, far too late, that she did not, in fact, have it. She had no idea that shopping with the two sisters entailed so much. She quickly became their bag carrier, which turned into the person who ran back and forth to the car dropping off the massive amounts of merchandise they were buying. She finally caught a break when the two found a clothing store that they both liked and were spending a larger chunk of time trying things on. She sat down outside of the dressing room Kelley was occupying, trying to catch her breath; she had just taken her third trip back to the car. 

“Hope,” Kelley said softly and Hope looked up. Her breath rushed right from her chest when she saw Kelley standing in front of her with a white summer dress on. “You think it’s ok?” she asked almost shyly and Hope stood up, walking over to her. She placed her hands on Kelley’s hips, walking her slowly back into the room, shutting the door with her foot.

“Ok?” Hope softly growled, “it’s more than ok, Kells. God, if we weren't here… the things I’d do to you,” Hope said before she swept down and kissed up Kelley’s neck. Hope walked her backwards till she was against the back wall, pinning her there. Kelley pulled Hope up by her chin and kissed her.

“What would you do?” Kelley gasped out as Hope started unzipping the dress.

“If you answer that, I swear to god!” Erin groused from the other room and Hope chuckled, dropping her forehead to Kelley’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell you later,” she promised, kissing her once more as she zipped the dress back up, “buy the dress.” She winked before walking out of the room, leaving behind a flustered Kelley. When she stepped out, Erin grabbed her arm and tugged her away from the dressing rooms.

“If you fucking hurt her, I’ll murder you,” Erin hissed and Hope shook her head.

“I can’t, I love her,” she said honestly, a grin on her face. Hope didn’t care how many times she’d have to tell everyone that. She understood their fears but she just knew she had Kelley and that’s all that mattered to her now. Erin stared at her for a minute before nodding. 

“Good, now I’ll be home for Christmas, maybe, so get your rocks off before I come home and after I leave, nothing between,” she said strongly, causing Hope to blush at her bluntness.

“Right, yeah. That’s up to your sister.”

“Oh, you’re so whipped.”

“No, not whipped. In love.”

“Same thing.”

Hope smiled wistfully. “...yeah.”

x-x-x

Alex couldn’t take her eyes off Tobin. The woman had agreed to go out shopping with her for the Black Friday sales that now stretched through the weekend. Tobin had been spotted by someone they knew from school, ‘an ex’ Tobin had simply said. Alex could tell the poor girl was trying to flirt, but Tobin was watching Alex, not even listening to what the girl was saying. Alex loved that Tobin was just that oblivious to what was happening to her, but when the girl touched Tobin’s arm, Alex knew she hadn’t stopped from the face she made. Tobin’s face immediately changed and she looked worried. Brushing the girl off, she walked over to Alex.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling Tobin down into a kiss. She smiled as Tobin pulled her closer by her hips. Alex broke the kiss pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re adorable, you know that right?” Alex asked and Tobin grinned at her, wrapping her hand around the wrist of the hand Alex had around the back of Tobin’s neck.

“I hear that every once in awhile.”

“That girl was so trying to get into your pants, Toby.”

“Who? Oh, Clare? No way man, she’s too demanding,” Tobin said and Alex laughed kissing her again. This time when the kiss broke Alex just allowed Tobin to hold her, content in the embrace. She spotted the girl fuming a few feet away. Alex gave her a smug smile and a curt wave before placing a kiss on Tobin’s neck. 

“Hey now, none of that out in public,” Tobin husked and Alex pulled back, kissing her before turning back around. 

“So, I was thinking maybe we should try and find some new jeans for me,” Alex said, walking away, Tobin’s hand laced in her own.

“Sounds like a plan champ,” Tobin said and Alex looked over her shoulder at the woman, grinning. Walking over to the section where Alex normally liked to shop, Tobin’s attention was caught by a woman sitting in the lobby by the changing rooms. “Hey, is that coach Solo?” she asked. When Alex turned to see what she was looking at, Tobin couldn’t help but wonder how Alex had already found so many things to try when she’d only been distracted a few moments.

“Yup, I think so. Oh! That means Kelley is here,” Alex said, pulling Tobin over toward the woman, “hey, coach.”

“Alex, Tobin,” Hope said, giving a small smile. 

“Got dragged out too?” Tobin asked, chuckling.

Hope laughed. “Yeah, but with two of them. It’s a riot with them both.”

“Oh, Erin is here too?” Alex said before walking down the hall to find the two sisters. Tobin crashed into the chair next to Hope. 

“You catch that Lions game yesterday?”

“Sadly,” Hope said and Tobin laughed.

“Man, you’d think they’d give up such a prime spot to a team that actually, I don’t know, wins.”

“Hey now, every team has their day.” Hope pointed out and Tobin shrugged.

“Yeah, just when the freaking Cincinnati Bengals have more days than you, it’s sad.”

“Hell, the fucking Dolphins,” Hope said and the two laughed. 

“So, Erin isn’t giving you a hard time, right?” Tobin asked and Hope shook her head.

“No, she’s actually really nice. She really loves her sister.”

“Ok good. If she turns evil on you, just say something. I like you and Kelley together, she’s really happy; I’ve missed seeing her that happy,” Tobin said honestly and Hope thought about the photo of Tobin that Kelley had hanging in her room. She and Ash at no more than six years old, covered in dirt, with huge grins on their faces. The three were basically blood and it comforted her knowing the young woman had people caring about her. She knew Ash would protect the woman at all costs, and that Tobin would too, but she was also glad the smaller woman could keep her cool enough to voice her own opinions. 

“I love her,” Hope said again, a grin plastered on her face again, “I do, and I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Awesome,” Tobin said and looked around, “how long you been here?”

“Two hours, at least?” 

“Geez… got a pen?”

“Why in— yes I do, I have Kelley’s purse,” Hope said and Tobin grinned as she pulled out a pad of paper.

“Tic tac toe?”

“You’re childish... I’m X’s.”

“You’re on, Coach.”

After another hour, the three women came out to find wads of paper filing a trash bin and Tobin and Hope battling fiercely over a game of tic tac toe. 

“You’re dating a nerd,” Erin said softly to her sister who beamed.

“Yup.”

“Hey, watch it, Erin. The other one is mine,” Alex said and Erin laughed.

“Well then, so are you,” she said and both the women looked up at them. 

“Hey, you guys done?” Hope asked.

“Yeah, think so. We got Alex here a whole new wardrobe,” Kelley smirked as Alex’s cheeks flushed. Hope coughed, trying not to think about what that could mean for Kelley and what she had picked up for herself. 

“You guys ready to check out?” Tobin asked and the three looked at each other before nodding. Tobin took the items Alex had in one arm and took Alex’s hand with her free hand. They walked at a slow pace toward the front as Alex tried staying as close as possible to the older woman. 

“Thanks for coming out with me today, Tobs,” Alex said and Tobin wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. Pulling her close, she kissed the top of her head.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be Lex.” she smiled, holding her close as they walked toward the checkout. 

“God, you’re right. They are adorable together,” Erin said loudly enough for Tobin and Alex to hear. Tobin looked over her shoulder at the woman and glared but quickly returned her attention to Alex. 

“I think it’s cute,” Kelley stated matter of factly and Hope shook her head. She had spent many nights listening to Kelley whine about how Alex and Tobin couldn’t figure their shit out, so she was glad they finally did. 

“Tobin!” Clare greeted once again and Hope’s head snapped up staring at the young girl, her student from another class. She watched as the young blonde bounded over and practically into Tobin’s arms. Tobin stood stock still, one arm around Alex, the other carrying everything still.

“Clare,” Tobin said slowly, almost in a warning tone but the young girl ignored it.

“I was hoping to catch you before I left. I was thinking maybe—”

“Clare, buzz off man. I know you’re not  _ that _ dense, you know Tobin is with Alex. Stop acting like if you get all up on her right now that Alex will leave her or that Tobin will go back to you,” Kelley said stepping up, Hope stayed behind the young forward, knowing she could handle herself but also wanting to make her presence at least slightly known.

“Oh?” Clare stepped back, “you two are… oh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Because me making out with her earlier didn’t—” Alex stopped when she saw the glare that Hope was sending her way. 

“Hey coach,” Clare greeted when she followed Alex’s line of sight, “what brings you out shopping today?” 

Hope smiled as she tried to figure out a story. She knew the girl was smart, no matter how much she didn’t act like it, and standing here with three students wasn’t going to look good.

“Hope agreed to come with me and hang out, we go way back, met at a soccer game when our schools versed each other, isn’t that right Hope?” Erin quickly stepped in and Hope nearly sighed in relief.

“Yeah, yeah. We killed you guys,” Hope said and Erin rolled her eyes playfully. 

“She’s a little bored, we kept her and poor Tobs here trapped for hours while we tried things on.”

“I wouldn’t call it trapped,” Tobin grinned at Alex who blushed. 

Finally, the young blonde admitted defeat, her shoulders sagged slightly just long enough for Hope to catch it before she plastered a smile back on her face. “Well, it was nice seeing you all, catch you around school.”

“Stay away from my girl,” Alex huffed as she walked away and Tobin chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Oh Lex, don’t worry about her or anyone else,” Tobin said and Alex smiled. 

“You killed us? Ha, yeah right, Hope, in your dreams.” Erin laughed as she walked away from the group, Hope just looked over to Kelley who smiled at her, shrugging. There was no winning against an O’Hara.

“Hey Heath, you coming over to ours?” Erin practically shouted and Tobin looked at Alex who shrugged. 

“Sure, Erin, but only if you make that Chicken Alfredo.” 

“You got it man.” Erin grinned.

x-x-x

It was nearly an hour later when the group was sitting around Kelley’s living room enjoying the smells of the meal cooking in the kitchen. Erin wanted to pick the brain of her sister’s best friends. Get a read on what they thought of the whole situation. One thing was for sure, her baby sister couldn’t keep her hands off the older woman. Kelley was sitting on Hope’s lap, the keeper’s arm around her, holding her securely against her. 

“So, tell me with the utmost detail exactly how you two figured it out,” Kelley said as she played with Hope’s hair.

“Well…” Tobin said, looking over to Alex who started turning red.

“Someone got drunk and decided it would be a good idea to be outside while it was pouring out. I was… well, I was looking for her. I found her at the field and dragged her home with me, because at this point, she’s soaked through and she’s drunk off her ass, and I was home alone and didn’t want to be—”

“Her parents were outta town, she wasn’t trying to take advantage,” Tobin clarified.

“Oh god no,” Alex said, her cheeks turning even more red, “apparently drunk Tobin is cuddly and pretty open. She spilled everything to me about her sleeping with Coach Press and, well, a few others and…” Alex stopped and looked over at Tobin who leaned over and kissed her.

“Alex here asked me why I was doing that to myself and I basically said ‘cause I couldn’t have you’.”

“You two are horribly, sickeningly cute,” Erin said with a shake of her head before turning to Kelley and Hope. “Your turn.”

“Not happening,” Hope said quickly and Kelley grinned.

“I fucked my teacher before the first date,” she exclaimed and Erin laughed as Hope covered her face with her free hand.

“Typical Kelley.”

“So... “ Hope turned to Alex and Tobin. “That night you two figured your shit out… was that the night Lauren and Amy had their date and couldn’t shut up about?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Alex asked as Tobin pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

“That was the same day Kelley and I…” Hope stopped and looked down at Kelley who smiled. “Well, when we—”

“We hooked up. I swear Hope, if I knew you’d struggle this much with this—” Hope cut Kelley off by kissing her. 

“On that note, dinner is ready.”

x-x-x

Hope was up early the next morning. She figured she could return the favor of a meal for Erin before they returned her to the airport for her flight back to school. She found herself watching Tobin and Alex on the air mattress in the living room. Tobin had herself wrapped protectively around Alex, while Alex had her head on the midfielder’s chest. The two were still very much in the infancy of their relationship and yet so comfortable with each other, Hope slightly envied that. She loved Kelley, that was no doubt, but telling her that was a whole other story. 

“What you have is better,” Erin said softly as she walked in, pulling herself up onto the counter, watching Hope. 

“How so?”

“As much as I love Tobin, she doesn’t look at Alex like you look at Kelley. It’s close, and I don’t doubt that they love each other but you love Kelley with everything. Tobin hasn’t turned her whole self over to Alex yet, and neither has Alex to Tobin. And I’m not referring to sex, I’m referring to the fact that you’d die for Kelley, you’d give up everything, your job, your home, your life. Tobin is almost there, I can see it in her eyes. You and Kelley, didn’t have that stage, or at least so I hear. You two met and it was explosive.” 

Hope smirked and looked up at Erin. “You got that right.”

“Ew, you fucker.”

“More like I fucked her,” Hope carefully said each word. 

“Hey, I’m still her big sister. I’ll still ban you from seeing her.”

“No, you won’t,” Hope said strongly, “you know I’m good for her.”

Erin’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “I hate that you’re right.” Erin sighed. “I like you Hope, I think you’re good to my baby sister and as hard as it is to swallow, I like you two together. I know you won’t hurt her.”

“I swear—”

“I know, but I also know that sometimes Kelley can be a lot to handle.”

“Erin,” Hope turned to face the woman, “as far as I’m concerned, and I know it’s early, Kelley is my forever.”

“I might hold you to that, Solo.”

“I would expect you to.”

“Now, how can I help?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d repay you for dinner last night, so you can just sit and watch.”

“Perfect, that’s my kind of helping!” Erin grinned as Hope laughed.

“You and Kelley are a lot alike.” 

“Well, we are related.” She laughed. “Oh and just so you know, Ali and Ash are on a whole other planet when we’re talking about relationships, not even comparable—”

“I was here from start to now, let’s just put it this way. Those two are a match made in heaven. God sat up there toying around with them till now and he’s so fucking happy to have them together now,” she explained and Erin laughed. 

x-x-x   
Hope stood aside while Kelley hugged Erin. 

“I’ll come see you soon I promise.” Erin kissed Kelley’s temple. “I’ll be at your graduation for sure. Maybe prom or something too?”

“That’s so far away, though, why not Christmas?” Kelley whined and Erin looked up to Hope for help. Hope had told Erin her plans to take Kelley up to her hometown for Christmas, letting the woman know that they might not be home if she came back.

“Kell,” Hope said softly as she stepped up, “I promise you’ll see her real soon.” Hope rubbed the woman’s back. 

“I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“I’m gonna miss my flight squirt.” 

“But…” Kelley had tears in her eyes, “prom?”

“I’ll be there.” Erin promised, hugging Kelley tightly. Hope smiled as she pulled Erin’s bag from the trunk. Erin walked over to her, taking the bag, before looking up at Hope. Erin pulled Hope into a bone crushing hug.

“You take care of her,” Erin said and Hope nodded.

“I will. You take care of yourself.”

“Ok.”

“You need anything, call.”

“I’ll be ok,” Erin promised and Hope shook her head. 

“You’re family now, you call. I don’t care what it's for, I’ll help.”

“Hope—”

“I mean it.”

“Alright, Hope.” 

“Now hurry up,” Hope said and Erin turned to leave, only to have Kelley hug her again.

“Call when you land.”

“Ok kid,” Erin promised before Kelley let go and she made her way into the building, looking over her shoulder every few steps. 

“You ok?” Hope asked as she leaned against her car, watching Kelley.

“No.”

“Wanna go home and watch that stupid show?”

“The Bachelor?”

“Sure.”

“You hate that show,” Kelley pointed out and Hope shrugged.

“But you don’t,” Hope said and Kelley smiled, nodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for Thanksgiving, I'll admit I'm sad to see it go, but more fun stuff is coming up!


	16. Chapter 16

Ash groaned as she leaned against her locker.

“I am not ready for Monday,” she said and Tobin chuckled.

“You don’t look ready,” Tobin said, opening her arms for Alex to walk into her embrace. The young forward let out a yawn as she nuzzled into Tobin’s neck.

“Too early,” Alex mumbled against Tobin’s pulse point. 

“I hear ya, baby horse,” Ash said.

“What’s Krieger’s plan for today?” she asked, allowing another yawn to escape as Kelley walked up and cuddled into Ash’s embrace.

“Yeah, Tree, what’s the plan for today?”

“Thankfully, a movie about the history of Christmas.” 

“I don’t want to know how you got her to agree to that.”

“We stayed up way too late.” Ash smirked and Tobin glared at her.

“Didn’t you hear me say I didn’t want to know?”

“Sorry, I’ve been hearing ‘please Ash’ all night. Must’ve gotten confused.” Ash smirked.

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry, too sore today.”

“Damn Harris, got the comebacks today,” Kelley grumbled. 

“Harris!” a voice snapped through the air and Ash dropped her arms from around Kelley, who protested instantly, trying to nuzzle her way closer to the blonde’s warmth.

“Sorry coach,” Ash replied with a cringe, not putting her arms back around Kelley.

“She’s mean,” Kelley whimpered, “Ash, hold me. It’s cold.”

“Not with Solo staring me down.”

“Wimp, she won’t hurt you. I won’t let her.”

“Nope.”

“Hope, stop being mean. I’m cold.” Kelley pouted at the older woman who groaned and flipped her hand at them. Ash carefully eyed her as she wrapped Kelley back up in her arms.

“If she kills me—”

“I promise, I won’t let her.” 

“Kids! Class,” Hope yelled and Tobin grumbled.

“Obviously, someone wasn’t making the best use of her time over break, like Ash,” Alex said as she leaned up and kissed Tobin before linking their hands. 

“Um, excuse me,” Kelley huffed, “but she definitely wasn’t complaining all break.”

“Guys,” Tobin said with a warning tone. It was far too early for them to start a bickering match, especially in the middle of the school.

“Come on, let’s go watch a movie,” Ash said, tugging Kelley close to her.

x-x-x

Amanda watched Hilary from across the lab room. She knew what her girlfriend was up to and she didn’t want the woman to get in trouble. Servando had the luck of the draw go against him today, getting Hilary as his lab partner. Granted, the class was filled with other athletes who were not too happy with the man, however, Hilary was furious. 

Alex Morgan was like Hilary’s little sister. Hilary had been Alex’s bus buddy when they were in elementary school together. Since then, Hilary had felt a kinship with the younger woman, and now standing in front of her was the thing that had caused Alex the most harm in her life. 

Amanda had groaned when she found out that Brianna Decker and Megan Duggan were the partners in the slot next to Hilary. Those three were thick as thieves and pure evil when it came to pay back. 

“Kessel! Head out of the clouds man,” Amanda’s own lab partner said, shaking her out of her thoughts. Amanda looked over at her and gave a guilty smile. 

“Sorry Carpenter,” she shot back and the other woman grinned.

“So, ten bucks says your girl gets her payback today.” 

“Alex Carpenter, my girl in no such way is looking to—” Amanda stopped when she saw Hilary ‘accidently’ nudge the bunsen burner closer to Servando’s sleeve. The young man wasn’t paying attention; he was messing around on his phone and before Amanda could speak, his arm was on fire. 

“What the fuck!” he screamed and started running around. Amanda could only stare in horror as Hilary tackled him and started smacking his arm, probably harder than was necessary, to put the fire out. 

“Quick thinking Knight!” their teacher, Ms. Wickenheiser, praised and Amanda glared at Hilary who gave her a cheeky grin back. “Servando? What were you thinking? I know you’re on a klutz phase considering all the bruises you’ve acquired, but to not be paying attention near the fire! Go to the office.” Amanda rolled her eyes but handed over ten bucks. 

At the end of lab, Amanda waited for Hilary outside the class. 

“I’m telling you guys, death by a thousand cuts,” Hilary said as she walked out with Bri and Megan. Without missing a beat she wrapped an arm around Amanda’s waist pulling her close.

“Oh no, removing fingernails,” Carpenter said and Amanda rolled her eyes, this conversation had come up a lot lately.

“Nah. I’ve got a better idea,” she spoke up, shocking the group.

“Really babe? You?” Hilary asked and Amanda nodded.

“Three words: Tabasco sinus rinse,” Amanda said proudly as all four of the other women’s jaws dropped.

“Three more: Oh my god,” Hilary said, shocked.

“Damn Hils, better not go pissing your girl off any time soon.” Megan joked and Hilary kissed the top of Amanda’s head.

“Naw, she loves me too much. Now babe, where can we get that much sauce to really fuck up Servando’s life?” Hilary asked and Amanda laughed, shrugging. 

x-x-x

Tobin walked up to where Alex was sitting on the top fencing for the bleachers. Today was the Friday before their last game of the ‘year’. Christmas break was only a few short weeks away and with all the conflicting schools, the teams ended up with all of December off. 

“Babe, please don’t sit there…” Tobin whined, worry evident in her voice.

“I’ll be fine Tobs,” Alex promised but Tobin wasn’t convinced. She tensed up as Amy stomped her way up the bleachers causing them to shake. 

“Please, Lex?”

“Tobin.” Alex sighed, staring back at the woman, who gave her pleading eyes.

“Please what?” Amy asked as she sat next to Tobin, scooting her over enough so that Lauren could sit down too. Soon enough, nearly their whole team was piled around them. 

“Toby is afraid I’ll fall,” Alex said and Syd aww’d.

“She’s afraid to lose you,” she said, as Tobin’s cheeks burned red.

“Whatever,” Tobin huffed, but looked at Alex, “please, Lex?” 

“Yeah  _ Lex,  _ don’t you know you could fall and break your neck?” Amy said, ribbing Tobin.

“Oh man, think of all the dangers in the world. Tobin’s going to have to work really hard to keep you safe from all of them,” Ash pointed out, smirking at Tobin, who glared back at her.

“Probably best to never go swimming, you just might drown,” Kelley said.

“Better not play baseball, it would just take one wild pitch and bam! Gone,” Amy pointed out and Kelley nodded.

“Ooh, better avoid escalators, I’ve heard they try to eat unsuspecting people,” Becky added nonchalantly, earning looks from everyone, “seriously, I heard about one that ate some guy’s shoe right off his foot.”

“She could accidentally wear an Arsenal jersey to a Chelsea game. Last thing she’d ever hear would be ‘oy oy oy’,” Ash smirked, earning a glare from Alex.

“Ew, like I’d be caught dead in that trash. Barca is my team,” Alex said proudly and Tobin’s face fell.

“What… you like Barca over Arsenal?” Tobin said, barely above a whisper.

“Oh good, you two do have a difference,” Kelley smirked.

“Oh! It’s hunting season right now, so should probably avoid wearing a deer costume near the woods,” Syd added.

“Or a parka to practice!” Amy grinned and everyone looked at her. “What? Cause she’d get heat stroke… wow, you guys are slow today.”

“Avoid hockey rinks. I hear wild zambonis are known to attack,” Lauren said, ignoring the fact her girlfriend had confused everyone, “that and Knight’s been oddly territorial lately.”

“Never let her use a weed wacker,” Ash smirked, “my uncle Jiminy got into a fight with one of those once.”

“You have an Uncle Jiminy?”

“Not anymore!”

“Don’t let her move to Canada, the wolves will get her,” Becky said.

“Or she’ll freeze to death,” Amy said.

“Not if she has that parka with her!” Lauren grinned and Amy rolled her eyes.

“She’s more than likely to get pneumonia, even with a parka. Ms. ‘It’s just a sniffle, I’ll practice anyways’ doesn’t have the best track record for keeping healthy,” Syd said and Alex groaned, burying her face in Tobin’s neck. 

“Why are we picking on me?”

“Because you’re cute, and they’re more picking on me being over protective,” Tobin said kissing the top of her head.

“Now Tobs, you gotta be careful,” Lauren started, drawing herself up, gaining the attention of everyone. “If you end up too protective and wrap her too tightly in bubble wrap or foam… she could suffocate,” Lauren said laughing and Tobin glared at her.

“Alright guys, I think I get it.”

“She could go out in full knight’s regalia and have the misfortune to happen across a harmless wee bunny rabbit,” Syd said as she braided Ashlyn’s hair, seemingly a bit less entertained by the conversation than previously.

“Well then, look out she could get kidnapped by vampires,” Ash snorted.

“How have you of all people not seen that movie?” Syd asked and Ashlyn looked up at her confused.

“What movie?” 

“Only the greatest movie of all times,” Alex interjected and Syd grinned at her.

“No seriously guys, what movie?” Ash said getting slightly annoyed.

“C’mon. The—”

“Dude! You can’t speak the title to someone who hasn’t seen it. It’s like a sin,” Becky joined in, earning a high-five from Syd.

Alex grinned, “Geez, I wasn’t expecting the Spanish In—”

“NO!”

“So basically no matter what I do, things are a threat to her?” Tobin asked and everyone looked around at each other nodding in agreement.

“Not to beat a dead Baby Horse,” replied Becky, receiving a few snickers, “but, yeah Tobs, you’re screwed.” She smirked and Tobin groaned again, Alex nuzzling her neck. 

“I promise, I’m not going to die from anything like that.”

“That wasn’t as helpful as you hoped it would be,” Tobin said and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Ok, fine, I promise not to die anytime soon,” she said leaning up and kissing Tobin. She smiled as the tips of Tobin’s ears turned red. 

“No guys, seriously. What movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got in the way! Hope you guys enjoy! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Amy stood in the middle of the field looking around at her team. Ash in the back, smiling from her net; Syd and Kelley, her wingers; Tobin and Lauren, their midfielders; and Becky leading their defense. She knew they had this game in the bag and they hadn’t even started yet. She looked back at Lauren who gave her a soft smile and a nod, Amy turned back forward and the game started. 

It was by no means a rough game, they were ahead by two at the half and frankly, they were bored.

“I want something more interesting,” Amy complained as she leaned her head against Lauren’s shoulder. 

“What if we shake up the line up?” Ali asked, looking at Hope and Christen who shrugged. “Kelley wanna drop back to D? We’ll put Alex up top, Amy either in at a wing or out?”

“In. In for sure.”

“So, we’ll switch things up and see if that’s a bit more entertaining for you all.” Ali looked over at Ash who was shoving Tobin, the two of them completely occupied with each other. “Harris,” she snapped and Ash stepped back from Tobin who chuckled and walked back over to Alex, kissing her cheek. 

“Yes, coach?”

“Nothing, just wanted to see if I could get you to stop,” Ali grinned as the room erupted into laughter. Ash narrowed her eyes at Ali before stalking across the room and lifting Ali up, pushing her back against the wall.

“Ok! None of that,” Hope yelled as she and Christen quickly moved in to break the two up. 

“Two minutes,” Becky said as she passed a ball back and forth with Syd. 

“Alright, let’s get out there and win!” Ali said kissing Ash. She stood back on her own feet, patting Ash’s back as she walked out, the keeper throwing her a wink over her shoulder. 

The second half went just like the first, the Diamond Bar team killing it. The only difference this time was the girls’ hockey team was also there cheering them on. The support of their fellow athletes drove them to play even harder. They ended up winning 5-0. Ali gathered the team at the end of the game, grinning. 

“Alright girls, congratulations on the win! I want you all to be smart this break, keep up with your conditioning... and I don’t know why I’m saying this. I know I’ll be dragged out to play at least a few times with you.” Ali smiled at Ash who grinned. 

“Have a safe break everyone. I don’t need a call saying ‘come bail us out of jail’.” Hope looked at Kelley who smirked. 

“Well, if I’m arrested it might be you sitting right beside me,” Kelley shot back and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, well then I guess we’ll call Ali,” Hope said and the group broke apart, “Hey.” Hope pulled Kelley close to her. “I was thinking about Christmas.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I was thinking we could head up to my grandfather’s place for a few days, or well, I guess it’s my place now,” Hope said, rubbing the back of her neck, “if you want to.”

“You want me to?” 

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn—” 

Kelley kissed her, grinning. “I’d love to.”

x-x-x

Tobin pulled Alex down into her lap, nuzzling her neck.

“What’s the plan for your break, hmm?”

“Well, I have this really wonderful girlfriend that’s going to be at my house a lot, or me at her’s. I’m thinking we could be super domestic; make cookies, cuddle during movie marathons, all that fun stuff.”

“Well now, that sounds like something I could get on board with.” Tobin smiled, kissing Alex. 

“Hey now, I don’t know if my girl would like that. She’s kind of territorial,” Alex whispered as she moved so she was straddling Tobin, facing her. 

“Oh, is she now?”

“Very. Even beat up my ex a few times.”

“I bet I could take her.” Tobin smirked, putting her hand behind Alex’s neck and pulling her close to kiss her.

“What the fuck is with this team and fucking?” Becky shouted as she walked out of the showers, causing Alex to turn bright red.

“Hey,” Tobin said, glaring at their captain, “only I’m allowed to pick on my girl.”

“See? Territorial.” Alex grinned, burying her face into Tobin’s neck.

“Tell me about it.” Tobin grinned, as Alex started kissing her neck. “I’m excited for break.” Tobin waggled her eyebrows as Alex laughed.

“Remember, my house, the last Friday of school,” Lauren said walking in. Amy looked up at her, narrowing her eyes. 

“I thought it was Saturday?”

“No, my family’s party is Saturday,” Lauren said and Amy nodded.

“Oh, so we’re not your family?” Sydney yelled and Lauren laughed, shaking her head.

“Hell no, you guys are too damn crazy to be my family.”

“Jerk,” Syd scoffed, “I can’t make it Saturday anyway, or I’d be all up in your business.”

“Oh? What’s your plans?” Kelley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Dom’s family party.”

“That’ll be fun,” Kelley said as Syd sat next to her.

“Guys, let’s go out. Get this last game night done right,” Amy said and everyone nodded.

x-x-x

Apparently out meant to Kelley’s apartment. It also meant junk food and Disney movies. Hope, fortunately, knew better than to complain. Ali, on the other hand, never got the memo.

“I’m sorry, but you guys are all grown-ups, or very nearly. Why are we having a Disney movie marathon?” she groaned as Ash picked her up, walking them both over to the couch and pulling the woman into her lap as she sat.

“You don’t know how great these are though. We start out with the new stuff, and then work back to the best classics. That way we can nap at the start because, of course, we’ve all seen the new stuff a million times lately. The classics, however, it’s been awhile.”

“That still doesn’t—”

“Ali, I wouldn’t even try,” Christen interjected, “the weekend Tobin and I… yeah, well let’s just say even I didn’t escape a Disney movie that weekend.”

“It was Finding Nemo!” Tobin exclaimed from Alex’s lap, the forward laughing and pulling her back into a kiss.

“Yeah, it’s still a kid movie,” Christen said and JJ pouted at her.

“I like Nemo,” she said softly and Christen smiled.

“I love Nemo too, but that’s not the point.”

“The point is, Chris could’ve been getting some, but instead was watching Nemo.” Hope smirked and Christen nodded.

“See? Hope gets it.”

“Oh trust me, I’ve been there.”

“Hey, not fair. You’re the one who wanted to watch Ratatouille last time,” Kelley shot back.

“I was trying to see if his cooking skills would rub off on you.”

“And did they?” Becky asked and Hope laughed.

“Kelley managed to burn a mac and cheese microwave cup the next day, so no.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, those suckers are hard.”

“They have instructions right on them.” 

“They were hard,” Kelley mumbled as Hope pulled her close, kissing her.

“I’m sure they were,” she said against the younger woman’s mouth.

“Ok, ok we came here for movie night, not watch our coach make out night,” Becky said throwing a pillow toward Hope and Kelley. 

“Just wait, in just over a week, it’ll be Christmas break.” Kelley grinned as she settled against Hope, turning her attention to the movie.

x-x-x

Grandma Harris walked into her living room where she had collected the parents and family of those she figured needed to hear what she had to discuss with them. She sighed as she took her seat in her rocking recliner, looking around the room at the faces she’s grown to love over the years.

“Is everything ok, Gran?” Mr. Cheney asked first, worry evident in his voice.

“Depends on how you take this,” she answered and shook her head, “and I am perfectly healthy so paws off the china set, dear.” She smirked, eyeing Mrs. Heath from across the room who smiled innocently back. The tension released in the room as quiet laughter could be heard.

“Ok, then it must be really important if you had called us all here,” Erin said via a laptop setup thanks to Mr. Cheney, Grandma Harris nodded.

“It is. Before I start, I want you all to listen first, is that clear?” When everyone nodded she took a deep breath. “As some of you have started to notice, Ash has gotten very close with coach Krieger.” The woman looked around the room watching the reactions on the faces of the parents around her. “It seems that Ash and Ali have started seeing each other. I had a little conversation with Ali the other night and while I might not be happy with it, I know my Ash is old enough to make her own choices.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Mr. Heath asked and his wife pinched his arm, “no, I’m not going to sit and just listen if I have questions. How could you allow this?”

“Easy. My granddaughter is happy, for the first time in a long time,” the woman said and the man’s eyes fell to the floor. Erin was biting her lip. 

“There could be legal recourse for this…” Mr. Cheney warned and Grandma Harris nodded.

“There could, if that was the route I wanted to take. However, it is not. Ali has been good to Ash, and maybe it will last, maybe it won’t, who knows. But, the way they look at each other… the way they feel right now. I’m not going to fault someone who is just a kid herself.”

“Ash is too young to be getting into something this serious,” Mr. Heath said.

“We started to date at fifteen, and got engaged at eighteen. Were we any different?” Mrs. Heath asked and the man huffed.

“Yes! We’re the same age, and not in the position of power over some kid.”

“I trust Ali not to abuse the power she holds over Ash, what little there is.” 

“Kelley is seeing Hope,” Erin said softly, the room instantly falling quiet as every eye turned to her.

“What?” Mrs. Heath asked, shocked.

“Hope and Kelley are dating… and I don’t care what any of you think… I support it.”

“Kelley’s just a kid!” Mr. Heath shouted and Grandma Harris reached across the coffee table, smacking his leg.

“Calm down,” she scolded and the man took a deep breath.

“I spoke with both of them… a lot... about this, and... well… at first, I thought maybe it was Hope just being a predator, but Kelley as explained it, Hope tried to fight her off so much. But well, we all know how headstrong Kelley is.” Erin chuckled to herself. “Well, apparently somewhere along the line they fell for each other and… I’m with Grandma Harris… they are in love and I’m not going to stand in the way of it.”

“That’s why Kelley was her normal self at Thanksgiving?” Mr. Heath asked and Erin nodded. 

“Wait,” said Mr. Cheney, a look of realization dawning on his face, “Hope was the one who went and straightened out the whole ‘mix-up’ at the apartment, wasn’t she? I knew those snakes folded too easily.”  

“Hope has been there for her over and over… I’m not going to stand in their way,” Erin said again and slowly everyone started nodding. She looked over to Mr. Heath who was still contemplating.

“I haven’t seen Kelley that happy in a very long time… I’ve seen her pull away from all of us, and cry so much these last few years. If Hope is really bringing our old Kelley back… I’m ok with that,” he said, burying his face in his hands. 

“Mr. Heath… I need you to tell me you won’t turn them in,” Erin said and the man looked up at the laptop.

“Excuse me?”

“If you say something… it’ll just ruin them.” Erin looked over at Grandma Harris. “All of them, so no turning Ash and Ali or Hope and Kelley in.” The man stared at the younger woman.

“Because it’s them, I won’t.” He grunted and Mrs. Heath rubbed his back. “But I’m going to kill Hope if she hurts Kelley. And Ali if she hurts Ash.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less, but I don’t see that happening…” Erin sighed and thought for a moment. “I understand that we feel like Ash and Kelley are just kids but honestly Kelley has been on her own for a year. She’s held her job down, she’s got a 4.0 in her classes, she’s going to Stanford for some weird engineering thing that is way over my head. Ash is getting like a…” Erin looked over at Grandma Harris who smiled.

“Ash is a strong 3.8 student, she’s still working her job at the store, she’s keeping up on her family life and friends and she’s going to UNC with a scholarship. If she’s capable of making all those choices, then she’s more than capable of choosing who to be with.” 

“So, we’re just going to sit back and let it happen?” Mr. Heath asked.

“Honey, I know it’s not the best situation but if Kelley and Ash are happy, who are we to stand in the way?” Mrs. Heath asked and the man sighed. “We have Christmas coming up soon, let’s just see how things progress for now.”

“Hope’s made plans for her and Kelley, I won’t make it back in this year so I’d prefer it if Kelley had someone with her.” Erin admitted, Mr. Heath sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Keep us updated?” he asked looking up at Grandma Harris.

“That’s why you are all here.” She smiled.

“Darn, and here I thought it was for the lemon cake.” Mr. Cheney grinned and the woman narrowed her eyes at him.

“Don’t act like I didn’t catch you stealing a piece when you walked in!” 

He threw his hands up in the air. “Who me? No! Never!” He grinned as everyone chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope never would have thought that she’d bring someone back to her hometown. It had seemed just unfeasible before, no one had understood her enough. Then, Kelley came into her life and all of that changed. She wanted Kelley to walk down these streets with her. She wanted Kelley to know the ins and outs of her grandparents’ mountain range home like she did. She wanted to hold Kelley in the early mornings and late nights, watching as the world changed outside. She knew Kelley would love it, the young woman was one of the only people in this world Hope trusted with the most important part of her world.

“Hey, you ok?” Kelley asked, pulling Hope from her thoughts. Hope looked down at Kelly and smiled.

“Yeah, I am. You ok?”

“Yeah, you just zoned out on me for a bit there.”

“I’m just happy to have you here with me.”

“I’m glad you brought me.” Kelley smiled as she snuggled closer to the woman. “So, I was thinking we could name the little pudgy fox Gus-Gus,” Kelley said with a nod of her head, referring to the three young fox kits that had made a den somewhere in the backyard. Hope and Kelley had watched them for a portion of the day, Kelley fascinated with them while Hope was fascinated with Kelley.

“Only if the other boy is Jaqu,” Hope said back, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“And the little girl can be Anastasia,” Kelley concluded, Hope smiled and leaned down kissing the younger woman. 

“You ready to head to bed?” Hope asked softly and Kelley smirked into the kiss. 

“Are you trying to seduce me coach Solo?” 

“No reason for me to try anymore, I already did,” Hope said as she stood up, Kelley squeaking as Hope lifted her in one motion and carried her toward the bedroom. 

“I remember it a little differently but…”

“You really going to argue with me right now? As I walk you back toward the bedroom? Where I plan on spending the whole night in bed with you? Maybe without clothes? Maybe with—” Kelley cut Hope off by kissing her.

“You sure are talking a lot, why don’t you show instead of tell,” Kelley said and Hope smirked before kissing her again. She laid Kelley down on the bed, hovering over top of her. 

“You’ve never seemed to mind before?” Hope accused, raising an eyebrow as she lifted Kelley’s shirt over her head.

“Yeah, but normally you don’t have to put your mouth to better use.” Kelley smirked, pulling Hope down into a kiss and wrapping her legs around her hips. Hope kissed Kelley’s neck, grinning into the skin. 

“You really think so?”

“I more than think so, I know so.” Kelley rolled them over, pinning Hope to the bed, smirking down at the shocked woman. “I picked up a few tricks, Hope.”

“I see that.” Hope rolled them back over. “I’m going to really put them to the test though.” Hope winked before kissing down her chest.

x-x-x

When they woke up in the morning, Kelley pulled Hope closer, kissing her neck. 

“I don’t think I can get up,” Hope muttered into Kelley’s neck, her hands drifting up and down the young woman’s sides. 

“I agree,” Kelley said, right as her stomach growled. She felt Hope’s eyes open, her eyelashes tickling her neck.

“Was that your stomach?” Hope asked, shocked, sitting up so she could look down at Kelley.

“Possibly?” Kelley chuckled, “it has a mind of it’s own.”

“I think it’s hungry,” Hope said. Kelley wrapped a hand behind Hope’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss. 

“It can wait,” she said. As she started kissing down the woman’s neck, her stomach growled loudly again.

“I think it’s time to feed the beast,” Hope chuckled, kissing Kelley once more before rolling off of her. Kelley pouted from the bed as Hope got up and gracefully made her way across the room. The younger woman watched as the keeper’s muscles flexed with each step, every little ripple being tucked away into her memory. “You know, staring is considered rude,” Hope shot towards her. Kelley quickly got up and crossed the room, running her hands up Hope’s sides, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

“It’s not staring. I’m admiring, dreaming, detailing,” she said, punctuating each word with another kiss up her jaw till she gently took Hope’s earlobe in between her teeth.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish, O’Hara,” Hope groaned as she pulled away from Kelley slowly. She walked toward the kitchen, sauntering her way down the hall, knowing Kelley was watching her again. 

“You suck Solo,” Kelley huffed and Hope looked back at her over her shoulder, throwing her a wink before disappearing into the kitchen. Kelley bit her lip as she turned back to Hope’s room, grabbing a shirt before following her toward the kitchen. By the time she got there, Hope had coffee made and was watching the outside landscape. Kelley walked into Hope’s arms, stealing the warm mug from her.

“There is a fresh mug for you in the kitchen,” Hope said and Kelley shrugged.

“This is perfect,” she said, feeling Hope wrap her arms around her and her chin drop to the top of her head. They watched the calmness of the world outside again, Kelley allowing Hope’s own calm demeanor to suffuse her own body and bring her a peace she hadn’t felt for a long time. 

“Hey look, our little fox friends are back,” Hope smiled, as the family of foxes came into view. Her smile disappeared quickly when the last kit showed up, limping and pretty badly torn up. She felt Kelley’s body straighten up, the young woman stepping out of her arms to walk closer to the windows. 

“What happened to him?” she asked. Hope walked back up to her and quickly pulled her close, kissing the side of her head.

“Something must have attacked him, things are pretty aggressive up here,” she explained, knowing Kelley would be upset. 

“Hope… he’s gonna die.”

“I know,” Hope said sadly and Kelley turned, burying her face in Hope’s shoulder, tears escaping her eyes, “Kells, this thing happens up here. Things die…” Hope regretted it as soon as it had escaped her mouth.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Kelley shouted, stepping away from Hope, tears streaming down her face, “Don’t you think that, out of everyone, I would know that? That people die? That things die? Me? The parentless student! Who needs to be bailed out when things get rough but there’s no one there to help me do that!” Hope quickly closed the space again and pulled Kelley against her.

“Kelley… I know you know this better than anyone else… I didn’t mean anything by it,” Hope said honestly and Kelley clutched onto her, tears streaming down her face.

“My parents, Hope. They died! They died and they’ll never come back… I don’t know what to do without them… I don’t know how to breathe. I can’t…” she gasped out and Hope cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears with her thumbs.

“Kells, it’s ok. I’m right here and I’m not going to leave you. Just breathe baby,” she said calmly as Kelley took shuddering breaths before she allowed Hope to lead her over to the couch. She sat next to her and knew what was about to be said, “Kell… I think we should talk about them now…”

“I know…”

x-x-x **_Two years ago_ **

_ Kelley laughed as she chased after Erin, trying to grab her sister’s phone.  _

_ “Come on Erin. I know it’s the guy you’re dating!” Kelley laughed as Erin jumped away from her again. She made a break for it, running to the bathroom and locking the door. She answered the phone as Kelley banged on the door. _

_ “Hey Spencer!” she greeted happily. _

_ “Erin… Erin, you need to go to the hospital now… right now.” _

_ “What’s wrong?” Erin said worried. She’d never heard the boy this upset. _

_ “Erin, it was your parents, they… Erin, have you seen the news?” Erin threw the bathroom door open and ran toward the tv, pushing Kelley out of the way. _

_ “Fuck off Erin!” Kelley yelled but Erin grabbed her wrist and pulled the remote away. She switched it over to the local channel and felt the wind force itself out of her lungs.  _

_ “Kelley, we need to go,” Erin jumped up and grabbed Kelley’s arm pulling her up, “where did they take them, Spence?” _

_ “I… I don’t know... “ _

_ “Spence, go ask a cop. It’s ok, just find out,” Erin said calmly, trying to calm her friend down.  _

_ “It was bad Erin—” _

_ “Spencer!” Erin shouted, scaring Kelley who was confused as she noticed that the man on the video on the screen looked like her father. _

_ “Erin…” she whispered and Erin sighed turning to Kelley tears in her eyes. _

_ “Call Toby, tell her to meet us at Mercy now…” Erin said and Kelley’s heart sank. She grabbed her phone and chased after Erin to the car. _

_ “Pick up Tobin... pick up,” Kelley chanted over and over and finally the click of the phone connecting rang out. _

_ “Dude, it’s dinner time.” _

_ “Toby,” Kelley choked out. Tobin immediately stood up, gaining the attention of her whole family.  _

_ “Kells, what’s wrong?” She asked, going to grab her coat. _

_ “My parents… hospital,” Kelley gasped out and Tobin went white. She fell back into her chair, her father steadying her. _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “Mer—” _

_ “I’m on my way,” Tobin hung up and looked at her parents, tears falling down her cheeks. “The O’Haras… um...  I need to get to the hospital,” Tobin said and her father stood up, grabbing his keys.  _

_ “Load up, we’re changing our dinner plans.”  _

_ “I have to call Ash,” Tobin said as her mother hugged her, rubbing her back. _

_ “Ok baby, we can call her from the car. We need to get moving though. Per, pack Tobin’s overnight bag, ok? Kelley is going to have a long night…” _

_ “We’ll follow in a few, we’ll collect some things that…” Perry stopped, her own eyes filled with tears. The O’Haras had always been around for everyone. Perry just gave a wave of her hand, telling her mother to just go. The three siblings stood, watching their parents take Tobin to the hospital before Perry turned and started spouting out what they’d need. _

_ Tobin shook in the backseat as she waited for Ash to pick up. She knew the blonde was with her mother tonight. It was their monthly dinner and Ash was already dreading it.  _

_ “Tobin, I’m out with mom, I’ll—” _

_ “Ash,” Tobin cut her off. _

_ “Tobs?” _

_ “Do you have a way to leave? You’re going to need a way to leave,” Tobin said and Ash shook her head confused. _

_ “Yeah, what’s going on?” Ash looked up at her mother, who was none too pleased with her. _

_ “Kelley’s parents… something happened, we need to get to the hospital.” Ash looked up at the bar across the room, she had been seeing the video of the explosion for the last ten minutes but ignoring it. She connected the dots quickly, the man she saw on the video had been Mr. O’Hara as she had thought. _

_ “Ok.” Ash hung up and looked up at her mother. “Mom, I’m sorr—” _

_ “No Ash, this is my time with you,” she snapped as Ashlyn’s eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quivered as she turned to the video, “Ashlyn Harris, you will listen to me—” _

_ “My best friend’s parents are dying!” she screamed, tears now streaming down her face, by now most of the patrons of the restaurant were staring at them, “they are in the hospital and—” _

_ “Ashlyn this is my time— fucking pull yourself together, stop crying.” _

_ “Mom! These people have been better parents to me than you ever have.” _

_ “You will not speak to me like that!” _

_ “You don’t even care, I’ll see you in a month,” Ash said. Throwing a twenty onto the table, she quickly ran out of the restaurant. She grabbed her bike, thankful for once that her mother couldn’t be bothered to actually pick her up. She stalled, she had no idea where the hospital was.  _

_ “Sir!” Ash yelled as a man walked toward his car. He stopped and looked over at her. _

_ “Yes?” he asked and Ash made her way over to him quickly. _

_ “Where’s Mercy hospital?”  _

_ “Five miles straight down Main. Hang a right on Second and you’ll find it,” he said and Ash took off. He was gonna offer her a ride but she was gone before he could say another word.  _

_ x-x-x _

_ Ash practically threw her bike into the bike rack as she ran into the ER department. The nurse took one look at her and ushered her through.  _

_ “I need—” _

_ “The O’Haras, I know,” the woman said, putting her hands on Ash’s shoulders, “you have to breathe, ok? You can’t go running in there this worked up, so a few deep breaths for me, ok?”  _

_ Ash did as she was asked and the woman led her to a rear waiting room. Ash spotted Tobin and her family. She was crying into her father’s chest as Erin was being comforted by Mrs. Heath. Kelley was being rocked by Mama Cheney who had her own tears falling down her cheeks. _

_ “Hey Ash,” Mr. Cheney said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “What happened?” Ash asked, turning to him and he pulled her into a hug.  _

_ “There was nothing they could do for Mrs. O’Hara,” he explained and Ash’s knees buckled. He held her tightly as a wail broke from her. She could feel Mr. Cheney’s tears falling on the top of her head as her own soaked his shirt.  _

_ “Mom…” Ash gasped out, clutching onto him, “Mom’s gone…” _

_ “I’m so sorry Ash.” _

_ x-x-x _

_ Mr. Cheney watched his daughter with a careful eye. His daughter was much like his wife, able to put everyone else's needs in front of her own. Lauren had bounced from friend to friend, hugging them, telling them it would be ok, taking care of them. It was in her blood to do so, just a natural ability that came to the Cheney women. But, he knew it had to be affecting Lauren, the O’Hara’s were very close friends of their family, they’d even vacationed together at times. So, when he saw his chance to talk with her alone, he knew he had to take it. He followed her out of the room and toward the vending machines. When he turned the corner and saw her, his heart broke. Lauren was leaning against the machine, her forehead pressed against the cool glass as a tear slowly fell down her face. _

_ “You would think there would be some policy about not having nuts in the vending machines at a hospital,” he joked as he walked up to her. Lauren looked up at him, her eyes sunk in and filled with tears. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, kissing the top of her head. _

_ “What’s going to happen?” _

_ “We’ll worry about that later. How are you holding up?” he brushed the hair back from his daughter’s face, kissing her forehead.  _

_ “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to say or anything. I just hurt.” _

_ “I know, and honestly, there is nothing to say that is right. Just be there for them. You’re doing a great job so far.” _

_ “This isn’t over. It’s only going to get worse.”  _

_ “We don’t know that.” _

_ “He’s not going to live... “ _

_ “We don’t know that, this is just the start. The doctors are working on him.” _

_ “Dad,” Lauren cut him off and he sighed. _

_ “No, he’s most likely not going to make it from what we’ve heard. They are trying and we have to have hope.” Lauren nodded before turning back to the machine. She punched numbers in and handed everything she got back to her father.  _

_ “Can you take these to Amy, she’ll know who gets what. Tell her I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Just like that, she was walking away again. He stood there watching as she left, shocked but proud of her. He walked back to the room and handed everything to Amy who just nodded and handed food out.  _

_ “Hey Toby,” Amy said softly, running a hand through the girl’s hair, “how you doing?”  _

_ “I’m ok,” Tobin replied softly. She took the offered candy bar and looked down at Ash who was asleep in her lap.  _

_ “Per said she’d be back up soon with another round of supplies,” Amy said and Tobin nodded. Her sister had taken on the role of den mother, she had already made a few trips back to the home to pick up needed supplies, even stopping at the homes of the Cheneys and Morgans. It was going to be a long night ahead of them and she wanted everyone as comfortable as possible. Amy kissed Tobin’s temple, pulled the ninja turtle blanket back up around Ash and went to make her way to find Lauren.  _

_ “A-rod!” Alex whispered and Amy turned to see the young striker jogging after her. _

_ “Hey Alex, what’s up?” Alex didn’t say anything, just wrapped Amy in a hug. Amy returned it quickly. “Alex?” _

_ “Just… well, remember, you lost someone too,” Alex said simply before walking back into the room. Amy stood there for a moment in shock. She had lost someone and it hurt more than she could describe, but she felt right in focusing on everyone else. Maybe it was a habit she picked up from Lauren, maybe it was just her way of dealing with things, but she felt whole, taking care of everyone.  _

_ Turning back down the hall, Amy knew exactly where Lauren had gone. She made her way as quickly as possible to where her girlfriend was. Entering the chapel quietly, she found Lauren sitting a few rows from the front. She sat next to Lauren, head bowed as she prayed. Amy knew how important god was to Lauren, that it would bring her some form of comfort to be here. Amy bowed her own head and started a silent prayer of her own.  _

_ After a few minutes, Amy picked her head back up and saw that Lauren was staring at her, taking in every detail of her.  _

_ “I didn’t hear you come in.” _

_ “Lies, I’m never that quiet,” Amy said and Lauren allowed a smile to grace her face before pulling Amy into her side. They stayed there, wrapped in each other for awhile, trying not to let the outside world into their bubble.  _

_ “How’d you know where to find me?” _

_ “Easy, I asked myself where you go when you need to breathe, and you’re too nervous to ask me for help,” Amy said as Lauren brushed a hand through her hair. _

_ “I’m that easy, huh?” _

_ “No, I just know you that well.” _

_ x-x-x _

_ Pia only had a slight idea of what she was walking into. She knew that Mrs. O’Hara had died and her heart ached for her team. The O’Haras held these girls together; they were the rock of so many of them.  _

_ “I’m here for the O’Haras,” Pia said to the front nurse, who gave her a sad smile, “I’m the team’s coach.” _

_ “That explains a lot,” she said as she started leading Pia down the halls, “we moved them into a waiting room for a clinic. There are so many of them that we just needed to find a space for everyone. We um… we’re going to have to call DCFS—” _

_ “Let me talk with their kids first, Erin’s 18,” Pia said before looking at the nurse, “wait… Mr. O’Hara?” _

_ “Still in surgery.” _

_ “Ok, just… please wait, Kelley being in the system is the last thing any of us want.” _

_ “Ok, we’ll wait... but I can’t wait forever though, and Kelley can’t be on her own.” _

_ “She won’t,” Pia said, looking through the door at her team. They were all there; their parents were all there. Hell, even some of the younger girls that were practicing with the team already were with them, “how bad is it looking for him?” _

_ “He’s got internal bleeding from the blast radius, multiple shattered bones, burns covering his back. He saved the life of that woman though. Shielded her with his own body.” _

_ “Mrs. O’Hara?” _

_ “Burns covered most of her body, she was closest to the explosion… she died on the way in. There was nothing we could have done even if she had made it here, aside from pain meds and making her as comfortable as possible.” _

_ “Ok… ok,” Pia sighed, “anything I need to know?” _

_ “It’s not looking good for Mr. O’Hara.” _

_ “Fuck… anything good?” _

_ “This hospital hasn’t been doing good today, I’m afraid,” the woman said, her own tears filling her eyes, “those kids in there… they’re going to need help. They are going to be hurting… I can send someone down.” _

_ “Not today, they don’t need someone they don’t trust anywhere near them.” Pia sighed again. “If I order food—” _

_ “We’ll bring it right to you.” _

_ “Thank you.” Pia looked at her and took a deep breath, steeling herself. “How do you guys handle this? Telling a kid they lost both their parents?” _

_ “We go home and cry, and we don’t even know them.” _

_ “Ok... Ok…” Pia went to step in and suddenly the woman stopped her. _

_ “The blonde… the tall one, I noticed—” _

_ “Her parents aren’t here, yeah. The O’Hara’s were basically her parents.” Pia dug her phone out and pulled up a photo. “This woman, I don’t want her here. She’s going to claim all sorts of things, just call me and I’ll take care of it. I doubt she’ll show up but—” _

_ “I got you, now go in.”  _

_ Pia walked into the room and every head turned to look at her. Pia noticed that young Alex Morgan, the freshmen forward, was holding Kelley tightly. Tobin was curled up with Ash, rubbing the keeper’s back. Lauren had Amy and Becky in her arms and they all were watching her. Pia walked right up to Kelley and gathered her into her arms, she pulled Erin into her other side and sighed deeply.  _

_ “It’s going to be ok, my strong girls, it’s going to be ok.” Pia rocked them back and forth, an unsettling silence falling over everyone.  _

_ x-x-x _

_ Kelley woke up, her head in Mrs. Heath’s lap, the woman running a hand softly through her hair. She blinked a few times before everything hit her again, her chest tightened as her body trembled.  _

_ “It’s ok, Kells,” Mrs. Heath said softly, “it’s all going to be ok.”  _

_ Kelley wished she could believe the words that the woman spoke, but her own mother was gone. Her mother whom she’d never see again. Her mother whom she’d have to plan a funeral for. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek and knew it wasn’t Mrs. Heath. She opened her eyes and saw Alex kneeling in front of her. _

_ “Kells, you have to breathe,” Alex said, pushing the stray hairs away from Kelley’s face, “you are going to be ok.” _

_ “My mom,” Kelley whimpered, her lip quivering. Kelley didn’t know why, but she crawled into Alex’s arms, sobbing into her chest. She barely knew Alex, they’d only played on the same team for a few months now, and fought for the same spot. Kelley didn’t know what to think or what to do but all she knew was that, here was this girl, who’d only met her parents a handful of times, attempting to hold her together; trying to show her everything would be ok. As her sobs slowed, Kelley looked around the room. The whole team was there, a bunch of Erin’s friends, parents from all sorts of their friends, coaches, other family members. Kelley, however, couldn’t find Tobin or Ash. She wanted her two best friends; she wanted to make sure they were ok too. Her parents were just as much their parents.  _

_ “They’re right there,” Alex said softly, nodding toward the corner. Ash and Tobin were curled up together, Tobin’s head on Ash’s chest, Ash’s hand grasping Tobin’s shirt, “you want to go over there?”  _

_ Kelley nodded and Alex carefully helped her over to her friends. When she got there, Ash was staring up at her. She let Tobin’s shirt go and scooted back a little, giving Kelley space. Kelley wedged herself between her two best friends. Tobin wrapped an arm around Kelley, still asleep, while Ash rested her head on top of Kelley’s. _

_ “Hey there squirrel,” Ash rasped out, her voice raw from crying. _

_ “Hey, sharkey.” _

_ “No updates?” _

_ “Not yet.” _

_ “What time is it?” Ash asked looking around the room. Most everyone was asleep, no one daring to leave the young girls.  _

_ “It’s three in the morning,” Alex answered and Ash looked up at her.  _

_ “Come on baby horse,” Ash said, opening an arm up so Alex could lay down with them. Slowly, the team, one by one, moved over to the little group and all piled on, leaving the core three safe in the middle.  _

_ x-x-x _

_ Pia stood her ground staring at Ashlyn’s mother. _

_ “I won’t let you back there,” she said again and the woman glared at her. _

_ “That’s my daughter you are keeping me from.” _

_ “No, that’s my team I’m protecting from you right now. Do you not understand that they lost a parent? That they are going to lose another one before the day is over?” _

_ “You have no right to keep me away from her.” _

_ “Listen for once in your life. I can’t allow you back there, not like this. Maybe if you were calm, I’d allow it but with how you are right now, you’ll damage those girls even more. I have twenty-three girls to look after right now, plus two dozen parents and Erin. I don’t need to be parenting you in this too.” Pia stepped forward toward the woman, holding her gaze. “I know you love your daughter and I know deep down you want to be there for her but for some reason, you can’t. I need you to understand that this isn’t just about you or Ash.” _

_ “Kelley lost her mother, I know.” Pia noticed the change in the woman’s demeanor, her shoulders slumped slightly. The woman that was there for her kids years ago was starting to come through. “How is she?” _

_ “Fucked up,” Pia said honestly, watching tears spring up in the woman’s eyes.  _

_ “And Mr. O’Hara? He won’t make it?” _

_ “No, he won’t…” Pia said and the woman sighed.  _

_ “What can I do?” _

_ “Honestly? I have no clue. I don’t know what I’m even doing, I’m in over my head.” _

_ “I’ll send Chris up with some food. It’s ok if he comes right?” _

_ “Yeah, Chris is ok.” _

_ “How’s Ash doing?” _

_ “Want the truth?” _

_ “I know it’ll hurt but yes.” _

_ “She lost her mom today. She’ll lose her dad today too. She’s going to be hurt and she’s going to need help. I’d like to know you can be there for her.” _

_ “I… I can’t,” she turned and walked away from Pia, leaving her stunned. Pia watched as she walked out of the hospital, not once looking back. _

_ “Well now, she’s a piece of work,” the night nurse said and Pia nodded. _

_ “If she knew how much her daughter loved her—” _

_ “Nope, don’t go there; you can’t go there. People like that? They destroy the good that’s left in their children. That child has a lot of good left in her, and she’s got more than a single set of extra parents looking after her. If you need to be reminded of that, just go look at how many parents are in that room watching over those kids right now.” _

_ “I don’t know what to do.” _

_ “Well, first things first… we have to tell them Mr. O’Hara is dying,” she said, leading Pia back down to the room. Pia looked defeated, felt defeated, but gathered her strength once more to give another round of devastating news to the young girls who were about to be orphans.  _

_ x-x-x _

_ Ash woke up first between the three of them, Alex curled into Tobin’s side now, instead of her own. She’d woken up to Sydney trying to muffle her cries. Carefully sitting up, she made sure not to move Kelley much.  _

_ “Syd?” she asked softly, realizing nearly everyone else was awake. Sydney launched herself into Ashlyn’s body, sobbing into her chest as Lauren made her way over to Ash and put a hand on Ash’s neck, her face falling.  _

_ “Ash,” she said softly and locked eyes with the keeper before shaking her head. Ash knew what it meant, knew how bad it was, knew everything had just changed again.  _

_ “We need to wake her up… let her see him before he passes.”  _

_ “I got her,” Ash said and Lauren and Amy ushered everyone away. “Kells,” Ash said softly, shaking her shoulder.  _

_ “No,” Kelley grumbled but Ash rolled her over and her eyes opened.  _

_ “Kelley, you need to come with me,” Ash said and helped Kelley to her feet. Ash didn’t even see Chris standing there but he pulled the small forward into his body, hugging her tightly.  _

_ “Come on squirrel, we have someone important to see.”  _

_ The two siblings led Kelley and Erin, once Ash collected her, down to the room where Mr. O’Hara was. Chris took his time with Kelley, reminding her gently that they didn’t have much time and that he was here for her. When Kelley entered the room, her hand clasped tightly in her sister’s, Ash knew it would be the last time the two saw their father. She put a hand on Chris’ shoulder and the two walked out, taking seats outside the door.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Ash,” Chris said, putting his hand on Ash’s knee.  _

_ “Thanks,” Ash said softly back, looking up at her brother. She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed there, the group from the waiting room joining them in the hall, till Erin walked back out. She simply shook her head as the sound of Kelley’s cries floated from the room behind them.  _

x-x-x   
  


Hope watched Kelley pace as she recounted as much about the night her parents died as she could. She jumped off the couch and caught Kelley as her legs gave out, tears burning down her cheeks. 

“They died, ok? They fucking died. Everyone I love dies!” Kelley screamed and Hope sat them down on the couch, holding Kelley as close to her as she could. Hope rocked Kelley back and forth, her own tears falling down her cheeks. 

“I won't leave you,” Hope said strongly, cupping Kelley’s face, “I promise you, Kelley. I will always fight to stay here by your side. I love you.” Hope let the words hang heavy in the air as Kelley processed what she had said; Hope hadn’t said it before. Kelley told her from the start that she knew Hope loved her but to actually hear it from Hope was something else entirely.

“What?” Kelley gasped out.

“I love you, Kelley O’Hara. I started falling for you from the moment you walked into my class. I loved you when you got into my car that night, and I loved you when I kissed you the first time. I’ve loved you for so long and I wasn’t brave enough to tell you, but you deserve to know. You mean the world to me Kells, and I’m not going to ever leave you.” Hope pulled Kelley closer kissing her. “I love you and I won’t leave you,” she repeated as Kelley clutched onto her, body shaking as she started crying for a whole new reason.

“I love you too,” Kelley whispered back, allowing Hope to hold her close, support her, comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one ended up being dubbed 'mega chapter' cause we merged two instead of giving you one short one and one long one.


	19. Chapter 19

Kelley woke up the next morning still wrapped tightly in Hope’s arms. She snuggled further into the woman’s chest, feeling Hope start to run a hand through her hair. 

“Morning,” Hope said softly and Kelley looked up at her.

“Morning.”

“I love you.” Hope leaned down and kissed Kelley, feeling the younger woman’s tears against her lips. 

“I love you too,” Kelley said as Hope ran her thumbs under Kelley’s eyes, wiping the tears away.

“No more tears Kell, not anymore. I’ll always be here for you, to support you and I will prove that to you whenever you want me to.”

“You’re my family now,” Kelley said as she rested her head down on Hope’s chest again, listening to the strong beating heart that laid there. Hope kissed the top of her head once more thinking of her own family that lived not far from here, the one she had no desire to see, the one she didn’t know how to tell Kelley that she’d walked away from and never dared look back. 

x-x-x

Tobin watched as Alex paced around the living room. The Morgan family party was only a few hours away and Alex wasn’t excited. As Alex walked by again, Tobin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her down into an embrace.

“What’s going through your mind?” Tobin asked, kissing Alex’s jaw.

“My family... “ Alex sighed and sat up, pulling Tobin up so they were sitting next to each other, “my family, like, my extended family. They don’t know I left Serv… and they don’t know I’m with you.”

“That’s ok,” Tobin said, taking Alex’s hand in her own, “I don’t mind that they don’t know. They don’t need to know.”

“I don’t know how to tell them.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I want them to know that I… I love you, Tobin. Or I think I am falling for you. I think I could love you. It’s early, I know but—” Tobin kissed Alex, cupping her cheek and pushing Alex down on the couch again. 

“Say it again,” Tobin said, hovering over Alex.

“I’m falling in love with you, Tobin.” 

Tobin kissed her again. “That’s all that matters to me,” she said and Alex grinned into the kiss. It didn’t slip by Alex that Tobin hadn’t said it in return, but she’d let it lie for now.

“I didn’t know dinner came with a show this time!” Ash exclaimed, causing the two to jump apart.

“What the hell, Ash?” Tobin growled at her best friend.

“Grandma sent me over to drop off some of her famous cookies. See, Kelley was supposed to get them,” Ash explained as she dropped herself on the couch between the two, “but it seems that Kelley is out of town already. So grandma, being grandma, made me bring them here because she knew it was the Morgan’s Christmas party. Apparently, I’m not allowed to have this batch plus my batch.”

“How the hell did you get in?” Alex asked.

“Come on now Morgan, everyone hides the key in the ceramic frog. It’s like a rule: frog or turtle.”

“Told you,” Tobin teased.

“It’s not true!” Alex groaned and Ash laughed.

“Let me guess, you used the key at one point or another?”

“On a few occasions,” Tobin smirked.

“Alright Tobs.” Ash high fived her best friend. “I, however, am out of here. I have a date I need to get to, and you”—Ash pointed to Tobin—“need to get ready for her family. Alex, you look gorgeous as always; Tobin, you look like you just crawled out of bed.”

“I did, well sorta.” Tobin smirked and Alex hit her arm.

“Yeah right, Tobs. You tend to brag.”

“Brag about us and die, Heath,” Alex said and Tobin put her hands up.

“Never babe, never.”

“Well, now that I started something… have a good party.” Ash made her way out of the house leaving Tobin smiling at Alex. 

“I promise I’d never brag.”

“Not much to brag about anyway…” Alex said a little defeated and Tobin wrapped her arms around her tightly, kissing her temple. 

“When you’re ready, It doesn’t matter if it’s today, tomorrow or thirty years from now.”

“Thirty years? Oh god, Tobin! I don’t know if I can—” Tobin cut Alex off with a kiss.

“It won’t be that long, love. I was just trying to make a point, I’d wait forever for you.” Tobin explained and Alex smiled, running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“How did I ever deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” Tobin smiled, kissing Alex again.

“We should get you ready though. My family will be here soon.”

“Alright,” Tobin stood up, pulling Alex up with her, “you can help me make a good first impression.” 

“You’ll always make a good impression Tobs,” Alex said and Tobin looked over her shoulder at the woman.

“You’d think, but I screw it up sometimes,” Tobin said as she walked into Alex’s room, pulling out the dress shirt she had packed away, “I was thinking—” Tobin was cut off as Alex kissed her, backing her up till Tobin tripped over the edge of the bed and fell backwards onto it.

x-x-x

Ali couldn’t help but smile as Ash walked back into the small living room with the tub of ice cream. It was supposed to be their date night out but Ali was feeling a bit yucky, and to be honest, homesick. So Ash had quickly agreed to stay in the small apartment watching old TV shows with her, wrapped safely up in a blanket. 

“You could use bowls.”

“I thought that too, and they are sitting out on the counter so I have to put them back later, but I opened it and realized it was just enough for the two of us so instead of making a mess of dishes—” Ali leaned over and kissed Ash quickly, taking the ice cream from her. Ash smiled and crawled back under the blanket, wrapping her arms around Ali, holding her close.

“I’m sorry we had to stay in tonight,” Ali said softly after a few minutes.

“Nonsense. I love spending time with you Ali. It doesn’t matter if it’s in the apartment or out in public. Any time with you is time well spent.”

“How were Alex and Tobin?”

“They were good. The Morgan family party is tonight so Tobin is meeting them all for the first time.”

“Alex’s parents?”

“No, god no we’ve known Alex’s parents for years, but the aunts and uncles all that fun stuff.”

“Oh right.” Ali smiled. 

“Hey, do you know what Hope’s plans were for this week?”

“She didn’t say much besides going up to her place up in the mountains. I think it’s up in Washington, why?”

“Cause Kelley wasn’t home, I figured they’d be together.”

“Yeah, Hope said they were going to leave last night or today sometime. I think they left yesterday though.”

“Ok, good. Kelley needs a getaway.”

“That’s exactly what Hope was thinking.” Ali snuggled further back into Ash’s hold, scooping some ice cream up and offering it to the woman. “So what’re your plans for this week?”

“Stay as close as I possibly can to the woman I love.”

“Smooth Harris, smooth.” Ali smiled, pulling Ash down into a kiss.

x-x-x

Tobin groaned when she couldn’t get her tie properly done. Walking over to Alex’s bathroom door, she gave Alex a pleading look in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Alex just chuckled, quickly rinsing her mouth out before turning to Tobin, removing Tobin’s tie and undoing the first two buttons. 

“Perfect,” she said, kissing Tobin’s cheek. “You don’t need a stuffy tie. This is just a relaxed evening Toby, I promise.”

“But you look so good Lex, I don’t want to—” 

“You look great Tobin, I promise you.” Alex tried to soothe the woman’s fears, cupping her cheek. “They’ll love you because I love you.” Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her close and tucking her face into Alex’s neck.

“I’m never going to get over that.” Tobin grinned into Alex’s neck.

“Guys, hate to break up the love fest, but the grandparents are here.” Alex’s sister said from the bedroom door and Alex nodded, kissing Tobin’s forehead.

“Come on, you’ll love them.” Alex took Tobin’s hand in her own and led the way downstairs. Tobin felt more nervous with every passing second. When they were finally standing in front of Alex’s grandparents and Alex hugged them, Tobin looked up, meeting the eyes of Alex’s grandfather. The man looked Tobin up and down before giving a tiny nod, his face not giving anything away. 

“Grandma, grandpa, I want you to meet Tobin,” Alex said, stepping back she put an arm around Tobin’s waist. “My girlfriend,” Alex said strongly and Tobin felt sick to her stomach under the critical eye of both elders.

“She’s smarter than that stupid boy,” her grandfather huffed and Tobin relaxed a bit, “I’m not sure if that’s saying much but at least she knows to fear me.” He cracked a smile and Tobin let out a small chuckle, reaching her hand out.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Your granddaughter is certainly a special one,” Tobin offered and the man took her hand, shaking it. 

“You’re a good one, I can see it already. Have respect, good head on your shoulders.” He nodded. “You taking care of my girl?” 

“Yes sir, Lex deserves the world.”

“That she does.”

“Stop trying to scare her.” Alex’s grandmother ribbed her husband before turning to Tobin. “As long as our little girl is happy, we are too.”

“Except with Servando, you’re too smart for someone like him.”

“I promise, sir. I’m much better than him.” 

“So humble,” Alex muttered and Tobin wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple. 

“I actually love you, he just loved the idea of you,” Tobin said, feeling Alex’s head snap toward her. She just smiled at Alex’s grandparents who seemed to melt at the two. 

“Yeah Alex, this one is a good one.” Her grandfather smiled, kissing the top of Alex’s head before following his wife toward the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

“What?” Alex breathed out, staring at Tobin, who turned to face her, cupping her face softly in her hands.

“I love you Alex. Have for a while now, but didn’t know how to tell you.”

“That wasn’t the right time!” Alex accused, tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned up kissing Tobin.

“I just said what I was feeling babe.”

“I love you, you big mean jerk,” Alex said, allowing Tobin to pull her into a tight hug. She sniffled against Tobin’s shirt.

“Next time, I’ll plan better?” Tobin offered and Alex just held onto Tobin, shaking her head. 

“No, it was perfect.” 

“You confuse me so much, Lex.” Tobin chuckled and kissed the top of her head again, swaying them back and forth.   

“That’s ok, because you love me.” 

“I do,” Tobin said, tilting Alex’s face back up and kissing her. The rest of their night the couple was inseparable. Alex even sat on Tobin’s lap as the family exchanged gifts. The Morgan family was very accepting of Alex’s new love, many saying they were glad that Servando was out of the picture. Alex was just glad to have Tobin by her side the whole evening, and even happier when Tobin chose to stay the night, wrapping Alex tightly in her arms to sleep.

x-x-x

Kelley woke up early the next morning. She propped herself up on her elbow, watching Hope sleep. The woman had one arm above her head, the other still resting around Kelley’s hips. Her mouth was slightly open and she had one leg bent up just a bit, it had been around Kelley not long ago, while the other straight as a nail. 

Kelley was amazed at how she had managed to convince this woman that she was worth the major risks she was facing. The more she watched Hope sleep the more she wondered about the woman’s past, Hope kept it pretty close to her heart, shielding it away from people who would judge her for it. Kelley sighed and lowered herself back down, resting her head on Hope’s chest, slightly waking the woman.

“Hey,” Hope rasped out, wrapping her arms around Kelley and kissing the top of her head, “why are you up?”

“Trying to fall back asleep,” Kelley said softly, letting her eyes close, taking comfort in the arms around her. 

“I had a dream about you,” Hope admitted and Kelley opened her eyes back up, looking up at Hope.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we won the World Cup together.”

“Sure Hope,” Kelley chuckled.

“No, really,” Kelley leaned up and kissed Hope.

“Go back to sleep love.”

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as her phone went off. She grabbed it from Alex’s nightstand, trying not to disturb Alex as she slept. 

“Do you know what time it is?” she growled under her breath.

“Early, it’s why I’m calling… Hope isn’t here,” Kelley said quickly.

“What? She left you?”

“I don’t know, all I know is I’m here alone…” 

“Do you know where you are?”

“No.”

“Do you know how to drop a pin location and send it on your phone?” Tobin asked, smiling down at Alex who was now staring back up at her.

“You made sure I knew like, years ago, Tobin.”

“Ok, not my fault you got lost in the park, Kell,” Tobin deadpanned and Alex had to cover her mouth to suppress her giggles.

“Oh, low blow man.”

“Kell, do you want me to come get you?” Tobin asked.

Kelley waited for a few moments, thinking over her options. “No, she should come back. I doubt she’d leave me.”

“Ok,” Tobin said before snuggling back into the bed, Alex laying her head on Tobin’s chest.

“I just wish she had left a note or something.” 

“I know, kid. Try and fall back asleep, she’ll come back.” 

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll come pick you up.”

“Ok.”

“Kell?”

“Yeah?”

“She’ll come back.” 

“Ok. See ya in a few days.” Kelley sighed.

“One way or another.” Tobin smirked.

“Bye dork.” Kelley hung up, looking out the windows into the back yard. She didn’t hear the door open and jumped when a pair of arms settled around her waist.

“Sorry,” Hope said softly, voice a bit rough.

“Hey.” Kelley turned to face Hope, cupping her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hope kissed Kelley. “It’s not important.”

“Ok… where were you?”

“I figured since you slept poorly. I’d run into town, pick up some of the best coffee in the state.” Hope grinned, nodding her head to the table where two cups of coffee and a paper bag sat. Kelley studied Hope’s face for a moment longer, noting the red rimmed eyes and the fact her smile didn’t quite shine through in her eyes either.

“Ok,” Kelley finally said before taking Hope’s hand and leading her back to the table. She knew sooner or later, Hope would tell her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ashlyn woke up early on Christmas morning. She smiled as she pulled Ali closer to her, kissing the back of the woman’s neck. She stayed still for a little while longer, allowing herself to wake up fully before getting out of bed, tucking the covers back in around Ali before making her way down to the kitchen. Christmas mornings at the Harris house always started with a lot of breakfast. Ash was almost always the first up so she’d start, Chris would come shuffling in within the next few minutes.

“You forgot step one,” he growled as he grabbed the coffee pot from the machine. Ash smiled over her shoulder at her brother.

“Sorry, I normally start the hashbrowns before the coffee, so you beat me by a step.”

“Someone’s chipper this morning,” Chris said as he watched the coffee start pouring into the pot. 

“Nothing better than waking up on Christmas morning with one hell of an amazing woman in your arms.”

“You never did tell me how you got Grams to agree to that.”

“Easy, I asked for it for Christmas.” Ash smirked at him, making him laugh. 

He stopped as Ali walked in, in an oversized tee shirt, right past him and straight to the coffee pot. She filled up a mug before walking over to Ashlyn, leaning into her as she started drinking her morning coffee. Ash wrapped her arms around Ali, kissing the top of her head.

“Morning baby,” Ash said softly and Ali just curled further into the embrace. 

“Morning Ali,” Chris called out, smirking as Ali’s eyes shot wide open as she finally saw Chris standing there in front of them. 

“Ash…”

“We’re at Gram’s, remember?” Ashlyn said, kissing Ali’s temple.

“Right,” Ali said, tucking her face into Ash’s neck, “breakfast smells good.”

“The best part hasn’t even started yet, woman, just wait till you try my world famous french toast,” Chris said and Ali chuckled. The two stepped out of the way so Chris could start working.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Ali said softly, leaning up to kiss Ash, who quickly kissed her back.

“Merry Christmas.” Ash pressed their foreheads together, just taking in the feel of Ali in her arms.

“Get a damn room!” Chris groaned and Ash picked Ali up bridal style.

“Gladly,” Ash said as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a laughing Ali back to their room.

x-x-x

Christmas at the Rodriguez house was always bustling. Amy and her brothers and sisters would wake up early, then have to wait till seven to wake their parents up. The family would go down to their living room, gather around the tree with presents piled under it and would round-robin who was able to open gifts. It had been that way for as long as Amy could remember. 

Sometime after, they’d clean up and start breakfast before heading out to church. Church was always one of Amy’s favorite parts because she was allowed to go sit with her friends, nestled happily between Lauren and Tobin, as they celebrated God and Jesus. Afterwards, Lauren would always join them on their way home and help set up for the extended family to converge on the home. 

Lauren had always been a part of their family gatherings for Christmas, in Amy’s mind. Ever since they’d been five years old, her best friend had always spent most of her day with their family. Just like how Amy spent most of Christmas Eve over at the Cheney home; it’s just how they worked out. Lauren always helped in any way she could and the Rodriguez family loved her for it. So, when Amy finally told the extended family that she and Lauren were together, everyone was more than welcoming to the young woman. 

“I put a movie on for your cousins, so I say we have about a good half-hour before someone comes looking for us,” Lauren said as the walked back into Amy’s room, shutting the door behind her. She quickly crawled up the bed, hovering over Amy.

“Half an hour you say? What could we possibl—” Lauren cut Amy off by leaning down and kissing her. 

“I thought”—Lauren started placing soft kisses down Amy’s jaw—“I told you”—she nipped the underside of her jaw before trailing kisses down Amy’s neck—“this dress”—Lauren dropped her weight against Amy, the smaller woman locking her legs around Lauren’s hips—“drove me”—Lauren pushed herself back up, looking right down into Amy’s blue eyes—“nuts.” She lowered herself back down to kiss Amy fully.

“I remember,” Amy said as Lauren moved back to her neck, “trust me, I remember.” She nearly jumped when her phone went off, groaning when she realized what it was. Lauren chuckled, tucking her face into Amy’s neck as she grabbed her girlfriend's phone from the nightstand. 

“It’s Kell,” Lauren said, handing the phone over to Amy, who rolled over, lifting herself onto her elbows as she answered.

“Kelley?”

“I messed up,” Kelley said quickly and Amy raised an eyebrow. 

“Define messed up,” Amy asked as Lauren started kissing across Amy’s shoulders, slowly unzipping her dress.

“I brought a fox cub into Hope’s house.”

“They’re kits,” Lauren corrected.

“You did what?” Amy practically shouted.

“It’s hurt.”

“It’s a wild animal.”

“It got bit by something.”

“Again wild animal.”

“It needs help though,” Kelley was pouting, and her sniffling could be heard over the phone, Amy groaned.

“Why are you calling me? I’m not good with getting you out of things.”

“No, but Lauren is, and she’s always with you, and she didn’t answer her phone,” Kelley explained and Amy looked over her shoulder at Lauren who shrugged. 

“What? I turned it off when I put the movie on. I wanted a full half hour with my girl—”

“Fix this,” Amy demanded, shoving the phone toward Lauren as she pushed her up and away, standing up herself. “I’m going to help mom,” she declared as she stormed out of the room.

“Wait!” Lauren yelled and Amy stopped, Lauren walked over to her, kissing her shoulder once more as she zipped the dress back up, “wouldn’t want your family to figure us out, now would we?” She winked and Amy rolled her eyes.

“Fix it.”

“Kelley, I hate you. How can I help?” Lauren said into the phone. 

“What do I do?”

“Well, first things first, where’s Hope?”

“At the store.”

“It’s Christmas, I’m not buying that.”

“In the shower.”

“You made so many mistakes this morning, didn’t you? Chose not to shower with your hot girlfriend, chose to save the baby fox, brought said baby fox into the house… wait… Kelley, did you get bit?” 

“No! I wore gloves…”

“Kelley!”

“I didn’t get bit! Or hurt at all.”

“Good, now Kelley, where is the baby fox?”

“On the couch.”

“Pick it up and put it outside.”

“It’s hurt. It’ll die out there alone.”

“Fine, do you know where the first aid kit is?”

“No…”

“Oh my god, fine. Go to the kitchen, there is always some kind of alcohol in there. Pour a very small amount of a clear alcohol onto the poor thing’s bite wound and then put it back outside. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“She.”

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara!”

“Fine! I’m going.” Kelley shuffled around the kitchen, finding a bottle of vodka. She carefully went up to the fox and poured some on its shoulder where the wound was. “Lauren… it ran away and I got vodka on the couch.”

“I wasn’t part of this at all,” Lauren groaned, “get the thing outside Kell, Hope’s gonna kill you.”

“Hope loves me.” Kelley stated firmly and Lauren chuckled; she couldn’t deny that. Kelley finally found the scared pup under the table and coaxed her out. She opened the door and let it run back to its siblings. 

“Fox is gone?”

“Yup all gone, thanks, Lauren.”

“Anytime Kell, but you owe me, I almost had Amy’s holiday dress off of her—”

“I didn’t need to know this!”

“Know what?” Hope asked, walking up behind Kelley.

“Bye, Lauren!” Kelley hung up before turning to face Hope, “that Lauren almost had Amy naked.”

“Don’t tell me these things,” Hope groaned and Kelley smiled, leaning up kissing her. 

“You asked.”

“I did… next time I won’t,” Hope said, wrapping her arms around Kelley, pulling her closer. “What do you want to do today?”

“It’s Christmas…”

“It is, and we’ve already exchanged gifts, had breakf—” Hope was cut off by Kelley kissing her again. 

“You have one more to unwrap,” Kelley said, pulling Hope back to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is Chapter twenty for you guys. I, unfortunately, will have to step away from this fic for a week or two... maybe a little more. I'll be back I promise I just don't have that much time with exams coming up. So don't freak out if you don't get an update for awhile I will come back to finish this one out and then we will be right back to normal posting.


	21. Chapter 21

Tobin yawned as she walked up to Kelley’s apartment door, knocking as hard as she could. She stepped back as the door opened, revealing a glaring Hope.

“Do you know what time it is, Heath?” Hope asked and Tobin looked down at her watch.

“Yeah, four-thirty, and Kelley’s late, as usual.”

“Late?”

“Yeah, we’re surfing today. She knows this.”

“I’m late!” Kelley came running out of her room, a pair of board shorts yanked halfway up her legs and a rash guard hanging around her neck.

“I know,” Tobin said back, “now stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off or we’ll be really late because we’ll need to stop at urgent care on the way.” 

Kelley stopped and pulled her clothing the rest of the way on. “Can you grab my board while I get my wetsuit?” she asked Tobin who nodded and headed into the apartment past Hope. 

“You’re going surfing at four in the morning?”

“Well really, five. We have to get Ash still and drive to the spot, so closer to five thirty actually.” Kelley explained, walking over to Hope and kissing her quickly. “You can go back to bed, I’ll be home around noon.”

“Are you guys sure it's safe to be out there?”

“Yeah, we do this all the time.”

“I promise we’ll take care of her, Hope.”

“That doesn’t help at all.” Hope sighed, looking at Tobin. “What if I tagged along?” Tobin and Kelley exchanged a look.

“Babe, I’d love for you to tag along but… this is kind of about Ash today.”

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Today’s the day Ash’s mom walked out when she was five. Her mom blamed a bunch of shit on her and stormed out and wasn’t heard from for three years,” Tobin said quickly and Hope nodded. 

“So every year we drag her out surfing. She normally gets really down around this time but this year… well... it’s been rough on Ash, even if no one has really noticed.”

“It’s the little things, zoning out more than normal.”

“She’s been really quiet this year.”

“She’s not sleeping.”

“Well, is that from this or from...?” Kelley waggled her eyebrows and Tobin shoved her. 

“Come on loser, let’s go surf!” Tobin grinned as they made their way toward the car, heading for Ash’s house.

Soon the three friends were in the warm ocean waters. Tobin looked over at Ash as she sat on her board, watching Kelley follow her wave into shore. She reached over and splashed her.

“Ugh, what the hell, Tobs?” Ash groaned.

“You ok?” Tobin asked and Ash looked over at her. 

“Yeah, I am. For the first time in a long time, I really am.” Ash smiled. “Thanks for this though. It always helps.” 

“Yeah, well nothing's better than winter surfing.”

“Actually a lot is, but yeah this is pretty cool.” Ash grinned and Tobin turned back to shore. 

“What the hell are we going to do without each other next year?”

“I’m more worried about Kell being all alone, at least I have you.”

“True…” Tobin chuckled. “I wonder who her emergency contact is going to be?”

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Ash asked reaching her hand out. Tobin reached her own out and the two quickly drew their picks.

Tobin groaned, “I’m dragging you back with me.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

“Hey, you two going to surf or play games all day?” Kelley asked as she paddled up, Tobin and Ash looked between each other before back at Kelley, splashing her. Kelley smiled as she watched her friends for a minute more, she shook her head before following them out to sea again. 

x-x-x

Tobin leaned back against Alex, craning her neck to look up at her. It was a quiet night really, considering it was New Year’s Eve. The majority of the team was out of town, leaving just a handful behind to celebrate. Those left were camping out at the Morgan household as Alex’s parents were, once again, out of town. Alex looked down at Tobin, smiling before leaning in and kissing her.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Not much, just how wonderful you are,” Tobin said honestly, earning another kiss. 

“And she says  _ we’re _ sickeningly sweet,” Ash gagged from her spot in the lazyboy chair, across the room with Ali. The young history teacher was nearly asleep in her arms.

“We are,” Ali mumbled, nuzzling further into Ash’s neck. 

“No, I’d say Kelley and Hope take the cake,” Lauren said and the group looked over to the loveseat where the two were fast asleep, Kelley on top of Hope, face buried into her neck. 

“Who knew we would end up being so lame?” Ash chuckled as she looked up at Tobin.

“I’d rather be right here with you all, happy in the arms of my girl, than out partying, any day.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Ali said, “you should be sweeter.”

“You’ve never complained before.”

“And now I’m disgusted,” Amy said, burying her face into Lauren’s neck. 

“Hey, the ball is about to drop,” Alex pointed out.

“We still have three hours,” Lauren said and Alex smirked, moving her way over to Kelley, leaving a pouting Tobin behind.

“Kell… Kell wake up, it’s midnight… you’re gonna miss kissing Hope at Midnight.” Alex whispered, smirks broke out on the other women’s faces.

“Hopey… up,” Kelley yawned, “midnight,” she said and Hope, without opening her eyes, tilted Kelley’s face up and slowly started kissing her. 

“Ok, woah wait. She’s pulling your leg Hope,” Ali said from across the room, “knock it off.” Ali threw a pillow at the couple. 

“Fucker,” Hope growled as Kelley nuzzled back into her neck.

“Guys, what if we are lame? I mean, look at us. We’re sitting around my house, it’s just after nine and half of us are asleep already... on New Year’s!” Alex exclaimed and Tobin chuckled, kissing her jaw.

“We aren’t lame. We just know that we’d rather be here with each other, enjoying our time together, than running around like mad people at a party. We only have a few more times like this before college.” Tobin let the last part slip and her heart broke as what she said sank in. She was going to be on the other coast before she knew it, and Alex would be here still. 

“We know where our time is better spent,” Amy added and everyone nodded.

“It doesn’t make us lame, it makes us wise,” Lauren said, leaning down to kiss Amy. 

“We wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

“But we’re almost out of break?” Alex said and Lauren chuckled. 

“What would rather be doing, Alex?” Lauren asked and Alex looked up at Tobin locking eyes with the woman. Alex smiled and stretched up, kissing Tobin.

“Absolutely nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I should be updating regularly again, most likely Monday and Wednesdays sometimes Fridays.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashlyn watched as Ali slept in the bed next to her. The sun was slowly starting to come up, brightening up the small apartment. Ash sighed as she sat back against the headboard. School resumed today, meaning the little bubble they’d formed would be busted. Ash wasn’t so sure she was ready for that.

“Hey,” Ali rasped, looking up at Ash. She scooted closer to her, resting her head against Ashlyn’s thigh, “can’t sleep again?”

“I’ll be ok,” Ash promised. She wiggled her way back down the bed, wrapping Ali in her arms.

“I know you say you’ll be ok, but it’s right now that I’m more worried about.”

“Yeah Al, I’m ok.” Ash kissed the top of her head.

“You know you can’t keep this up, especially with school coming back. You need sleep, Ash.”

“I’ll figure it out, Ali.” Ash cupped Ali’s cheek. “I promise, it’ll be ok.”

“Ok,” Ali laid her head down on Ash’s chest, playing with the sleeve of her shirt, “you know I’m here for you, right?”

“I do. I’m just in a funk, it’ll pass.”

“Ok, just rememb—”

“You’re here for me,” Ash chuckled, rolling on top of Ali. “So, we have about an hour before your alarm goe—” Ali pulled Ash down into a kiss, cutting her off.

x-x-x

Kelley yawned as she woke up, her arms stretching over her head. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she spotted Hope already up and getting ready.

“Come back to bed, we still have time.”

“I don’t. Meeting at six before classes,” Hope said. Making her way over to Kelley, she leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheek, “I’ll see you in class, ok?”

“Ok,” Kelley pouted and Hope chuckled, kissing her again.

“I’m really glad we had this time together, Kell. I learned so much about you and it made me realize how much I do love you.” Hope brushed Kelley’s hair back from her face as she spoke, “I wish it could never end, but I know it has to.”

“I love you too, and I’ll see you in class.” Kelley yawned before snuggling back into the blankets. Hope tucked them in around her before kissing Kelley’s forehead and heading out of the room. Hope really didn’t want to leave yet but she knew her job needed to come first, for now at least. She quickly grabbed the rest of her things and headed out of the building where she found Ali leaning up against her car.

“I come bearing coffee,” announced Ali and Hope smiled, “I figured if _I_ need it this bad, after the week you’ve had, you probably need it so much more.”

“Thanks, Al,” Hope said, taking the offered cup before hugging her.

“How you holding up?” she asked as they got into the car.

“Honestly, I was holding it together till she woke up and asked me to come back to bed. I’m still fighting the urge to go back up there.”

“It’ll be ok. The day will be over before you know it,” Ali promised as they drove toward the school.

x-x-x

Tobin leaned against Ash’s locker with Alex in her arms, the majority of the team standing around with them. Tobin smiled, kissing Alex’s temple. She was enjoying the differences between the start of school in the fall and now.

“Oh man, here comes trouble,” Dom said, stepping in front of Tobin and Alex, Jrue stepping up next to him, as Servando walked by them. He glared at the group and Tobin simply flipped him off, earning a smack on the arm from Alex.

“Don’t poke the bear.”

“More like poking the chihuahua.”

“Keep away from Boss, Heath,” Syd warned and Tobin laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of hurting your only friend.”

“Oh, that’s low Heath…” Syd said, glaring at the midfielder.

“You still love me.”

“Only cause you treat my girl right.” Syd winked at Alex, who grinned back.

“Ok, I’ll catch you guys later.” Kelley waved as she started heading toward Hope’s office. Syd laughed as Dom wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

“She’s got it bad man,” she said and everyone nodded.

“Hey, they both do,” Ash added and Syd nodded.

“Good for her though, I was worried about her.”

“We all were,” Alex agreed.

“We all still are,” Tobin said and the group nodded as Ali approached.

“Oh good, you’re all here basically. Meeting in the locker room in a few minutes,” Ali said as she passed them. The younger women all looked back and forth between each other, trying to figure out why they would be having a meeting before class on their first day back.

“We better just follow,” Ash said, following after Ali to the locker room.

Once everyone was gathered, Ali looked over her team. They all seemed to be only half awake for the early morning meeting. She wasn’t sure how they were going to like the news she had for them, however.

“We called you in because as some of you may know, the school in the next town over closed.”

“How does a school close?” Kelley asked and Ali tried not to chuckle.

“Ok, maybe I assumed a bit too much from some of you,” she joked earning a hearty laughter from most in the room but a glare from Hope, “the district ran out of money and after break, the high school flooded. As a result, we’re getting some of their students for the rest of the semester.”

“Woah, wait… we’re getting new teammates?” Tobin asked and Ali nodded.

“I’d like to introduce: Emily Sonnett, defender; Morgan Brian, middy; Crystal Dunn, forward; and Mallory Pugh, forward.” Each girl stepped forward as their name was called.

“Woah… what the hell is this going to do to our lines?” Alex asked, apparently morning meetings also mean crankier subjects.

“As of right now, I have no idea. We’ll have to wait and see. I expect each and every one of you to help these girls out and be nice.” Ali instructed, thankful that Ash was the first to stand up and throw an arm around both Emily and Crystal.

“Welcome to our hell! Little Alex will be better after about third period, or a good make out from Tobin, whichever comes first” Ash said, drawing a glare from Alex and a laugh from Tobin. “Kelley knew your school was out of money, she just didn’t sleep last night,” Ash risked a glance at Hope, who again just glared at her. “Syd… just stay the hell away from… where the fuck is Syd?”

“Syd at a morning meeting? Are you nuts?” Becky laughed.

“Becky is our lord, savior, and most importantly, captain. Amy and Lauren… are making out in the back. This is a new development for this couple… public displays of affection have never really been their thing… and I’m only now just realizing how much this is creeping me out.” Ash shook her head, trying to forget the image as she focused on the newbies, “those are your go-to moms back there, when they aren’t sucking face.”

“We get along with the hockey team, and we are all going to be there in support of them this Friday,” Alex said and everyone nodded.

“Besides that… we’re all a pretty tight-knit group, so welcome.” Tobin smiled and Alex leaned into her side.

“Now, get to class,” Hope said as the team moved out; all except Kelley, who bounded over to Hope and quickly kissed her.

“You kept that from me,” she accused lightly and Hope smirked.

“I had to, it wasn’t a done deal yet. Now, hurry out of here. Ali is gonna be pissed if you're late again.” Hope kissed Kelley one more time before watching her turn and leave. Kelley quickly caught up to Tobin and Alex as they walked down the hall, one of the new players with them.

“Alright, so your class is right next to ours, we’ll take you. I’ll help you figure your locker out after class, deal?” Tobin explained.

“Thanks.” The girl smiled.

“Kelley, Mal. Mal, Kelley,” Alex said.

“Nice to meet you kid,” Kelley said, shaking the girl’s hand.

“You too, I hear you're the star forward?”

“Well… I’ve been on the backline the last two games, but yeah, normally I’m the star forward.”

“Get over yourself, Kell. You’re no better than the rest of us.” Alex glared at her.

“Lies and slander,” Kelley shouted and the group started laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

The first game of the new year came quicker than anyone could have admitted. They were ready for it though, even if they physically hadn’t prepared much. Thankfully, it was a team they knew they could beat without much trouble. Ali, as promised, mixed up the lines a bit, putting Mal in for Amy and Emily on on the backline.

It was about midway through the second half when Ash noticed Lauren standing in the middle of the field; something wasn’t right. Lauren was their strongest attacking center mid, but at the moment, the woman looked confused, and pained. Ash looked toward the bench and could see Amy was also watching Lauren closely before turning back to the game as the ball headed back her way. Behind the action, Lauren tried to catch up to the play before her legs seemed to crumble beneath her and she tumbled forward. Ash quickly ran up and snatched the ball after Becky kicked it her way.

“Lauren!” Amy yelled, jumping up. Hope caught her, holding her back.

“You can’t go on the field.”

“Let me go!” Amy yelled, fighting against her coach. 

The whistle blew and Ash ran toward Lauren along with everyone on the field. 

“She went down on her own,” Ash said as she slid up next to Lauren with the referee. Tobin was next to her but Becky had her standing back from the referee. 

“Does she have any medical issues?”

“No,” Tobin said. Kelley looked over at Hope, who gave a nod.

Hope spun Amy around and leveled with her. “Amy, we don’t know what’s going on but I need you to stay calm. I need to go out there with Ali and check on Lauren. I promise you I will update you and keep you in the loop but you need to stay here.”

“I got her,” Alex said, wrapping an arm around Amy’s shoulders as Hope ran to Lauren.

“I think we need to call for EMTs,” Ali said, looking between the ref and Hope.

“Kelley, call it in. Tell them what happened and that we need them now,” Hope explained as she checked for a pulse in Lauren’s neck. “Tobin, run to the locker room. There is going to be a defibrillator and an oxygen tank, grab both,” she ordered and Tobin ran as fast as she could toward the locker room.

“Did you get a pulse?” Ali asked quietly, Hope gave a nod.

“It’s weak, but yeah. Kelley, tell them to hurry the fuck up!” Hope said, turning back to Ali, “how much has she been drinking today?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Amy!” Ash yelled and the small forward sprinted to her side.

“What’s going on?” she asked, worried.

“Has Lauren changed anything today? Not drinking enough water? Not eating?”

“No, she always has the same game day habits. She’s healthier than anyone I know.”

“Coach! EMTs are two minutes out!” Kelley yelled as Tobin ran up with the items she was told to get. Hope quickly started the oxygen, putting the mask over Lauren’s mouth and nose.

“Amy,” she turned around to face the woman, a serious look on her face, “I need you to be honest with me; this won’t get either of you in trouble. Have you ever seen Lauren take any type of drugs?” 

“What? No! Of course not! What kind of girl do you think she is?” Amy shouted angrily. 

“Tobin?”

“No way man, she’s straight-laced.”

“Has anyone seen her take anything?” Hope asked and everyone shook their heads.

“Wait…” Kelley said. She looked up at Hope biting her lower lip, “she took an Advil about thirty minutes before the game…”

“That’s Advil… that’s nothing, we all have it in our lockers…” Amy said and Hope nodded.

“Has Lauren ever had her heart checked?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Call her parents and fill them in,” Hope said to Ali, who nodded, “find out about her heart.”

“What do we have?” an EMT asked as they ran up. Hope quickly explained the situation as Ash and Becky backed everyone up again.

Alex looked over at Mal who looked a bit pale. “Welcome to the family kid. Hell of a first day,” she said as they watched the ambulance load Lauren up.

The other team stood back about another thirty feet and Syd made her way over to them, explaining what had happened. Their coach called the game and offered to help get the team to the hospital, knowing that if it was his team, they’d all be waiting for their friend. 

x-x-x

It took about four hours before a doctor came out and updated them on Lauren; four hours of the lobby filled with not one, but two teams worried about the player. Jrue sat with Amy in his arms, trying to keep her together. Alex sat next to Tobin, who was leaning against Amy’s legs on the floor. She lightly played with the midfielders hands as they waited and stole glances at Kelley and Ash as they huddled together as they tried to find comfort in one another, unable to turn to their partners. Ali looked worried beyond belief, she was chewing on her fingernails. Every so often, Hope would push Ali’s hand back into her lap but it would return a minute later. Christen paced for nearly all four hours till Julie finally arrived, wrapped her arms around Christen and forced her to sit on a couch. 

Lauren was the backbone of their team. She was their mother, their friend and most importantly of all, their sister. It was terrifying for them to be sitting in a hospital unsure of what was going on. So, when the doctor walked through the doors asking for her parents, you could’ve heard a pin drop.

“Why don’t we go talk somewhere—”

“These are all our children, they need to know just as much as we do,” Lauren’s father said, taking his wife’s hand in his own. 

“Alright,” the older man said as he pulled a chair up in front of them, the team gathering close around. “Your daughter has a heart condition. We caught it and we’re going to work with her to keep a close eye on it. It’s not deadly, but... it will end her soccer playing,” he said as nearly everyone gasped.

“What kind of condition? I want a second opinion,” Lauren’s father said instantly and her mother nodded.

“She has an arrhythmia. I can give you a few doctors names if you want to find a second opinion.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“We’re confident that we can send her home tonight without a problem, but we do want her to keep an eye on her heart rate, so we’re sending her with a monitor. Also, we don’t want her alone for any period of time, but given the  large support group gathered here, I’m not particularly worried about that.” The man smiled. 

“Thank you, doctor, can we see her now?”

“Actually, I thought it best for a nurse to bring her out; she shouldn’t be more than another minute or so.” 

As if on cue, a nurse wheeled Lauren out in a wheelchair. The midfielder was grinning ear to ear when she saw her team gathered there. “Well dang, I guess the way to get everyone together is to pass out on the field,” she joked as Amy practically threw herself on her.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Amy said, swatting Lauren’s arm as Lauren wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

“Not planning on it, pipsqueak,” Lauren promised, kissing the top of her head, “now, can we go home?”

“Not without us,” Tobin said and the team nodded. Lauren looked to her parents who offered no help. Lauren would be stuck with the large group of losers for the rest of the evening, but at least they were her losers.

x-x-x

Hope held Kelley tightly against her, kissing the top of her head. 

“I was scared,” Hope said softly and Kelley nodded.

“It’s ok though.”

“I know but, what if that had been you?”

“It wasn’t Hope, I’m right here. Lauren’s going to be fine.” Kelley felt Hope’s silent tears fall into her hair. “Hope, Hope look at me.” Kelley tilted Hope’s chin till the woman was looking down at her. She wiped the tears away from Hope’s eyes. “I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Hope said and Kelley leaned up, kissing her. 

“You promised me you wouldn’t go anywhere, so I’m promising you the same thing. You trust me?”

“I trust you,” Hope answered and Kelley smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

“You have a team out there that looks up to you… you gotta pull yourself together a bit, ok?”

“I nearly lost a player out there.”

“No, you did everything right.”

“I made you guys get the freaking defibrillator… I don’t ever want to use th—”

“Hope, stop. You didn’t have to use it. You took control of the situation and you handled it well. Our team loves you. You might be a hard ass, but you protected us today.” 

“Who calls me a hard ass?”

“There’s my Hope.” Kelley grinned, kissing her again. “Now please, before someone realizes we're in a supply closet.”

“Right.” Hope took a deep breath and nodded as Kelley opened the door, quickly checking that the coast was clear. They walked back to the team as they waited for Lauren to get discharged. Tobin looked up at them but Kelley waved her off. 

“Since we know none of you are going to get much sleep tonight, you are all more than welcome to come stay over at our home tonight,” Lauren’s father said before looking toward Hope and Ali, “and by all of you, I mean coaches too.  _ All _ of you.” He looked toward JJ and Christen who just nodded. 

x-x-x

Amy laid with her head on Lauren’s chest, listening to the woman’s heart beating strong and steady under her ear. Lauren was running her hand through Amy’s hair while Amy traced patterns into Lauren’s bare bicep. 

“You scared me,” Amy said softly, trying not to wake any of their teammates that were scattered across the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Lauren said, kissing the top of Amy’s head, “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t, but we need to figure out warning signs or something…”

“Ames…. you know I’m done with soccer, right?” Lauren said, her throat tightening as she spoke. Amy rolled over so she could look up at Lauren.

“No, you aren’t. I won’t let it happen.”

“Amy… I can’t help it. It’s dangerous.”

“You love soccer.”

“I love you more,” Lauren said and Amy scrunched her face up.

“I love you more too but no, I want you out on that field with me when we play. I want you there when we get gold at the Olympics and hoist that World Cup trophy up one year,” Amy explained and Lauren grinned down at her, kissing her nose. 

“Got some pretty big plans there, short stack,” Lauren said, causing Amy to huff at her. 

“Shut up, of course, I do. I know you do, too. I want you there with me, Lauren. I want all of us there together. So, we’re going to get another doc to talk with you and get a plan together.”

“You know they are going to say the same thing.”

“Why are you so resigned to this?” 

“Because Amy, they already said—”

“It’s bullshit!” Amy said loudly and Lauren stood up, dragging Amy with her. She dragged her outside and pulled her into a hug.

“Amy, I love you and this isn’t going to change anything. I promise I will be by your side for every step.”

“I don’t want you by my side. I want you on the pitch with me,” Amy cried, clutching onto Lauren like her life depended on it.

“I know babe.” Lauren kissed the top of her head. 

“Promise me, just one doctor.”

“Ok, I promise.” 

“Ok.” 

“To Pluto and back?” Lauren asked and Amy smiled kissing her.

“Pluto and back.”

“Now come on, I refuse to spend half the day in a hospital bed then get forced into sleeping on the floor.” Lauren took Amy’s hand leading her up to her bedroom.

x-x-x

Lauren walked downstairs, Amy fussing over her still. She tried waving her girlfriend off but knew it was no use. When they walked around the corner they found Kelley and Hope locked in a card game, Ash and Ali looking on. 

“You’re cheating,” Hope said, glaring at Kelley, who laughed.

“How can I cheat at this?”

“I don’t know, but you are,” Hope huffed as Kelley pulled another card and somehow made another match. “Fucking cheater!” Hope snapped and Kelley laughed. Ash reached over and shoved her head.

“Stop cheating,” Ash said from her spot on the couch lying down. She had been watching Kelley play and knew the younger woman had somehow stacked the deck. There was a reason they never played cards with Kelley.

“I’m not cheating.”

“You’re counting or something,” Ash accused and Hope nodded.

“Ok, please tell me you guys aren’t fighting over a game of Go Fish,” Lauren said as she made her and Amy’s presence known. Ash sat up and pulled Ali down into her, snuggling close, grinning up at the two newcomers.

“She’s cheating,” Hope huffed and Ali chuckled, shaking her head.

“I don’t think you can—”

“Oh you can, you just—” Kelley stopped when she realized that now they didn’t have to figure her out, because she’d flat out admitted to it.

“You little fucker,” Hope said and practically lept across the table. Kelley squeaked as Hope pinned her to the floor, kissing her.

“Oh see, look what you started. Now we need to get the hose out to get them off each other again,” Ash said, kissing Ali’s forehead.

“Or… we could ignore them.” Ali leaned down and kissed Ash. 

“Oh, I like that plan.” Lauren rolled her eyes at their friends antics till she turned to Amy, who pulled her down into a kiss. She grinned into it, maybe the plan wasn’t such a bad idea. 


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren would never admit it, but she hated doctors. It wasn’t the kind of hate where a kid didn’t want to eat their veggies, but a deep seeded hate that she most likely would never get over. It hadn’t started till after the O’Haras had passed and she’d never realized she even had it till she’d had to visit a doctor that wasn’t her normal one. 

So, it was extremely difficult for her to sit there, waiting for yet another doctor to tell her her soccer career was over. Amy, however, was right by her side, kicking her legs back and forth as they waited on the exam table. She’d wiggle back and forth every few minutes causing the paper to crinkle under her, getting Lauren to chuckle and kiss her. 

“Mrs. Cheney,” a young man said, opening the door. He stepped in and looked at Lauren before back down at her chart. “I stand corrected I believe, Miss? Miss Cheney? Unless you are married and… well, no, you aren’t,” he muttered, flipping through the papers. “I’m sorry, seems like my rules of English were thrown out the window this week, Miss Cheney.” He dropped the clipboard to his lap as he sat and smiled up at them. “It’s good to meet you.”

“You too,” Lauren said through gritted teeth, Amy elbowed her. 

“Sorry Doc, she doesn’t like doctor appointments.”

“It’s perfectly understandable. My boyfriend has to come with me too; he keeps me from bolting out the door. He doesn’t even try for dentist appointments.” He grinned again and it started to relax Lauren. “Now, I’ve gone over all of your work, and I understand that, yes, I’m young, so you might not trust me. However, I went to my mentor, who you might have heard of. He works at Mercy, in the cardiac—”

“No way! You worked under the best cardiologist in the country?” Amy exclaimed and the man nodded.

“I also married his son,” he grinned and Lauren laughed, “but that was after I had the job under him. Well… not  _ under _ him.”

“It’s ok doc, we know what you mean,” Lauren said and Amy grinned at her, glad she was finally relaxing.

“So, we went over everything and we’ve determined that you got the wrong information. You can still play but you just have to be careful with your warning signs. We’ll teach you everything you need to know and we’ll want check ups. At first, every three months, then every six. We want to keep an eye on this.”

“What if I quit soccer?” Lauren asked, shocking Amy.

“Even if you quit, it wouldn’t decrease your risk of this happening again. Playing doesn’t change your risk. You could be watching TV on the couch and this could happen. Actually, it’s better for you to be in shape.”

“So, it’s advised for me to stay in soccer?”

“Yes, for sure. Heck, from what we hear you are headed toward the National Team, so please, keep working at that. I would like to set some check-up dates. I know you’re planning on college so—”

“We’ll work something out,” Lauren smiled.

“In that case, any questions?” The two girls shook their heads. “Alright, if you do, just stop me as I explain things and let me know.”

The couple walked out of the doctor’s office an hour later with a lot of information on what Lauren had and their game plan for facing the future. When they got into Lauren’s car, she leaned over and kissed Amy, pulling her practically into her lap. 

“Thank you,” she whispered against Amy’s lips. 

“Babe, it’s my job. I’m supposed to get your stubborn ass to do things you don’t want to, because I love you.” Amy kissed Lauren again. 

“Well, now it’s my job to get your stubborn ass back to class.” Lauren grinned as Amy groaned.

x-x-x

Hope looked around her class. She knew she was at least one student short today just by a count, excluding Lauren and Amy who had a doctor’s appointment. Looking around again, she realized it was Ashlyn. Looking toward Kelley and Tobin, who kept glancing over toward the locker room doors, Hope sighed and walked over to the rooms, slipping in quietly. 

“Ash?” she called out as she walked in. When she rounded the corner, she saw Ash sitting on one of the benches, head in her hands. Hope walked over to her, sitting next to the woman. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Hope asked, putting a hand on Ash’s wrist pulling her arm down. 

“I don’t want to be here, I don’t w—”

“Ash, you wanna go to college?” Hope asked softly and the woman looked up at her, nodding slightly, “good, you want to go to UNC, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, you love Ali, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, that’s what I thought.” Ash looked up at Hope, a little confused. “Hey, I might not think you’re the best choice for Ali but I’ll never think anyone is. It’s my job, just like you’ll never think I’m the best for Kell. We can both agree, however, that we make them happy, and that’s all we’re looking for.” Hope put her hand on Ash’s chin, forcing her to look at her. “I wouldn’t want anyone else for her either,” she said slowly and Ash’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Alright, why?”

“I just can’t stop thinking and I don’t know why. It’s just my brain won’t stop. It’s ridiculous,” Ash said getting frustrated, she dragged a hand through her hair. 

“Ash… it’s not. Trust me, this type of stuff is normal.”

“No, no it’s not. I love my life right now and yet all I can think about is how much better off everyone would be…” Ash trailed off and Hope sighed.

“If you weren't there?” She guessed and Ash looked up at her, tears in her eyes before nodding. “Well, one: you’re wrong, and two: you might not like the idea, but I want you to call this number.” Hope grabbed a pen and a paper from the locker in front of them, scribbling a number down quickly. “Call them, tell them to put it on my tab and just go, ok? You don’t even have to talk. She’ll help you navigate through things,” Hope explained and handed the paper over. 

“What is—”

“She’s my therapist… and she works wonders.” Ash looked over at the woman, a little shocked. When she did, however, she saw for the first time what Ali meant when she said Hope had a hard life. There, sitting next to her, was the Hope she knew, the coach she’d follow into battle every week; but also a scared kid hidden in her eyes, a hurt teenager, and an exhausted young adult. “Just… just call, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I don’t expect you to go out to class. If you want I’ll writ—”

“No, I’ll be ok. I just have to collect myself.”

“Take your time.”

“Hope,” Ash called out as Hope walked away, “you really are the best for Kelley.” Hope gave a nod before walking out. Ash sat there for a few minutes before pulling her phone out. 

x-x-x

Tobin looked over at Alex as she walked back into her room, her hair wrapped up in a towel. Tobin followed her across the room as Alex collected her practice clothes from her soccer bag, tossing them into the laundry and replacing them with a clean set. 

“Is Ash ok?” Alex asked, digging through her dresser for something. Tobin looked pensive for a moment before getting up off of Alex’s bed. Walking over to Alex, she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck.

“Ash is struggling,” Tobin admitted, tightening her grip ever so slightly on Alex. Alex reached up, running a hand through Tobin’s hair.

“Anything we can do to help?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Tobin frowned a bit, hiding her face in Alex’s neck. 

“Maybe we should try and talk with her?” Alex offered and Tobin nodded. Alex turned to face Tobin pulling her into a kiss. “Are you ok?” 

“Well, I am struggling a little bit with the fact that I have such a gorgeous girlfriend at the moment,” Tobin smirked and Alex chuckled kissing her again. 

Tobin tugged Alex’s shirt over Alex’s head as she pulled Tobin backward till they were laying down on the bed, Hovering over Alex, Tobin started kissing down the younger woman’s chest, carefully sucking light marks into the skin she loved so much. She allowed her hands to slide across Alex’s hips to the front of Alex’s jeans. However, as her fingers neared the button, she felt the Alex tense up. Tobin leaned up and kissed Alex before rolling off of her. Picking up Alex’s shirt from the floor from where she had tossed it earlier, Tobin handed it back to a confused Alex.

“Tobin?” she asked softly, worried she had done something wrong.

“Hmmm?”

“Why’d you stop?”

“You aren’t ready, Lex. I know that, but you weren’t going to say anything. I’m not going to push you, I’m not going to force you into anything you aren’t ready for, even if you don’t say you aren’t ready,” Tobin explained and Alex’s jaw dropped. How did she get so lucky to have such a wonderful woman in her life. 

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Hey”—Tobin rolled onto her side to look down at Alex—“do not be sorry, I understand fully.” Tobin kissed Alex again. “I care about you Lex, and I don’t want to do anything you are going to regret later. I can wait.” Tobin explained and Alex leaned up kissing her. 

“You’re too sweet Heath.”

“I try,” Tobin smiled, laying back down. Alex moved, laying her head down on Tobin’s chest. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Alex offered and Tobin kissed the top of her head.

“Sure Lex, whatever you want to do.”

“I just want to be right here with you.”

“That, I can do.” Tobin smiled. 


	25. Chapter 25

Tobin looked up as Lauren walked out onto the field, Amy by her side. The midfielder smiled and jogged over, allowing Lauren to wrap her into a tight hug. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t be here today,” Tobin admitted and Lauren chuckled.

“Nothing would stop me from being here. We have a long road ahead of us to a World Cup and I’m not about to let you two have all the fun without me.” 

“Good,” Tobin smiled. She stuck her hand out and Amy took it, looking at Lauren who took her other hand as they walked up to the sideline.

“Ready?” Lauren asked and the two looked at her.

“Are you?” they asked back, grinning.

“More than ready,” Lauren said as they jumped over the sideline and ran onto the field. Tobin ran up alongside Alex, falling into step with her as she jogged, getting ready for the game. Alex looked up at her and gave a soft smile. She nudged Tobin’s shoulder, the older woman grinning back at her. Their family was all back together, where they belonged.

The team surged in the first half, glad to have their mothering midfielder back with them. The backbone of their team. They went into halftime with a 4-0 lead and Tobin couldn’t be happier as she jumped on Lauren’s back walking into the locker room, the whole team buzzing excitedly.

“We should go out and celebrate!” exclaimed Kelley, hooking an arm around Alex’s neck. 

“Y’know, most players would wait till they’ve actually won the game before planning the celebration,” said Ali wryly.

“Eh, details,” quipped Kelley, before turning back to Alex, “so?”

Alex shook her head. “Sorry Kell, it’s date night,” Alex said and Tobin grinned, kissing her cheek.

“Sorry, Kell, next time?”

“I’ve got plans tonight too, but yeah next time!” Ash said, slinging her bag on her back.

“Bunch of losers!” Kelley groaned, a smile still on her face.

“Come on Kelley, I’ve got ice cream and a box of brownies waiting at home.” Hope smiled, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“Ha! And I won’t share with you losers!” Kelley said making everyone laugh.

x-x-x

“You must be Ashlyn, come on in,” a woman said, leading Ash into a smaller room. “What can I do for you?”

“I need some help.”

“Well, most people do when they call me.”

“Dr. Rampone… I gotta be straight up with you, I don’t even want to be here. I just.. I can’t sleep and I can’t do anything.”

“Well, let’s start from the very top. How’s school?” she asked and Ash looked up at her like she’d grown a second head.

“School? Really?”

“Really! Tell me everything.”

“I got into UNC, scholarship and all.”

“Good! That’s great. What are you going for?”

“No idea, maybe communications? I just want to play soccer.”

“What’s your position?”

“I’m a keeper, starter for our school.”

“Good, good. That's really good. You enjoy it?”

“A lot, not just the game. It’s given me a family in my team.”

“Teams tend to do that.” Dr. Rampone smiled and Ash chuckled. 

“Our team needed to.” Ash said and the woman nodded.

“Maybe we should start there?”

“Maybe we should,” Ash agreed.

x-x-x

Tobin was normally a firm believer in not losing your virginity in the back seat of a car. Tonight, however, she couldn’t help but allow Alex to lead the evening, which seemed to be taking them in that exact direction. Alex was straddling Tobin in the back of the woman’s car, her hands shaking as she undid Tobin’s shirt. Tobin reached up and grabbed Alex’s hands, pulling her down into a kiss. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Tobin said, cupping Alex’s cheek. 

“I know,” Alex smiled, kissing Tobin again, “I want to.” Tobin groaned, turned on by the young woman straddling her hips. Tobin swore she stopped breathing as Alex lifted her own shirt off. This wasn’t exactly how she planned her evening going, but she wasn’t one to complain. 

Tobin set her hands on Alex’s hips, just taking in the sight of the younger woman over her. Alex gathered her hair, pulling it all over one shoulder. She smiled down at Tobin who was grinning up at her. Alex’s hands traveled down Tobin’s abs to the top of her jeans, undoing the button and slowly releasing the zipper. Tobin swore her heart was pounding against her ribs hard enough that Alex could see it. When Alex hesitated, Tobin leaned up and kissed her, pulling the girl close to her. She wrapped an arm around Alex’s back as she started kissing down the woman’s neck. Tobin worked her hand behind Alex’s back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall off the woman before going back to work Alex’s neck. 

“Tobs,” Alex breathed out and Tobin took a deep breath, trying to recenter herself before she pulled back and looked at Alex. The forward’s pupils were blown with desire, but Tobin could still see the hesitation in the blue pools she had fallen in love with. 

“Hey, hey. It’s ok,” Tobin said quickly. She pulled her own shirt off and went to pull it over Alex’s arms to cover her up. Alex, however, pushed it away, shaking her head. 

“No Tobs, I want this… I just… I’ve never…” Alex said face turning red as she became frustrated. Tobin smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m nervous too. I don’t care how many people you’ve been with or haven’t been with. I don’t care how many people I’ve been with; you are like starting all over again. I’m terrified to not live up to your dreams,” Tobin professed and Alex chuckled, kissing her. 

“You’ll do just fine, Toby.”

“So will you, Lex,” Tobin said and Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, right. I don’t know what I'm doing.”

“Just make it up as you go,” Tobin said, smiling softly as Alex kissed her again. It was slow and open mouthed and Tobin was more than a little turned on. Tobin groaned as Alex ran her hands down her sides, sliding across her hips and pushing Tobin’s jeans down her thighs. Alex ran her fingertips over the inside of Tobin’s thighs smirking as Tobin’s head fell back and she arched up into the touch.

Alex leaned down, kissing Tobin’s neck as she worked her hand up the woman’s legs. When she reached the apex and cupped Tobin, hearing the gasp that Tobin released, she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her own body. She smirked into the skin of the midfielder’s neck as she slowly started running two fingers through her folds, reveling in the sounds that Tobin was making. Tobin tried pushing further into Alex’s hand as best she could in the small space, failing miserably.

“Lex, please,” Tobin whimpered and Alex smirked, leaning down and connecting their lips as she slowly worked a single finger into the woman, swallowing the groan that Tobin released as she did. 

“That better baby?” Alex asked, pressing their foreheads together. She grinned when Tobin’s eyes opened and stared back at her.

“More,” Tobin gasped, feeling Alex’s hips move on their own accord, matching Alex’s pace. Alex kissed across Tobin’s chest as she listened to the woman’s pleas for more, waiting a beat or so before obeying the words, Tobin’s arms wrapped around Alex’s back, nails digging slightly into her shoulders as Tobin arched into her again. 

“Fuck Lex,” Tobin said as Alex’s hips added more power into each thrust. Alex watched hungrily as Tobin’s eyes snapped shut and she came hard around her. Alex slowed her thrusts into the woman, kissing her collarbones as Tobin gasped for air, trying to come down.

When Tobin finally opened her eyes and pulled Alex down into a kiss, Alex quickly broke the kiss. “You ok?” she asked, slightly worried and Tobin just laughed, pulling Alex back down to her.

“Ok? Hell yeah I’m ok. I’d say let’s go again but I owe you first,” Tobin said as she quickly flipped them, even managing to keep it a smooth motion in the small space. With Alex pinned under her, she couldn’t help but smile at her, “you were great, Lex. Now, let me return the favor, but if I start to hurt you, at all, just tell me. I’ll stop.”

“You could never hurt me,” Alex said as she cupped Tobin’s cheek. Tobin turned into the hand and kissed Alex’s open palm. 

“Just tell me, okay?” Tobin said, making sure Alex understood that she never wanted to hurt the young woman. 

“Ok Tobs,” Alex said as Tobin leaned down to kiss her, brushing the hair back from Alex’s face. Tobin could hear Alex’s heart pounding in her chest as she placed a small kiss right over her heart.

“You ok? We don’t have to,” she reminded softly.

“Toby, I’m ok,” Alex said, pulling Tobin down into another kiss. Tobin finally seemed to be more sure of herself as she worked her hands down Alex’s sides, grabbing her hips she pulled her closer. She slowly slid Alex’s jeans off before kissing up from her knee to her abs. 

“God Lex, you’re beautiful,” Tobin said softly and Alex’s breath caught in her throat. Tobin locked eyes with Alex before lowering her mouth down to Alex’s center. At first contact, Alex gasped and her hips canted up. Tobin smirked as she held her down, dragging her tongue up Alex’s folds before circling the woman’s clit. Alex whined, wiggling against the car seat trying to get more friction from the touch that Tobin was refusing to give her. 

“Toby,” she gasped as Tobin pressed the flat of her tongue against Alex’s entrance. Alex groaned when Tobin pulled away, her eyes opening to find Tobin hovering over her, concern on her face. Alex couldn’t help but smile and nod as she pulled Tobin down again. She tasted herself on Tobin’s tongue, causing her to moan. Tobin laid down on top of Alex as she slowly entered her, using her hips, albeit on purpose, unlike Alex had. Tobin kept a slow steady pace trying to pull as much pleasure from Alex as she could. She curled her fingers in the younger woman gasping as Alex bit down on her shoulder. 

“God Lex, you’re so wet,” Tobin said as she nipped her ear, “does the idea of me touching you get you this wet baby?” Alex’s reply was only a groan as her head falling backwards. 

“Right there, Tobs,” Alex moaned and Tobin smirked and refocused her efforts to repeat the motion she had just done for Alex. She changed it up slightly by grinding her own hips against Alex’s with every thrust. “Fuck Tobs,” Alex yelped and bit Tobin’s neck causing Tobin to arch into her, Alex’s nails scraping down her back. 

“Oh god Lex,” Tobin groaned at that. Alex clenched around Tobin’s hand, dragging the woman closer to her, gasping as she came. Tobin kissed Alex’s neck, rocking into her still. When Alex raked her nails down her back again, she fell over the edge again too. 

“Toby?” Alex asked after a few minutes of them panting in the silence of the car. She ran a hand through the woman’s hair trying to check on her, “Toby?”

“God Lex, that was incredible… I need a minute,” she said, kissing the woman’s exposed neck but otherwise not moving much. Alex chuckled and kept running a hand through Tobin’s hair letting Tobin come back to earth. Alex didn’t notice when Tobin fell asleep on top of her, she only knew that Tobin’s hot breath against her neck was lulling her into her own sleep and with Tobin so close, it was harder to fight off than normal.

x-x-x

_ Thump thump thump thump thump... _

Kelley bit her lip as she pulled her car over. She knew exactly what that sound meant, a flat. Flicking her hazards on, she pulled as far off the road as she could, climbing out the passenger side so she wasn’t into traffic. She walked back, finding the rear passenger tire deflated. Tired and cold, she wasn’t sure if she could actually get the spare on by herself, assuming she had one; she opened her trunk to make sure she at least had one. 

“Thank god,” Kelley said to herself as she found a spare, jack and a fourway lug wrench under the carpet. Kelley grabbed the jack and fourway and set to work trying to figure out how to set the jack up. Once she was sure she had the jack set properly she lifted the car.

“This isn’t so bad,” Kelley sniffled. Grabbing the fourway and setting it to one of the lugs, she gave it a push only to find that it wouldn’t move. She tried again, then again. She switched to all the different lugs but none of them budged. 

Tears welled up in Kelley’s eyes; why couldn’t she get them? She climbed back into her car and grabbed her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she saw ‘Dad’ and finally, the tears started flowing. Her dad would be there for her in a heartbeat if he was still alive. Right under ‘Dad’ was ‘Dad-Heath’ though and Kelley pressed the name. She listened to it ring once fully before he answered.

“Kelley?” He asked and Kelley let out a small gasp.

“I have a flat,” she said, trying not to cry too much.

“Ok Kell, where are you? I’ll be right there.” 

Taking a moment to gather her bearings, Kelley explained where she was. 

“Ok, just give me a few minutes,” said Mr. Heath, “do you want me to stay on the line with you? I know it’s kind of dark out.” 

“It’s ok,” Kelley said.

“Ok, sit tight and I’ll be right there.” He hung up and Kelley turned her car back on, trying to warm back up. A few minutes later a car pulled up behind her’s.

“Kelley?” Mr. Heath shouted and Kelley sprang out of her car. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you,” Kelley said as he held her.

“Hey, it’s ok, are you ok?” He asked, brushing her hair back.

“I just want to go home,” she said, wiping her cheeks. 

“Well then, let’s get started.” He smiled, looking at the tire. “You did a good job so far, couldn’t get the lugs though, huh?” 

“No,” Kelley pouted as Mr. Heath chuckled.

“They’re the hardest part.” He explained grabbing the fourway, “there’s some manicotti in the car if you want, still hot.” 

“It’s ok,” Kelley said, biting her lip. Manicotti by Mrs. Heath was her favorite.

“Kelley, it’s for you.” 

“Ok,” Kelley said before grabbing the container from the car, a fork taped to the top. She walked over to Mr. Heath as he pulled the tire off. Kelley shivered as Mr. Heath stood up.

“Spare in the back?”

“Yeah,” Kelley said and he walked to the back. 

“Where is your coat?” he scolded and Kelley looked into the backseat of her car; she had Hope’s lettermen from college there. Mr. Heath followed her gaze, a flash of anger crossed his face, which didn’t go missed by Kelley.

“I’m ok,” Kelley lied and he huffed.

“Kelley… put the jacket on.” 

“I’m ok,” Kelley lied again and Mr. Heath put the spare on the ground, narrowing his gaze at her. 

“Kelley, I might not love the fact that you are dating Hope, but I’m not going to throw a fit because your only coat is her coat, so put the thing on before you freeze.” Kelley moved quickly to pull the coat on, she turned back to Mr. Heath who chuckled. “You’re swimming in it a bit.”

“I know,” Kelley smiled, tugging at the bottom of the jacket. “I like it that way.”

“So you called me, instead of her?”

“I didn’t even think of calling Hope,  I just… I still have you in my phone as ‘Dad-Heath’ and well... I called you.” Mr. Heath looked up at Kelley, a sad smile on his face.

“Keep me as that in your phone, ok?”

“Ok.” 

“I’m glad you called me.” He nodded as he lowered the jack, the spare on the car. “Now, you have a full spare which means just take this to the tire shop in town, put it on the Heath account, and I’ll take care of it.” Mr. Heath put the flat into the trunk, tucking all the parts back in with it. He walked over to Kelley, hugging her tightly. “Tell me you’re ok?”

“I am. I’m happy too.” Kelley said, hugging the man back. He kissed the top of her head. 

“Good. Now, you know you can call anytime.”

“I know.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Um…”

“Hope’s, ok, text me when you get there,” he said and Kelley smiled.

“Will do, boss.” 

“And Kelley, you better come over for dinner soon.”

“I will.”

“Have fun and stay safe.”

“Thank you again.”

“Anytime Kell.” With that Mr. Heath got back into his car, he waited for Kelley to pull back onto the road before following her to the next road and turning down it. Kelley drove the rest of the way to Hope’s, texting him like she promised before she walked up to the woman’s door.

“Hey, you’re late, you ok?” Hope asked as she opened the door and Kelley hugged her.

“Yeah, just a flat.”

“Hey,” Hope rubbed Kelley’s arms, trying to warm her up, “you should’ve called.”

“I called Tobin’s dad.”

“Oh…”

“It’s ok… he just cares… he’s like another dad… sort of.” Hope smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I’m glad he was there for you then.”

“Me too,” Kelley said, sighing. 

x-x-x

Tobin woke up slowly, Alex in her arms. She smiled, kissing the young woman’s neck as memories started flooding her mind. That’s when she remembered, she was supposed to have Alex back by eleven.

Her heart raced, there was no way it was even close to that time. Fumbling, she finally found one of their phones and the bright numbers caused her heart to drop. It was one am and Alex had five missed calls. 

“Babe, we need to get up,” Tobin said, giving Alex a gentle nudge.

“No,” Alex groaned, wrapping her arms tightly around Tobin as she pulled her back against her.

“Alex, it’s one am, and your dad is going to kill me for having you out this late.”

“No,” Alex said again and Tobin groaned.

“Babe, please, we need to go,” she pleaded and this time Alex’s eyes opened slightly. 

“I don’t want to ever leave,” she said softly as her cheeks turned red. Tobin smiled. Leaning down, she kissed her.

“I know, love, but I promise you, sex is so much better out of a car,” she smirked as she pulled Alex up till she was sitting. Tobin helped her back into her clothes, placing light kisses across her skin before it became covered, before they both slid into the front seats. Alex fell asleep as Tobin drove, their hands clasped together over the center console. 

By the time Tobin pulled into the Morgans’ driveway, she knew there would be no waking Alex up. Instead, she walked over to the passenger side and picked the young girl up in her arms. She placed a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead as the woman snuggled into her, before starting toward the front door. The door opened wide and Alex’s father stood there, looking ready to give a long speech, but once his eyes settled on Alex in Tobin’s arms his face softened and he stepped aside so Tobin could carry her up to bed. 

Tobin took her time, taking Alex’s shoes off, removing the young woman’s jeans before sliding her into the bed and pulling the blankets up around her. Tobin sat there for a moment watching Alex sleep, running a hand through her hair. She kissed her temple before getting up and heading down to Alex’s father, whom she knew would have a few words for her. 

“Tobin,” he said as soon as Tobin’s feet hit the floor of the first level. Tobin quickly made her way over to him, her head ducked low.

“I’m sorry sir, we lost track of time. We fell asleep at my house,” she lied quickly and Mr. Morgan huffed.

“How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?” he asked bluntly. Tobin’s eyes went wide and her head snapped up to look at him. “Don’t act like I wouldn’t have found out,” he said and Tobin started to freak out. She’d never been in this situation before, she had no idea what to say.

“Sir I’m… I…” Mr. Morgan sighed and walked up to Tobin, who hesitantly took a step back.

“Tobin,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “my daughter loves you, and I know you love her. I only want her to be happy. Am I happy you two are sleeping together? No, but no father is happy that his little girl is having sex, especially this young. But, I know you’ll take care of my little girl and love her just as much as I do. You are a perfect fit for her and I couldn’t be happier. Now, go back up there because you might have defiled my little girl tonight, but that doesn’t mean I want her to wake up alone the morning after such an important night.”

Tobin stood there, jaw on the floor as he explained himself. She couldn’t move. She’d been terrified he was going to kill her and yet here he was telling her to go back to bed with his daughter. 

“And Tobin? Bring her home late again and we’ll be having a very serious talk,” he said and Tobin nodded vigorously. “Now, go to bed,” he ordered and Tobin ran upstairs. She quickly kicked her shoes off and removed her jeans before crawling into bed with Alex, wrapping her up in her arms. Alex instinctively rolled over and tucked her face into Tobin’s chest.

“Hmmm, Toby,” Alex mumbled, gripping the woman’s shirt.

“I’m right here Lex, I’ll always be right here,” Tobin promised, kissing the top of her head. 


	26. Chapter 26

Lauren looked at Alex as the young woman stood in front of her house. Lauren frowned, trying to recall if Alex had texted her at some point but her ringer was on and her phone had remained quiet all day, so odds of that were minimal.

“Lex? You ok?” Lauren questioned and Alex shrugged, her cheeks heating up. 

“Yeah… I just was wondering if you have some time.”

“Yeah, come on in. I just have to finish up some homework. Math, you know how it is.” Lauren led Alex into the house, back into her living room where Amy was working on homework of her own. 

“Hey baby horse! Whatcha doing here?” Amy smiled up at Alex.

“Just hanging out.” Alex smiled. 

“Just give me a few more minutes, I swear.” Lauren promised and Amy chuckled, closing her book. 

“What's on your mind, Lex?”

“I just… I don’t think I made a mistake but… you can’t tell Tobin,” Alex pleaded.  _ That _ got Lauren to look up and shut her book. 

“Alright, we won’t tell Tobin,” Lauren said and Alex gave her a look, “Amy, nothing. Not a peep, not a word, not a look.”

“I got it, I got it,” Amy said, moving closer, “what’s going on kid?”

“You seem a bit too excited over this to trust at the moment…” Alex said slowly and Amy groaned.

“I swear! I’ll keep it to myself. If I can’t, I’ll just keep talking about it with Lauren.”

“Oh god…” Lauren groaned and Amy whacked her with a pillow, “ok, what’s up?”

“I well… Tobin and I… we… we slept together,” Alex said and Lauren nodded.

“She didn’t pressure you, right?”

“No! God, no. She was really good about it… I almost had to pressure her into it.”

“Pressure Tobin into sex? That’s something I never thought I’d hear.” Amy smirked and Lauren shot her a look. 

“You ok with it?”

“Yeah. I am. I really am.” Alex nodded before smiling up at them. “She was really sweet about it…”

“You sound hesitant.”

“I was with Serv for years… but Tobin? It’s only been a few months.”

“Time doesn’t matter, Alex. It’s how you feel about them. You love Tobin. You didn’t love Serv,” Amy said and Alex nodded.

“I didn’t love Serv, I never could.” Alex shook her head. “He would’ve… he wanted to hurt me… he never cared about me… he never cared about anyone or anything. He used force to get what he wanted and intimidated it out of people…” 

Lauren moved over to Alex. “Hey, easy now. He’s gone, kid. He’s nothing to you anymore. We’ll keep him away from you. You have Tobin now and she loves you. She’ll always take care of you.” 

“Yeah Lex, she’s good. She’s good people.”

“We’re not just saying that because we’re her friends either. We know Tobin, but if we thought she wasn’t good for you, we’d tell you.” Lauren said and Amy nodded.

“You’re important to us too. We’re not trying to pull the wool over your eyes.”

“Thanks guys.”

“You can always come to us Alex, no matter what.” Lauren promised, hugging Alex. 

x-x-x

“We’re going to shake things up even more tonight, see what the new kids have to offer,” Ali said to the team as she paced back and forth in the locker room. She wasn’t sure if this would be a good idea. She didn’t want to cause a rift between the new members and the older ones.

“Oh thank god, I’m too tired to play,” Alex said, dropping her head to Tobin’s shoulder.

“Well, if you’d stop fucking your girlfriend the night before games…” Ash smirked and Ali smacked the back of her head.

“Watch it Harris,” Ali warned and Ash stared up at her, jaw slack.

“Yeah Harris, watch it,” Lauren mimicked and Ash looked over to Alex who was beet red.

“Sorry Alex,” Ash sighed, moving over to the young striker and wrapping her in a hug. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Alex returned the hug. “It’s ok…” 

“Ok, refocus… so yes, Alex you’re a sub today, Mal will be in for you. Syd, you too.”

“Sweet! Bench warming buddies!”

“That better be all you’re warming, Syd.” Tobin warned. Syd just smirked at her.

“I could get her to see the light,” Syd challenged, wrapping her arms around Alex, “I’m so much better Alex, so much. I’ll actually go shopping with you.”

“Toby goes shopping with me, doesn’t even complain.”

“Thatta girl,” Ash grinned, high-fiving Tobin.

“Becky, I want you to take Emily under your wing and teach her the ropes of our team.”

“Guys… let’s just go fucking win,” Kelley said and everyone nodded, heading out to the pitch. Hope chuckled as she walked up to Ali, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry, sometimes she gets too excited.”

“No, it’s ok. I was worried they were going to hate me for this.”

“They could never hate you Ali. You’re their leader, their spark… their… well, you’re their mom.”

“Thanks Hope.” Ali grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

“Now, let’s go watch our girls kill it.”

“Just remember if I’m their mom, you’re their grandma.” Ali smirked and Hope laughed.

“I’m barely older than you.”

“That month makes all the difference.” 

x-x-x

“Holy shit!” Crystal yelled as they walked into the locker room after the game. Lauren picked Mal up swinging her around. 

“That goal!” Tobin yelled as she jumped across the room.

“You never told us you were  _ that _ good!” Alex said.

“You guys were why I got it,” Mal said shyly and Alex laughed.

“No way man, that was all you.”

“Guys… guys… we could take states this year,” Ash said softly.

“States? Aim higher Ash, aim higher,” Amy said and the team erupted into cheers.

“Alright kids, go home, enjoy your weekend. Juniors… prepare for next week, ACTs are a bitch,” Ali said smiling at her team. She looped her arm through Hope’s and the two walked out leaving the rowdy team to celebrate their landslide win.

x-x-x 

Ash focused on the ball as Dr. Rampone juggled it back and forth. She had no idea the doctor was such a good player, the woman was kicking her ass.

“Alright, so Chris was in and out of rehab since you were twelve?”

“Yeah,” Ash said, “drugs and alcohol.”

“But you were never exposed to his problems?”

“No, he tried to keep that part of his life away from me. He was always protecting me.”

“Yeah, that’s how older siblings usually are.” The woman smiled, watching the ball sail into Ash’s hands. “That bothers you though, doesn’t it?”

“A bit, I never thought he could protect himself, let alone me.” Ash bit the inside of her cheek. “He was good at it though, he was always there when he was needed.”

“Like when the O’Haras passed?”

“Exactly. He was there when my mom didn’t come home for a week too…. I was five or so, and after a whole day of her not being home he called my grandparents and they picked us up. She had no idea we were even gone for a week.”

“That’s got to be tough, your own mom doing that.”

“I think it just became second nature to not count on her. And that’s ok, because other people were there for me.”

“Like the Heath and O’Hara families?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s good.” She smiled at Ash. “So how are you doing, this week?”

“Better, a little better every day.” Ash grinned.

“Good, then we’re getting somewhere then?”

Ash looked up at the woman, debating her answer for a minute. “Yeah, I’d say we are.” Ash smiled.

“Good, that’s what we’re aiming for. So tell me about this upcoming week, anything that might be a stressful situation?”

“Not really, I mean we barely go to class all week because of the ACT test for the Juniors. I’ll be hanging with Tobin and Kelley all week.”

“That sounds like it’ll be nice, get a little break for a bit.”

“Yeah,” Ash said, offering a small smile. 

x-x-x

Tobin kissed the top of Alex’s head as she made her way out of her room in search of food. Alex was staying up late, trying to cram a little extra studying in before she would have to take another ACT test in the morning. She yawned as she noticed the time. It was nearing midnight; she’d have to urge Alex to bed soon. Tobin quickly grabbed the leftover lasagna from dinner, tossing it into the microwave. She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and the box of cookies she knew her mom had hidden on top the fridge. Grabbing a fork, she pulled the now piping hot lasagna out of the microwave and headed back upstairs. Carefully toeing her door open, she noticed Alex was nearly asleep at her desk. Tobin smiled, setting her food and water bottles down she walked over to Alex.

“Come on babe,” Tobin said softly, “bed time.” Alex nodded and got up, walking over to the bed with Tobin guiding her. Alex laid down, pulling the blanket close. Tobin settled in next to her, Alex quickly moving so her head was resting on Tobin’s chest.

“Netflix?” Alex mumbled softly and Tobin turned the TV on, selecting Alex’s favorite show. 

“You hungry?” Tobin asked but Alex shook her head, “it’s lasagna.” That got Alex to look up at Tobin. Tobin chuckled and fed her a forkful of the dish. They laid there, Tobin feeding every third fork of food to Alex, watching the TV, perfectly content. On the last bite, Tobin looked down to offer it to Alex only to find her fast asleep. Tobin smiled, polishing off the food and setting the dish down. She snuggled further down the bed, letting Alex get some rest before she’d get up and have to disturb her. 

Tobin waited nearly an hour before finally turning the TV off and carefully moving out from under Alex. She gathered up the dishes and headed back downstairs to clean them out. Tobin groaned as soon as the plastic container slipped from her hands, hitting the dishes in the sink. For all the coordination she had on the field, none of it translated into normal household chores. She picked it up again and started rinsing it out. She didn’t want to get scolded in the morning for not picking up after herself, so she would spend the ten minutes now to clean up after her midnight snack. She just prayed the noise hadn’t woken Alex back up. Alex had the ACTs all week while all the other students got half days starting in the afternoon. To say Alex was tired would be the largest understatement in the world. 

Tobin spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, the only light being directly above her so she couldn’t make out what had moved till she fully turned facing it. She yelped and threw the scrub brush in her hands at the person.

“What are you doing?” her father hissed, pieces of soggy food stuck to his face along with the water trailing down onto his shirt.

“Oh god, I’m sorry dad!” Tobin said, noticing the bat in his hands, “what are you doing?”

“I heard a noise!”

“Oh, sorry. I dropped a bowl,” Tobin said sheepishly. 

“You threw the brush at me.”

“It was that or the knife…” Tobin said, lifting her other hand, holding out a rather large knife that was still in her white knuckled grip.

“Thank god…” her father let out a sigh, grabbing a towel and wiping his face down before fixing Tobin with a stare, “why are you up so late?”

“I was hungry… so I made food, but Alex fell asleep, so I got stuck and I didn’t want to move and then I realized it was going to smell and—”

“Go to bed!” he said, exasperated, as he turned and went back upstairs. 

“Night! Thanks for not hitting me with the bat.”

“Thanks for having great aim,” he grumbled as he walked up the stairs. Tobin followed quickly behind him, waving to him as she opened her bedroom door again. Alex sat upright in the bed, Tobin’s childhood softball bat in her hands.

“Lex?”

“I heard a noise, and you weren’t here and… why do you have a bat by your bed in the first place?”

“The exact reason it’s in your hands,” Tobin said. Crawling across the bed, she kissed the younger woman and took the bat gently from her, “protection from noises.”

“What’d you do?”

“I dropped a dish. Sorry love,” Tobin kissed Alex again as she laid down, pulling the younger woman against her chest and running a hand through her hair, “back to sleep love. Only one more day of tests left.” She kissed the top of Alex’s head as the striker nuzzled further into her.

“Dork,” Alex mumbled.

“Your dork.”

x-x-x

Alex stared down at her test, her heart starting to race. She had no idea what any of this stuff was, she never learned it. Her hands were sweating and her stomach starting to hurt. She looked up toward the front of the class and locked eyes with Miss Press, eyes full of concern. She motioned for Alex to follow her, so she got up and did. Christen lead them out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

“What’s going on?” she asked softly and Alex shook her head.

“I don’t know any of this stuff.”

“Sure you do Alex, you’re the smartest of my students. You just have to believe in yourself.”

“I’m horrible at tests. If I don’t do well, I’ll never make it into college. I’ll never go pro!” Alex started yelling and Christen grabbed her shoulders.

“Alex! Calm down, you’ve got this. It’s just some dumb test, plus you can take it as many times as you want. If you fail, I’ll personally help you study.” Christen explained, trying to calm the woman down. “Now, get ready to go back in there and kill that thing.”

“I still can’t breathe,” Alex said and Christen smiled at her. 

“It’s ok. You will be ok.” Christen clapped Alex’s back. 

“Thanks for having my back.”

“Hey, you’re one of my kids. I’ll always have your back.”

“Ew stop, you’re only a few years older than me.” Alex joked and Christen laughed nodding. 

“So I’ve heard.” 

x-x-x

Amy looked down at Lauren, she could hear the gears turning in the woman’s mind. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to quell the storm that was hidden beneath there. 

“What’s going on, Lauren? You’re stressed and we don’t even have school today.” Amy tried to joke but it had no effect on the woman.

“I got some news…” Lauren said, rolling over so she was staring across the room.

“What kind of news?”

“The college kind,” Lauren admitted, defeatedly.

“Oh?”

“It’s—”

“Stop, right there.” 

“What?” Lauren asked, rolling over to face Amy once more.

“No matter what,” Amy started and cupped Lauren’s cheek, “we’re strong. We’ll always be strong. Ok, now what do you have to say?”

“I got into UCLA.”

“That’s a good thing! It’s where you want to go!” Amy said excitedly, hugging Lauren.

“But…”

“But?”

“It’s not where you want to go.”

“Lauren, we knew this. We knew that we most likely weren’t going to be on the same team for college. We wanted that, remember?”

“I know but what if I changed my mind?”

“Lauren, you haven’t. You’ve wanted to go there for years. I’m not letting you change your mind now. Plus we’re right down the road from each other.”

“But in LA traffi—” Amy cut Lauren off with a kiss.

“We. Will. Be. Fine.” She crawled into Lauren’s lap, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Now stop worrying about it, it was all part of the plan anyway.” Amy reminded as she snuggled closer to Lauren, who kissed the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to update more regularly but life has been insane. Monday and Wednesdays for sure, but Friday will be hit or miss sadly.


	27. Chapter 27

Ali stared at her grade book. She was convinced she had to be wrong; Ash always turned her work in, no matter what. She got up and started digging through her bag, knowing that sometimes, things got lost in the shuffle. It was her third time looking though, and still no such luck. Ali groaned and sat back down on her couch, this wasn’t like Ash. She reached over, grabbing her phone off the table to send the woman a text. Once her phone was in her hand, however, she didn’t know what to even say. Instead, she called Hope.

“This better be good,” Hope said and Ali chuckled.

“Seriously, you’re the gym teacher, how much grading can you have?” 

“Gym and Health.  _ And health _ !” Hope shot back, chuckling herself, “so, what’s up?” 

“I have an odd problem.”

“Well, tell me the ‘odd problem’?”

“Ash didn’t turn a report in.”

“Ah,” Hope said, setting down her own paper she was working on, “not good.”

“It’s super important too.”

“And you don’t know what to do?”

“Well, what would you do?”

“Give her a zero.”

“If it was Kelley?”

“Give her a zero and be pissed about it.”

“Hope, be serious!”

“I am! We can’t give them special treatment just because we’re… we’re…”

“We’re with them Hope, ‘with’ is the word you’re looking for.” Ali sighed.

“Right, that works. Sounds better than ‘fucking’.”

“Very true, that would get us in a bit more trouble.”

“Just a small bit.” Ali chuckled. “So… fail her?”

“Fail her, and well, maybe confront her about it.”

“What if it doesn't work?”

“Ali, relax, students miss work all the time. It’s just something they do. Just make sure to point it out.”

“Right.”

“Now, please tell me how someone doesn’t know HIV is an STD?” Hope sighed and Ali laughed.

“Well first: it’s STI now, miss ‘I’m the health teacher’; and second: I have no idea. Please tell me it wasn’t Ash’s paper?”

“Oh god no, she’s part of my smart class. That football player Brady, it’s him.” 

“I can see that… he once answered that World War Two was between us and Canada.” 

“Canada, huh that’s interesting. I don’t think we’ve ever been at war with them.”

“We have.”

“Was it multiple choice?” Hope asked as she marked up another test, shaking her head at it. She scribbled a note down ‘d is not always the answer’. 

“You can’t do multiple choice history tests, that’s not fair.”

“You’re an evil teacher. The HIV question was.”

“And he still got it wrong?” Ali gasped and Hope laughed.

“He still got it wrong.”

“What’d he pick?”

“Skin rash.”

“Well then…” Ali trailed off and she and Hope busted out laughing.

“Good luck Al, it’ll be hard but no special treatment.”

“No special treatment,” Ali repeated before hanging up.

x-x-x

Ash got up to answer Kelley’s door. 

“Don’t fucking cheat, losers,” she grumbled as she opened the door. “Hey Lex,” Ash said as she stepped aside to let the woman in. Alex smiled at Ash before walking over to where Tobin was sprawled out on the floor playing, FIFA against Kelley. She curled up into Tobin’s side, Tobin adjusting so her arm was around the younger woman.

“How’d it go?” Tobin asked, kissing the top of Alex’s head.

“Eh, we got ice cream.”

“Good, glad they’re still keeping up with that tradition,” Kelley said as Ash sat down next to her again. 

“This is what you guys have done all week?” Alex asked and Tobin shrugged.

“Not all week. We played some soccer, went surfing, you know. Just hung,” Tobin explained resting her chin on the top of Alex’s head as Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin. 

“Good, at least someone had fun this week.” 

“Hey, we have all day tomorrow to make up for it, and even the whole weekend.” Tobin handed her controller off to Ash before turning to focus on Alex. “The week wasn’t a waste. Plus knowing you, you killed those exams.”

“What if I didn’t?”

“There’s no way you didn’t.”

“I choked today,” Alex admitted.

“We all have bad days.”

“Tobin, this is serious. I choked on my ACTs.”

“I choked on my last day too,” Kelley said, focused on the game in front of her, “I freaked out as soon as the test ended up in front of me. Nothing looked like things I knew. Hell, the whole page looked like latin; I was freaking out. Then Becky kicked my chair and when I looked over, she signed at me to focus and I tried. Turned out it wasn't so bad. I passed without a problem and even got into Stanford.” 

“I freaked out on my first day; I don’t think I finished half the test,” Ash said as she paused the game. “Tobs, didn’t you not even do a part?”

“I fell asleep on English day, didn’t do my essay at all.” Tobin shrugged. “Still got into UNC and a lot of other great schools.”

“You all had soccer to back you up though,” Alex whined, burying her face in Tobin’s neck.

“And you don’t?” Kelley scoffed.

“You’re better than me.”

“No, we’re not. You got a damn call up with us at the same time. You are good Alex.” 

“Anyway, you only freaked a little, you got part of it done, right?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, all of it actually.”

“Good. See, you’ll be just fine.” 

“On that note, you two are staying over tonight, right?” Kelley asked, changing the subject.

“That’s the plan,” Tobin said, looking up at Kelley.

“Awesome. Hope said she’d be over later. You sticking around Ash?”

“Nope, I got a hot date.” Ash smirked.

“You have to find another way to say that.” Alex groaned and Ash smacked the back of her head.

“You saying my woman’s not hot?”

“Not at all, but I have no interest in my teacher. It’s kinda gross.”

“Oh my god, get out,” Kelley yelled.

“Hey, just speaking the truth.”

“Even your own girlfriend went after one of her teachers,” Kelley pointed out.

“I never said she was smart.” Alex rebutted.

“Hey!” Tobin complained.

“I love you.” Alex leaned over, kissing her.

“Ok.”

x-x-x

Ash tried balancing the bags of takeout and coffees she had while trying to unlock Ali’s door. Failing miserably, she grinned when the door opened.

“Hi!” She smiled, leaning in and kissing Ali as she walked in. “I come bearing Panera and coffee from that place you like; the salted caramel... thing that's too sweet. Oh and cupcakes.” 

“Hi,” Ali chuckled as Ash set the bags down on the table and turned to face her again. She walked up to Ash and kissed her again, Ash wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. 

“How’d the grading go?”

“Almost done.” 

“Good.”

“Also, thank you for knowing HIV is an STI.”

“Um… you’re welcome? I think?”

“Hope’s moody; boys are stupid.”

“I could’ve told you both of those.” Ash laughed, kissing Ali’s forehead before shuffling them toward the woman’s couch. “Now come on, let’s eat some dinner and watch some stupid tv, then maybe I’ll even help you grade.”

“I can’t let you help me.”

“And why not?” Ash feigned hurt and Ali laughed, kissing her. 

“It’s not you, it’s the law. You aren’t allowed to know others grades.”

“Well, what if I grade other classes.”

“No can do.”

“What if I don’t tally up the score?”

“That… actually, might work.”

“Perfect, got a key?”

“What like you need it?”

“Don’t you have some special topics class all on the Russian kings or some shit?”

“Czars and yes, I do.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna need a key.” Ash laughed as Ali leaned against her. They sat eating dinner, watching some home improvement show. Ash was the first to grab a stack of papers to grade, having to ask a few times what a student wrote. 

“That’s not a word.”

“It is.”

“No, words look like this,” she pointed to another paper, “that’s gibberish.”

“I’ll agree to that but they did write words. Just it doesn’t answer the question.”

“It doesn’t form a sentence.”

“I’ll give you that too. Just mark it wrong and put a question mark by it.”  Ali chuckled, as she kept working on her own paper. 

“Alright.”

“Speaking of not answering questions…” Ali looked up at Ash.

“Oh… that tone doesn’t sound good.”

“Why didn’t you turn in that project last week?”

“Oh… I kind of ran out of time.” Ash admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ash, you had three weeks,” Ali said, sitting up from Ash.

“Yeah, but I was here and with the gals and Chris an—”

“You can’t skip work because of us. That’s not how this works,” Ali said and Ash sighed.

“I didn’t, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is, Ash.”

“Come on Ali, you know this isn’t—”

“Isn’t what? Worth fighting about? I can’t just give you a free pass cause I’m sleeping with you, Ash.” Ali stood up and started walking, pacing back and forth.

“Woah, hey now, it’s more than that and you know it.” Ash jumped to her own feet, grabbing Ali’s shoulders.

“Ash, I can’t ignore this.” Ali snapped and stepped away from Ash.

“I’ll get it to you.”

“It’s late, Ash! I can’t accept it,” Ali yelled and Ash threw her arms up.

“Just partial credit, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s the fact that you did this! You act like it’s not a big deal, but it is! You can’t ac—”

“Why are you this pissed? For shits shakes, I missed a project. We’ll be fine.” 

“Why don’t you get it? Why aren’t you taking this more seriously? You can’t do this, you’ll lose your spot at UNC. You can’t be this stupid,” Ali said and regretted it as soon as she said it. 

“I should just go…” Ash sighed.

“That… that might be best,” Ali admitted and Ash grabbed her jacket and walked out. Ali sat back down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands. 


	28. Chapter 28

Alex smirked into Tobin’s neck as she straddled her and ran a hand up the woman’s abs, Tobin still asleep but slowly waking up. 

“Wake up,” Alex whispered into Tobin’s ear, taking an earlobe between her teeth and letting her hand slide down Tobin’s abs, into her sleep boxers.

“We’re at Kelley’s…” Tobin groaned but leaned up and kissed Alex anyway. 

“So?”

“So, it’s weird?” Tobin chuckled as Alex started kissing her neck again. 

“No one will know.” 

“You think you can stay that quiet? You’ve struggled with that a bit,” Tobin teased and Alex pushed Tobin back down against the bed. 

“Who said it was me who needed to be quiet?” Alex asked as she cupped Tobin’s center, “you sure got riled up pretty quickly there Tobs.” Alex smirked before kissing Tobin again. Tobin reached up cupping Alex’s face, tangling her legs with Alex’s. 

“I can be quiet,” Tobin promised, locking eyes with Alex, “I can be  _ so _ quiet.” Alex smirked. 

“Good,” Alex pulled her shirt over her head, “but I’m not going to make it easy.” Alex tugged Tobin’s shirt, Tobin arched up so the woman could pull it off. 

“Good luck.” Tobin smirked, kissing Alex again. Alex pinned Tobin to the bed, sliding her knee between Tobin’s, pressing against Tobin’s core, making her groan. Tobin’s eyes went wide as Alex smirked down at her before kissing her again.

x-x-x

Hope ran her hand through Kelley’s hair, the younger woman panting as she laid on her chest. 

“I just need a minute,” Kelley said softly and Hope chuckled, kissing the top of her head. 

“It’s ok,” Hope said back, pulling the sheet over them.

“No, no it’s not,” Kelley pushed the sheet back down, “I’m so paying you back, babe.”

“If you say so.” Hope chuckled which was cut off as Kelley crawled down her body. Kelley stared up at Hope as she kissed down the woman’s stomach, dragging her nails up the sides of Hope’s thighs. 

“Just remember, the losers are on the other side of the wall, so shhh.” Kelley smirked before dragging her tongue through Hope’s folds.

“Fuck you.” Hope gritted out.

“After I fuck you.”

x-x-x

Tobin carefully got out of bed, leaving a disheveled Alex comfortably wrapped in blankets. She pulled her boxers and shirt back on before making her way out of Kelley’s guest room, heading toward the kitchen in search of food. She turned into the kitchen only to find Hope leaning against the counter, cup of coffee in hand. Tobin could feel her face heating up already as she turned her focus down to the floor.

“Tobin.”

“Coach…” Tobin replied as she made her way over to the fridge, praying Kelley had something quick like an apple she could grab. 

“So… about last night…” Hope said cautiously, fist ponderously to her lips. 

Tobin shut the fridge before turning to face her, cheeks deep red. She held up a finger, hoping to forestall the topic.“Ok, we never ever have to talk about it.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” 

“Good.” Tobin turned back to the fridge. 

“I’ll make breakfast in a few if you want to wait.”

“Alright…”

“Tobin, relax.”

Tobin finally met Hope’s eyes, disbelief written all over her face. “I heard you screaming my best friend’s name last night.”

Hope raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t too quiet either, Heath.”

“It’s weird.”

“Well, how do we make it not weird?” Hope asked and Tobin shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’m never going to be ok with anyone doing that… like ever,” Tobin said and Hope laughed.

“Pray you don’t end up in dorms,” she said and Tobin paled, “fuck kid, it was a joke.”

“Please don’t say fuck… ever.”

“Oh god.” Hope laughed. “You need thicker skin. You do realize they were making a competition out of it, right?”

“What?” Tobin squeaked and looking up at Hope.

“Oh hell yeah man, the louder you got the harder Kell worked to get me to be louder. I’m guessing Alex did the same thing?” Hope raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. Tobin’s face was all the answer she needed as it looked as if steam should have been shooting out of her ears.

“I.. I’m not comfortable with talking about this.”

“I got my answer.” Hope smirked and Tobin threw her hands over her cheeks.

“Ugh!” she groaned.

“It’s just sex, Heath.”

“You had sex with my best friend… it’s odd. And you heard me… it’s really odd.”

“Well, it sounded like you were having a good time, so don’t let it bother you too much.” Hope winked at Tobin.

“Stoppp,” Tobin whined and Hope chuckled again, enjoying watching Tobin squirm. The younger woman turned to leave the kitchen. 

“Heath,” Hope called after, Tobin looking back at her, “this never leaves this apartment.”

“Oh god no, do you know how embarrassing that’d be?” Tobin whimpered and Hope nodded. Tobin quickly scurried her way out of the kitchen and back to the guest room, leaving a smirking Hope. 

“Hey To—” Kelley said as she walked out of her own room, only to have the door slam in her face, “...whatever.” Kelley rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, right up to Hope. She pulled the woman’s coffee cup down from her face and kissed her. 

“Morning.” Hope smiled, pulling Kelley closer. 

“Do you know what’s up with Tobs?”

“Little embarrassed, I think,” Hope replied simply and Kelley shrugged. 

“What for?” 

“Oh shut up Kell, like you don’t know.” Hope laughed, kissing her again. 

“No seriously, what for?”

“Kell… last night?” Hope raised an eyebrow.

“Oh… Oh!” Kelley’s own cheeks flared red.

“Yeah, ‘oh!’. Dork.” Hope laughed, kissing Kelley’s forehead. “I’m going to start breakfast.”

x-x-x

“Lex, wake up. Lex…. Alex!” Tobin shook Alex awake, ducking the arm that came flying up to push her away.

“Go away.”

“Lex, did you do it on purpose?”

“Do what?” Alex grumbled sleepily.

“Get me to scream?”

“What are you talking about?” she whined, trying to snuggle back into her pillow to return to sleep.

“Did you enter some kind of weird competitive shit with Kelley, over who could get their girlfriend to scream louder last night?” Tobin demanded and Alex opened one eye to look at Tobin, guilt weighing down on her chest.

“I don’t think I should answer that without a lawyer present,” Alex said and Tobin grabbed her phone.

“Fine, let me call Lauren’s dad. I’ll get him on spea—”

“No!” Alex jumped up, snatching the phone from Tobin. “I guess… what I mean is… I didn’t mean to?”

“But you did?”

“It was hot?”

“That was not hot.” Tobin deadpanned back and Alex smirked back, pulling Tobin into a kiss. 

“Are you sure? Because you certainly didn’t seem to mind it last night.” Alex pointed out as she crawled into Tobin’s lap, kissing her. Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s still bare hips, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss before shifting and pinning the younger woman to the bed, pressing her back into the mattress. Alex wrapped her legs around Tobin’s hips, holding her close.

“We got some time before breakfast,” husked Tobin, nipping at Alex’s lower lip.

“Better not waste it.” Alex smirked as she tugged Tobin down into a kiss. Tobin smirked into the kiss as she snaked a hand down Alex’s body, running two fingers through Alex’s soaked folds before circling her clit. Gasping, Alex tightened her arms around Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin moved her hand and entered Alex roughly causing Alex to let out a small scream, Tobin quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Shhh babe, they are right outside.” Tobin reminded before pulling her hand away and kissing Alex again. She moved her hips behind her hand, increasing the pressure behind her thrusts.

“Knock it off!” Kelley yelled, banging on the door, “sick fuckers!” 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Alex whimpered. 

Tobin smirked, speeding up her movements. “Anything for you, love.”

Twenty minutes later, the two stumbled out of the room, giggling, which earned a glare from Kelley and a smirk from Hope.

“Wash your hands, kids,” Hope said before making them plates.

x-x-x

Alex sat down next to Ash, nudging her shoulder.

“Why so down?”

“Ali and I had a fight.”

“You two? You’ll make up, you’re the like perfect couple,” Alex said, brushing it off.

“I left,” Ash said and Alex’s head snapped to focus on her again.

“You what?”

“I walked out. I didn’t know what else to do but if it kept escalating it would have been worse so I said I was gonna leave and I walked out.”

“Ok, so you calmly left?”

“I guess?” Ash said, looking at Alex confused.

“That’s good, you didn’t slam the door or anything?”

“No.”

“Good, it’s fixable then. We’ll make a game plan and get you and her back on track.”

“What if I really screwed up?”

“You mind if I ask what the fight was over in the first place?”

“I forgot to do a report.”

“Oh… well ok, seriously that’s an easy fix. We’ll do it and turn it in and then you’ll apologize and say it’ll never happen again. Sound good?”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Ash, do you know what normal people fight over?” Alex asked and Ash shook her head, “how much sex they're having, who didn’t clean the dishes, who is working more in the relationship, lack of communication, lack of effort. You two? Your first major fight is over a freaking school project. It will be ok. We’ll help you out, bud,” Alex promised, wrapping an arm around her, “now, just focus on the game, eat nachos and enjoy the night. By Sunday, this will all be a memory.” Alex squeezed her in a comforting hug as Ash leaned into her. They stayed that way till Tobin and Kelley walked back over with a handful of other teammates. 

“Do I want to know why you’re all over my girl?” Tobin asked and Ash shrugged. Tobin knew the look on the woman’s face so she didn’t push any further and took the empty spot on the other side of Alex, who took her hand in her own, smiling up at her. 

“It’s fucking cold in here,” Kelley yelled and Tobin elbowed her. 

“We told you it was  _ ice _ hockey! Of course it’s cold!” Ash shouted right back and Kelley pouted. “Come here you big baby, I’ll keep you warm,” Ash said, opening her arms. Kelley jumped up and ran over to Ash, sitting on her lap. Ash wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, dropping her chin to Kelley’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered to Tobin resting her head on her shoulder.

“Love you too,” Tobin said back, kissing the top of Alex’s head.

“I’m glad we don’t fight,” Alex said, playing with Tobin’s free hand, the other holding a chip about ready to enter Tobin’s mouth. Tobin hesitated, before looking down at Alex.

“Care to explain?”

“Nothing, just glad we’re in a good spot.”

“Me too.” Tobin smiled, finally popping the chip into her mouth. 

“Want to share?”

“They are yours actually…” Tobin mumbled through a mouthful. Alex reached over and snagged a chip.

“That’s ok, I’ll share,” Alex said, kissing Tobin’s cheek.

“Aw, how sweet,” came a slimy voice from behind. Before even turning to look, every member of the group knew that it was Servando, “sharing with you—”

“Keep moving Serv,” Ash said, standing up, Kelley standing next to her, “we’re not looking for trouble.” Ash looked over the man, and the woman he held the hand of.

“Shut up Ash, I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Serv,” Lauren said, walking up, “you don’t want to do this here.”

“Serv, just go. You’ve moved on, I’ve moved on. It’s not worth fighting over.” Alex pleaded and Servando growled. 

“Scott,” Tobin acknowledged the woman with Serv.

“Heath.”

“You alright?”

“Just fine. I heard the lies she,”—the woman looked at Alex—“said about poor Serv.” She kissed Servando.

“Desiree, we aren’t friends but don’t be stupid,” Tobin shot back and Alex put her hand on the small of Tobin’s back.

“Tobin, it’s not worth it.” Alex reminded. 

“Carrasco,” Hope said, walking up to the group, “I’d offer for you and your… friend to join us however with our whole team here we don’t have the room.” 

“That’s alright coach, I was headed to meet some friends anyway.” Servando wrapped his arm around Desiree as they walked away.

“That... is going to be some big problems,” Ash said and Tobin nodded. 

“Don’t worry about it, not your problem,” Hope told them, “now watch the hockey game.”

“Please tell me you saw the bruise on his arm,” Christen said to Hope who nodded.

x-x-x

Hilary walked up behind Amanda and picked her up, hoisting her up on her shoulder.

“The great game winner!” she shouted and the locker room exploded into cheers. 

“Shut up, it’s not like it was a difficult game.” Amanda laughed as Hilary lowered her back to the ground, pulling her close by her hips. 

“No, but it’s still super hot.” She smirked as she leaned down to kiss Amanda. 

“Ew stop, we’re gross,” Amanda said, chuckling as Hilary dropped her forehead against the smaller woman’s. 

“You’re so adorable.” 

“You have to think that.”

“No, it’s the truth. Watch.” Hilary turned to the locker room. “Guys? Don’t you think she’s adorable?” she asked, earning a round of groans.

“Yes, Hilary. She’s the most adorably cute adorable that ever did adorb,” Duggan said earning a few laughs. 

“Shut up, you guys are mean.” Hilary pouted turning back to Amanda who cupped her cheeks.

“It’d be sweeter if you didn’t ask it every day,” she explained.

“But it’s true every day.” Amanda leaned up and kissed her again. 

“So I hear. I’m gonna shower.” Amanda walked toward the showers as Hilary started pulling her gear off.

“Hey, you saw a certain someone during warm-ups, right?” Carpenter asked, walking up next to the woman.

“You mean Serv standing over Morgan? Yeah, why?”

“Why was he even here?”

“You do realize he’s putting together that all those accidents that have happened to him this month are our fault, right?” Duggan asked and Hilary shrugged.

“If he has a problem, he’ll speak up.” 

“Hils, you’re playing with fire, we all are. It could burn Alex instead of us though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start an actual 8-5 job this week so my updates might come up later in the evenings now instead of midday. Also I'd love to hear what you guys think so far, feedback of any type is welcome!


	29. Chapter 29

Lauren chuckled as she stopped and offered an arm down to Morgan. 

“You’re in a rough spot kid. Tiny and yet holding middy?” Lauren shook her head. “It’ll be hard, you’ll have to bulk up a bit.” She pulled Morgan to her feet. “I’ll help you if you like, Morgan.”

“Moe… just Moe,” she said.

“Well ‘just Moe’, next time get just a step ahead and use your hip. They’ll tumble over you instead of the other way around. Amy is a little spitfire; I know she looks easy to knock off the ball, but she’s not. Just don’t toss her _ too _ hard or I’ll have to set you straight.” Lauren smiled clapping the back of Moe’s shoulder. They joined back in on the scrimmage, Moe posting up a little better.

“Good job, Moe!” Lauren yelled as she jogged by, “watch for Alex’s runs, she’s a lot faster than you think. And avoid taking on Tobin or Syd, they’ll flip you.” 

Moe nodded and kept the words of advice in her head, a few minutes later noticing an unmarked Alex slicing through the far side of the field. She ran over just in time for Tobin to send a perfectly weighted ball toward Alex. Moe leapt up and headed it away.

“Damn Moe!” Ash yelled, “great job.”

“Alright, kids! That’s it for today,” Ali called out the team coming over to the side for water, “Moe, good job out there.”

“I owe it to Lauren. She’s been helping.” Moe grinned and Ali nodded. 

“You looked great, be ready to start this weekend.” Ali smiled and Moe nodded.

“Yes, coach!” Moe grinned as she jogged over to Emily to tell her the good news.

“Al, can I talk to you for a minute?” Hope asked as she walked up, looking a bit down. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Um… maybe I should show you?” Hope suggested and Ali rolled her eyes but followed Hope. 

“Everything ok?”

“Where you guys going?” Christen asked as she walked by, about to head into the locker room.

“Hope has something to show me.”

“Oh cool… what is it?”

“Oh god, just follow.” Hope groaned and Christen smiled, looping her arm with Ali’s as they walked. 

“What do you think it is?”

“She kidnapped someone.” Ali smirked.

“Our college days are over Hope! We can’t kidnap people anymore.” Christen teased, smirking when Hope started walking faster.

“Both of you suck.”

“You love us,” Ali sang out and Hope flipped them off.

“Oh, a new truck! Is that it?” Christen asked as Hope walked up to a pickup.

“No, it’s my cousin’s.”

“So you kidnapped the truck?”

“We just call that stealing, Christen,” corrected Ali.

“Oh right… so you stole it?

Hope just glared at the pair. “No, she lent it to me, you halfwit.”

“Oh, ok.” Christen pouted. 

“It...” growled an exasperated Hope as she dropped the tailgate,” is in the back of the truck.”

“She so kidnapped someone,” Christen said and Ali nodded.

“I didn’t kidnap anyone!” Hope yelled before flipping the tarp up, “I bought a bike.”

“Holy shit,” Christen said, climbing her way into the back of the truck, “this isn’t just a bike, Hope. It’s a fuckin’ Ducati.” Christen ran her hands over the bike that had seen better days.

“I know.”

“Does it run?”

“Not yet, but I’ll get it there.”

“Why did you have to show me this?”

“I need a place to work on it… I was hoping I could borrow your garage space?” Hope asked looking up at Ali hopefully.

“I mean… I guess.” Ali made a face. “Don’t destroy anything.”

“What are we gathered around?” Kelley asked walking up, giving Hope a look. 

“Hope kidnapped someone?” Ash smirked and Kelley punched her arm. “Ow, hey!”

“She actually bought a bike,” Christen said. 

“Really?” Tobin climbed into the back of the truck with Christen looking at the bike. “Damn Hope, it needs a lot of TLC.”

“You work on bikes?” Hope asked and Tobin shook her head.

“I’ve rebuilt a few cars with my dad, brother, and uncles but not a bike, yet.” 

“Well, I got plenty of work to go around.”

“If that’s an offer, I certainly can’t pass it up.” Tobin grinned up at her coach who nodded.

“I’ll need some mechanically inclined hands to pitch in.”

“Excuse me! I can help,” Kelley pouted and Hope leaned over kissing her. 

“Yes, you can.”

“Kelley, why does a car need oil?” Tobin asked, not looking up from the bike. 

“That’s not fair.” Kelley pouted again, glaring at Tobin as Alex climbed into the truck, sitting on the wall of the bed and putting her arms around Tobin’s shoulders, leaning forward.

“I didn’t know you knew this stuff.”

“I’m not great, but I’m decent,” Tobin explained, “I think it’d be cool to help out.”

“Like I said, I’ll take all the help I can get,” Hope said again, pulling Kelley close, “might even help teach you guys a little bit about it as we go.”

“Actually, sounds like a good idea, some of us could use that knowledge,” Ash said and Kelley glared at her.

“Speak for yourself.”

“I am! Tobin had to show me how to pump gas, and fill my tires! Hell, she had to come save me when I got my first flat.”

“I had to show you how to turn your windshield wipers on,” Tobin said, leaning back into Alex’s embrace, tracing her jawline with her knuckle. 

“It’s super hot you know all this, well besides the simple stuff.” Alex chuckled leaning down to kiss Tobin.

“Should’ve told me sooner.” Tobin winked.

“Ok, well Hope, you can take it to mine, you have a key,” Ali said, prompting everyone to start moving.

“Sweet, thanks, Ali.” Hope smiled, kissing Kelley’s temple. 

“Right, I think that’s our cue to leave. Besides, I have date night,” Christen said.

“Oh, hot date night. Sounds good.” Tobin chuckled, looking up at Alex who grinned and nodded. Getting up, Tobin jumped outta the truck before helping Alex and Christen out of the back.

“Thanks, Tobin,” Christen said, putting a hand on Hope’s shoulder, “good luck, Hope.”

“Thanks.” Hope smiled as the group broke up. Ash noticed Ali walking away and jogged toward her.

“Hey,” Ash slowed to a walk, making her way up to Ali as the woman walked away from the group to the locker room again.

“Ash.”

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, give me a few to clean up,” Ali said and Ash nodded, helping Ali out as they picked up. Ash carried everything to Ali’s car.

“Can I co—”

“No.” Ali replied quickly. She sighed, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Ali, I just wanna talk.”

“Ash…”

“Just an hour.”

“Fine,” Ali said, “follow me back to mine.” Ash nodded and headed toward her Jeep. The drive seemed to take twice as long as normal. When she pulled into the open spot next to Ali, she waited a moment before following her inside. Ali grabbed a beer before sitting down on the couch. “Talk.”

“I’m sorry.” Ali waited for Ash to say more but she didn’t have much more to say. She didn’t know what else to say. She knew she messed up but didn’t know how to fix it. Ali sighed and nodded.

“I know. This can’t happen Ash, you can’t not do work… you’ve been doing all your other work, right?”

“Yeah, of course. I just put this off a few too many times.” Ash sat next to Ali, taking her hands in her own. “I should’ve let you know I was in trouble with it.”

“I should push you to do your work more.” 

“No, I’m not a kid… I need to do my work on my own.” Ali cupped Ash’s cheek, wiping the tear from her cheek. 

“What’s going on, Ash?”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’m right here.”

“We had a fight.”

“Yeah, we did,” Ali chuckled and kissed Ash, pressing her forehead to Ash’s, “it’s good we fought, we’ll get stronger from it. Every couple has to fight.”

“I don’t want to fight.”

“I know, no one wants to fight but it wasn’t even that bad of a fight.”

“Any fight is a bad fight.” Ash pouted and Ali kissed her again. 

“Ash, we’re gonna fight. We’re gonna argue. Hell, we’re going to explode at each other at times but it’ll be ok. Yeah, we might need some time to cool down but we’ll be fine.” 

“What if we aren't?”

“Ash… this might be new but I know it’s different, at least for me. This is good, this is something I want, I want it forever… I... I got a job,” Ali said and gained Ash’s eye contact, “in Chapel Hill.”

“What?”

“I did… I’ll be there next year.”

“That’s where UNC is.” Ali chuckled.

“Yeah, babe, it is.” She smiled softly and Ash grinned. 

“You’re going to Chapel Hill?” 

“ _ We’re _ going to Chapel Hill. Then after that, we’ll figure out from there. For now...” Ali kissed Ash again.

x-x-x

Kelley smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Lauren. 

“I can’t remember the last time we hung out,” she said and Lauren laughed.

“It’s been a long time,” Lauren agreed, “too long actually. Next time, it shouldn’t be so long.”

“Agreed,” Kelley said and Lauren pulled her into a side hug. 

“So, what’s going on in your life?”

“Besides me dating Hope? And saving a fox pu—”

“Kit.”

“Whatever. Not much. I got into Stanford.” 

“You what?” Lauren gasped out and Kelley chuckled, turning to face her. 

“I got in and even got a scholarship.”

“Kelley, that’s great!” Lauren hugged her.

“I also… figured out what I’m going into.”

“Oh?”

“I think I’m going to go into engineering.”

“Really?” Lauren said, a little shocked.

“I’d focus on environmental engineering but yeah…”

“I was going to say. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you tinker around with an engine.” Lauren chuckled as Kelley narrowed her eyes at her.

“You don’t have to ‘tinker around’ with engines to be an engineer!”

“Well hey, you get to now, now that Hope bought that bike.” Lauren pointed out and Kelley groaned.

“Did you look up that bike?”

“No?”

“It’s a damn racing bike she bought.”

“Kelley, she is an adult.”

“She’s going to kill herself on it.”

“That’s why we put your training wheels back on your bike.” Lauren smirked as Kelley threw a pillow her way.

“Amy’s sassiness is rubbing off on you.”

“Oh no honey, I’ve always been sassy. You just never noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I havent forgotten but im so tired guys, day one of a real people job was so long. I'll also attempt to actually reply to comments again I've been lazy sorry for that


	30. Chapter 30

Christen smiled as she looked over at JJ, taking the woman’s hand in her own. 

“It was ok, but really, that was so predictable.”

“Jules, it was a rom-com. Of course it was predictable. You picked the movie, remember?”

“I know but still,” JJ sighed, dropping her head to Christen’s shoulder, “couldn’t they have tried a little harder?”

“I guess they could’ve.” Christen chuckled and kissed Julie’s forehead. 

“You two shouldn’t be flaunting your relationship,” a man said from behind them. Christen ignored him, pulling Julie to keep step with her. “Didn’t you hear me?” he shouted, reaching out he grabbed Christen’s arm. 

“Don’t touch me.” Christen said, turning on her heel to face the man. Shocked, he took a step back.

“I asked if you heard me!” he shouted after regathering himself.

“I did, and I chose to ignore you. I don’t care for your opinion on my relationship.” Christen huffed and the man took a step closer. 

“Come on babe, let’s go,” Julie said taking Christen’s hand in her own. 

“I’m still speaking to you!” The man yelled grabbing Julie’s arm. Christen pushed his arm down, stepping between them.

“Back off.”

x-x-x

Tobin smiled at Alex as they walked down the street. 

“Ok, but why has no one mentioned this place before?” Alex asked as she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

“It’s a well kept secret around here,” Tobin explained as Alex offered a chocolate up to Tobin’s mouth, Tobin gladly taking it. 

“You couldn’t mention it before?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I only share it with special people,” Tobin said, kissing Alex’s temple. 

“Aw, I’m special. I don’t know if I should be offended or melt on the spot.”

“Melt babe, melt.” Tobin chuckled. They kept walking down the sidewalk looking into the storefronts as they went, glad their downtown was built up as nicely as it was. 

“I asked if you heard me!” They heard someone shout and they both looked up, worried. 

“What the hell?” Alex asked and Tobin wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close. 

“It’s ok.” 

“I’m speaking to you!” They heard the man shout again and this time Tobin noticed three people across the road and down a little bit. The man holding one of the woman’s arms tightly.

“Tobin… that’s Christen and JJ,” said Alex, turning to look at Tobin but she was already gone and across the road quicker than Alex could blink. Quickly, Alex ran after her.

“Hey!” Tobin shouted and the man turned just in time for Tobin to shove him back against the building. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” She shouted in his face. The man shoved back at Tobin and raised his fist but Tobin was faster. Tobin drew her own fist back and smashed it against the man’s nose. 

“Tobin, stop!” Alex yelled. She tried to move in but JJ grabbed her, keeping her back from the fight. The man, blood flowing from his nose, swung at Tobin’s head, barely missing. Tobin drove a punch into the guy’s ribs, knocking the wind from him. His second swing managed to hit its mark though, catching Tobin in the temple. Tobin was knocked backwards, her knees buckling. It took her a second to shake it off before she went back in landing a knee into his gut.

“Tobin!” Alex yelled again, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t just stand there, watching the fight. She started feeling sick to her stomach; Tobin wasn’t going to stop. There wasn’t anyone around to stop her. The Tobin in front of her wasn’t the Tobin she loved. 

“JJ! Help me.” Christen yelled and JJ ran over to Christen and the two pushed the fighting duo apart. Alex felt the arms release their grip on her and she started off down the road, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she heard the four behind her yelling at each other still. Without looking back, she kept walking down the road, not sure where she was going to go.

x-x-x

Christen tilted Tobin’s head back as she attempted to get a better look at the cut over the woman’s eye. 

“Stop it,” Tobin growled, trying to push Christen away, “I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. What were you thinking?” Christen asked, pushing Tobin’s head back again.

“That dickhead had his hands all over you!” Tobin shouted and the cop that had rolled up breaking the fight up looking over toward them.

“I assume you two know each other?” she asked and Christen nodded.

“Yeah, she’s my student.”

“She’s my coach too.” Tobin added and the officer nodded.

“Well, I’m sadly going to let both of you go,” she said, looking back and forth between Tobin and the man, “but I have your names so if either of you get picked up again, it’s jail time.” 

“She understands,” said Christen, staring Tobin down.

“Chris… where’s Alex?” Tobin asked, looking around and Christen looked over at Julie who shrugged. Suddenly, panic settled into Tobin’s chest, she jumped to her feet looking around.

“Tobin, I’m sure she just went home. You know she doesn’t like confrontation.”

“Christen, I lost my girlfriend! She freaking ran away! Scared! Because of me!” Tobin started freaking out.

x-x-x

Lauren groaned as someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Alex standing there, shifting back and forth on her feet.

“Alex?”

“She got into a fight. A fight with a stranger. She just ran across the road and hit him,” Alex said walking in. 

“Who? Tobin?”

“Yes! Of course it’s Tobin.”

“Alex, did you leave her?”

“Yes!” Lauren grabbed her jacket. 

“Why would you do that!” Lauren yelled and Alex stared at her. 

“Christen was there!” Alex shouted and Lauren put her hands on Alex’s shoulders. 

“Alex, where were you guys?”

“Downtown…” Alex’s lip quivered, “Lauren, what if she’s hurt? Oh god.”

“Come on. Ames! We’re going out.”

“I don’t wanna get up,” Amy whined from the other room.

“Tobin was being stupid.”

“What’s new?” Amy shouted back but walked around the corner, “I’m ready.” Lauren walked out the door, arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“It’ll be ok.” Lauren promised as they walked back toward the downtown area. 

“I’m not going,” Alex said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, “I can’t… I’m going home.” 

“Just wait till we get to Tobin and the—”

“No, I’m not going to stand for this.” Alex turned to walk back to her own home. “This needs to end.”

“Amy, go with her and I’ll find Tobin,” Lauren suggested and Amy nodded, pulling Lauren down into a kiss.

“Stay safe,” Amy said, cupping Lauren’s cheek. Lauren turned her head kissing Amy’s palm.

“Always.” Lauren promised before heading toward downtown again.

“Alex, wait up! My legs can’t keep up!” Amy shouted as she sprinted after the woman. “Damn girl, just hold up a little?” Alex finally chuckled and stopped. They walked side by side once Amy caught up.

“Why does she do this Amy?”

“Jump into things that she shouldn’t? She’s just a good person. Tobin sees someone in distress and just acts, she doesn’t think. She’s always been that way.” 

“She could’ve been hurt.”

“Yeah, but she couldn’t live with herself if someone else had been hurt.”

x-x-x

Lauren jogged over to the group standing around, having spotted Tobin. 

“Tobin Powell Heath!” she said in her best mom voice, internally smiling when she noticed Tobin cringe. 

“Lauren…”

“What in god’s name do you think you were doing?” Lauren asked, taking Tobin’s face into her hands, inspecting the damage done to her face.

“I couldn’t just let this ass man-handle them Lauren! It wasn’t right.”

“Tobin, he could’ve killed you.” Lauren sighed, pressing her thumb into the bruising around her eye, “you scared Alex half to death.”

“You know where Alex is?”

“She came to my place. You owe me a date night...  _ again _ , by the way.”

“Ok, Cheney.”

“Alex is fine, just scared and upset. You can’t just randomly fight people Tobin. She’s too good for that stuff.”

“I know.” Tobin sighed, defeated.

“I don’t know if I can fix this.”

“I’ll fix it.” Tobin promised.

“Now let’s get you home, your mom is going to be so pissed.”

“I want to see Alex.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Lauren admitted and Tobin shook her head. 

“Chen, I need to see her.” 

Lauren sighed and nodded. “I’ll call, but if she says no…”

“Ok,” Tobin said as Lauren pulled her phone out, walking a few feet away to talk to Amy. She looked back up at Tobin shaking her head. Lauren walked back over to Tobin, pulling her close as they walked her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its super late compared to normal, I'm trying guys.


	31. Chapter 31

Alex stared at her phone. She knew if she would just dial the number they would answer but she had no idea what to say. Sighing, she pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

“Hey Alex,” the voice instantly soothed her.

“Hey Knighter, you mind if I come hang out for a bit?”

“Can you put up with being around the annoying Kessel family?”

“I think I can manage that.” Alex chuckled. 

“Well then, come on over.” 

Alex got up and started her way over to the Kessel home where she found Hilary waiting for her on the front porch. 

“Long time, no see, kid,” Hilary said, pulling Alex into a hug. 

“Busy man. It’s crazy how busy life can get.”

“Oh trust me I know, and with National camp coming up for us, we’ve all been training so much more and harder.”

“Same with us. We’re like two weeks after your camp.” Alex followed Hilary inside. 

“So besides that, how’s life?”

“Not… not so great,” Alex admitted and Hilary looked over at her, sitting on the couch next to Phil, Blake and Amanda playing some hockey video game on the TV. 

“Why’s that?”

“Tobin… well, Tobin and I are fighting.” 

It felt like a record scratched in the room as Phil paused the game and the three siblings were now focused on her. “What kind of fight?” Phil inquired and Alex shifted, uncomfortable with all the new attention.

“She doesn’t have to tell us if she doesn’t want to guys,” Hilary said and Alex shook her head.

“It’s ok… it’s kind of a long story though.”

“Well, we have popcorn,” Blake said, grinning as he placed the bowl on the table. With a sigh,Alex started going through the events of the previous night in detail. 

“Sounds like Tobin is kind of like Phil here,” Amanda offered, “very protective, even when he doesn’t need to be.” 

“Yeah, she saw someone she cares for being hurt and lashed out… it kind of happens to us all,” Phil said, “I don’t agree that she went about it the right way, but she didn’t start the fight, she ended it.” 

“This goes deeper than that guys,” Blake said and Hilary nodded. “We all know that shit Servando pulled…” He refused to look up to Alex, knowing that it was a painful topic. “Alex…” he said, finally looking at her, “she’s not him… Tobin is sweet and loving and very caring. She would never hurt you. I know seeing what she did has to be scary… but any of us would do the same for our friends. It doesn’t make us a bad people.”

“Yeah Lex… Tobin was being stupid… but she’d never turn on you,” Hilary added.

“It’s not just that, it’s the fact she could do that to anyone. That’s how it starts,” Amanda said and everyone looked at her, “it starts with small fights like that, which becomes looking for fights which then can turn into abuse. I mean, I can’t see Tobin ever hurting you Alex, but I see why you are wary.” 

“I love her though…”

“That’s why you and she need to talk about it,” Amanda pointed out. 

“I know,” she said softly, wiping at her eyes, “can you point out the bathroom?”

“Follow me,” Blake said, leading Alex out of the room. Amanda turned to Hilary when they were out of earshot. 

“You need to stop that stupid vendetta against Servando. It’s going to end badly.”

“Woah, woah babe,” Hilary said putting her hands up. “I haven't done much at all, but I can’t control the others.”

“Bullshit, you can’t.”

“I’ll have to tell the guys to stop too.” Phil admitted and Amanda groaned.

“Is everyone picking on that ass?”

“Yes.” Both replied at once, smirking at each other before high fiving. 

x-x-x

Hope sighed as she flipped through another health test. If the future of civilization was really in the hands of the boys she was teaching, she feared for society. She looked up as the door to the lounge opened. 

“All I’m saying is Servando has been bruised all semester and the only person with a beef with the poor kid is Heath.” The shop teacher walked in along with another teacher. Hope internally groaned, neither of them were people she wanted to see, ever. 

“What do you think Hope?” The second teacher asked, Hope was pretty sure it was the welding teacher. 

“About?”

“Servando being all bruised up.” 

“Oh… well if you think it’s one of my girls, then I’ll gladly talk to them,” Hope said looking back at her papers.

“I think Heath has something to do with it. That’s all I’m saying.” 

“Tobin’s been on the straight and narrow lately. She’s going to UNC, doesn’t want to risk that.”

“Heath hasn’t earned UN—”

“What would you know what Tobin has or hasn’t earned?” Ali asked walking in, Hope thanked god for the perfect timing. “My girls have all worked their asses off to get the places they are going, and men like you are still trying to disrespect them, it’s terrible. As a teacher you should be up lifting your students, all of them.” Ali sat next to Hope, squeezing her knee. 

“Gezz, sorry,” the man said before walking out again.

“I’m going to kill him,” Hope muttered and Ali laughed. 

“Ignore him, he’s a pig.”

“You think we have a problem with Tobin and Servando?”

“No... I think it’s someone else, Tobin respects Alex too much to keep that stuff up.”

“Even after that thing with Christen?”

“Especially after that.”

“I hope you’re right.”

x-x-x

Tobin walked down the hall alone; word had gotten out about the fight she had gotten into over the weekend. She walked up to Lauren who pulled her into a side hug, kissing the top of her head.

“It’ll be ok.” 

“Will it?” Tobin pouted. 

“Just give her some time.” Lauren promised as they sat down at their normal lunch table. Lauren glared at their friends when they sat at the hockey team table.

“You guys are being insane,” Amanda said, grabbing her lunch and moving over to what was usually the soccer table, where she sat down next to Tobin, patting her shoulder, “how you doing Tobs?”

“Been better.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Amanda pushed some of her food around on her tray. “I would’ve done the same thing.”

“Most people would’ve.”

“Alex just needs some time. It’s kinda like PTSD.”

“What?” Tobin asked, looking up at Amanda.

“You know, PTSD, pos—”

“I know what that is, but why would Alex have it?”

“Tobin, Servando abused her… he used physical force to intimidate her to stay… and you just went and drove some guy’s face into the cement.”

“Is that what people are saying? I just pushed him and maybe threw a few hits. I never smashed his face in. I should’ve thought of that.”

“Tobin,” Lauren scolded. 

“Tobin… she’s learning to trust again and you scared her.” Amanda explained and Tobin nodded. 

Amy sat down next to Lauren, leaning into her as she glared at the rest of the team. “They are really doing this? Going to act like a bunch of kids?”

“Don’t… you don’t want to turn against your team,” Amanda said and Amy glared at her.

“They turned on Tobin.”

“No, they are rallying around Alex. I suggest you guys have a sit down.”

“We can’t do that any time soon.” Amy admitted and Amanda narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Find time.”

x-x-x

Kelley snuggled back into Hope’s arms as they lounged on the couch, watching TV. Hope kissed Kelley’s neck, nuzzling behind the woman’s ear.

“You’re super affectionate tonight.” Kelley hummed and Hope chuckled.

“I just missed you today?”

“I don’t buy it,” Kelley said and Hope chuckled. 

“There’s just a lot of chatter today.”

“Tobin chatter?”

“Yeah.”

“And you want to know the story.”

“I do, I noticed you avoided her today… she’s your friend.”

“Yeah, but she needs to learn when to use her words instead of her fists.”

“Sometimes that’s hard,” Hope said softly and Kelley looked up at her. 

“Hope?” Kelley sat up a little, noticing the pain in Hope’s eyes. “Baby, talk to me.”

“It’s ok, Kell.” 

“Obviously not.” Kelley moved closer to Hope. “Why don’t we talk about it?”

“Not today Kell,” Hope said, ducking the woman’s touch. She walked away from Kelley leaving the younger woman confused.

x-x-x

Christen walked out of her classroom, about to head out to her car when she spotted Alex. She jogged over to the woman.

“Alex,” Christen said, a few steps from her still.

“Hey coach,” Alex said, smiling weakly at her.

“So I heard that ACT scores are coming in?”

“Oh yeah!” Alex grinned. She put her bag on the ground and threw it open. “I got mine yesterday.” Alex pulled the papers out, handing them over to Christen.

“Holy shit Alex! A 28 is great! Better than great! Hell you did better than I did!” Christen hugged Alex quickly.

“Thanks for calming me down that day, I was really freaking out. How did you even know I could do it?”

“Because I felt the same way taking mine, like there was no way I could be any good at this stuff. Now look at us, we’re both smart, confident, capable women! We should never let our own doubts stop us.” 

“True.”

“Now… promise me you won’t let your own fears stop you.”

“I promise.” Alex chuckled.

“Good, now get outta here, it’s a rare no practice day! Go eat ice cream or something horrible that Ali will yell at you for.”

“Brownies!” Alex grinned and Christen laughed.

“Great choice. I knew I liked you for a reason.”

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she walked into Hope’s office, the coach looking over her shoulder at her.

“Tobin.”

“Hey coach.”

“How can I help you?” Hope knew that Tobin was struggling this week; there was a fracture in the team from the rift between Alex and Tobin.

“You offered to let me work on the bike?”

“You’re interested?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I need to check the pistons and cylinder heads. I could use an extra pair of hands.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Alright, give me a few minutes and we’ll head over to Ali’s, need a ride?”

“If you’re offering.”

“I am.” Hope nodded, looking over to Tobin. The younger woman looked tired, almost haunted. The black marks around her eye and across her jaw made her look even more pathetic. Hope felt for the younger woman. “Grab that box and we’ll head out.”

“Ok,” Tobin said, following Hope. Hope took the box when they got to her car, and slid it into the backseat. 

“You can get in, it won’t bite.” Hope chuckled and Tobin slid into the passenger seat. 

“Thanks again, coach.”

“Out of school, call me Hope,” Hope said. 

Tobin made a face, but nodded, opening he mouth to speak.

“And don’t thank me, you’re helping me out,” Hope said as they started down the road, “ok, so I think we should stop by some place pick up some takeout for dinner.”

“That’s ok, I’m not hungry.”

“You’re an athlete, you’re always hungry.”

“I guess subs?” Tobin said and Hope nodded. 

“Good.” They stayed quiet for most of the ride, getting food on their way to Ali’s. Tobin practically jumped out of the car when they parked and Hope followed slowly behind the younger woman. She didn’t know much about Tobin besides what little Kelley had told her and from watching her. She knew the woman was in a fight, one that looked like the end, with Alex. From her school record, Tobin had been in a few scuffles but nothing like this year. That and her grades had slightly improved from the last year, not that they were bad but instead of a 96 she was earning 98s and 99s; it impressed Hope. Tobin was always someone who seemed to put forth a good effort, and even when she started dating Alex she didn’t let other things slip.

“So, Tobin,” Hope said, sitting on the counter in the garage, “tell me about yourself.” 

Tobin looked up at the woman, raising an eyebrow. “I swear coach, if you hit on me…”

“Not hitting on you. I just don’t know much about you at all.”

“Good, because Kelley would kill me. Not much to say really. My family is good; born and raised here; my parents are still together; I’ve got a handful of siblings.”

“Ok… Ok, I get it. You don’t wanna talk about yourself.”

“I came to help, not to have therapy.” Hope nodded, she could understand that. “I’m gonna pull the engine, fire her up and give her a listen, if that’s ok?”

“You need help?”

“That’s what Youtube is for.” Tobin smirked and Hope rolled her eyes.

“I’ll go tell Ali we’re here then.” 

“Alright.” Tobin nodded, face already buried into the engine of the bike. Hope shook her head and walked up to Ali’s apartment, knocking. 

“Hey Hope,” Ali said, stepping to the side to let Hope in, “what’s up?”

“Not much. Figured I’d let you know that Tobin and I are working on the bike tonight” 

“Oh, ok. That’s no problem.” Ali smiled and Hope leaned against the wall.

“She’s pretty quiet.”

“Hope… Don’t go there. She’s just in a fight with Alex.”

“Are we sure she’s…”

“Yes, I’ve watched out for her.”

“I just don’t want another bad situation being ignored.” Ali smiled at that, Hope was really just a big softy.

“I know. I promise I’ll speak up if I see anything.” Ali walked over to Hope, cupping her cheek. “Remember, I was there too, I know the warning signs. I won’t let it happen again.” 

Whatever Hope was going to say was cut off by an immense crash coming from the garage. The two women looked at each other in shock... and then they heard the screaming. 

Hope charged out the door down to the garage, finding Tobin under the bike’s engine, in shock and still screaming. Panicking, Hope reached out to grab the bike off of her.

“Hope wait!” Ali yelled, grabbing a drop cloth before the two managed to push the hot engine off of Tobin. 

“What the fuck happened…” Hope said, worried as one of Ali’s neighbor’s came running over with a hose. They started hosing Tobin’s chest where blisters were already forming.

“We called 911 already,” the man said.

“Hope… we need to call her parents.”

“Call Ash.”

x-x-x

“Hey babe,” Ash answered her phone as she grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer, “I’m almost on my way.”

“Ash…” Ashlyn stopped at Ali’s tone, fear settling in her stomach. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Tobin got hurt… I need to call her parents.”

“Ali… you have their number.”

“Right…yeah… right...”

“Ali, listen to me real quick. I need you to breathe. Big deep breaths. In and out.” Ash tried to keep herself calm as she breathed in and out herself, in time with Ali. “Now tell me everything real quick and call her parents.”

“She was working on the bike, and the engine was hot… really hot… and it fell on her. She’s burned.”

“Ok, babe, call Tobin’s mom tell her that Tobin is going to the hospital, you are going with her. Just do it, stay calm and don’t freak out.” Ash heard someone talking to Ali for a moment.

“Ash… someone has to tell Alex.”

“I’m going to go to the Heath’s and pick Ma Heath up… but I’ll send Kelley over to Alex’s.” Ash promised, running a hand through her hair, this was bad. This was going to bring up painful memories. 

“Ash, I gotta go. The medics are here.”

“Go, I got everything covered.” Ash hung up, dialing Kelley. 

“Ash!”

“Kell, listen. Everything is going to be ok but Tobin is hurt.”

“What? Oh my god.”

“It’s ok, she’s with Hope and Ali, but I need you to do me a favor. I’m headed to the Heath’s—”

“I’ll go to Alex’s.”

“Good, and Kelley, we don’t know much, but she’s alive… she’s hurt, but she’s alive.” 

“I know.”

“I’m sorry to put this on you but—”

“No, no, I’m ok. Alex was there for me, so I’ll be there for her.”

“Ok…”

“Ash, be there for mama Heath…”

“I know.”

“Go, I got my part.” Ash nodded hanging up just as she pulled into the driveway of the Heath home. She ran up to the front door walking in. “Mrs. Heath?” Ash yelled out, and the woman came around the corner.

“I can’t find my keys.” The woman was more than a little frantic. 

“That’s why I’m here, I’m going to drive you. Where is everyone else?”

“Work or school…”

“Ok, I’ll take you.” Ash led the woman out to her jeep, making sure the doors to the home were closed and locked as they went.

“How bad is it?” Mrs. Heath asked as Ash got into the truck.

“I don’t know, but she’s in good hands.”


	32. Chapter 32

Kelley shifted back and forth on her feet in front of the Morgan home. She smiled when the door opened and Mrs. Morgan stood in front of her.

“Kelley O’Hara, it’s been a long time! Come on in.” She smiled, and stepped aside to let Kelley in.

“Hi Mrs. Morgan, is Alex home?” Kelley asked anxiously.

“I think she’s in the living room.” She started to make her way toward the room, Kelley following her. “You know you can stop by anytime, right?”

“I know ma’am.” Kelley felt nervous; she rarely felt nervous around the woman. She also felt guilty, it had been a long time… too long. The Morgans’ had become her second home after her parents died.

“Hey Kell,” Alex said when she spotted them walking in.

“Lex…” Kelley said, unable to hide her own worry in her voice. This gained the attention of both women.

“Kelley? Is everything ok?” Mrs. Morgan asked but Kelley stared at Alex.

“I know you and Tobs aren’t on the best terms but… something happened and she’s on the way to the hospita—”

“What happened?!” Alex shouted, jumping up, “we need to go, now!” 

“Alex… Alex!” Kelley shouted unable to gain the woman’s attention. 

“Kelley, what happened?” Mrs. Morgan asked calmly.

“Something happened while they were working on that damn bike. It fell… I think?” Kelley said, watching as Alex frantically looked around.

“I can’t find my shoes. Where are my shoes?”

“Alex, honey, they are on your feet. Go get in the car, both of you.” Mrs. Morgan grabbed her keys following after them. “Is someone getting her parents?”

“Yeah, Ash is.”

“Do we know what hospital?”

“Um… yeah…’’ Kelley answered quietly and Mrs. Morgan looked at her through the rearview mirror, understanding by just the girl’s body language.

“Ok.”

x-x-x

Hope looked up as Ashlyn walked in with Mrs. Heath, Mr. Heath not far behind them. She stood up and met the couple at the door, thanking Ash as she walked by and over to Ali. 

“What happened?” were the first words out of Mrs. Heath’s mouth.

“From what I can put together, Tobin got the heat shields off while the bike was running. She went to remove another part but created an instability in the bike and as she moved, it tipped…” Hope felt fear sink into her stomach, she was worried about the young girl, and worried what her parents would do. “As it tipped, it landed across her chest. The engine was… well, really damn hot as the cooling system needs work. She’s got some nasty burns across her chest and possibly a few broken ribs.” 

Mr. Heath stepped forward. “How did this happen? Why was she even alon—”

“Stop right there. You raised her to tinker around all the time! How many times have you left her alone in that damn garage?” Mrs. Heath scolded, cutting her husband off, “let’s just be glad that it’s not worse.” She walked over to an empty seat next to Ash, taking it. Hope looked up at Tobin’s father who nodded before sitting down next to his wife. Hope sighed, slightly relieved at how it had gone. However, when she opened her eyes and saw Kelley chasing after Alex she knew it was far from over. Hope braced herself as Alex shoved her as hard as she could.

“What did you do?” she shouted as Kelley grabbed her and pulled her back. 

“Alex, it’s not her fault.”

“You know to watch her! You know she does stupid shit!” Alex accused and Hope started down at her feet. She did know, she just didn’t think something like this would happen.

“Alex, dear. You need to calm down.” Mrs. Heath walked over to the group, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “This is no one’s fault.”

“Tobin’s hurt!” Alex screamed, finally allowing some of the fight to die out in her. 

“And Tobin’s a fighter. She will be just fine,” Mrs. Heath promised.

“I want to see her,” Alex said, a small pout forming as tears filled her eyes. 

“When the doctors are done, you can come with me.”

“Ok…” Alex said, defeated. She allowed Mrs. Heath to wrap an arm around her and sat between her and her own mother. Kelley looked up at Hope who shrugged, taking the girl’s hand in her own they found their own chairs to sit and wait in. Hope kept her hand on Kelley’s knee as they watched the hustle of the emergency department from their secluded room, waiting for information on Tobin. 

“Hey, how you holding up?” Mr. Heath asked a little while later, the question pointed toward Kelley.

“I’m ok… this place and I have a very long history… only one, really bad, dark spot.”

“Ok, if you need to leave you just say the word.” He kissed the top of her head before going back to his original spot. Hope wrapped an arm around Kelley, kissing the same spot the man just had.

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it’s a small town. Only one hospital, really.” Kelley sniffled, and Hope squeezed her a little tighter.

“I left home when I was thirteen,” she said softly, feeling Kelley’s head move to look up at her. “I was done with the fights and the anger and, above all else, the drinking and drugs. I bounced around from couch to couch, family, friends, anywhere really.” Hope sighed. “I love my family, don’t get me wrong, but it was too much for me to handle. I wanted to join the national team for soccer… I had scouts looking at me, but my family was dragging me down. It’s hard to keep healthy when there is no money for any food, let alone healthy food.”

“Hope, we don’t have to do this here….”

“It’s ok… I might not have the nerve later.” Hope chuckled and Kelley kissed her jaw. “My grandparents finally took me in, got me focused in school and with soccer. They tried to mend the broken relationship I had with my own parents, but I think it was too far gone by then. I stayed with them for the last three years of my high school career, and then they shipped me off to college. I slowly formed a small relationship with my father after that… then my grandparents died. We were both devastated… I think that was what triggered a full separation though… I wanted to focus on me, he wanted me to come home… I also got all the inheritance.” Hope stopped, fighting back tears. “He tried to force me to give it to him… I couldn’t. I knew he wasn’t clean yet, so I wouldn’t do it. He stopped calling and stopped answering, so that was that.”  Kelley looked up at Hope, shocked at the new information she had just gotten. She never would’ve guessed that that was how Hope’s home life had been. She snuggled closer to the woman, playing with her hand. 

“I love you,” she said softly and Hope kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too, Kell.”

They both looked up as a doctor walked through the door. “Heath family?”

“Right here,” Ash said as everyone stood up.

“Good news, she’s going to be just fine. I doubt she’ll even scar. She’s got a pretty bad burn that’ll need to be kept clean and she’s got to take it easy till everything heals but I see no reason why she won't have a full recovery.” She smiled at them as the group looked relieved. “You can follow me and I’ll take you to her. Just a few though, no more than three.” Everyone looked at Tobin’s parents and Alex. 

“Come on Alex,” Mr. Heath said, draping an arm around her shoulders. They followed the doctor into the back. As soon as Alex saw Tobin, she ran to the now shocked woman in the bed. 

“Don’t you fucking do something that stupid again!” Alex yelled stalking toward Tobin, tears flowing freely down her face. 

“Woah, there Morgan,” Mr. Heath said, pulling Alex back a little, “she’s still hurt, remember?”

“It’s ok dad,” Tobin said, taking Alex’s hand in her own. Alex took in the sight of Tobin, she’d looked far better before considering she was sporting bandages across her chest and a black eye from the weekend. “I’m ok. It’s going to be ok.” Tobin said softly, scooting over on the bed, she pulled Alex to lay down next to her. Neither noticed her parents backing out of the room. Alex carefully laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder, sniffles still making their way out.

“You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Lex. I never meant to scare you.”

“Don’t ever do something stupid like pick a fight or drop a bike on yourself ever, ever again.” Alex whimpered and Tobin kissed her forehead.

“I promise.”

“Good.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yes, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lex,” Tobin tilted Alex’s head up and kissed her.

“Loser face, I know you and your girl were having some problems but trying to get under a bike is a new low even for you.” Kelley joked from the door where she stood with Hope.

“Hey,” Tobin chuckled. “What can I say? I was in need, man.” Tobin smirked and Alex pinched her arm.

“You ok, kid?” Hope asked, concerned and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll have a wicked scar—”

“The doctor said you won’t,” Alex said. 

Tobin pouted, looking down at the bandages. “But chicks dig scars.”

“I’d rather have you unmarred.” Alex kissed Tobin quickly. 

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you pick at that as it heals I will ground you for the rest of your life.” Her mother warned as she walked back in.

“Yes mom.”

“Good,” she said as snickers from the other three women could be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? comments? anything to keep me busy tomorrow at work... please.


	33. Chapter 33

Christen watched Tobin shift in her seat again, her hand rubbing across her ribs. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the woman.

“Tobin,” she said and Tobin looked up at her, “stop.”

“But it itches!” Tobin whined.

“Well, who decided to play with a freaking crotch rocket in the first place?” Lauren asked and Tobin pouted at her. The older midfielder was not happy with Tobin at all. She and Amy had been running a bible study for younger kids when she’d received the call that Tobin had been hurt. Amy said the woman had spent the whole class fuming and by the time they’d finished up, Tobin had been admitted for the evening and everyone was told to head home and that Tobin would be in class in the morning. 

That’s how Tobin found herself in Christen’s class with her burn itching. 

“You can’t scratch, it won’t heal,” pointed out Christen, starting to count off on her fingers, “if it doesn’t heal, you can’t play. If you can’t play, you’ll whine more in my class. If you whine more in my class, you’re going to disrupt us even more and I’m not going to be too happy with you.”

Alex snickered from the back, very glad their teacher had a good relationship with Tobin. 

“But—”

“No, no buts. If it bothers you that much, maybe you should go see the nurse.” Tobin shuddered at the thought. Nurse Ellis was not the nicest woman and was clumsy and heavy handed with her touches, so the thought of her inspecting the burns across Tobin’s chest made Tobin’s skin crawl. 

“Fine,” Tobin grumbled, sinking further into her seat. 

“Good, now can you explain to me why proper context, use, and placement of the Oxford comma is so important?” Christen asked with a slight smirk as Tobin groaned again.

“Oh man, she really did piss her off, huh?” Amanda asked, chuckling as Alex nodded.

“Oh totally, it scared everyone when she got hurt. Gotta admit, this is fun to watch though.”

“Oh, tons!” Amanda agreed. 

x-x-x

Becky watched as Tobin pouted on the sidelines, not permitted to play till she received the all clear from the doctors. Not having Tobin on the pitch with them, even just for practice, was killing their spirit. Tobin was always making impressive moves and impossible plays, lifting everyone to challenge themselves. Currently, Tobin just looked like a kicked puppy. 

Becky looked over toward where Ali, Hope and Christen were discussing something, most likely their plans for the upcoming game. She jogged over to Tobin, a ball at her feet, kicking it lightly till it rolled and barely tapped the woman’s knee. Tobin looked up and Becky waved her to come over. Tobin was up in a heartbeat, most the eyes of the team on her, Alex and Lauren included. Tobin tapped the ball to Becky who in return, kicked it back. Soon Kelley ran over and joined in, then Syd, then Ash, and Moe and before long the entire team was kicking multiple balls around the circle they had formed. Lauren reached over to a smiling Tobin, ruffling her hair.

“You feeling better?” she asked, knowing Tobin had been down all week not being able to join in on practice.

“Yeah, it feels good to just kick around.” She smiled as Moe and Mal scrapped for the ball, Mal easily stealing it from the middy and passing it to Crystal. “I miss being able to be with you guys.”

“We miss you too,” Lauren said, watching as now Ash and Becky battled for the ball, Ash quickly giving up and picking the ball up to a round of boos.

“Excuse me, I’m a keeper. I’m allowed to pick it up.” She huffed earning a good laugh from the group. She tossed the ball to Syd. “You and Alex.”

“Oh, it’s on baby horse.” Syd narrowed her eyes at Alex as the two feisty forwards clashed together in the middle. 

“Get her Lex!” Tobin shouted.

“You got this Syd,” Becky shot back. The two pushed and pulled each other around the ball trying to free it from the other, with little success. Alex finally slipped up and Syd laced the ball between Alex’s legs claiming victory. She grabbed the ball looking at Alex before the two nodded. 

“Amy, Lauren your turn.” Syd smirked. 

“Oh come on! Why do I always have to go against Lauren?” Amy shouted and Lauren rolled her eyes as they walked out. They stood facing each other over the ball and Lauren leaned over kissing Amy quickly.

“Good luck,” Lauren said sweetly and Amy rolled her eyes.

“Go!” Ash shouted and the two started to try and win the ball. Lauren for once actually gave Amy a bit of a chance, letting the ball slip just a little further away than normal, before finally deciding she was done, lifting the forward off her feet and kicking the ball cleanly away as she kissed her.

“I hate you,” Amy said, pouting before leaning down and kissing Lauren again.

“You love me.” Lauren smirked, setting Amy down on the ground again. Amy grabbed the ball looking around the team, noticing that the coaches had now joined them.

“Coach K and Solo…” she said carefully and the two looked up at each other amused. 

“Bring it Krieger,” Hope said, stepping into the middle of the circle. 

“Whatever Solo, who won last time?” Ali shot back as they got ready. Christen shook her head as she placed the ball between them. 

“Guys… take another step back,” she said and the team did as asked. Christen walked back to her spot. “No killing each other in front of the girls and... go!” 

As soon as the word left her mouth, Hope and Ali were battling. Hope quickly got the upper hand as she toed the ball away from Ali. Ali was quick to respond though, using her strength to push Hope off the ball. The two were equally matched, trying to out force each other. They worked their way around the circle holding the other around the waist so as not to let them get too far away. It was nearly deadlock when Ali tangled her leg with Hope’s causing them both to crash to the ground, laughing. The team stood for a moment watching as their coaches playfully shoved each other back and forth across the ground. 

“You lose, you tripped us!” Hope accused as Ali rolled over on top of Hope.

“Bull shit, you lost your footing and dragged me down.” 

“Oh man, come on you two. You both did great,” Christen said pulling them to their feet. Ali popped the ball up into her hands.

“Alright guys, good job today; I’d say that’s enough. Tobin, it’s good to see you able to contribute again. We’ll find some more non-contact ways to get you involved till you’re cleared.” Ali smiled and Tobin grinned back.

“Thanks coach.” 

“Now get outta here, have a safe long weekend. Don’t forget, we might be on break from school but you have a game Easter monday.” 

The team mingled around for a bit. Lauren was still apologizing to Amy, who seemed to be liking the attention too much to easily give her forgiveness. Tobin had Alex in her arms as the younger woman fretted over her burn, which was healing nicely and quickly. Becky had Mal, Crystal, and Moe all juggling the ball with her. The team seemed pretty content in just hanging around each other still. 

“It’s kind of nice to see this,” Hope said, looking around at everyone hanging out.

“Yeah, we have a good team here.”

“A great team,” Christen said and the others nodded, “a champion team.” She smirked as the other two shushed her.

x-x-x 

Alex stared up at Tobin as the woman grinned down at her.

“I swear if you’re about to sa—”

“Church time!”

“No,” Alex whined, pulling the blanket back over her head, “sleep time.”

“Come on Lex, the whole team is gonna be there!” Tobin bounced on the bed lightly, making Alex groan.

“But Tobin.”

“But nothing. Come on, you got an hour for God, don’t ya?”

“Tobin…”

“For me?”

“Fine,” Alex huffed, getting up, “only cause you’re cute.” Tobin grinned, kissing Alex. 

“That’s what all the girls say.” 

“They better not.”

“Only you matter babe, only you.” Tobin kissed Alex again before heading out of the room. “Hurry up. If we’re late, we’ll never get seats. It’s Easter after all.” 

Alex laughed as she got up, Tobin’s love for the church interested her. She wondered how Tobin could easily separate the somewhat hateful message the church would provide on gays, from herself and her own church. If it made Tobin happy though, then Alex would gladly follow her to church on special occasions at least. 

When they got there, Alex was glad to see she wasn’t the only one dragged to church that morning. Tobin was right, the whole team was there, even the coaches. They all sat together, idle chatter about their upcoming game rolling through them. Tobin took the open spot next to Lauren who smiled at Alex as she sat down.

“Weren’t expecting to get up this early, huh?” 

“I should’ve figured since it was Easter and all, plus she’s so excited about church sometimes. It’s like a little kid on Christmas, I can’t help but give in.” Alex chuckled as Tobin’s cheeks flared red. 

“Am not.”

“Oh babe. Yeah, you are.” Alex grinned, taking Tobin’s hand in her own. There was something about this place that made Alex feel at peace, she couldn’t explain it; she felt safe here. Tobin smiled and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze as the priest greeted the room. She listened with almost as much attention as Tobin was, only getting slightly distracted by the woman. She offered prayers when the priest asked for them, looking up when she heard something that caught her attention.

“We pray for the quick recovery of Diamond Bar’s finest Midfielder in Tobin Heath, who managed to burn herself this month,” The priest said with a smirk, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. Tobin’s cheeks flared red as Alex looked up at her.

“Mom!” Tobin whined, pleading with her mother on why she would do this to her from across the room, earning even more laughs. Alex chuckled as Lauren nudged her. 

“It was me dork,” she said and Tobin elbowed her.

“Thanks Chen.”

“Pay attention you two,” Amy warned and they turned back to the front.

Alex leaned into Tobin’s side as the mass was drawn to a close. Tobin smiled into the side of Alex’s head as the team slowly filed out into the parking lot.

“Heath, we’re going to your house, right?” Syd asked, Dom wrapping his arms around her.

“Of course, mom had us coloring eggs all week.” Tobin grinned. 

“What are we doing?” Alex asked.

“We go set up the park behind our house so that the kids in the neighborhood, and from the church, can come do an easter egg hunt; we’ve done it for years. About three years ago, a bunch of us took over setting it up instead of taking part in it. It’s a lot of fun to watch the kids run around and find the eggs.” Tobin grinned. 

“That’s so awesome!” Alex smiled back. 

“Come on, if we hurry we can get the good hiding spots.” Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex leading her back to the car. When they pulled up in the drive, they were met by most of the hockey team.

“Alright Heath, show us what we’re working with this year,” Hilary grinned as Tobin led them inside. When Tobin said they’d spent all week coloring, she wasn’t wrong. There was well over two thousand eggs piled in cartons in the house. 

“Oh my god,” Alex said.

“Didn’t you just get out of church Alex?” Hilary asked and Alex chuckled nodding.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Wore off real quick, huh?”

“Just a bit.” 

“Ok everyone, grab two cartons each and head out. Remember, not by the power station, and not by old man Hubbard’s home,” Tobin’s mother instructed as everyone grabbed their eggs and filed out the backdoor. Alex was slightly shocked as it turned into a mad scramble once they were outside, people running everywhere.

“Come on Lex!” Tobin shouted and Alex ran after her, quickly catching up. 

“Where are we going?”

“The playground, it’s the best spot of course.” Tobin grinned. They ran down the hill to the playground below, coming to a stop at the edge. 

“Any good spots I should know about?” Alex questioned and Tobin smirked.

“You’ll have to find them,” she said, pulling Alex into a quick kiss before starting off to hide her own two dozen eggs.

Hilary and Amanda were across the park, walking around a group of willow trees, hiding their eggs.

“I can’t believe I signed on to be a Badger. It’s official.” Hilary grinned and Amanda smiled sadly at her.

“I wanted to actually talk to you about that,” she said softly.

“Oh yeah?” Hilary beamed at her. Amanda was a year behind Hilary and they always figured she’d join Hilary at Wisconsin the next year.

“Yeah… Hils?” Amanda pulled Hilary to a stop, gaining her full attention. “I signed with Minnesota… I’m going to be a Golden Gopher.” Amanda waited for Hilary’s reaction, the woman staying quiet for a moment. 

“Really? Amanda, that’s great!” Hilary scooped Amanda up in a hug, spinning her around. “They are such a good team! Oh my god, we’re going to be in some awesome battles.” A look of realization crossed her face and her smile widened further. “Oh man! After game sex is going to get so much better,” Hilary said and Amanda smacked her arm as her cheeks burned red. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“I thought we wanted to go to the same college.”

“I just want you to be happy, babe. I don’t care what college you go to. Plus, it’s only like a four hour drive.”

“How do you know that off the top of your head?”

“I might have looked it up when I saw the Minnesota mail on your desk.” Hilary admitted and Amanda leaned up and kissed her. 

“You’re sweet.”

“Yeah well, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now let’s hurry back, maybe we’ll get first pick in kids again,” Hilary smiled as Amanda laughed.

“They pick us babe.”

x-x-x

Ash walked up to Ali, wrapping her arms around the woman as they stood in the Heath home, watching the others run around the park. 

“Why aren’t you out helping?” Ali asked and Ash shrugged.

“They have it covered,” Ash said, kissing the side of Ali’s head. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Did you guys stop attacking Servando after we told you?” Ali asked, turning in Ash’s arms to face her.

“Yeah babe, why?” Ash furrowed her brows confused as to why Ali would ask.

“We’ve just noticed that he’s a bit roughed up a lot of the time, and well… you guys rallied around Alex so we…” Ali saw the look cross Ashlyn’s face before she could stop it. “You know who is it?”

“I have a guess.”

“And you aren’t going to tell me.”

“I would babe, you know I would, but if I’m wrong I don’t want to point blame.” Ali accepted the answer, leaning into Ashlyn’s grip again. 

“Just ask them to stop.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Ash promised, “is it really that big of a deal?”

“Other teachers have taken notice… they think it’s Tobin.”

“Tobs? Toby couldn’t hurt a fly.” Ash smirked and Ali looked skeptically at her. “Fine, fine Tobin could kick the shit out of most of us but, she isn’t hurting him. She couldn’t give two shits about him now, she’s got Alex. She, um… won? In a way I guess.”

“She just needs to watch it.”

“I know. I’ll fix this.” Ash kissed Ali’s forehead in promise. Truth was, she had no idea how to fix it, but she was fairly certain who to go to to get help. Ash smiled as she saw just who she was looking for walk by. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she said, kissing Ali before slipping out the door. 

x-x-x

Hilary smiled as she watched Amanda pick a girl, no more than four, up, so she could reach some of the higher eggs hidden in a tree.

“Oh now, pump those brakes a little, Knight; I can smell the hormones from here.” Tobin joked as she plopped herself down in the grass next to her. 

“Hey crispy fried,” Hilary smirked over at Tobin, who rolled her eyes.

“That’s not funny.”

“Sure it is.” Hilary grinned. “How you doing, kid? Healing up ok?”

“Yeah, I get my last check up this week to get the all clear. Barely have any scars at all.”

“All that and you don’t even get to have proof.”

“Right?!” Tobin shouted and Hilary laughed, shaking her head. 

“Hey dumb and dumber,” Alex joked, nudging shoulders with Tobin as she sat down.

“Oh, I’d watch what you’re saying man, Tobin’s the unburnt.” Hilary smirked and Alex laughed.

“Oh, that’s a good one. Though she really isn’t scared, I’m happy about that.” Alex leaned over and kissed Tobin. 

“Which is which though?” Tobin asked as Alex pulled away from the kiss, she smirked.

“You, happen to be dumber, because you asked.” She laughed and Tobin pouted.

“I’m going to find my friends, leave you two losers alone.” Tobin got up, heading off toward where Kelley was.

“So… I have a quick concern I need to bring up with you, Knighter.”

“Oh?”

“It’s you guys making Servando’s life hell still, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you to back off? I know it’s like, the last thing you want to do, and trust me I’m glad you guys have stuck up for me in your own way.”

“But?”

“But… word is going around that Tobin might be in the hot seat for all of it. One of the other teachers has started taking notice, and well… he wants to go after her for it.”

“Oh man.” Hilary rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, I’ll get everyone to stand down. I had no idea.”

“Yeah…” Alex sighed. “Thanks Hils.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s just something we felt we could help with. Now if it’s a problem, we’ll stop.”

“Thanks for getting back at him for a bit.” Alex smiled and Hilary pulled her into a side hug.

“No problem, kid. You’re still my favorite soccer player.”

“You’re still my favorite hockey player. Thanks for backing off so easily.”

“Hey, we don’t want to cause any trouble for Tobs. She does that enough for herself already.”

“That she does.” Alex laughed. “And Hilary… you don’t know how much it meant to me.”

“Hey, you’re family kid. No one messes with my family.”


	34. Chapter 34

Tobin sighed as she kicked the ball toward the net again. She hadn’t realized how much she was going to miss Servando hanging out with her the nights before games.

“Hey,” Tobin heard from behind her and jumped around finding Dom standing there with a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” Tobin said, as the fellow midfielder walked up.

“You look like you need a friend.”

“Yeah… I kind of feel like I do.”

“Well, our girls are getting all dolled up for the game, like normal. I figured I’d stop by and see if you kept the practice of kicking the ball around the night before a game. Plus Syd wanted to do my nails and, well, that’s not happening today.”

“Today?”

“It’s happened before… it’ll happen again.” He smiled, toeing the ball over to Tobin. “Come on, show me some of those slick moves that Alex raves about.” 

Tobin looked down at the ball, sighing; it just didn’t feel the same anymore. She hated Servando for what he did but at the same time, she missed her friend. 

“Hey,” Dom said, wrapping Tobin into a hug, “I know how you feel bud. He was my friend too. It sucks what he did and I’ll never forgive him but maybe you and I can try and fill that gap for each other. What do you say?”

“I guess.” Tobin sighed, hugging him back.

“Good, because I really could use another friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, as long as you promise not to pick on me when Syd dresses me up.”

“That’s never going to happen, too far out of reach for me to be able to do.” Tobin laughed. 

“Figured as much. Just you wait, Alex will have you all dressed up sooner or later too. We can’t resist our women.”

“No, we really can’t.” Tobin smiled.

“Alright, now prove your girl right and that you’re the best flair player out there.” Dom smirked kicking the ball Tobin’s way.

x-x-x

Alex smiled as Syd sat down on her bed across from her. 

“So, how are things going with you and Heath?” Syd asked as she pulled a magazine out to paint her nails on.

“We’re good,” Alex said, smiling at Syd looked up at her. 

“Just ‘good’?”

“We’re great.” Alex grinned and laughed. “We’re really great.” She smiled as Syd raised an eyebrow at her.

“Even after everything?”

“Yeah. I mean… I’m still upset with her but I’d rather us work through everything than not have her around.” 

“Yeah? Good, I was worried for a bit about you two.” 

“Yeah, we’re good now.”

“If shit gets out of hand again…”

“I’ll let you know,” Alex promised, “besides what doesn’t ruin us only makes us stronger, right?”

“Right.”

“So, how’s Dom?”

“Good.” Syd grinned and Alex laughed. “We’re good, we’re both headed to UCLA.”

“Oh? That’s great, Syd.”

“It is. I can’t wait. What about you? Much thought into where you want to go?”

“Honestly… I might follow Tobin to UNC.”

“Aw, it is real love,” Syd gushed as Alex blushed. 

“Stop…” Alex whined and Syd laughed at her again. 

“Aw, come on. You two are adorable.” 

“Are not.”

“Oh come on, Lex. You guys rival Ash and Ali, and Kelley and Hope. Oh man and JJ and Coach Press, now those two are adorable.” Syd grinned.

“Oh come on... we are not.”

“Yeah, Lex, you two are.” Syd smiled. “You’ll have hard times but you two… there’s something special about the way she looks at you. Like you’re the only person in this world.”

“You think so?”

“Think so? I know so. I have to watch it all the time.” Syd mimed a gag.

“Yeah? Is it anything like you and Dom making kissy faces at each other all day?”

“Oh, it’s so much worse.” Syd laughed. “But hey, I’m glad we found people that love us that much.”

“Yeah, me too… even if Tobin is way hotter than Dom.”

“Oh take it back!” Syd scolded as she shoved Alex’s shoulder, the two breaking into fits of laughter.

x-x-x

Hope watched as Kelley laced her cleats up, the young forward turned defender was bouncing her knee up and down. She walked over to the girl, sitting on the empty spot of the bench next to her. 

“Everything ok?” Hope asked, putting her hand on the knee that was bouncing. 

“What if we fail?”

“Fail at what?”

“Everything?” Kelley replied, voice shaking. 

“You,” Hope said, pulling Kelley into a hug, “are not going to fail at anything.” Hope kissed the side of her head. “I promise. You’re smart, and talented, and you are mine, I won’t let you fall.” 

“But what if—”

“Kell, you are going to kill it out there. I just know it. I’ll be by your side the whole time too.” 

“Everything ok?” Becky asked, looking at Kelley who nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Becky smiled. “Alright team!” she said turning to the team, ready to start her peptalk. “We got this! It’s our biggest rival, and yes, we grew up with many of them as friends; a few of them as enemies.” Becky shot a look at Tobin who shrugged.

“Hey, not my fault Scott falls so much,” she said and the team laughed.

“Regardless of what happens today, I want you all to know we should hold our heads high and be proud. This is the best team I could’ve asked for. I’m proud to be a part of it.”

“Hell yeah!” Ash shouted and the team echoed her. 

“Now, let’s get out there and win!” Becky said leading them out onto the field, leaving their coaches standing in the locker room.

“Do we even coach?” Hope asked and Ali laughed.

“No, we don’t. They don’t need it though.” 

“I don’t even get paid to be here,” Christen mused and the other two laughed again, following their team out. 

x-x-x

Hope winced as Emily Sonnett took out another middy from the opposing team. She gave Becky a look as the ref signaled for the medic to come look at her. Becky jogged over to the young defender.

“Ok… aggressively going after the opponent with possession is good… just...don’t run them over…” Becky tried to explain the younger girl who looked confused. 

“If you wanna run someone over, aim for Scott,” Tobin added as she walked up to them, earning a snicker from Emily and a glare from Becky.

“I don’t think I’m being too mean…” Emily explained and Becky shook her head.

“Strip the ball, or stop it. Don’t get flagged for bad moves.”

“Ok…”

“It’s like Mama Cheney told me,” Moe said, walking up, “learn how to handle your opponent, just stick a hip out.” Moe grinned and Lauren shook her head, smiling. 

“Yeah, don’t kill them, just maim… slightly. 

“And we all thought Tobin was the hot head.” Becky smirked. “Now back to your places, we’re about to start.” 

Tobin gave Emily a high five before heading back toward Alex, smiling her way. 

“You ready?” she asked and Alex nodded, “good, because I’m about to send a cross right to your feet.” Tobin winked as she jogged toward the play.

“You’re a bit full of yourself, aren’t you, Heath?” Scott asked and Tobin smirked. She already had a plan to strip the ball from her. 

“Not full of myself, sure of myself,” she said as she stole the ball from her, sending it directly to Alex. “See?” she asked as they chased after the play again. Tobin jumped in the air when Alex sank the ball into the net. 

x-x-x

Ash grinned as the final whistle blew. She looked over to Ali, who was pulling out the posters that she, Tobin, and Kelley had made that week. Checking that Alex’s attention was elsewhere, she jogged over to Ali.

“Thanks, babe,” Ash grinned as she grabbed them and ran back over to the team. They handed out the posters in the order they needed to go, trying to make sure Alex was thoroughly distracted.Luckily, Matheson from the other team had been happily enlisted as said distraction and seemed to have her old friend completely engrossed.  

“Ready?” Kelley asked Tobin, who looked at them before nodding.

“Wait!” Hope said, running up with a bundle of flowers. “Here, we pitched in… figured you could use some help.” She patted Tobin’s shoulder.

“Thanks, guys.” Tobin smiled.

“Hey, Alex!” Kelley shouted. Alex simply ignored her as she seemed to outline some sort of play with her hands. “Alex! Loser!” 

“What!” Alex shouted back as she finally turned around. Her jaw dropped as she saw Tobin grinning at her, the team holding up posters spelling out: ‘ **Lex, go to prom with me?** ’ and Tobin standing at the end. Alex laughed and ran up to Tobin, crashing into her. 

“Yes! Of course, yes.” Alex grinned kissing her as both teams erupted into cheers.


	35. Chapter 35

Hope sat down on the couch next to Kelley, stealing a piece of breadstick from the woman.

“I’ve decided I hate prom.”

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Hope said and Kelley looked up at her.

“Why?”

“Because, I have the best looking date and I can’t do anything about it. I get to stare at her from across the room all night.” Hope explained quickly and Kelley leaned up, kissing her.

“Babe, Prom is only a few hours. Besides, everyone knows the best part of Prom is the after party and I already know exactly where I want to be for that.” Kelley smirked, settling into Hope’s side. Hope grinned, wrapping an arm around Kelley.

“Yeah, I heard the Heaths throw a great party.”

“Oh they do, but there is no way I’m going to be near it. Anyways, it’s at the Morgan’s this year. I plan to come home and show you exactly what I have on under my dress.” Kelley husked before kissing Hope again. 

“Oh? I like that plan much better.” Hope smirked as she pulled Kelley into her lap. 

“I could also give you a preview tonight… possibly.” Kelley pressed their foreheads together.

“Well, I do think you deserve a reward for helping Tobin out with those posters.”

“Oh?”

“Totally, you did her such a huge favor. You’re such a great friend—” Kelley cut her off by kissing her again.

“Less talking, more rewarding.”

x-x-x

Amy flopped down on Lauren, nuzzling her neck. “Who knew Tobin was so adorable?” She chuckled as Lauren leaned in and kissed her.

“I mean, we kind of figured that out a long time ago, didn’t we? When she named her ball ‘socky’.”

“Oh, true.” Amy laughed, smiling as Lauren wrapped her arms around her. “You don’t need to do a big gesture though.”

“Me? I thought you were the one going to ask me to prom?” Lauren asked and Amy looked up at her.

“Do you want me to?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. I might say ‘no’ as my actual answer, but I wouldn’t be opposed to you asking me.” Lauren smirked.

“If you said no, I’d tell Tobin it was you who threw Socky on Mr. Briggs’ roof.” Amy warned, settling back down into Lauren’s chest, knowing she had the woman beat.

“You’d never!” Lauren gasped.

“Try me, Cheney, try me.”

“She never forgave that kid… who did we blame it on?”

“Trent Collins.” Amy yawned, acting bored with the conversation.

“Right… then he moved away. I think she tried to do voodoo on him too at one point.”

“That’s way too much effort for Tobin to go through with.”

“Very good point.” Lauren chuckled, kissing the top of Amy’s head. “So?”

“So what?”

“Are you going to ask me?” Lauren moved her shoulders side to side, rocking Amy who whined. 

“Stop that!” She pushed the woman’s shoulders down, looking down at Lauren’s face. “Lauren Cheney… will you go to prom with me?”

“I’d be honored to, Amy Rodriguez.” Lauren smiled, pulling Amy down into a kiss. 

“Good, because I’m sure Tobin would have killed you.”

“I think I can handle Tobin.”

“You do remember she almost broke Jeff’s nose for him hiding Socky, right?”

“Oh… right…” Lauren chuckled, kissing Amy again, “it’ll be our secret still then.”

“Till I need to blackmail you into marriage and kids one day, sure.” Amy smirked laying back down on Lauren.

“I’d willingly do both, love,” Lauren said, kissing the top of Amy’s head.

x-x-x

Ash launched herself onto Tobin’s bed, landing right on top of Tobin. “Wake up!” she shouted.

“Get off!” Tobin groaned trying to strong-arm her off. 

“Nope! It’s time to go shopping.”

“Ew! No!” Tobin pulled her blanket over her head.

“We have to find outfits for prom.” Ash laid down on the bed next to Tobin, who snuggled into her side.

“But I’m tired.” Tobin pouted and Ash laughed, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. 

“Come on, we can go pick Kelley up. We’ll get lunch and have fun.” 

“...I guess.”

“After we can get some burgers.”

“Fine.” Tobin huffed and pushed Ash off the bed before getting up herself. Ash smirked as Tobin crawled out of bed in Superman boxers and a tank top riding up her sides. “Shut up loser.”

“So... does Alex think you’re superman too?” She smirked and Tobin punched her arm.

“I’m going back to bed.”

“I’ll just pick you up and take you to the mall like that,” Ash warned back and Tobin narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Jerk.”

“You love me.” Ash smirked as Tobin grabbed clean clothes before stomping off to the bathroom. “Hurry up, Heath!” 

Tobin stopped, she looked back at Ash. “Hey, Ash?”

“Yeah?” Ash looked over toward her.

“Alex and I talked, and she told me if I didn’t change… that she would be done.” Tobin admitted and Ash walked over to her, putting her hands on her face. 

“Tobin, you’ve got this. You love her and you’re growing into a wonderful adult all you have to do is adjust how you react to stuff.”

“Will you help me?”

“Of course bud, but first go get ready for the mall.” Ash smirked patting Tobin’s shoulder. 

An hour later, Tobin found herself standing in the middle of the prom dress section of some store at the mall. She sighed as she looked around, completely unsure of herself. Luckily, or unluckily, she wasn’t sure which, Ash had also somehow managed to wrangle Kelley and Lauren into shopping with them. 

“Don’t look so scared, Tobin,” Lauren said, walking up to her, “it’s just a dress.”

“I know… but I’m supposed to match Alex now… and I want to look good.” 

Lauren smiled at Tobin, hugging her. “You’re growing up so fast!” she cried and Tobin struggled against her. “Good thing is that Amy is with Alex, shopping right now, and she promised to keep me in the loop.”

“Ok… I guess that helps.” 

“Come on, we’ll find you something great.” Lauren lead Tobin over to the dressing room. “You stay here and I’ll be back.” A minute later Lauren was back with an armful of dresses. “We’ll find you something you’ll love. If you hate it, just set it aside.”

“Yes, mom,” Tobin teased and Lauren chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Now, excuse me for a moment. I promised to help Kelley.” And just like that, Lauren was off again. Tobin looked at the half a dozen dresses Lauren had brought her and smiled as she shut her door and went to try the first one on. The first dress was a periwinkle blue with dark blue flowers embroidered down it. Tobin quickly pulled her clothes off and slid the dress on, sighing when she realized she couldn’t zip it all the way. She stuck her head out the door and spotted Ash walking in. 

“Ash!” Tobin snapped and she looked up.

“Hey Tobs, what’s up?”

“Zip me?” Tobin asked, cheeks flaring red and Ash chuckled, walking over to her. Tobin turned and Ashlyn zipped her up, the two stepped back and looked in the mirror.

“Damn Tobs,” Ash whistled and Tobin’s cheeks flared a deeper red, “you look good.” 

“Thanks, so in the ‘keep’ pile?”

“For sure.” Ash unzipped the dress for Tobin. “New plan: you zip me, I zip you?”

“Deal.” Tobin grinned as they went into their own dressing rooms, right next to each other. When Tobin stuck her head back out her jaw dropped. Ash was standing there in a royal blue short dress that hugged her just right. “Ash…”

“Yeah?”

“Buy that.” Tobin stepped out, zipping it up for her. 

“I don’t know Tobin. I like it but I just…”

“Even if you don’t wear it to prom, just buy it.” 

“How much is it?” Lauren asked as she walked up, taking the tag in her hand. “Ash? Buy it. You can get it for forty bucks, just do it.”

“Alright.”

“But, I have two outfits that you two will love.” Lauren handed off her next selection to each of them and shooed them into their dressing rooms. 

“Ash is hot.” Kelley smirked next to Lauren who laughed. They stood there for a moment before both Ash and Tobin walked back out. “Holy fuck! Good job, Lauren.”

“It’s green though...” Tobin said, a little confused; Lauren had picked her a green V-neck jumpsuit. Tobin had to admit it looked great on her. It even had small cut-outs on the sides which gave it a more alluring look while remaining modest. She looked over to Ash who had a black jumpsuit on. It had a little more design across the chest and the pant legs were skinnier, clinging to Ash’s toned legs. 

“Tobin… we’re never shopping without Lauren again,” Ash said and Tobin nodded. 

“That’s them,” Kelley said, looking down at her phone, “you’ll even match Alex. Damn Cheney, you’re good.”

“Don’t doubt the skills,” said Lauren, making a show of polishing her nails on her shirt.

“Wait, you know what Alex is wearing?” Tobin asked, moving closer to Kelley. Ashlyn was quick to intercept her, lifting her up. 

“Ah ah ah, Toby. You have to wait till Alex shows you.” 

“But…”

“Nope, sorry Tobin.” Kelley messed with her phone. “Oops, I deleted it. Butterfingers” She smirked and Tobin glared at her before turning on Lauren.

“Don’t even try it.” 

“Jerks,” Tobin said, storming back to her dressing room. Her three companions counted to three before Tobin sheepishly stuck her head back out. “You promise it’ll look good?”

“Of course.” Lauren nodded.

Across the mall, Alex stood between Syd and Amy as they looked at her in the mirror. 

“Alex, if you don’t get this dress.”

“I know,” Alex said, grinning. 

“Tobin is going to die.” Amy laughed. 

“I’ll have Dom drag her out of the house if need be.” Syd smiled. “I wouldn’t blame her though, you are on fire girl.” 

“Yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah. You’re going to be the center of attention all night.”

x-x-x

Kelley tried to be quiet as she made her way into Hope’s apartment. The two groups had met up at the mall before going to dinner and a movie. It was now really late and Kelley figured that Hope would be asleep by now. Instead, she found Hope sitting on the couch, watching a soccer game. Hope smiled at her as she walked in and practically jumped onto her lap. 

“You find a dress?”

“Yup.” Kelley grinned, kissing Hope. “It’s perfect.” 

“Can I see it?”

“Nope.”

“That’s evil.” Hope smiled, tightening her grip on the woman. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” Kelley snuggled closer to Hope, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Lauren’s got some good taste.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“She picked out the outfits for Ash and Tobin; they’re perfect.” Hope smiled as she ran a hand through Kelley’s hair. 

“I can see that. She’s got a good head on her shoulders.”

“How was your prom?”

“Mine?”

“Yes, yours.” Kelley chuckled and Hope sighed, kissing her jaw.

“Well, I missed mine,” Hope started, “my senior year wasn’t the best. I was going to camps trying to get better at soccer; there was a rumor I’d be a keeper in college. I wanted to go… I really did, but I wasn’t well liked at the school, and at the time, going to the training seemed more important. So, I lied to my grandparents, never told them when prom was and just never went.”

“Hope,” Kelley said, cupping the woman’s cheek.

“No, I wanted it that way.”

“I can tell you regret it now.”

“Well, I’m a high school gym teacher and not a world champion goalkeeper, so something went wrong.”

“Yet.”

“What?”

“You’re not one  _ yet _ . You will be.” Kelley snuggled down into Hope, letting her eyes close. “One day, you’ll be the best damn goalkeeper, and I’ll be on your backline, along with Becky, JJ and Ali. Tobin and Lauren in mid and Alex, Amy, Syd, and Christen fighting for the top.”

“Aren’t you forgetting Mal, Emil—”

“They are babies still. We’re going to win the world cup first, then we’ll let them join us.” Kelley smirked. Hope smiled kissing her temple.

“I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I forgot it was Wednesday... this whole real people job thing is messing with me.


	36. Chapter 36

Hope walked into Ali’s classroom, sitting on the edge of one of the desks.

“So what brings me to be blessed with your lovely mug this early in the morning?” Ali asked as she wrote out her morning notes on the board.

“I have a question.”

“Well, I might have an answer.” Ali turned to face her friend. Hope looked nervous and Ali smiled softly at her. “What’s going on, Hope? I haven’t seen you this jittery sinc—”

“We promised never to talk about it again.” Hope smirked up at Ali who laughed.

“That we did. Now, what’s going on?”

“I’ve spent weeks trying to find a corsage for Kelley that would be perfect but… I just can’t find anything that fits what I want.”

“So you want me to help you make one?”

“If you don’t mind? I know you really liked making those arrangements when we were in college together.”

“I might be rusty, but I’ll see what I can do. What exactly are you looking for that you can’t get from a florist?” Hope grabbed her phone out of her pocket and walked over to Ali.

“These,” Hope said showing Ali. 

Ali smiled. “Well then, if you can provide me with a handful of blooms I can provide you with a gorgeous arrangement.” 

“Thanks, Ali.”

“Only one string attached,” Ali said slowly and Hope laughed.

“Of course there is. What’s the string?”

“Get Kelley to give Ash the boutineer I’m going to make her?” Ali asked and Hope smiled.

“Of course.” 

“Now hurry up and get out of here, go scare those kids into my class like you do every morning.” Ali pushed Hope toward the door laughing.

x-x-x

Tobin hated mondays, always had, always would. This monday, however, seemed to be the worst. She dragged into school and walked right into Alex’s warm embrace.

“You ok?”

“I’m tired,” Tobin whined as Alex rubbed her back. 

“I can tell. Just think though, only four days this week, we get friday off, and then prom this weekend.” Alex kissed the top of Tobin’s head. Tobin was excited about prom and she really wanted to see Alex’s dress but the woman was smart enough to make Syd hide it at her house. 

“But prom!” Tobin whined again and Alex laughed.

“Then the prom after party at my house, and then just two weeks of school left.” That got Tobin’s attention. Two weeks till summer. 

“Thank god,” Tobin said and kissed Alex.

“Woah you two, not in the hall,” Ash said, walking up. 

“Oh like yo—” Tobin was cut off as Alex pinched her side. 

“So, you two excited for this weekend?”

“Yeah!” Alex grinned. “How about you?”

“Totally, and that after party better be hopping, Morgan.”

“Well, it’s invite only.”

“That’s just the way I like it.” Ash grinned. 

Alex had gotten with the soccer team, asking their opinions on inviting the hockey team to the after party, not wanting anyone to be uncomfortable. The whole team agreed that the hockey team was like extended family. However, the hockey players already had their own party set for the Kessel home. Alex kept the invite extended, but figured no one else would show up besides their own soccer team, and their dates. 

“Don’t forget, we have a game Saturday,” Alex reminded them and Ash grinned.

“Yeah? Against a team we’re gonna cream.”

“Then we’re off to the finals to bring that trophy home.”

“You never know, bad teams have good days.” Alex smirked as she kissed Tobin’s cheek.

“Not against us,” Ash said and high fived Tobin. 

“Not with our team,” Tobin said, smiling, “not with you as our striker.”

“Hey!” Hope shouted down the hall at them. “Do I have to get your butts to class every morning?” 

“On it coach!” Tobin shouted back, taking Alex’s hand in her own as the group made their way to class.

x-x-x

Hope walked over to Ash after class. “Can I borrow you for a moment?” she asked and Ash nodded, following her into her office. 

“What’s up, coach?” Ash asked sitting down in the empty chair.

“I’m Hope right now.”

“Oh thank god,” Ash said and Hope laughed.

“Am I really that scary?” 

“No, but I worried I messed up something.”

“Nope, not this time Harris. I do have a favor to ask of you, though.”

“Anything.”

“I know you and Kell are going to prom together and, well, I wanted to get her something, to remind her of me.”

“Oh, so you want to hijack my date?” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Totally.” Hope smirked.

“Well please, feel free to do so. What’cha thinking?”

“I got her this,” Hope pulled her phone out and showed Ash the flowers she had Ali make. “I hear it’ll go with her dress and I think it’ll remind her of me.”

“If I was braver, I’d pick on you for being sentimental.” Ash smirked and Hope narrowed her eyes at her.

“Don’t even try.”

“I said  _ if _ I was!” Ash looked down at the phone again and smiled. “She’ll love them, and it’ll give her an extra pop of color.”

“So, you’ll give it to her?”

“Of course. Hell, if it was ugly as sin, I’d still give it to her just because you asked me to.” Hope smiled at her. “You know how all of us are about Kell and well, she’s happy, so that makes us happy.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Hope said and Ash nodded.

“No problem.”

“Now, don’t forget to pick it up before you go, ok?” 

“Ok!” 

“And take care of her!”

“I always have.” Ash winked as she walked out of Hope’s office.

x-x-x 

Alex stared in the mirror again, biting her lip.

“I swear Alex, you look perfect. Tobin is going to die,” Syd said as she walked by with her makeup bag in hand. 

“I know, I just want it to be perfect.”

“Trust me, you are perfect. Tobin couldn’t love you any more.”

“She’s right you know,” Becky said, looking over at Alex, “we grew up with Tobin, I haven’t seen her this happy ever.  _ You _ make her happy.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled. “She makes me happy too.”

“So stop worrying then!” Becky laughed. “I bet you could wear a garbage bag and she’d still love you.” Alex glared at her.

“I would never.”

“I know, but still, she’d still love you.”

Meanwhile, across town, Tobin was standing next to Kelley in the kitchen. 

“Man, if this doesn’t feel like old times, I don’t know what does,” Kelley said, laughing.

“Getting ready for stuff, waiting on Ash to finish up, all while eating mom’s cooking? Yeah, it’s like kids soccer camps all over again.” Tobin grinned, stealing a piece of roll from Kelley’s plate.

“You look good Tobs, all dressed up. Let Lauren do a little makeup, you clean up real nice.” 

“Thanks, Kell.”

“You both suck,” Ash said, walking into the kitchen in a towel, “always taking all the hot water.”

“See, nothing's changed.” Kelley smirked and Tobin laughed, handing her plate to Ash, which she gladly took, scarfing down what was left.

“Thanks,” Ash said, setting the plate in the sink. 

“You two really going to be able to pull this thing off?” Tobin asked, looking between them.

“If all else fails, we’ll just make out. That’ll make people believe.” Kelley nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere near that. Solo would kill me.” Ash put her hands up in mock surrender and Tobin laughed. 

“She won’t, I made her promise.”

“Kell, she’d end me.” Ash laughed, pulling Kelley into a hug. “I love you anyway, and I’ll kill her if she hurts you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Trust me Kell, one of us would get the job done.”

“Shut up, and go get dressed.” Kelley let go of Ash before taking her spot by Tobin again.

“Yeah Ash, I didn’t know prom dresses looked so much like my towels these days,” Tobin’s mother said to Ash who shrugged.

“It was comfortable.” She hugged the woman. “Thanks for having us over to get ready.”

“Anytime darling, you are always welcome here.”

“Thanks, mama Heath.”

“You two eat enough?” She asked, looking to Kelley who grinned and nodded, food still filling her mouth. “Good. Ash, you better go get ready. You only have an hour before you guys need to head out.” 

“Thanks, mama Heath!” Kelley grinned as Ash headed upstairs.

“Stay safe at the Morgans’ tonight, call if you need anything.”

“You’re coming over to Leroux’s home right? To get photos?” Tobin asked, slightly worried that her mother was somehow getting out of senior prom photos. 

“Of course, I’ll be there. I’m about to head over.” Tobin’s mother kissed her temple. “You look gorgeous Tobin, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom,” Tobin said as her cheeks flared red. 

“See you girls soon.” Just like that Tobin’s mother was gone and Kelley was smirking at Tobin.

“You’ll be there, right mommy?” Kelley teased and Tobin turned, punching her.

“Shut up!”

“Don’t leave me alone, mommy!” Kelley continued, running as Tobin chased after her.

“Knock it off you two! My date has to be spotless!” Ash shouted downstairs at them. Both stopped, stumbling into each other.  “I have to return her to her girlfriend tonight and I’d rather not get asked about random bruises.”

“Can I leave a hickey on your neck between the dance and getting to Alex’s house, just to see what Hope would do to Ash?” Tobin asked and Kelley smirked.

“Ask me again later and I’ll let you know.” The two high fived as Ash walked down, both of their jaws dropped. Kelly nudged Tobin with her elbow. “My date is hotter than yours.” 

“You haven’t seen mine yet.” Tobin smirked. 

“Speaking of which, we need to get moving.” Kelley looked at the clock. “We still have to pick up Lauren and Amy on our way.”

“Right, pile in the Jeep, let’s go.”

“Oh no, we got the van tonight. We didn’t spend all day doing all this just to mess it up in that wrangler,” Tobin said and Ash sighed.

“Whatever.”

“You can drive if you want though.” Tobin tossed the keys to Ash who lit up a little more.

“Shotgun!” Kelley yelled, picking up her dress a little and running to the car.

“You wanna tell her or should I?” Tobin asked, holding up Kelley’s ticket.

“You get the honors, you can pry her outta the front seat for that.” Tobin walked to the garage, standing there she showed Kelley the ticket. The girl huffed and climbed into the backseat. Ash shook her head, smiling as she and Tobin made their way to the van. 

“Alright Toby, no jumping your girl’s bones when we get there,” Kelley said.

“No promises, Kell.”

“Yeah Kell. You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you, and we’re not even dating.” Ash smirked.

“I’ll tell Hope.” Kelley warned.

“You’re on your own Tobs.” 

“Wow, that was fast. Thought you’d have more of a backbone than that.”

“I will not get goaded into this.” Ash narrowed her eyes at Tobin.

“Ash…” Kelley said from the backseat.

“Wimp.” Tobin narrowed her eyes right back at Ash.

“Ash…”

“You can’t protect yourself, kid?”

“Ash!” Kelley shouted.

“What?” Ash and Tobin yelled back.

“You passed Syd’s house.”

“Shit!” Ash slammed on the brakes, putting the car in reverse. “You two, distracting me!” 

“Hurry up loser!” Tobin said as Ash pulled into the driveway, parking the van. Tobin was out faster than a bullet standing at the door. 

“Wow, she’s lame.”

“We’d be the same way if it was our girls,” Ash pointed out. 

“Someone’s early,” Syd greeted Tobin, looking over to see Ash and Kelley walking up. “And I see why. You guys forgot some friends, huh?” Syd smirked.

“What?” Tobin asked confused, trying to look around the girl to find Alex.

“Lauren and Amy?”

“Shit!” Tobin turned to face Ash and Kelley.

“We forgot A-Rod and Cheney!”

“Oh man, we’re dead,” Ash said.

“Better go get them.” Syd laughed shutting the door as they headed back to the van.

“I can’t believe we forgot them.” Kelley shook her head. Just as they got back to the van Amy’s car pulled up. 

“Oh man,” Tobin said as Lauren got out.

“You three… are  _ so _ dead,” Lauren said calmly as she got out and walked over to the passenger side, opening Amy’s door for her. 

“We’re so sorry,” Ash said and Amy waved them off. 

“No worries, we figured this would happen.” Amy kissed Lauren. “Once you were a few minutes late, we just got in the car and drove over.” The three felt a little better about it till they saw Lauren’s face as she walked by an arm around Amy, she glared at them.

“We’re dead,” Tobin said and the other two nodded.

“Hurry up you three,” Lauren called after them as they walked into the home. 

“You two match!” Syd squealed as Lauren and Amy walked in. Lauren beamed at her, pulling Amy closer. “You guys didn’t notice?” Syd looked over at the trio walking in.

“No, we were too busy being afraid Lauren would kill us,” Tobin said and Syd rolled her eyes. She was right though, Lauren and Amy matched perfectly, looking like a couple from a magazine. 

They had very similar dresses with white long skirts. The difference, however, was in the bodice. Lauren’s was a white and blue beaded halter top with her back bare. Amy’s was white and silver beaded, sweetheart style with off the shoulder sleeves, the back had a cut out exposing Amy’s well-earned muscles. Tobin stepped back and took them both in. She was glad her two best friends were so happy with each other and had to admit they made a great couple.

“You two look great,” Tobin said, hugging them both.

“Thanks, Tobs,” Lauren said, kissing her temple, “you look pretty good yourself.” 

“Damn! Look at Cap!” Ash shouted as Becky came downstairs. Becky had a pomegranate dress on with a long skirt made of tulle, and a silver beaded halter top. Her hair was done in a half updo, making her look like a princess. 

“Damn Cap, if I weren’t taken,” Kelley said. Tobin reached her hand out and helped Becky down the last few stairs onto the main floor.

“Stop it you two,” Becky warned before smiling at Tobin. “She’ll be right down,” she whispered and Tobin’s eyes lit up. 

“Told you it’d look good on you,” Lauren said, elbowing the defender.

“No one’s told me I look good!” Syd whined.

“That’s because that is my job,” Dom said, walking in. His Tux matched Syd’s short white dress with a lace v-neck bodice. Dom swooped Syd into his arms spinning her around. “You are so gorgeous.” He kissed her, setting her down. Dom was in a classic tux with a crisp white shirt, black pants, jacket and bow tie. 

“I think they win best couple, Lauren.” Amy pouted and Lauren pulled her closer.

“I’ll trip him so he gets muddy and we’ll win.” Lauren kissed the top of Amy’s head.

“You’ll do no such thing!” Syd defended. 

By now Tobin was distracted. Alex had appeared at the top of the stairs and they were both smiling at each other. Alex had a white mermaid skirt on with a floral designed crop top, exposing just the smallest amount of her abs. Her hair was down, just slightly waved. To Tobin she looked like an angel descending from heaven. She wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her when she got to the last step. 

“Hi,” Tobin said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Hi,” Alex said back.

“You look amazing. I can’t put it any better than that…. you’ve blown my mind, taken all the words from my mouth… I love you.” Tobin kissed Alex again. Neither noticed the room grow quiet as their friends watched them. 

“You look so good too, we even match,” Alex pointed out the flowers were the same green as Tobin’s jumpsuit. “I love you so much, Tobin.”

“Ok… they win,” Syd said throwing her hands in the air. 

“Yeah, we can let them win.” Lauren chuckled. 

“You guys ready?” Kelley asked.

“Wait,” Mrs. Heath came rushing in with Syd’s mother. “We stopped and picked up the flowers.” She smiled setting a foam cooler onto the counter in the kitchen. “First is Becky.” Becky’s head shot up, she hadn’t ordered any flowers for herself, she walked up to the woman who smiled and handed her a card.

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, love you so much, I know you’ll be the most beautiful woman there. See you soon, Zola.’

Becky’s cheeks flared red as her eyes watered slightly. She looked at the flowers that Mrs. Heath had in her hands and slipped them on her wrist. Somehow Zola had managed to match her dress, it was a white and purple Calla Lily with a single tiny white rose, held together with a deep purple ribbon and string of pearls.

“Oh damn girl,” Syd said and her mother glared at her.

“Yeah Cap, even across the world your boy is treating you right.” Kelley smiled and Becky nodded.

“Ok, next,” Becky said and everyone chuckled, their captain wasn’t much for attention.

“Amy and Lauren,” Syd’s mother said as the couple walked up. Lauren took the two boxes and carefully slipped the corsage onto Amy, it was a collection of white roses with a baby blue ribbon. Lauren’s was a trio of blue edged, white middle and yellow centered Pulmerias, they perfectly matched her dress.

“Ok, they went together to pick out their flowers,” Tobin said and Lauren laughed nodding.

“We did, but we also wanted to coordinate.” 

“Babe, when do they do anything apart?” Alex asked and Tobin shrugged.

“Never.”

“Dom and Syd,” Mrs. Heath said and Dom walked up taking the two boxes before he practically skipped back to Syd.

“They match too!” Ash groaned.

“Of course we do,” Syd shot back. “We have to look good.” She grinned as Dom slid the corsage on her wrist, it was white Lilies with a few types of blue ribbons, including a blue polka-dot one that she loved. Syd carefully took out Dom’s boutineer and pinned it onto his lapel. He had a single white Lily with the blue polka-dot ribbon. 

“You two did well,” Syd’s mom said smiling. 

“Thanks, mom.” 

“Alex and Tobin.” Alex rushed up taking the two boxes. She took Tobin’s boutineer out, a single pale pink rose out and pinned it on the woman, who smiled and kissed her. Tobin then took Alex’s corsage of half a dozen of the same roses and slid it on her wrist.

“Again with the matching!” Kelley sighed.

“Girls, you do know that you’re supposed to match your date?” Mrs. Heath asked and Ash and Kelley looked at each other.

“We don’t like each other that much,” Kelley said and the group laughed.

“Well, you two are last, considering you guys gave them to us before.” Syd’s mother took the two boxes out. Ash walked up taking them from her, she walked over to Kelley, kissing her cheek.

“Someone special gave this to me for you.”

“This... is from Hope,” Kelley said, looking up at Ash who smiled softly and nodded. 

“How did you even know?” Tobin asked, jaw nearly on the floor.

“These are in the backyard of her grandfather’s home.” Kelley smiled as she traced over the blue and yellow flowers. 

“She told me to take care of you, so hopefully, I live up to her standards.” Ash smiled and Kelley hugged her. 

“Thank you for doing this for me Ash.”

“Hey, you’re doing me a favor too.” Ash smiled, hugging the smaller woman back. She kissed the side of Kelley’s head, “but love you kid.”

“Love you too,” Kelley said and took her box. “So Ali gave me really strict instructions on this.”

“Oh yeah? Sounds just like her.” 

“She told me not to break your heart tonight,” Kelley said as she pinned the single red rose on Ash. 

“You never could Kell.”

“Ok, now scoot on out of here kids or you’ll be late,” Mrs. Heath said and shuffled them out the cars. 


	37. Chapter 37

Hope’s jaw dropped as Kelley walked in with the group of her friends and soccer players. 

“Jaw,” Ali said, elbowing her and Hope snapped it shut.

“That should be against the rules, right?”

“Do you want it to be against them?”

“Oh dear god no,” Hope said, watching Kelley. Kelley had on a black crop top designed to look like it was exposing a lot more skin than it actually was. It didn’t help that it was cropped a good few inches, exposing her well-toned abs. The long black skirt was slit almost all the way up the side showing off Kelley’s legs. 

“Hi, coach Solo.” Kelley smiled sweetly at her as Hope took her ticket.

“Kelley,” Hope gritted out, “have... fun.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Kelley said, wrapping an arm around Ash who was staring at Ali. 

“Watch those hands you two,” Ali warned Kelley and Ash. “I know you two might just be getting into the hot phase of this relationship, but nothing better happen on my watch.” She warned as Ash grinned at her. 

“Never coach, never.” Ash tugged Kelley away from the table, but took one last look back at Ali, who was in a long red dress with a high neckline, it was modest but also perfectly showed off all of Ali’s curves. 

“We’re dead, we’re so dead,” Kelley whined, burying her face into Ash’s neck, peeking out to look at Hope again. Hope was in a black formal dress, with the smallest of designs that the outlines formed cut-aways. It was perfectly snug to the woman and made Kelley’s mouth water. 

“You might be, I have self-control,” Ash stated proudly and Kelley scoffed.

“Is there a rule that our coaches have to look hot too?” Tobin asked walking up, an arm around Alex.

“Is someone still crushing on Press?” Alex teased and Tobin shook her head.

“No, but I know when to admit a woman looks good.”

“She does, that black on her. Damn, I get why you went for her.” Alex smirked. Christen was in a black dress. It wasn’t very special but it looked like a million bucks on her, a little bunched up on one hip giving her just a little extra flare. Alex had to admit, the woman had taste.

“Guys, dinner is about to start.” Lauren collected them and they all gathered around their table. 

“Well, look who is sitting right behind me,” Alex looked up and saw Hilary standing over her.

“Hils!” She jumped up and hugged the woman. “Oh my god, you look adorable.” Alex grinned. Hilary had a navy dress with a red flora print on the knee length skirt and a red sequin mesh top.

“Oh, that’s not the best part,” Hilary said, turning around.

“Oh wow, smart choice, show off those hockey muscles.” Alex chuckled, marveling at the cut on the back of the dress.

“Well, yes. That's pretty nice, but...,” Hilary said looking up as Amanda walked over, “the best is my girl matches me.” Hilary pulled Amanda close, kissing her temple. Amanda had a red lace dress on with a red tulle knee-length skirt. The top was a v-neck that nearly came together but created the smallest line cut out, going down just a little further. 

“You both look wonderful.” Alex smiled.

“Thanks, Alex,” Amanda said as they sat down. Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex again. 

“I think we might lose best couple,” Tobin said and Alex waved her off.

“I don’t need a popularity contest to tell me I’m part of the best couple ever.” Alex leaned over kissing Tobin.

Dinner was an uneventful, drawn-out meal. The food was at least excellent with roast beef and roasted potatoes and green beans. Tobin flicked an unopened butter pack at Ash and Kelley when they would fake getting handsy with each other. 

“Want to dance with me?” Alex asked Tobin as the first song came on and Tobin nodded, taking one last drink from her water and letting Alex tug her out onto the floor. Soon, the whole group was out dancing.

“So, I’m not saying this because you’re supposed to be my date, but your girl just walked into coat check,” Ash said, her arms around Kelley.

“Thanks, Ash,” Kelley said. Leaning up, she kissed Ash’s cheek and made her way out of the crowd. Kelley waited a moment before sneaking into the coat room. She walked up to Hope, wrapping her arms around the woman from behind.

“Hey,” Hope said, turning to face Kelley.

“Hi.” Kelley smiled back, leaning up she kissed Hope. 

“Do you know how good you look?” Hope asked, letting her hand roam up Kelley’s thigh.

“I have a feeling that I look really, really good.” Kelley smirked as Hope pulled her closer, pulling Kelley’s leg around her hip.

“I can’t blame Ash for not being able to keep her hands off you.” Hope kissed Kelley’s neck. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Do you know how good you look?” Kelley asked, playing with the small cut outs. 

“Not half as good as you.”

“Lies my love, lies.” Kelley pulled Hope back down into another kiss.  

“You should get back out there, we can pick this up later,” Hope said and Kelley pouted.

“I don’t want to.” 

“I know, but you need to. Ok?” Hope cupped Kelley’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth over her cheek. “Tonight, after Alex’s house.”

“Ok.” Kelley stood up on her tiptoes, kissing her one more time, before slipping out of the room. Hope stayed there for another moment, attempting to bring her heart rate back to normal.

“Be careful,” Ali said as Hope walked out a minute later. “You’re walking a very thin line.”

“I know.” Hope sighed.

“Here comes trouble,” Christen said as Servando and Desiree walked in. 

“They aren’t dumb enough to pull something tonight,” Hope said eyeing the two. She looked over toward the team, watching them watch the couple. 

“Tobin,” Lauren said, taking Tobin’s hand in her own. 

“I know, Lauren. I’m going to leave him alone.” Tobin turned back to Alex, brushing her loose hair from her face. 

“Just focus on me.” Alex kissed Tobin. “He’s nothing to us.” 

“Hey Hils,” Amanda said, walking up to her.

“Babe,” Hilary smiled pulling her close. Amanda dug into her purse, pulling out something she handed it to Hilary.

“In case you need it tonight.” She smirked and Hilary laughed down at the tiny bottle of tabasco sauce. 

“Do I want to know?” Alex asked and Hilary shook her head.

“Not now.” Amanda chuckled. “We’ll tell you at your place tonight.”

“Don’t look now, but seems Servando pissed his own girl off,” Ash said and the group turned to watch. Desiree was storming away from Servando, who chased after her. He grabbed her arm, forcefully yanking her around. They couldn’t hear what he said to her but she shoved Servando back. 

“Do we help?” Hilary asked, before noticing Tobin walking across the room with Lauren. However, before they could get there Servando’s hand was lifted and the unmistakeable sounds of a slap echoed in the room. Desiree stood there, shocked, her hand on her cheek. 

Her shock didn't last long though. A second later, fire filled her eyes as she pulled her fist back and let fly, catching Servando across the jaw. The room came to a standstill as Servando dropped like a sack of potatoes, his lip split and bleeding. He went to stand up but was met with Tobin standing in his way as Lauren ushered Desiree away. Servando snarled at Tobin, balling his own fist up as he advanced.

“Serv, you were my friend, you know I’ll kick your ass. Back off.”

“Servando!” Hope shouted as she crossed the room. She approached him with Ali and Christen flanking her. “Get out,” she said stepping between him and Tobin. Two other teachers walked over and escorted the man out. Murmurs of shock and disbelief rippled through the crowd, but slowly the dance resumed as everyone got back to their night. 

“You ok?” Lauren asked, bringing Desiree over to their group with an ice pack on her hand, Tobin joining them moments later.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Let me drive you home.” Lauren offered and the woman smiled shaking her head, 

“It's fine, I’ll have my dad pick me up.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.” 

Alex walked over to them. “Are you sure you’re ok? We can give you a ride, it’s no problem.” Alex offered and Desiree shook her head.

“I’ll be fine.” Alex walked with her a few feet from the group.

“Hey, I know how he can get… he didn’t hurt you, did he?” Alex asked. 

Desiree shook her head, tears welling up. “No, not really. I'm more stunned than anything,” she said, anger slipping into her expression, “sorry I believed him over you.”

“It’s alright, he's manipulative like that. I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you too.”

“He’s such an ass.” Desiree wiped at the tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Yeah he is, but he’s gone now. You want to stay, have a good time with us?”

“No, I think I’m just going to go home… I have my own ‘Lauren’ I can call.” She smiled slightly and Alex nodded. 

“It’s always good to have one of those around.”

“I’ll have to watch what I say though, Tanc might go hunt him down.”

“Well, if something happens to him, I promise not to say anything.” Alex grinned as Desiree laughed. “You take care of yourself, ok?”

“Ok, you too.”

“And Desiree, good fucking punch.”

“Thanks.” She smirked back, watching as Alex went back over to Tobin, melting into the group.

“You ok?” Tobin asked wrapping her arms around Alex.

“Never better,” Alex said kissing Tobin. “Are you?” Alex ran her hands up and down Tobin’s arms. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m ok, just anger and adrenaline. I made you a promise to work on my anger… I didn’t want to break it.” Alex smiled up at Tobin, she gently pulled her down into a kiss.

“I’m proud of you,” Alex said softly, “you did so good.”

“Thank god this thing is wrapping up. Too much excitement for me, I need a nap.” Tobin sighed, nuzzling Alex’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Notjuliejohnston19 over on Tumblr as she picked all the prom outfits from shoes to dresses and tuxes to flowers! Thank you so much for all the work you're amazing! And a warning, because of the holiday I might not be able to get an update out Monday, I'm not sure yet.


	38. Chapter 38

Alex looked around her home filled with teammates and coaches. There was something special about being part of a team. You formed a family, one that cared for each other and wanted the best for each other; making sure everyone felt safe. So, when the whole team descended on her home she couldn’t have felt better about letting everyone in. 

“So,” Tobin said, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, “did you enjoy prom?”

“As much as I could, yes.” Alex turned to face Tobin. “I wish we had gotten more slow dances in though.” Alex looped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“Well then, why don’t we put a few on here tonight and we’ll dance.” 

“I love that idea.”

“Tobin, Alex,” Ali whispered as she walked up.

“Yes?” Tobin asked looking over at the woman.

“We need to get the ball moving on a plan.”

“What type of plan?” Alex asked.

“Julie let us know that Christen never made her own prom because of a camp. None of us did, but JJ went out and bought a dress that we all know Chris will love, and Julie got her own, and well, we need to get her into it so that Julie can ask her to dance.”

“Are you saying we’re creating prom for JJ and Christen?” Alex asked with a growing smile and Ali nodded. “Oh my god how cute. Tobin, go take care of Christen.”

“Me? Why me?” Tobin asked, shocked. 

“Because I’m not the one that slept with her.”

Tobin opened her mouth to protest before closing it and shrugging. “Fair enough.” She walked away and over to Christen. 

“Tobin, did you have a good evening?” Christen asked and Tobin scoffed.

“I mean, I was kinda in the mood to kick Servando’s ass, but I changed my mind.”

“That’s a good thing.” Christen looked over to Alex. “She wouldn’t have liked it.”

“No, and I don’t want to upset her.”

“No, I’d suppose not. That and you’ve grown up a bit. You know when to keep to yourself.”

“I still would’ve liked to kick his teeth in.”

“Trust me, so would I.” Christen grinned at Tobin who chuckled.

“Now that, I would’ve loved to see.” 

“I could be the next Amanda Nunes, you never know.”

“Chris, you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Tobin chuckled again.

“Never know, I could surprise you.”

“Well on that note, wanna follow me upstairs?” Christen raised an eyebrow at Tobin.

“Tobin, I’m not that kind of—”

“Woah, no. Nope, nope, nope; not happening. We have a surprise for Julie though, since she missed out.”

“Oh,” Christen said, her cheeks flaring red, “sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, just follow.” Tobin led her upstairs to the guest room and found the dress spread across the bed, matching shoes on the floor.

“I have to admit I’m confused.”

“You didn’t get a real prom… also, I’m not telling you this: you didn’t get a prom so Julie wanted to at least try and give you something like it.” Tobin explained. “So put the dress on, and meet us back downstairs in a few minutes?”

“Tobin…”

“Oh and,” Tobin walked over to a jewelry box. “Perry gave me this and said you could use whatever you want.”

“Tobin…”

“Just please, Chris?”

“Tobin! I can’t unzip my own dress.”

“Oh… right.” Tobin chuckled and walked over to Christen, gently turning her around. “Things just got awkward,” Tobin said and Christen laughed as the dress loosened around her.

“Thank you, Tobin.”

“Be quick.” Tobin turned and walked out of the room. She made her way back downstairs, right over to Alex. She kissed the woman’s neck. 

“That was fast,” Alex said and Tobin nodded.

“She’s one of those women. You put a dress in front of her, she just has to put it on.” Tobin smirked as Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

“What does that mean?”

“It means she knows she looks good in a dress? Just like you?” Tobin asked and Alex smiled, leaning up and kissing Tobin. 

“Acceptable.” Alex leaned into Tobin, her eyes looking up at movement coming down the stairs. “Wow,” Alex said and Tobin followed her gaze. “JJ did good.” Christen was in a white dress; it had a full satin skirt and a beaded sheer bodice that came to a deep v-neck, with a completely open back. 

“Is JJ here?” Tobin asked, kissing Alex’s temple as they watched Christen descend the stairs. 

“Yeah, she’s over there.” Alex nodded her head to the side and Tobin looked over to the defender. Julie was standing there, jaw dropped as Christen came down the stairs. 

“Damn, Press is hot.” Ash smirked, elbowing Tobin who rolled her eyes. 

“Watch it, Harris.” Alex smirked. “I’ll tell Ali.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Tell me what?” Ali asked walking up. Ash wrapped her arms around her.

“Nothing.” Ash kissed Ali quickly.

“Ash thinks Press is hot,” Tobin said smirking and Ali laughed.

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Ali turned in Ash’s arms to watch as Julie walked over to Christen, taking her hand as she stepped off the stairs. 

“Hi,” Christen said shyly as Julie looked her up and down. 

“Hey,” Julie said back, smiling, “you look gorgeous.”

“And you look like Cinderella,” Christen said, cheeks flaring red.

“That’s what I was aiming for.” Julie smiled, kissing her cheek. She was in a light blue flowing dress that had a lace top with a small scoop neck and completely exposed back. “May I have this dance?” Julie asked and Christen nodded. 

Earlier in the evening, Hope and Becky pushed all the furniture back in the living room to open up just enough room to get the group room to dance. Ash set up a laptop to play music while Alex and Ali set up the food Tobin had ordered and what her own mother had made for them. To say that they were prepared for this after-party would be an understatement. 

“You want to dance?” Ash asked Ali and Ali shook her head. 

“I promised Hope I’d help set up the deck first.” Ali kissed Ash’s cheek and was quickly making her way outside. 

“Oh, you got abandoned.” Tobin chuckled.

“I’ll dance with you, Ash.” Alex offered, much to Tobin’s dismay.

“It’s ok Alex, I’m going to go help them.” Ash smiled as she followed Ali outside.

“Would you dance with me?” Tobin asked Alex, who kissed her.

“Always.” Tobin took Alex’s hand and the two walked over to where Christen was already dancing with Julie and Dom was dancing with Syd. Tobin spun Alex before pulling her close as a slower song began playing over the stereo. 

“Show off,” Dom whispered to Tobin who chuckled. 

Ash walked over to Ali as she was trying to hang up a little lantern on the Morgans’ deck. Ash carefully took the lantern in her hand and helped her, letting Ali drop back onto her feet. 

“Thank you,” Ali said, turning to face Ash. She leaned up and kissed her. 

“Always here to help.” 

“You said something about a dance?” Ali asked and Ash pulled her closer.

“Thank God, I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night,” Ash said as Ali rested her head on Ash’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Ali said softly and Ash smiled.

“I know, I love you too.” Ash kissed the top of Ali’s head, resting her chin on it as she spotted Kelley and Hope dancing on the far side of the deck. It warmed her heart to watch the couple, Hope leaning down pressing a soft kiss to Kelley’s lips every time Kelley looked up at her. They’d all found something special this year. 

“Hey.” Becky stuck her head out a while later, looking between the two couples. “Sorry to interrupt. Have you guys seen Lauren and Amy?” 

“Lauren and Amy?” Kelley asked and scoffed. “Those two are like mom and mom, I’m not worried.”

“We should go find them,” Ash said and Kelley sighed.

“Aw come on, they’re probably making out somewhere!” Kelley yelled and Hope laughed, kissing her cheek.

“Then it’ll be quick, come on.” Hope took Kelley’s hand and the two followed Becky into the house.

“We’ll check upstairs,” Alex said, as her and Tobin made their way up to the second floor.

“Not doing the basement!” Ash and Kelley both called out at once. 

“What’s wrong with the basement?” Hope asked.

“It’s scary,” Kelley admitted and Hope chuckled.

“We’ll go check, someone has to face their fear.”

“Oh hell no! Not happening.”

“Guys,” Tobin said from the top of the stairs. “We found them. They fell asleep in the guest room.” Hope couldn’t help but smile, the young couple rarely got time to themselves and tried to sneak it when they could so it didn’t shock her that they had fallen asleep upstairs. 

“Also, Tobin and I were thinking. Why don’t we just change and settle in for a movie?” Alex asked as her and Tobin came back downstairs. The group sounded their agreements before heading toward different rooms to change. Hope looked over at Kelley, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your little basement fear. Come on, let’s go face it.” Hope grabbed her bag and Kelley’s as the defender groaned. She followed Hope down the unfinished stairs, whining the whole way. 

“I dislike you,” Kelley muttered when they stood on the bare concrete. Hope chuckled, turning and pulling Kelley closer to her.

“No, you don’t.” Hope leaned down kissing her. 

“Ok, fine I don’t.” Kelley pouted but stood on her tiptoes to kiss Hope again. “We do need to go back up soon though.”

“True, so tell me why you don’t like this basement?”

“It’s not this basement, it’s all basements. They all scare me.”

“Well, how can I help?”

“We don’t have enough time to get over this fear tonight, but another, I promise.” Kelley smirked, kissing Hope again, before stepping away. “Unzip me?” she asked over her shoulder as she bundled her hair up in her hands and Hope stepped up, brushing a light kiss to the back of Kelley’s neck and carefully releasing the teeth of the zipper. Hope placed a few more light kisses to Kelley’s shoulder before stepping back. 

“There,” Hope said softly as she unzipped her own dress. 

“You ok?” Kelley asked and Hope smiled at her. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Hope cupped Kelley’s cheek kissing her. “Just a little cold, basements aren’t the warmest of places.” She explained grabbing her own sweats.

“Well, who wanted to come down here?” Kelley laughed as she pulled her PJs on. 

“Come on. Soon they’ll send out a search party for us.” Hope took Kelley’s hand as they headed back upstairs. 

“Just in time,” Ali said smiling, “It’s Bambi tonight.”

“I hate Bambi.” Hope groaned as Kelley chuckled, pulling Hope to the living room and finding them a spot to sit. 

“I kind of feel a bit weird,” Becky said and the team looked at her, “for the seniors, myself included, this could be the last time we’re all together as just a group of friends, not for a game or anything.”

“No, we’ve got a few more of these,” Ash promised and Kelley nodded.

“Of course we do. We aren’t done with you guys yet.” Kelley laughed. 

“Plus we got another game to win,” Tobin said.

“The important one!” Syd declared and everyone cheered.

“For now, let’s just relax and enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay on this one guys was out of town. Only a few more left on this one.


	39. Chapter 39

For Tobin, the morning came too soon. She was happily wrapped in Alex’s arms but knew that someone would have to start breakfast and, with everyone over, it would be a task. She carefully placed a kiss to Alex’s forehead before sliding out of the bed. Making her way downstairs, careful of teammates scattered across the lower level, she walked into the kitchen only to find Christen already standing there, working on a pot of coffee. 

“Hey,” Tobin said softly, gaining her attention. Christen turned and smiled at her.

“Hey,” she said back and handed Tobin a cup of coffee. 

“You have fun last night?” Tobin asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah, it was good.” Christen smiled. “You guys?”

“Yeah.” Tobin smiled back. “It was a good day.”

“Wanna help with breakfast?”

“How can I help?” Tobin asked, setting her cup down.

“Easy, scrambled eggs and toast. I’ll do hashbrowns and bacon. Julie said she’d cut up fruit for us and make pancakes.”

“Awesome.” Tobin grinned. The two started their tasks, working around the kitchen together, Tobin finding and handing Christen everything she needed in the unfamiliar home. Tobin nodded at Julie as she walked in. The defender returned the nod and walked over to Christen, wrapping around her, kissing the back of her neck. 

“Morning,” Julie said, rocking them back and forth.

“Morning. You ready to get everything set for breakfast?”

“Should I introduce these girls to kale smoothies?”

“Ew,” Tobin said, making a face and Julie laughed.

“You’ll have to get used to it.”

“Kale?” 

“Yup, it’ll be kale, and lots of it, for you one day.” Julie grinned, opening the fridge to pull out the fruit. 

“Gross.” Tobin laughed, moving over so Julie had room to work. 

“It’s not so bad, after the first month or so.” Julie smirked and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Well now, isn’t this a sight. Breakfast being made for me.” Alex grinned as she walked in, wrapping her arms around Tobin, copying Julie’s earlier move. 

“Hey,” Tobin said, turning her head to kiss her. Alex stepped to the side.

“How can I help?”

“Butter my toast?” Tobin asked drawing a chuckle from the other couple. “We don’t need anything from the peanut gallery, thank you very much.” Alex chuckled resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“You guys ready for the game this afternoon?” Julie asked and Tobin nodded.

“We got this in the bag.”

“You guys win and you’re on to the finals.”

“We got those too.” Tobin said, chuckling. 

“Be careful, you might jinx it.” Alex warned and Tobin smiled, kissing her as she knocked on the cabinet.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Awesome breakfast,” Kelley said as she sat down at the island, Hope walking up behind her, kissing her neck.

“You guys need help?” Hope asked and the four women shook their heads.

“We’re all set.” Christen smiled. 

“So you two have a good time last night?” Hope asked, looking between JJ and Christen, whose cheeks flared up. 

“Yeah,” Julie said, wrapping an arm around Christen, kissing her cheek, “best prom anyone could ask for.”

“I like how they act like we didn’t see them sneak off last night upstairs.” Kelley chuckled as both of their cheeks turned deep red.

“Just wash the sheets,” Alex said as Tobin chuckled, burying her face in Alex’s neck. 

“I think we should too,” she whispered and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Hope, how can we wash the couch?” Kelley asked and Hope barked out a laugh.

“Yeah right, Kells.”

“Don’t act like you two weren’t getting a little handsy last night,” Ali said as she walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Kelley who smirked at her.

“Says the woman who moaned randomly last night.”

“That was Ash, not me.” Ali smirked back as Kelley laughed.

“Damn, teacher’s got skills,” Kelley said and Hope smacked the back of her head.

“Thin line, O’Hara.” Hope narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. 

“Watch it, O’Hara, I’ll make you run laps before the game.” Ali smirked and Kelley sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Speaking of which, why don’t you kids go wake everyone up? We need to get fed and off to the pitch.” Christen looked around at Alex, Tobin and Kelley who smirked and nodded before running into the living room.

“Dear god, someone is going to end up dead,” Ali said and Hope laughed as the room burst into activity, loud angry shouts. There was no way anyone was left sleeping after just a few moments. Soon, they were all gathering in the kitchen ready to make their plates. 

“Don’t overeat, we have a big game,” Hope said. 

“Once you eat and clean up, head over to the school. We’ll have warm ups then play.”

“Then we win!” Ash shouted and the room erupted into cheers. 

x-x-x

Kelley looked around the locker room as she pulled her shorts on. At the start of the year, she was the starting forward, now she was a starting defender. She was one of the best starting defenders behind Becky that they’d put on the pitch. Kelley looked over at Alex and gave her a fist bump.

“You deserve to be the top forward.”

“You’re better than me”—Alex shrugged—“but we’re both good.”

“Think of how much better we’ve gotten over the year.” Kelley grinned.

“We’ll only get better too.” 

“Just think,” Tobin said, walking up, “in a few years we’ll be doing this same thing except it’ll be for the World Cup Semis.” She smirked, pulling Alex to her feet with a kiss. 

“Enough of that, it’s time to go play,” Hope said as the team jumped to their feet and headed out of the locker room.

Tobin walked over to Amy and Lauren, taking their hands as they took the pitch for the game before running over to Alex as they started jogging the width of the field together. Kelley stood back with Emily, Moe, Mal and Becky juggling the ball back and forth between them. Ash was taking shots Syd was sending her way. 

“We’ve got this,” Ali said looking at Hope and Christen who nodded.

“We’ve got this.” They said back. 

“Ok! Huddle up!” Ali shouted and the team came together, “guys, we’ve got this. So go out, have fun, and don’t get hurt. We need you all for next week when we win the finals!” Ali shouted and the team cheered around her as their starting force took their places.

Becky shook the hand of the other captain and the game started. They had a blazing pace at the start, Tobin, and Moe feeding perfectly placed balls up to their forwards. The other team barely got past their strong midfield let alone their backline. By the end of the first half, the score was still not showing their effort though. 

“Ok, ok,” Ali said as she walked in and her team looked up at her, “we’re doing great… I just have one little adjustment.” She walked over to the chalkboard and rearranged the positions. “Everyone got it?”

“Has anyone ever done this?” Lauren asked and Ali shrugged.

“No idea, but we have the personnel for it.” Ali chuckled and everyone nodded and got ready to head back out.

“Well, looks like you better still have some of that forward spirit in you,” Alex said to Kelley.

“Once a forward, always a forward!” Kelley grinned, she lined up with Alex next to her, Syd on the far left and Amy on the right. “We’re gonna kill them.”

“Just remember, little Mal might be our center middy but she’s got a great fucking shot too,” Syd said and everyone nodded. “And we can’t let them through to our backline, they are thin.”

“Syd, just focus on you, we got this,” Lauren said and everyone nodded as the last half started. Only this time as soon as they got their first touch on the ball in they were flying down the pitch and Kelley sank it in the upper left corner. The team cheered and bombarded Kelley quickly dog piling onto her. 

“Ok, ok, ok, get off me you jerks!” Kelley said as they started getting off of her. “Can I be a defender again?” Kelley asked and everyone laughed. 

“Only if I can be a middy again!” Lauren shouted and the two moved to their positions. 

“She only wants a better view of Amy’s ass,” Ash said to Kelley and the two laughed.

“Heard that Harris!” Lauren shouted back at them.

“You were supposed to!” Ash yelled back as the game restarted. Now it was like the floodgates had opened, the game ended with Tobin, Lauren, Alex, Syd and Amy scoring goals. The final was 6 to 2.

“We’re going to the finals!” Tobin shouted as the team gathered together, jumping up and down. 

“Hell yeah, we are!” Ash yelled back. 

“Guess what?” Hope said calmly and the team all looked at her. “It’s against our favorite team too.”

“We got this!” They shouted.

“Ok, ok head to the showers!” Christen laughed and ushered them to the locker room. 

x-x-x

Tobin ran her hand through Alex’s hair as they laid on the Morgan’s couch, watching some movie the younger woman had picked out. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to the finals.”

“Of course we are babe, we’re just that good.” Tobin smiled.

“Cocky there, aren’t we?”

“Nope, confident. In my team, in myself, in our staff. We have a good team. We’ve got this.”

“Just promise me you won’t get hurt. You and Scott tend to tangle a bit.”

“I promise.” Tobin smiled, kissing her.

“So party at your house, right?”

“Heck yeah, mom’s been waiting all year for this one.” Tobin grinned. 

“You graduate next weekend,” Alex said softly and Tobin tilted her chin up again, hearing the sadness in her voice. 

“I do.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Lex, just because I’m graduating doesn’t mean I’m leaving you. I love you and we have a plan.” Tobin rubbed her thumb over Alex’s cheek, the forward nuzzling her hand. 

“I love you too.” 

“If I’m honest, you’re it for me, Alex Morgan. I don’t think a single other person could even compare.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Heath.”

“Oh I know, it’s how I got into these,” Tobin said, tugging at the hem of Alex’s sweats.

“Stop that.” Alex laughed, smacking her hand away, and Tobin smirked, kissing Alex and she pinned her to the couch. Alex squirmed under Tobin, laughing against Tobin’s mouth. 

“You really want me to stop?” Tobin asked, kissing down Alex’s neck. Alex cupped Tobin’s cheek, making her look up at her, she smiled softly at the woman.

“No,” she said softly and Tobin grinned, leaning down and kissing her.

x-x-x

Amy yawned as she settled down against Lauren. 

“One week left, no real exams, no real stress, just a nice downhill glide,” Lauren said running a hand through Amy’s hair.

“I mean you know our team is going to screw something up, right?” Amy laughed and Lauren chuckled kissing her temple.

“I know, but it won’t be anything major.”

“You do remember we are talking about _ our _ team, right?” 

“Well, I mean, how bad could it be?”

“Don’t you go jinxing it, missy,” Amy scolded as she looked up kissing Lauren. 

“I’m not jinxing it.”

“I wouldn’t be saying that… we do have Tobin on our team still, so anything is possible.”

“Well Tobs just managed to be a klutz just a little bit ago with that stupid bike so I think we’re in the clear.” 

“Should I go back through all the things we listed for Tobin about how Alex can get hurt?” Amy smirked and Lauren laughed.

“Oh yeah, Miss Parka, huh?” Lauren grinned, rolling over so she was staring down at Amy, hovering over her.

“So, I’m guessing you have plans for some sort of party for all of us?” Amy asked, switching topics as seamlessly as she could.

“I’m trying to get Mrs. Heath to let me help but she’s just not having it…” Lauren pouted and Amy chuckled, pulling Lauren down into a kiss.

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing, maybe they just want us to have fun and not worry about planning stuff.”

“I like planning stuff.”

“I know you do, but for once just enjoy it?”

“Fine.” Lauren sighed, laying down on top of Amy. 

“It’s such a hard life isn’t it?” Amy sighed and Lauren whined. “Aw, you poor baby.” 

“So hard.” Lauren pouted again as Amy chuckled. 


	40. Chapter 40

“Expelled?” Tobin let the word hang in the air for a moment, unsure of what to think. Alex took her hand in her own squeezing it. 

“Mr. Carrasco is on a multi-strike system,” the principal explained. She looked up at Hope, Ali, and Christen who stood behind the young couple. “His behavior at Prom is too much to overlook, so yes we’re looking to expel him.”

“But he’s just on a bad path right now, this isn’t him.” Alex tried to defend and the woman shook her head.

“Miss Morgan, I know you feel that way but sadly, there are other things besides the drama he’s stirred up with you all here.” Ali knelt down next to Alex so she was eye level with the young forward. 

“Alex, Servando was hazing the freshmen on their soccer team. He had been drinking at school… it’s a very long list of things that we really can’t go into.”

“But…” Alex looked over at Tobin and sighed. “He has to have a hearing, right?”

“He does, however with everything stacking against him it doesn’t look good.”

“Can I go?”

“All expulsion hearings are closed. Miss Morgan, I understand you were in a relationship with Mr. Carrasco but this is a matter the school needs to handle. Any input from you would not sway them.”

“He’s not this person…”

“Alex,” Ali said softly, pulling her attention back, “people change, they become ugly people, and sometimes... we have to learn to let them go.” 

“Is that all?” Alex asked and the principal nodded. Alex got up and quickly left, Tobin hanging back to quickly thank the woman before chasing after Alex. She sat down on the floor outside the offices with her, pulling her close as she cried. 

“Lex, this isn’t your fault.”

“I should’ve made him get help.”

“Alex, there was nothing you could’ve done to change this.”

“He was supposed to be great…”

“He was, maybe one day, he still will be.” 

x-x-x

Kelley looked over at Hope, not sure if she had heard the woman correctly.

“Can you repeat that for me?”

“I think I’m going to give Tobin the bike,” Hope said and Kelley chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, you’re not. You are not going to give Tobin —the biggest klutz in the history of Diamond Bar soccer— a freaking, screaming death trap. It already hurt her!” Hope chuckled and pulled Kelley into her lap. 

“Kell, she helped me rebuild it. She’s going to UNC, she’s an adult. Let her have it.” 

“Hope, you wanted it, that’s why you bought it.”

“I know, but something just feels right letting her have it.” Hope explained, kissing Kelley’s temple. 

“If she dies on that thing, I’m blaming you.”

“I’ll accept that.”

“And I’ll release Alex on you.” 

“Now that just isn’t fair.” Hope chuckled. 

“I’m sure it’s not. That’s why I’m doing it.” Kelley smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“Alright, then we have to make it big.” Kelley grinned as Hope laughed, pulling her into another kiss.

x-x-x

“Game day!” Becky shouted as she walked into the locker room which was already abuzz with excitement. 

“We got this in the bag Cap!” Lauren declared, the team shouting their agreements.

“Guys, guys, guys, come on. Calm down,” Ali said as she walked in, “we need to keep focused, we can party at half time when we’ve buried them!”

“Yeah!” Tobin shouted as cheers erupted again. 

“Now let’s go get them!” Hope grinned as the team filed past her. 

“We’ve got this, right?” Christen asked the other two women who flanked her as they walked out behind their team.

“I’d be shocked if we didn’t,” Hope said and Ali nodded.

“Yeah.” 

The game, however, wasn’t quite as in the bag as they had hoped. Less than five minutes in, they found the ball sailing into the back of their net past Ash’s outstretched fingertips. 

Words of encouragement were shouted from the bench, trying to keep their fellow teammates heads up but minutes were melting off the clock faster than water out of a faucet. Hope sighed as the second ball flew by Ash’s head in extra time in the first half. The whistle blew as soon as they restarted signaling the end of the first. 

“Heads up!” Hope said, patting the players' backs as they walked by. She followed Ash into the locker room, arm around her shoulders. “It’s ok, there is a lot of game left.”

“Ok, I know we’re down, we haven't seen this in a while… but I know what we have and they don’t,” Ali said looking around her downtrodden players. “Heart. So we’re going to go out there and play our little hearts out and sink two goals more than whatever they throw at us.” 

“Come on guys, heads up,” Christen said, patting Amy’s back. “Game isn’t over yet.” 

“Remember even when you think you’re down and out just keep faith.”

“You must believe and not ask because the ones who doubts is like a wave in the sea, blown and tossed by the wind,” Tobin said, looking around the room, “we know we can do this. We can’t doubt, not a single one of us. If one of us does then we aren’t strong. So, can we do this?” Tobin looked around the room, her teammates looking at each other, slowly all nodding. “Then let’s go win.”

The team got up and headed out to the pitch again. The air not as energized this time around. The coaches followed their team out, watching as they huddled around. 

“You know what, this isn’t for us…” Ash said, looking around the group, “this is our last year, our last finals. Let’s do this for the O’Hara’s, they always believed in us.”

“The O’Hara’s!” The team shouted before breaking apart.

“We just won,” Hope said softly and the two women nodded.

The game restarted and just like the first half, they ended up down three to nothing. 

“We got this!” Ash shouted as they started up again after the goal. Soon after, Amy fired a blazing ball right through the hands of the opposing team’s keeper. The team sprinted toward her piling on top of her. After that, it was like the floodgates had opened. Tobin nutmegged their keeper a minute later, which Alex quickly followed with a diving header off a corner. 

“One more kids and we win,” Lauren said and Kelley shook her head.

“Two more for coach.”

“For coach!” Ash agreed, earning an elbow from Tobin. 

Kelley got the go-ahead goal, a perfectly delivered ball that she sank right over the keeper’s shoulder. The other team tried to push forward again, to beat the fire that was the home team back, but to no avail. That’s when Lauren found the ball at her feet as she stared down a defender. She smirked, faking left and heading right before ripping the shot off the outside of her foot, watching it roll right into the net. Seconds later the whistle blew signaling the end of the game.

“We won!” Alex shouted as they all piled onto Lauren. 

The team ran around congratulating everyone as the ceremony was set up for the trophy.

“We brought home the finals again,” Ash said, grinning as she slung an arm around both Kelley and Tobin’s shoulder.

“We did. We killed it.” Tobin grinned. 

“I never doubted us!” Kelley grinned, laughing.

“And this weekend we graduate.”

x-x-x

Kelley groaned as she pulled her skirt up.

“Why do I have to go?” 

“Because it’s your graduation,” Hope replied as she zipped the skirt up for the younger woman, kissing Kelley’s lace covered shoulder. “You only get one high school graduation. Plus, it’s not that bad. You’ll be with the team; god knows you guys won’t be on your best behavior.” She smiled as Kelley smirked.

“And what if we are?”

“Then I’m the fucking President of the United States.”

“We already said that Becky was best fit for the job.” Kelley turned and kissed Hope.

“Did I mention how much I love this on you?” Hope asked letting her hands trace Kelley’s sides. Kelley had picked out a deep maroon lace crop top and skirt that looked amazing on the young woman.

“I mean, I’m sure you did, but it never hurts to hear it again.” Kelley grinned as Hope leaned down kissing her again. 

“You are stunning,” Hope said against Kelley’s mouth.

“We should stop before we can’t…” Kelley whimpered and Hope took a step back, running her hands down her own dress, a little navy dress gathered at one shoulder with a simple skinny blue belt to pull the look together.

“We should. Thank god you have that dumb graduation bag you have to wear or I’d struggle to keep my hands off of you.” 

“Ugh! Don’t remind me!” Kelley groaned as the doorbell rang. Hope chuckled at Kelley’s antics as she went to open the door. 

“Damn Ash,” Hope said setting eyes on Ali and Ash as they stood outside. Ash had a black suit with a black dress shirt on, and a tie that perfectly matched Ali’s red dress. 

“Thank God, we’re driving separate from our dates or the whole school would know you’re fucking our teacher.” Kelley smirked, walking up behind Hope.

“You ready, Kell? We’re late already,” Ash said, brushing off the comments.

“Yup, let’s go walk across some stage.” Kelley looped her arm through Ash’s, kissing Hope’s cheek before leading the way out of the apartment.

“See ya guys in a bit,” Ash said, waving over her shoulder.

“So… they clean up nice,” Ali said and Hope chuckled. 

“They do, a little  _ too _ nice maybe.”

x-x-x

Ash pulled her Jeep up next to Tobin’s car, the team gathered close around, waiting for everyone.

“Alright, this just isn’t fair!” Ash said, waving her hand at Amy and Lauren, “you two are just too fucking cute. You even coordinated your graduation dresses, even if they are covered by some garbage bag.”

“Always gotta look good with my girl,” Lauren said, pulling Amy close and kissing the top of her head. Lauren had a light blue and white patterned long sleeve romper. Amy was in a darker blue romper with red and white pattern around the hem, cuffs, and v-neck of the outfit. 

“Well, we always did say they were best dressed. Sorry Syd and Dom,” Becky said walking up. Becky had on a pale blue and white dress. “Guys, this is Zola,” she said, smiling as she put her hand on the chest of the man standing next to her.

“Nice to finally meet you all,” he said, a smile radiating from him. 

“Oh damn, Cap’s got a hot one!” Syd said, earning a swat from Becky.

“Hey now, careful. She spent hours on that hair,” Dom said as he walked up. Dom and Syd matched, of course, with Syd in a white knee length dress with blue and pink watercolor flowers running down the sides. Dom was in navy dress pants, a pink dress shirt, and a blue patterned tie. 

“I do have to say, you two still pull off outfits better than us,” Amy said, leaning into Lauren. 

“Thank you, Amy.” Syd grinned, happy someone else agreed with her.

“Excuse you, but I think we take best-dressed couple,” Alex said from her spot beside Tobin. Alex was in a royal blue and white romper while Tobin was in a simple royal blue dress with a pleat running from one shoulder diagonally down to the middle, it was very much Tobin’s style. 

“Oh please, just wait till you see Ash and her main squeeze.” Kelley joked as Ash elbowed her. 

“Doesn’t matter anyway. We’ll be in those god awful gowns soon enough,” Syd grumbled. 

“Speaking of which, time to head in guys,” Ash said, moving everyone toward the doors. Alex turned to Tobin, kissing her quickly.

“I’ll see you soon, have fun down there.” Alex smiled as Tobin cupped her cheeks.

“I love you, don’t run off and find someone more fun while I’m gone,” Tobin said softly, a smile playing at her lips. 

Alex leaned forward kissing Tobin again. “Never, love. Now go! I’ll be with your family.” Tobin jogged to catch up to Ashlyn and Kelley, Ash threw her arms around both of their shoulders as they walked into the arena. 

“Here goes nothing.”

x-x-x

“Oh my god!” Kelley shouted as they filed out of the arena. “How did that take four hours?” She yelled turning to her team.

“Dear God, we needed snacks provided to us,” Syd agreed.

“Poor Tobin, her stomach growled nearly the whole time,” Lauren said, pulling Tobin into a hug.

“Your emergency snacks weren’t even enough.” Tobin pouted as Lauren pat the top of her head. 

“Alright, soccer team! Heath house for dinner tomorrow, our last one as a team,” Mrs. Heath said as they all filed toward their cars. Tobin pulled Alex to her, kissing her again. 

“Well now, look who graduated,” Alex said, smiling against Tobin’s lips, “how’s it feel?”

“Great! Scary, but great.” Tobin chuckled, brushing the hair back from Alex’s face. “Now come on, your family is invited to dinner with us.” Tobin took Alex’s hand in her own, making their way toward Tobin’s car. 

“Thank God, I’m starving.”

“You want to help set up for tomorrow?”

“I’d love to.” Alex smiled.

“Good, because mom is promising a blowout party.” Tobin grinned.

“Isn’t that every Heath party?”

“Yeah, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more after this guys!


	41. Chapter 41

“Ash, come on. We need to get up,” Ali said, shaking Ash’s shoulder. 

“No,” Ash groaned, burying her face deeper into Ali’s pillow. 

“Ash, come on. We promised Hope we’d help.” 

“I know,” Ash groaned again, moving to wrap her arms around Ali, pulling her back down, “but honestly, you made me promise.”

“Shut up and get up loser.” Ali chuckled, shoving Ash away. She got up, making her way over to the dresser.

“What are we doing again?”

“It’s a surprise for Tobin. You need to go get her out of bed and over to Kelley’s place.”

“Right,” Ash sighed, “I remember now.” She looked over at Ali who had just stripped her shirt off. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, we have to.” Ali laughed pulling a clean shirt on as she turned around. “Come on, I promise it’ll be great.” Ali threw Ash a clean shirt. “Please?”

“Alright, woman. I’m up.” Ash sat up, pulling the shirt on. “All I have to do is get her to Kelley’s, right?”

“Right.” Ali watched, leaning against the dresser as she watched Ash get up, pulling clean jeans on. “The rest is covered.”

“What is she doing for her anyway?” Ash tried again and Ali smirked, kissing her cheek. 

“Nice try, Stud, not happening.” Ash sighed and kissed Ali. 

“See you soon.” Ash grinned before heading out making her way over to the Heath home.

“Hey, Ash.” Mrs. Heath smiled as Ash walked into the kitchen. “Tobin’s still asleep upstairs.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Heath.” Ash smiled as she headed up the stairs two at a time. She walked into Tobin’s room, leaping across the room onto Tobin’s bed.

“Tobin! Wake up!” Ash shouted. “We have to go.” 

“What the fuck?” Tobin yelled, pushing Ash off of her, “it’s like six in the morning.”

“Yeah, more like ten. Aren’t you supposed to be out making out with Morgan by now?”

“Shut up,” Tobin groaned, “why am I up?”

“We have to go!” Ash shouted and Tobin sighed, grabbing her shorts from the floor. 

“Where to?”

“Just hurry up.” Ash threw a shirt at Tobin. “Come on, we need to go.”

“What did you do?” Tobin asked eyeing Ash. 

“I…”

“This is just like the old you, where we had to hide you for some stupid thing you did.” Tobin started ranting and Ash struggled not to laugh. “I swear if you hit that stupid mouthy kid at the pier with a fish again.”

“Tobin hurry up!” Ash yelled.

“I’m ready.”

“Then come on.” Ash ran down the stairs, Tobin right behind her.

“Bye, mom!” Tobin yelled as she ran by her mom.

“Have fun kids.”

“Where are we going?”

“Kell’s place. Come on, stop with all the questions.” Ash got in her jeep, turning the truck on. 

“You are pushy today.” Tobin narrowed her eyes. 

“Just enjoy the ride, Tobin.” Ash chuckled as they pulled into the apartment complex. Tobin smiled as she saw Alex standing next to Kelley. She slid out of the truck and wrapped her arms around the woman, kissing her cheek. 

“Morning baby,” Alex said, tilting her head and kissing Tobin. 

“Morning, now why am I here this early if nothing is on fire, no one is hurt?” Tobin asked.

“No clue.” 

“That would be my fault,” Hope said, walking up, “I got you a graduation gift.”

“What? No, Hope that’s not fair.”

“We all pitched in actually,” Lauren said, trying to get Tobin to stop feeling guilty. 

“We agreed that you deserved it. You and your family have gone above and beyond for the team this year and in past years, so we wanted to show you our appreciation,” Becky said as Hope handed over a small envelope. Tobin opened it and a key slid out. She stared down at the key in her hand, then up at Hope.

“What?” Tobin shook her head. “I can’t—” Tobin stopped when she saw Ash and Alex walking out with the Ducati in a brand new paint job of Carolina blue and UNC decals. 

“Yeah, you can,” Hope said, putting a hand on Tobin’s shoulder, “take it, kid, you put the work into it.”

“My mom’s going to kill me.” Tobin shook her head. “Actually you, but that’s ok.” Tobin smirked at Hope.

“Well, I’m about to head over to help set up the party, so I hope she does it before I have to work too hard.” Hope joked and Tobin laughed, hugging Hope.

“Thanks, Hope. For everything,” Tobin said and Hope hugged her tightly back.

“No problem, Tobs.”

“Ok, I want a ride,” Alex said from behind them and Tobin turned grinning at her. 

“Perfect, because I’d want no one else on the back with me.” Tobin kissed Alex as Kelley handed two helmets over.

“Now go!” Kelley demanded, “we’ll see you at home.” Tobin straddled the bike, Alex climbing on behind her, holding Tobin tightly. 

“I don’t think this bike was made for two people,” Alex chuckled.

“It wasn’t, but that’s ok.” Tobin started the bike up before pulling out onto the road, leaving the team behind.

“I can’t wait to see my gift.” Ash grinned and Hope laughed.

“Your gift is the fact I’m letting you date my best friend.”

“And I thank god every day for it.” 

“Ok kids, off to the Heaths’. We have work to do!” Ali said and the team headed off to caravan away.

Kelley looked over at Hope as she drove toward the Heath Home. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Hope took Kelley’s hand in her own, looking over at her quickly.

“I figured, and I was thinking, but it’s nothing bad.”

“Do you want to talk to me about it?”

“I was just thinking about how much has changed this year. For the better.”

“Yeah?”

“I met you, and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I got into a great school, I’m getting National Team call ups…”

“But?”

“But… what if it’s not enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if…” Kelley starts digging through her pockets as Hope pulls up in front of the house. “What if I want to promise myself to you… and you to me…” Hope stared down at the two rings in Kelley’s hand.

“Like engagement?”

“Oh God no, we’re both too young for that, like a promise ring,” Kelley explained quickly, not able to look up at Hope. Hope lifted her chin up, smiling.

“Kell, I didn’t say no. I think it’s a great idea.” Hope smiled, leaning forward she kissed Kelley softly. “I might think it’s a bit cheesy but I love it because I love you.” 

“Yeah?” Kelley asked and Hope nodded. 

“You and I... we’re just starting, we’ve got so much more waiting for us ahead.” 

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Hope kissed Kelley again. “Now go in there and jump on your sister for me,” Hope said and just like that Kelley was running across the yard into the house. Hope chuckled, she grabbed the stuff from the trunk following Kelley in. She’d barely gotten three steps into the house before she found a pair of exasperated eyes in her path.

“You gave my kid a motorcycle?” Mrs. Heath said and Hope raised her hands in the air.

“I’m sorry?”

“I knew it was coming but I mean, she’s barely graduated.” She groaned and Hope chuckled.

“She’ll be ultra safe, it’s why she got it instead of Ash.”

“I heard that!” Ash yelled from the kitchen.

“You were meant to,” Hope shouted back.

“You know, I came so close to calling the school to report what was going on between you all… but I just couldn’t do it. Every time I picked up the phone to call all I could see was Kelley happy, and I kept thinking what if it was Tobin… Tobin in Kelley’s shoes”—Mrs. Heath’s voice cracked as she spoke—“trying to navigate life without her parents or any family. Or in Ash’s shoes, growing up without a parent’s love… I couldn’t take away another person that loved them. The O’Hara’s wouldn’t have wanted their daughter so sad, I wouldn't have wanted my Tobin that sad. You saved Kelley… you brought her smile back, you brought her spirit back.” 

“Ma’am, I didn’t do anything, we did it together.” Hope smiled, taking Mrs. Heath’s hand in her’s. “Thank you for trusting me with her.”

“Thank you for proving yourself worthy.” Hope looked over toward the kitchen where Ash was with Ali, swaying the woman back and forth around the room, Ali beaming up at her. She looked toward the backyard where the team was at, playing a quick game. Lauren and Amy were laughing in the middle of the field as Lauren picked Amy up, swinging her around. Kelley and Erin were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Christen and Julie stood off to the side, Christen in Julie’s arms. She spotted Alex and Tobin in the back of the yard, foreheads pressed together. Over the course of the year so much had changed for all of them, and they’d all gained family members.

“I’ll be right back,” Ash said, kissing Ali as she slipped out the back door. Soon Ash, Tobin, and Kelley were walking down Tobin’s road, bumping shoulders as they went.

“Senior year is over….” Kelley said slowly.

“It is,” Tobin said. Ash slung her arms around both of them, pulling them close. 

“We all met what I’m assuming will be the loves of our lives. We won our finals again. We got called up to the big leagues and it looks like we’re staying there. We got into the colleges we want. Life couldn’t be any better, could it?” Ash asked and the other two shook their heads. 

“It really couldn’t.” Kelley agreed. 

“Everything is about to change though, isn’t it?” Tobin asked and they looked over at her. “We’re going to be separated for the first time in our lives. It’s going to be hard…”

“We’ll have camps, and games against each other, and we’ll have breaks. It won’t be so bad,” Kelley promised.

“Yeah Tobs, we’ll just have to take it in chunks.” 

“I guess so.”

“Then one day, with most of those girls back there, we’re going to win our World Cup,” Ash whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

“We’re going to be champions.” Kelley nodded. 

“We’re just starting then.” Tobin grinned.

“Watch out world, you haven’t seen the best of us yet.”

x-x-x

**_9 Years later._ **

Kelley stared at the clock, seconds ticking off slower than they ever had before. In fifteen seconds, they’d be world champions. She grabbed Syd’s hand, squeezing tightly, then she grabbed Ash’s hand. 

Ten seconds.

She wanted this so badly. For Hope and the shit she was put through years ago. For Ali, who almost quit the last time she was on this exact field. For Ash, who was constantly overshadowed. For Tobin, who wasn’t getting credit where it was due yet. For Alex, who would be better than her mentor. For Becky, who she still viewed as her captain, even if she did love Christie. For Syd, who kept proving everyone wrong and was playing better than ever. For Lauren, who nearly died playing and was strapped with a monitor that was being carefully watched. For Amy, who had given up so much to play the game. For Christen, who felt inadequate because of younger players getting starting spots. For Julie, who thought she ruined it all, but really was just a hiccup. For Jrue, Hilary, Amanda and everyone else who had made the trip up to watch them play. For her parents, who told her this was a reachable goal. For herself, to prove her parents right.

Five seconds.

Kelley swore her heart stopped. There, out on that pitch, was exactly everyone who they went to high school with. The women that they promised would be world champions one day.

Three seconds.

This was monumental to them. They had been right.

One second.

The whistle blew and Kelley’s world stopped. Everything felt perfect as Hope’s arms wrapped around her, lifting her into the air. Her feet hit the ground seconds after her lips met Hope’s, they had done it. When Hope and her broke apart, Kelley turned to find Ash and Tobin staring back at her, still wrapped in the arms of their spouses. They ran toward each other meeting in the middle in a huge hug. 

“World Champions bitches!” Kelley shouted as the group jumped around, confetti falling around them. The noise of the stadium was deafening. Kelley fell to the ground with her three best friends, she stared up at the sky, a perfect cloudless day. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she kissed her hand and pointed up to the sky. 

 

_ fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you guys for sticking with this one! I wanna shout out to everyone who helped me with this one esp JuniperP1 who has seen this one through since the start over 19 months ago. It's been one heck of a journey and I can't wait for the next one! Thank you guys so much for reading this! Till next time!


End file.
